The Labyrinth Continues
by darklady26
Summary: Jareth and Sarah right after the move. Rated M for later chapters. Don't forget to review:DThanks to my Beta's Ergott and GraceRichie
1. Alone

_A/N: I do not now nor have I ever owned the characters from the Labyrinth. Gods I wish I did. Can you imagine . . . Oh well :D Catch ya later_

* * *

Chapter 1: Alone

Sarah sat alone in her parent's room. Still, downstairs they wouldn't bother her. She watched him as he slept, his blond hair catching the moonlight. 'His dreams must be peaceful,' She thought to herself. ' He looks as though he hasn't a care in the world.' She found it hard to believe that not two hours ago she had been fighting the Goblin King 'Jareth' a voice in her head corrected, to get him back, and that she had won. She'd come into the room a few times to make sure that Toby was still there, always a little surprised and relieved to see that he was. She moved away from his crib and checked to make sure the window was locked, then walked back over to her little brother and gave him the last goodnight kiss for the night, then headed to her room.

It had been about a half hour since the party ended. Everyone had left, everyone that is except Hoggle, who stayed to help with the clean up. It didn't take them long to clean up her room, the confetti being the hardest part. About 20 minutes later Sarah looked around her room and smiled, before turning to her friend and hugging him, " Thank you for all your help, Hoggle. I don't think I could have done any of this without you. " She pulled away from him as he started to speak.

" Ye' don' hav' to thank me, Sarah. Twas' only a little mess, and it didna' take us to long. " He looked at his human friend confused as she shook her head.

" Not just for helping me clean up, for everything. For helping me through the Labyrinth, for helping me get my baby brother back, for everything. " She kissed him on the cheek and giggled, when he realized that they weren't going to end up in the bog this time.

About five minutes later they heard her parents come up the stairs, that's when Hoggle decided that it was time for him to leave. After promising to call on him soon, Sarah waved goodnight to her friend as he headed home to the underground. She sat up for a little while after he left thinking and talking to herself. " I called all of them, why didn't he come?" She asked aloud, and a voice in her head answered her question.

" Because you defeated him, think of the blow to his ego." The voice sounded upset and amused at the same time.

" Oh come on. I can't be the only one to ever defeat him. " Sarah said aloud to no one.

" How can you be sure? " The voice answered.

" What in the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked starting to get upset.

" Well if nothing is what it seems in the underground, then how can you be sure of anything? How can you be sure that the dance in the ball room, the songs that he sang to you, the last thing he said, wasn't true? How can you be sure that he didn't want you to stay, that he didn't care? " It asked, sounding sad and regretful.

" Because first and for most, he would have and did do anything and everything within his power to stop me from getting Toby back." Turning to her vanity mirror, she added. " Besides what the hell is so special about me that he would want me to stay with him, what do I have to offer?" For a moment Sarah felt both happy and upset that the voice in her head had nothing to say in reply.

" All right, " The voice said sounding smug about something. " Then tell me this, when he said those words, " Sarah said them aloud as she heard them in her mind. " Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." Tears welled in her eyes at the thoughts and feelings they brought. " How did the make you feel?"

" How did they make me feel?" Sarah thought for a moment, 'how did they make her feel?' " I guess it made me feel special and afraid at the same time." She remembered the words she said next and the said them aloud. " You have no power over me." The voice sounded sad when it spoke again.

" How did those words make you feel?" It asked trying to make her realize her mistake.

" How did those words make me feel?" Sarah's eyes flashed. " They made me feel a lot of things, most of them bad. I was sad and upset because I didn't really want to leave, but then again I didn't want to spend my life running a maze where anything and everything is possible, and where the ruler is a King who likes to see people squirm." Tears welled in her eyes. " But to hear him ask me to stay and to have to tell him no, in the worst way I can think of, it killed me." Tears started to spill down her face. " It's still killing me." Sarah fell to the floor, crying into her hands.

Jareth sat in an empty throne room, having kicked all the goblins out as soon as he returned from the aboveground, he needed time to think. He produced a crystal and gazed into, Sarah was in her room the party that had started when he left was just ending, everyone had left. Or so he thought, taking another look he noticed that Higgle was still there, but he wasn't interested in Haggle. He was watching Sarah. She was heading for Toby again. He wasn't sure if she was checking to make sure that he was still there or whether he was there at all. She sat watching him for a few minutes before checking to make sure the window was locked, and giving him a kiss, and walking back to her room.

He sat on his throne in silence for a while, he couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with him, why did he care what a mortal girl did? He was a King, a Fae, he could have any woman he wanted, so why did he want this one? She was pretty in her own way, and she was smart, and determined. But she was also stubborn, smart mouthed, and immature, but even with all her faults, there was something about Sarah Williams that Jareth found completely irresistible. Deciding that he had a few things he wanted to say to her, he moved to one of the windows and jumped out, turning into a barn owl and flying toward Sarah.

Once Jareth reached Sarah's window he found that not only had Hedgehog left, but Sarah was on the floor of her room crying. Jareth didn't know what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted nothing more than to see her cry, to see her in pain. She had defeated him at his own game and even though he would admit that he had feelings for the mortal girl, he wouldn't lie and say that his ego hadn't been bruised. The other part of him wanted to rush into the room and hold her tight, stop her crying and make sure that she never cried again. But in the end revenge won out.

Opening the window to her room, Jareth was both pleased and upset that she was crying too hard to notice. He walked into the room and changed back to his original form. He walked over to Sarah and couldn't help but say something " My Sarah, what happened?" His voice smug and arrogant.

Sarah didn't jump, didn't scream, she merely stopped crying and turned her fiery gaze to the Goblin King. She stood not bothering to dry her tears, keeping her eyes locked with his. Jareth knew that he was in for a fight and the thought alone put a smirk on his face.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to review guys. _


	2. Queen of the Goblins and Labyrinth

_Don't forget to review. _

* * *

Chapter2: Queen of the Goblins and Labyrinth

Sarah hadn't heard the window open, hadn't felt his footsteps, but something told her that he was there before she heard his voice. She didn't stop crying not caring if he saw, but when she heard his voice, the arrogance and smugness of it made her blood boil. She stood her eyes flashing. She didn't bother with her tears, there was no point he had already seen them. Her voice held both anger and sadness when she spoke.

" What do you want, Goblin King?" Her anger rose to a higher level as she saw his smug smirk.

" Sarah, is that how you speak to a friend?" He saw her temper rising, and though he knew it wouldn't do him any good he couldn't help himself.

" You and I are not friends!" She said her voice quiet but angry.

" Oh, Sarah, you wound me." He said, his voice mock pain. " After everything we've been through."

" What we? I don't remember you there helping me get away from the cleaners, if I remember correctly YOU were the one to set them after me." 'What the hell does he want?' Sarah asked herself.

" Come now Sarah, did they or anything for that matter ever cause you harm?" He asked trying to prove a point. He saw her eye soften a fraction.

" No, but you scared the ever loving SHIT out of me." She said trying to keep her anger up.

" Tsk Tsk Sarah, a lady of your stature shouldn't use such language." Jareth smiled at her eye roll.

" Well thank you very much Goblin King but I have all the mothers I need or want." 'Why won't he just go away and leave me be?' She thought. She didn't see the curiosity flash in his eyes.

" 'Mothers' what is that supposed to mean little Sarah?" He asked sitting at the window. Her eyes rolled again with the 'little Sarah' remark.

" Why do you want to know?" She asked her suspicion rising.

" I am Fae, Sarah. We are curious by nature." He smirked and continued. " Please what do you mean?" Sarah looked at him mouth gaping. 'Did he just say please?' Going over it in her mind, he had. She decided to tell him.

" I technically have two mothers. MY mother is Linda Williams. She gave birth to me and left when I was five. She wanted to be a big actress and told me that my father and I were holding her back. Karen Williams is my step mother, she and I share no blood but by law she is my mother. In truth I would say that neither of them is very motherly to me, and never will be." Sarah looked at Jareth 'Was that sympathy?' It flashed in his eyes so quickly that she wasn't sure.

" What do you mean? Your mothers do not love you?" Jareth had dealt with enough wished away children to know it possible, but he never really could understand it. A mother and child share a bond that no one and nothing should ever compare too, at least that is what he was taught.

" No, I would suppose they don't. Karen doesn't consider me her child, she would never come out and say it, not unless I really ticked her off. But I see the way she looks at Toby, hear the way she talks about him, she doesn't love me, I wouldn't even go as far as to say she liked me." Her voice holding a sadness that Jareth never wanted to hear from her.

" And what of your birth mother? Linda, she does not care for you?" He was hoping deep inside that she would tell him that they spent hours talking, that she was never as happy as when she was with her mother. But the look in Sarah's eyes told him that it wasn't so.

Sarah sat on her bed and considered the question for a moment. 'Why should you tell him anything about you?' She thought. 'He'll probably just use it against you later.' But the voice in her head that seemed to always be in his favor spoke up 'Why not tell him? He seems to be genuinely interested. What harm could it cause?' Sarah looked at him it was right he did look as though he really wanted to know. 'All right' She said to herself. 'Here goes nothing.' " Prepare yourself for a long story Goblin King." She looked at him hoping that he would wave his hand and tell her to forget about it. No such luck.

" You have my undivided attention, Sarah." His voice holding no smug arrogance, just a softness that relaxed Sarah and gave her the strength to tell her story.

" Like I said before I was five when my mother left. She and I had just come home from my favorite park, when she got a call from a producer friend. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I could tell that whatever it was she liked the sound of it. She told him that she would meet him at 6 the next night and hung up the phone. She picked me up and took me up to her bedroom and sat me on her bed.

' Sarah, Mommy's leaving.' I didn't understand. So I asked if I could go with her. She shook her head as she went to her closet to get her suitcase. 'Mommy is leaving and she isn't going to be coming back.' She told me. That I understood. I started to cry.

' Why Mommy? Was I bad?' I asked thinking that I was the reason she was leaving, and I wasn't really wrong.

' Sarah stop that crying. Mommy gave up a lot when she married Daddy and had you, I gave up my dreams of being a famous actress, but now I can get my dreams back.' She started to pack her suitcase. I didn't stop crying like she told me, as a matter of fact I started to cry harder." Sarah looked at Jareth wondering what he was thinking. When he didn't say anything, she continued.

' Mommy please don't leave I can be better, I'll do anything you want just don't leave me.' I said begging her to stay. She turned to face me her face and eyes filled with anger.

' Sarah you are a spoiled, selfish, stupid, child if you think I would give up my dreams AGAIN for you. You weren't really worth it the first time.'" Jareth watched in silence as tears started to fill her eyes. He honestly couldn't believe that anyone could say something that horrible to a child, who had done nothing but loved them. He had thought that she would stop but like the determined child that she was she went on.

" I didn't care what she said. I just wanted her to stay. ' Mommy please, I can be better, I won't be so stupid, I'll do anything you want.'" Sarah didn't bother wiping the tears that were now falling freely. " She started to rant about how she could ever have thought that I would be a good idea, she wondered why she ever bothered having me. And as if I wasn't in the room she said that I was the biggest mistake of her life that I should never have been born, that she never really wanted me and finally she would be free. I didn't hear the rest of what she said, I ran out of the room, down the stairs, to the front door, past my father who had just come home and out of the house." Sarah stood and started to pace. " I ran back to my favorite park, I ran into the woods and hid there wondering what was wrong with me that she didn't love me. As I sat in the woods alone I started to think she was right, I was worthless, I was a mistake, I shouldn't have been born, everyone would be better off without me. So I stood and started to walk further into the woods, not knowing where I was going or caring. Eventually I came to a clearing where a sat and cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, I saw a white owl staring at me from a near by tree. Something told me that I should have been scared, that I should run, but I wasn't and didn't, I found him comforting. " Jareth didn't have to hear this part, he remembered it, but still he payed attention. " Looking around the clearing I found 'The Labyrinth' I was too young to read it, but I thought that it was pretty, and decided to keep it. For a little while and sat just looking at the owl that seemed to be watching over me, then having nothing better to do I started to do one of my plays for it.

" The play didn't last long, for two reasons. One I was starting to get hungry and second it was starting to get very cold. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to go home and I didn't want to stay in the cold. I looked to the owl and asked him what he thought I should do. He came down and landed on my shoulder and started to nuzzle my neck, tickling and comforting me, and with him on my shoulder I decided to walk back home." Sarah looked at Jareth her tears had stopped and the fire was back in her eyes. " When I go home and the owl nuzzled my neck once more before leaving, I would see him again later when I would go to the park. I walked into my house and knew that my mother was gone." Sarah looked at him she wanted to know what he was thinking and knowing that he wouldn't say anything unless she asked she risked it. " Well Goblin King, what do you think of my mother?" She asked her voice cold and sad.

Jareth stood his body relaxed and calm. He knelt before her and took one of her hands in his. Sarah told herself to pull away, willed her hand to listen to her, but it didn't. Jareth stroked her hand lightly, not a loving caress but a comforting one. " Sarah," He started his voice calm and soothing. " I am sorry that you had to live through something like that. No child should ever have a mother like that." Sarah not knowing what else to do nodded her head and gave him a sad smile. But soon logical thought came back to her.

" Goblin King . . . " He interrupted her.

" Jareth please." He said his voice still calm.

" All right, Jareth, why are you being so nice?" He stood and pulled her with him, letting go of her hand he took a few steps away from her.

" Sarah, you are the only one to ever defeat my Labyrinth. I originally planed on just leaving you alone and forgetting your thirteen hours in my land, but now I believe I have changed my mind." His voice was no longer calm and soothing, but sly. 'Oh God,' Sarah thought. 'I knew it wouldn't last.'

" What do you want Jareth?" Her voice tired and dismissive.

" I wish to get to know you Sarah. Hearing about your mother makes me curious about you." Sarah looked at him as though he were nuts, eye brows raised and mouth open.

" Why would you want to know anything about me?" Sarah asked.

" Because I find you interesting, and I'm curious to know how you a mere girl could defeat me." It sounded logical and in truth she would be lying if she said she didn't want to know about him.

" I have a few things that I would like to talk about before I agree." Curious yes, stupid no. Sarah wasn't about to do anything without laying down some ground rules. Jareth had seen this coming his Sarah was a lot of things but not foolish.

" Very well Sarah. What would you like to discuss?" He asked sounding as though he were bored with the conversation.

" First, if your going to getting to know me, I want to get to know you. You don't have to answer my questions if you don't want to, but then the same would have to go with me. Agreed?" She asked her voice calm and neutral.

" Agreed." He said almost immediately. " Is there anything else?" His voice still bored.

" Well yeah, you can't ever let my parent hear or see you." She said looking at him curiously. She saw the smirk coming a mile away.

" Sarah see or hear me?" He looked at her 'See not foolish.' He thought to himself.

" Yeah, just because you're invisible doesn't mean that you couldn't whisper sweet nothings in their ears." She said raising an eyebrow of her own. " No, hearing or seeing you. I don't even want to think of what my father would do." She said her face showing nothing of what she was thinking. 'I'm honestly not sure what he would do, Karen would want me thrown out and he might agree.' She gave a sad sigh looked at Jareth as he spoke.

" Sweet nothings?" He looked at her a devilish gleam in his eyes. Sarah raised her eyebrow and started to tap her foot. Two things that anyone else would be dropped in the bog for, but Sarah was special. " Very well, clever Sarah. They will be wonderfully oblivious to my existence." She gave him a genuine smile and he couldn't help but return it.

" Now the only thing that we have to figure out is where and when to meet, but I suppose that we could just make that up as we go. Do you agree Jareth?" There it was again his name. Something about the way she said it made him want to pleasure her right here and now " All good things to those who wait." A voice in his head said. 'All right I can wait,' He looked Sarah up and down. 'She's worth waiting for.'

" Is there anything else?" He asked voice still bored.

" Well I guess not." She said looking a little worried. Now came his terms. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing.'She thought to herself.

" I will agree to your terms if you agree to mine." He watched as she rolled her eyes. She of course had seen this coming. " First," He said creating a crystal and throwing at her. She didn't even flinch when she saw it leave his hand. 'Interesting.' Jareth thought. The crystal disappeared just before it hit her and a necklace appeared.

Looking down Sarah could see an owl on it with one brown eye and one blue, just like Jareth. Underneath the owl was the Labyrinth in all its glory. It was a simple silver pendent held on a simple leather cord that Sarah was sure would never break. There was something else about the necklace it was pulsing, sending a warmth through her body, Sarah looked at him, her eyes angry and scared.

" What the hell is this?" She asked trying to take it off with no luck.

" It's a necklace. I would have thought that obvious." He said walking over to her. 'Why is she so upset? And is that fear in her eyes? Where the bloody hell did that come from?'

" I know what it is, I want to know why its pulsing?" She looked at him eyes starting to tear up with fear.

" Pulsing? You must be mistaken." He looked at her with blank eyes. " The only reason that would pulse is if . . . " He didn't finish his thought aloud. 'If its pulsing then that would mean.' He moved closer and looked at the pendent. It wasn't the one that he had meant to put on her. This pendent was for the Queen of the Labyrinth and Goblins. 'Oh course how could I be so stupid.' " You needn't worry about it Sarah. The necklace is merely for your protection." She looked at him, and her eyes narrowed. " I may be many things, dear Sarah but I would never want any harm to come to you." Sarah rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to say anything about that last comment.

" And how pray tell is this supposed to do that?" She asked holding the pendent up.

" It is magic that you feel pulsing. It will keep you safe." He looked at her with eyes that said he wasn't going to tell her any more. Sarah nodded. Not really in the mood for a fight. It was way past midnight and she had school in the morning. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed with . . . "

" SHIT!!" She cursed, moving past Jareth who was utterly confused, to her bed.

" Pardon?" He said with an amused look on his face.

" My dog Merlin. I left him outside I have to go get him." She said slipping her shoes on and grabbing a jacket from the hook on her door. " I'll be right back." She said turning to find Jareth right behind her.

" Actually I believe that I should take my leave of you, My Sarah." He took her right hand and left a kiss on it and disappeared back to the underground, leaving a very confused Sarah standing with her mouth open.

" How could I have not remembered the prophecy?" He asked himself, alone in his bed chambers. " I'm going to have to keep a close eye on Sarah until I know for sure." He looked around the room. He really had wished to spend a little more time with her. She was truly an amazing creature. He changed for bed and lay to dream of his Sarah, and the day that she would rule the underground by his side.

* * *

_A/N: Don't forget to review guys. _


	3. Labyrinth

Chapter 3: Labyrinth

Sarah lay asleep in her bed. Merlin at her feet, and Toby was safely asleep in their parent's room. But Sarah's mind was else where. Looking around she couldn't tell where she was at first. It was green and smelled of flowers and magic. In the distance she could hear a waterfall. Looking around she could see tall trees, a grassy field, and flowers growing here and there. In the distance along with the waterfall she could now hear a voice calling to her.

Following the sound Sarah came to a small pound with the waterfall that she had heard earlier. Looking around she could also see a woman sitting on the bank, looking into the water, with her face only turned half away. Walking slowly to the woman, Sarah started to take her in. Her hair was long and wavy and looked as though it had come from the sun itself, and her skin a creamy white. Her dress was ivory with green vines with purple flowers embroidered on it, it seemed to be made of silk and pooled around her like the water she started into. As Sarah stopped being only a few feet away, the woman turned. Her gaze locking with Sarah's. Her face was kind, her cheeks pink and glowing, her mouth small and famine, her nose was small, drawing attention to her GLORIOUS eyes. They were the rusty orange of the Labyrinth walls, kind and inviting, while dark and dangerous. And that's when Sarah realized where she was and who this person was. She was in the Underground and this person was . . . " Labyrinth? "

Labyrinth nodded her head and smiled. Her young mistress had a quick mind. Without speaking she motioned for Sarah to come and sit beside her at the water's edge. Sarah came and sat looking at Labyrinth with both fear and awe in her eyes. " You have nothing to fear, mistress. I would never harm you or let any harm come to you. " Sarah's eyes filled with confusion.

" Mistress? " Sarah looked down at her self in the water. She didn't look older, prettier, she wasn't even wearing a long flowing gown, so this wasn't a dream. But then " Why did you call me, mistress? " She asked looking back to the woman.

" I call you that because that's what you are. You are my mistress. You are the Queen of the Labyrinth. And its time that you knew it. " Sarah's mouth hung open.

" I don't know whom you think I am but I'm no Queen. I mean look at me, do I look like a Queen to you? " Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. But then again, she had just spent 13 hours in a magical world trying to rescue her baby brother from the Goblin King . . . all right may be she could believe it. Maybe.

" What do you think a Queen should look like? " Labyrinth asked smiling.

" Well for one thing they shouldn't be wearing an " I'm with stupid " T-shirt their father gave them. " Labyrinth laughed.

" I must agree with you there mistress. " She calmed. " But are you going to tell me that because you are not wearing a gown made out of satin or silk that you are not my Queen? " Sarah thought about her question for a moment. It did sound a little stupid. She wasn't her Queen because she wasn't wearing the right clothes? All right it was stupid.

" I guess you're right with that one. But how can I be your Queen? I thought that you were Jareth' s Labyrinth. " Sarah said growing angry as she thought about it. Her eyes flashed with a deadly fire. " And if I am your Queen why didn't he tell me before? And why was it so hard for me to make it through you? " The world around them seemed to be getting stormy but Sarah was to upset to notice.

" He didn't tell you because he didn't know. It was so hard for you to make it through me because you made it that way. Now please calm down. " Sarah looked around and saw the grey clouds in the distance, and saw the lightning coming from them, she could even smell the rain in the air. When only minutes ago it had been calm and beautiful.

" Am I doing this? " Sarah asked looking worried.

" Yes. You are in control of what happens within my boundaries. " Looking up they watched as the clouds disappeared and the sun comes back into view.

" Would you like to tell me what the hell is going on? Or should I try and guess? " Sarah asked her voice dripping with sarcasm. Labyrinth looked at her mistress. She has spirit.

" I will tell you every thing if that is what my mistress wishes. " Labyrinth laughed when Sarah made a face.

" I don't think I wish it. But I would like you to tell me what your talking about. " Sarah got comfortable and waited for the story to start.

* * *

_Don't forget to review :D_


	4. Queen of the Labyrinth

Chapter 4: Queen of the Labyrinth

" A hundred years ago, it was prophesied that a mortal would be born, and like so many others before her she would wish away a child. She would run the labyrinth and unlike the thousands of other she would never give up. And unlike the others she would beat me. She would make it to the castle and she would take back the child. The mortal would be a future Queen, but at the same time she would already be a Queen. She would be protected with magic and find that she has her own. " Labyrinth stopped and looked at Sarah. " You Sarah, I could tell you were different when you took your first step into me. I could feel your will, your power, your magic. " Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

" Now I know that you have the wrong girl. " She calmed and looked Labyrinth in the eye. " I don't have any magic. I never have. " She said absolute certainty in her eyes. Labyrinth raised her brow to the stubborn child.

" Oh really, mistress? " Gesturing to the sky. " Then how would you explain what took place not moments ago? " Her voice holds the smirk that desperately wanted to show on her face. And Sarah's eyes flash again. Sending a bolt of lightning through the sky.

" I'm quite sure I don't know. Maybe your doing it to try and trick me? " Standing and backing away, her hair flying madly around her. " How do I know that you can be trusted? " Labyrinth stood. And walked over to Sarah, her body calm and relaxed showing no sign of aggression.

" If you don't believe me touch me. " Labyrinth said holding out her hand for Sarah to take. Sarah looked confused.

" And what good would that do? " She asked taking another step away from her.

" Did you ever wonder why Jareth wears leather gloves? It's because of his magic. His can harm people if they do not have any. Your magic has just been released. You and I are connected if you touch me you will know all that I know, and that what I say is true. " Sarah looked at the woman standing before her. Her confusion was apparent on her face. " What have you got to lose? " Labyrinth asked. Sarah looked at her. Taking her hand the world around them suddenly jumped to life.

Sarah closed her eyes from the force of the thoughts, the feelings, and the magic. She could feel every heart beat in the labyrinth, she could feel all the emotions, and hear the thoughts of all the creatures in its walls. The feeling was almost too much for her to bear. In the back of her mind Sarah could hear someone talking to her, calming her. She concentrated on the voice blocking out all others.

" Sarah you are Queen of the Labyrinth, feel the creatures within my walls, their life forces, their thoughts, their magic. " The voice which Sarah now recognized as Labyrinth's went soft and comforting. " I know that this is much for someone so young to take. But with my help and little of the Goblin King's, you will learn to control your magic, and rule the labyrinth with the strength and knowledge I know you have. " Sarah felt the voices leave her mind. She felt her feet on the ground and opened her eyes.

Looking around Sarah saw creatures of all shape and size around her. Sarah turned and saw Labyrinth walking away from her. She called to her, Labyrinth turned and stopped. " Mistress, I will always be with you. But for now you need to rest. Jareth is trying to wake you. Go to him. " With that the world around her started to fade away. She could now hear Jareth calling to her. Worry and anger in his voice. Opening her eyes she saw relief flood through him. Not understanding her face showed her confusion.

" I came here a few moments ago. When I got into the room, you were floating above your bed, and glowing blue. " He looked at her with cold eyes. " Would you care to tell me what they hell you were doing? " Sarah's eyes flashed and Jareth knew at that moment it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

_Don't forget to review. :D_


	5. Act Normal

Chapter 5: Act Normal

" How in the world should I know? " Sarah noticed how close they were. Sitting up she pushed Jareth away, not being able to think with him so close to her. He walked away seeing that she needed her space and hoping to give them both time to calm down, he wasn't used to being spoken to in such a way, and he didn't like it. 'Why would the fates be so cruel, as to choose _THIS_ girl for my Queen?' He thought to himself rubbing his temples.

Sarah thought for a moment. She had dreamed she was talking with the Labyrinth, but that had been no dream, it was real. She had really been talking to the Labyrinth, but then did that mean that everything Labyrinth had said was true? 'No, that can't be possible . . . , can it?' She looked at Jareth, and then herself, embarrassment and anger flared in her, she wasn't wearing anything but the STUPID 'I'm with stupid' T-shirt, that barely covered her upper thighs when she stood. Her skin turning a deep red as she tried to cover herself up. Jareth smirked at this.

" There really is no need to cover yourself now." A beat. " I've already seen everything." He saw her turn an even darker shade of red but missed her eye's flash again.

" What the hell are you doing here any way, Goblin King?" The last part of her question dripping with disdain. His anger flared. He walked backed over to the bed and stood towering over her. His voice and eyes cold and filled with fury.

" I, Sarah, as you just pointed out, am a King. And as such expect a certain amount of respect. " He pulled away his voice condescending and belittling. " You would do well to remember that, little girl." Sarah stood, not caring about her state of dress, with her face mere inches away from his. Her eyes glowing with anger and defiance.

" 'Little Girl' is it? Well tell me this Goblin King, how does it feel to know that this 'little girl' beat you at your own game? " Jareth' s eyes if at all possible, grew colder and more narrowed.

" Be careful, Sarah. I have . . . " She interrupted him.

" Have what? 'Have been generous till now but you can be cruel.' " She said throwing his words back at him. She saw the explosion behind his eyes, and the voice in her head 'You are sooo DEAD Sarah Williams', and still her mouth wouldn't listen and SHUT UP!! " Enlighten me, 'Cause I'm confused on what you think is generous. Was it coming into my room not once but twice without my permission, not knowing whether or not if I was dressed, with my parents, or if I even wanted to talk to you? In your world you are king Jareth, not in mine. In my world you have to give respect to get it and you have shown me little or none."

For what seemed like an eternity Sarah stood in front of the Goblin King eye locked. She could see the battle going on inside him. Part of him wanted to kill her for what she had said, while the other part was extremely impressed with her spirit. She just couldn't tell what part was winning. ' Why couldn't you just keep your big mouth shut, Sarah?' She asked herself, waiting for him to say or do anything.

Sarah couldn't have been more right. Jareth couldn't figure out what he wanted to do. A part of him wanted to make her beg for mercy, he had killed people for saying less. But another part was impressed with what she had said and done, 'Maybe the Fates had made the right decision after all'. She had behaved as a Queen should, true she lost her temper just a little too quickly, but her mind was quick and her words true.

For the first time in his abnormally long life, Jareth didn't know what he wanted to do next. He wasn't given much time to think about it. He caught the sound of someone walking towards the door and decided to take his leave, turning to Sarah he gave her a quick smirk. " We will discuss this later." He laughed at the look on her face as he faded away and added " I'll be watching."

Sarah stood completely stunned. 'Not only did that son of a bitch not answer my question, but now I have to worry if he's watching me while I change for school.' She thought growling in frustration. She looked around the room wondering if he was watching her right now, she yelled into thin air. " You had better not watch me while I change." Sarah jumped when she heard the knock at her door. She walked over and prayed to any god that would listen for it not to be who she already knew it was.

Opening her door, Sarah looked into the eyes of her very confused stepmother. Karen was about 5'6, short dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and the ability to make Sarah feel like she wasn't even there. Even now, Karen seemed to look right through her. Karen pushed her way into the room, she quickly examined the room, before her gaze settled on Sarah again. " Who were you yelling at?" She asked looking both upset and pleased.

" I wasn't talking to anyone. I was rehearsing one of my plays. " 'Nice one.' She thought. She could tell that Karen bought it. She nodded her head and started to walk past Sarah to leave the room, then stopped and turned around. " Oh Sarah, by the way, your father and I are going out tonight. You will watch Toby while we're gone." She turned to leave again but stopped when Sarah spoke.

" Sorry, Karen, I can't. I'm going out with my friends tonight." It wasn't really lying. Sarah had made plans, but not to see her friends, considering she didn't have any. She had planed to go to the park tonight and see if she could figure out a few things. Karen turned and looked at Sarah her eyes cold and angry. 'Great here it comes.' Sarah braced herself.

" Fine, you ungrateful child. You go out with your friends I'll just find a sitter for Toby," She gave Sarah a look that sent a shiver down her spine. " I was planning on paying you . . . but since your going out with your friends."

" Yeah oh well." Sarah wasn't going to fall for it. She had tried this a few times and each time she told Sarah that she should do it because she loves her family not because she wants the money. Karen looked upset that Sarah hadn't fallen for the bait, but let it rest, leaving Sarah to get ready for school.

Sarah looked at the clock 7:45. She was LATE!!! Deciding that she would shower later Sarah grabbed her favorite outfit and ran into the bathroom. Sarah brushed her teeth and decided to leave her hair down, but to bring a hair tie just in case she needed one, brushing it she moved to put on her clothes. Her favorite out fit consisted of a long sleeved red peasant shirt, with a square shape neckline and black henna looking embroidery. The skirt was just long enough to cover her shoes, but not long enough to get stepped on and the same blood red embroidery on the bottom. At fifteen makeup consisted of a little lip gloss which she kept in her backpack. Running back to her room she found the matching pair of shoes, they had a little bit of a heel but not enough of one to make it difficult to run. ' Oh my god I'm sooo late.' Finding her bag and making sure that all her homework and books were in it she left her room.

Downstairs was business as usual. Toby sat in his highchair throwing his breakfast all over himself and the room, Karen was washing dishes, and her father was reading the newspaper. Sarah kissed Toby on the forehead, the only place where he hadn't gotten his breakfast. " I'll see you later little brother." She said grabbing herself two pieces of toast and a slice of bacon before running out the door.

She ran just about the whole way to school, slowing when she was a block away. She looked around and was glad that she didn't see Amara and her gang waiting for her. But Sarah's glee was short lived, for when she turned the corner there they stood. Now in truth there was very little that scared Sarah, and in truth she wasn't afraid of Amara and her gang, but always seemed to get herself in more trouble when she tried to defend herself, so for right now all she did was take it.

Amara was 5 feet even her 'friends' about 3 inches taller than her. She had short boy cut red hair, that made it look as though her head was constantly on fire, reminding Sarah of a fire fairy. Her skin was pale like hers, but had the unfortunate curse of horrible acne. Her henchmen were all blond, all the same color of spun gold, all with skin that was heavily tanned. Their names were Tammy, Cindy, and Mindy. They all shared the same brown eyes, which made Sarah think they were so full of shit it oozed out their eyes. Amara saw Sarah before she could do anything to hide her self.

" Well if it isn't silent Sarah." Sarah cringed at the sound of her nickname. She had gotten the nickname because she didn't really have very many friends and kept to herself except in class. She looked at the three goons behind Amara and knew that she wouldn't be able to run for it today.

" Good morning Amara." She said her voice cold and filled with hatred.

" Oh Sarah, that's no way to talk to someone better than you." Sarah was in no mood to keep her mouth closed. She looked Amara in the face and decided that this had gone on long enough.

" What makes you think that you in anyway compare to me?" She could feel the change in the air. It matched her mood cold and electric. Jareth who was watching the whole scene from a near by tree, he could feel the change in the air and sense the magic floating around the young woman.

" Oooo listen girls. Silent Sarah has something to say." Amara pushed Sarah in the shoulder throwing Sarah off balance and sending her crashing to the ground. Jareth flinched on his branch, his eyes showing his displeasure. " What Sarah? Did you change your mind?" Amara moved her foot to kick Sarah and was shot back with a blast of invisible magic. The girl screamed as she flew back into her friends.

Jareth smiled. True it wasn't his doing but he was damned proud of Sarah. He looked from the now screaming pile of girls to his Sarah. The air had gone normal again, cool but refreshing and sweet. Sarah who not a moment ago had looked a force to be reckoned with, was now grabbing her bag from the ground as fast as she could and running to school. Fear and worry present in her eyes. Jareth would follow, he had to make sure she didn't do anything too dangerous or get into too much trouble.

Sarah reached the front doors to her school and finally breathed. 'Did I do that?' She asked herself. The voice of Labyrinth spoke in her head 'It was both you and myself.' Sarah face showed anger as she walked to her first class, normally she wouldn't have been happy to hear that her first class was a study hall but right now she ecstatic. She carefully made her way to her desk and sat down, opened her math text book and made it look as though she was studying while she spoke to Labyrinth.

'What do you mean both of us?' She asked her voice calmer then before.

'They were going to harm you and I couldn't let that happen. You are my Queen and I must protect you. So I used our magic to defend you.' There was a pause. 'Didn't you feel the air change around you? Didn't you feel what your magic can do?'

'I felt it all right and it scared me out of my wits.'

'You have no reason to fear your magic. It will do nothing that you wouldn't let it.'Labyrinth said her voice calm and soothing.

'How can you be so sure of that?' She took a deep breath and remembered what she wanted to do to Amara. 'I'm not even sure I didn't want to hurt her.' Sarah felt the tears fill her eyes but pushed them back.

'You have nothing to fear little one. I would never let you do something you would regret.' As she spoke, Sarah could feel a comforting force bubble within her. And knew what Labyrinth said to be true.

'Thank you Labyrinth. I don't know what I would do without you right now.' She felt Labyrinth glow with pride.

'It pleases me to see you happy, mistress.' Sarah rolled her eyes. And dodged a look from the teacher.

'Do you think you could stop with the mistress thing?' She asked sounding a little annoyed. She could hear the smile in Labyrinth's voice.

'What would you prefer I call you little one?' She asked.

'What's wrong with Sarah?' She asked somehow knowing what she was about to say.

'You are my Queen, my mistress I realize that you may be uncomfortable with the term, but I must show you the respect that you deserve. Sarah is too informal.'

'Well why not just keep calling me little one?' She didn't understand why 'little one' was okay when her name wasn't, but right now anything was better than mistress.

'Little one it is.' Labyrinth said happily.

Sarah spent the rest of her classes before lunch trying desperately to ignore the feeling that she was being watched. 'Yeah, Jareth said he would be watching but he could have been saying that just to get a rise out of me.' Sarah said to herself. She walked to the cafeteria not paying attention to the people around her. So she didn't see Amara and her posse until it was too late. They quickly shoved her into the girl's bathroom and blocked the door so she couldn't get out. 'Well isn't this just peachy.' Sarah thought to herself.

Amara and her three henchmen stocked toward Sarah. Amara right in front of her, while Tammy was on her right and Mindy on the left. And Cindy holding the lock on the door. Sarah felt a tickle on the back of her neck. 'Great I'm going to miss lunch by spending time with these four idiots.' She rolled her eyes and Amara started to talk.

" Sarah would you like to tell the class what the hell happened this morning?" Sarah raised an eyebrow and smiled.

" Actually I wouldn't." Jareth who was standing behind her couldn't help but smile. She could have so easily been Fae, such a quick mind his Sarah had. He turned in time to see Amara's scowl deepen.

" Sarah you must think your sooo smart. But I'm not in the mood for your games, I asked a question and I want an answer." She moved a little closer trying to intimidate her. And to everyone surprise including Jareth's Sarah started to laugh, it was a few moments before she could talk.

" First Amara I don't think I'm smart I know I am, don't get me wrong I am definitely not the smartest person in this school, but in this room I'd say I win hands down." She paused and backed up a little giving herself enough room to lean forward and whisper. " You know which ones are your hands right? Those are the ones that are so popular with the boys." Everyone in the room gasped, except for Jareth who was laughing so hard he thought he might cry, until that is he noticed that Sarah was now looking right at him. 'How is that possible? She shouldn't hear or see me?'

While everyone was contemplating what to do next Sarah saw her chance. Calling Labyrinth for help she pushed all three girls to the wall, unable to move anything but their mouths. All three girls were screaming with everything they had, Sarah motioned to Jareth for him to follow. She ran out of the bathroom to the empty classroom across the hall, after making sure Jareth had followed she moved to one of the storage closets in the room. The magic used to hold them wouldn't last long and once they were free they would come after her, so she quickly hid in it as she heard them come to the door.

" Is she in there Cindy?" Amara asked sounding really pissed. Cindy looked around she couldn't see anything.

" No." Using a little more magic with help from Labyrinth Sarah made it sound as though she was running down the hall. The next thing they heard was the door slamming and heels running away.

After making sure that they weren't coming back Sarah turned the light on in the closet. Not bothering to look around the room Sarah sat in a chair and started to rummage through her bag, a smile of triumph on her face when she pulled out a paper bag. It was then that she acknowledged Jareth. " Would you like one?" She asked taking out a package of hostess cupcakes. Jareth raised an eyebrow and the look in his eyes said that he didn't understand. " It's a small piece of cake. I was being polite and asking if you would care for some. Nothing more nothing less." She said opening the package and holding the cake out to him. Giving it a careful look Jareth decided it couldn't hurt anything. Taking a small bite out of hers Sarah smiled and made a small moaning sound. Jareth smiled at that making a note to hear that sound again.

" Would you care to tell me Sarah what just happened?" She looked at him and smiled.

" I offered you a cup cake and you took it." She smiled at her smart mouth, no one really liked it but she couldn't help it sometimes. Jareth smiled, surprising her.

" Very good Sarah I'll rephrase. Would you please tell me what happened in the bathroom and for that matter what happened before school today?"

Sarah sat for a few moments thinking. There was no way to get out of the question, he had made sure of that. And normally she wouldn't mind answering the question asked. But how much could she tell him? 'You can tell him everything.' Labyrinth answered.

'How can you be sure?' Sarah asked her minds voice showing fear.

'You have nothing to fear little one. He won't try anything, and if he does you have me. And I would never let anyone not even the Goblin King himself harm you.' Hearing Labyrinth say that Sarah looked at Jareth and decided to tell him.

" Well Amara and her friends don't like me very much. I'm a loner and quiet, that is until I'm provoked." She gave him a look saying you should know that.

" Very well, please continue."

" Well let's just say that you're not the only one who doesn't like my smart mouth. One day I said one smart thing to many and ended up defending my butt. When the adults came around, I was winning so the automatically decided that I was the one who started the fight." She looked at Jareth and shrugged. " I suppose on some level it was my fault. True they were egging me on, but I didn't have to rise to the challenge. Oh well, in the end I ended up having to spend a detention with them and my parents were called. I was made to promise that I wouldn't lay one hand on any other student again." She looked at him and smiled. " Apparently I'm dangerous. Who would have thought a sweet little thing like me?" She laughed a little but stopped when she heard Jareth. He gave a little belly chuckle. He stopped and asked her another question.

" And what did you do to earn such attentions?" He asked taking a small bite out of the cake that she had given him. He smiled at the taste. It was quite good. Sarah smiled at him.

" I would rather not say, if you don't mind. It's kind of embarrassing." Jareth gave her a look that made her wish she could disappear. " Amara has a boyfriend. He would be defined as the cutest boy in school. I have no interest in boys especially that one. But for whatever reason he seems to think that I like him. He's one of those, 'No means yes. And drop dead means, take me I'm yours.'" She thought that she should stop when she saw his face grow cold, but he told her to continue. " One day on my way home from school Tim asked if he could walk me home, I told him to leave me alone that I didn't want anything to do with him. Yet again he didn't believe me. In the end lets just say that I was caught in a less then flattering position," Jareth's eyes faired. Sarah smiled at him making a look of confusion appear on his face. " You didn't let me finish. The less then flattering position was my knee in his crouch." Jareth looked at her with awe. " He wouldn't listen to me, so I decided to use sign language. Amara seems to think that I was flirting with him just so that I could kick him in the balls." Sarah rolled her eyes.

" So this Amara, she attacks you because you beat up her lover?" Sarah smiled at the word lover but nodded. That was pretty much it. Sarah looked down at her watch and squealed causing Jareth to jump a little. " What the bloody hell is wrong?" He asked calming himself. He watched as Sarah scrambled to get her bag and leave the small room. In a whispering voice she answered him.

" Lunch is just about over, I'm sure that Amara and her's have given up on trying to find me. But if I don't get to my next class before they find me there won't be enough magic in either worlds so save me." Sarah looked back at Jareth who seemed to understand. " All I have to do is make it to class and act normal. They can't say anything to a teacher because none of them would believe them, but if they corner me . . . " Sarah made her way out of the empty classroom and down the hall, Jareth walking beside her. 'Act normal, piece of cake.'

* * *

_Don't forget to review. :D_


	6. James

_Hello everyone me again I had to fudged the time a little. Sorry I don't have the time or the patience to sit around and look for songs popular when the movie first came out. Some will be from the era and some won't. Don't like it sorry. Thats the way the cookie crumbles. LOL _

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: James

Jareth and Sarah walked quietly to her next class. Both keeping their eyes and ears open incase Amara hadn't given up. It didn't take long to get to Sarah next class which just so happened to be Art. Today they were supposed to just sit and sketch, with the teacher walking around the room asking questions about this and that. Now Sarah may have said before that she didn't really have friends, and in truth she did, James. The one person in the school who treated her like she was a person and was her only confidant in the school. James happened to share Sarah's favorite classes with her. He was about 5'11 short black messy hair, dark blue eyes, olive skin, and built like a house. Cute if you were into that kind of guy. But Sarah wasn't and she was the only girl in the school who wasn't and the only one who wouldn't end up with a broken heart.

"Hey, James." She said patting him friendly on the back. James liked to go for the comfortable look most of the time. And today was no different. A black 'THE WHO' shirt with black jeans. He turned and gave her one of his knee buckling smiles.

"Hey Sar. What you been up too?" He asked motioning for her to sit at the easel next to him.

"Thanks James." She looked behind her to see Jareth walking about the room. "Fine for now, and you?" She asked trying to avoid him questioning her.

"Everything is fine." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Are you sure _YOUR _fine?" He asked watching her look around the room nervously. She gave a giggle.

"Yeah James everything is fine." She was an amazing actress. "So what are you going to sketch?" She asked him.

"Well now that you're here, it isn't really what but more of who?" He gave her an evil look that she had already seen one to many times.

"No way, James. I'm not posing for you." She said crossing her arms below her breasts.

"Oh come on Sarah . . ." He gave her a puppy dog pout. She shook her head. He put the pout away and tried something else. "All right how about this you pose for me and I'll do something for you that I would never do for anyone else." Sarah looked at him intrigued. She smiled.

"And what would that be James?" She asked trying to sound as if she really wasn't interested.

"I'll take Amara on a date and then tell everyone the next day that she turned me gay." Sarah started to laugh like a mad woman. Jareth came up to her and couldn't keep the confusion and concern from his eyes.

"Sarah, why are you laughing like an idiot?" He asked. She looked up at James pretending not to hear Jareth.

"You're telling me you'll go out on a date with Amara Thompson and come out the next day saying that she turned you gay?" Jareth didn't quite understand but if this boy could make his Sarah laugh in such a way he was glad, jealous, and watchful. "And all I have to do is stand for a few minutes so you can sketch me?" James nodded. And she looked at him suspiciously. "Why would you do something like that?" She asked sounding serious.

"Because first you're my friend and friends do things like that for each other. Second I really want to sketch you. You look amazing today. Third Amara is getting on my last nerve." He said the last bit in a whisper. Sarah smiled again and ultimately agreed.

Jareth stood behind the easel as James sketched Sarah. She sat looking out the window looking as though she was searching for something, longing even. Jareth watched as the boy sketched his Sarah, trying to catch her beauty and mystery. Sarah asked every once in a while how it looked James wouldn't answer but Jareth couldn't help but mess with her a little.

"He seems to be one for big heads. And your eyes are to close together." He smiled as she gave him a 'shut up' look. It didn't take long for James to finish the basic sketch. Telling Sarah it was okay to look. Sarah came over and could hardly breathe.

Her hair was up in a bun in the picture with hairs falling in her face as she gazed out the window. Her clothes were still old fashioned but now it looked more like something a princess would wear 'A Queen would wear.' Labyrinth corrected. The pendent around her neck, perfectly accurate. Sarah couldn't believe that was how James saw her.

Jareth couldn't help but admit the boy had talent. True he didn't catch her spirit in the picture he would have been amazed if the boy could with magic. But the he had gotten her beauty and mystery. She was truly a gorgeous creature. James interrupted both of their thoughts.

"Well what do you think?" He asked taking the role of the shy boy. Sarah laughed and hugged him.

"It's gorgeous." She pulled away and looked at the picture again. "I'm not sure who she is but she is breath takingly gorgeous." James smacked her playfully.

"This is you Sarah. This is how I see you, especially today. There is something about you. Something that I just can't put my finger on and I feel lucky that I can see it. Since it seems that no one else can." He looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to take it home and paint it. When I'm finished, I'll bring it over to your house. All right?" He asked. Sarah nodded. "Hey," He said as she turned to sit down. "My parents are out on the town tonight you want to get a bite to eat with me later?" Sarah looked at him ready to say no. "My treat anything you want." Sarah smiled and nodded. James really was the only person in this world who made her feel worth something.

Sitting at her easel Sarah started to sketch. Her pencil moving her hand as though it had a will and a mind all its own. After a few moments she looked down to see that her pencil of its own free will had sketched a picture of Jareth. He was standing by the window that Sarah had been at. His already wild and messy hair blowing in the breeze. He wasn't wearing anything to formal Sarah noticed. A plain white poet's shirt open to show off his pendent, tight grey pants, knee-high black leather boots, and of course the black leather gloves. She was so lost in her sketch that she didn't hear James or Jareth come up behind her. She turned to Jareth first and saw a smirk appear on his face. Not really wanting to know what he thought just yet she turned to James.

He was looking at the picture as though he had never seen anything more delicious in his life. His eyes were wide and filled with awe. Sarah looked back at the sketch. She had drawn Jareth standing next to the window playing with a crystal. He seemed be bored with it though, looking out the window at something that he would rather play with.

"Sarah, who is that?" James asked almost drooling. "And is he straight?" He whispered smiling.

"Well first of all yes he's straight. Sorry." James gave a mock pout and then recovered.

"And who is this man candy of yours?" He asked not realizing that the man candy he spoke of was standing not three feet away from him, and looking at him thoroughly confused.

"His name is . . ." She looked at Jareth and wondered what she should say. She couldn't tell James his real name, but she had to tell him something. "He's the Goblin King, from that story 'The Labyrinth'." She said with a shrug.

"The Goblin King huh?" James said looking a little closer. "He seems dark but safe. Cruel but only when has to be." Sarah looked at him with puzzlement.

"You get all that from him staring out the window?" She asked sounding sarcastic.

"No I get all that from his body language, the way you drew him. You see him as someone who people shouldn't toy with. But you feel safe with him. You see him as cruel but you also show that he has a child like quality. What I don't get is what he's looking at? He seems to have some kind of want or need for it?" She looked at him then the picture and then to Jareth, who seemed to be hanging off James every word. She turned back to James. "You have some kind of thing going on with this guy?" He asked looking her in the eyes as he stood up.

"Well . . ." Sarah thought about it for a moment. She could feel Jareth's eyes on the back of her neck. She didn't know what to say. 'Tell the truth little one. It can do no harm.' Labyrinth said quietly. As though she thought someone might hear her. Sarah shrugged. "I'm not really sure how I feel about him. I'm still getting to know him." She said turning back to look at Jareth, who had an emotionless mask in place. 'Wonder what he's going to say about this one?' She asked herself.

Jareth wasn't sure what to make of what the boy said. If what the boy said was true then Sarah understood what he did, he did it because she asked it of him. She drew him staring out the window at something, and without hearing her say what it was, he could tell what he was looking at from the look in his eyes. He was looking or thinking about her. Sarah interrupted his thoughts.

"Where would you like to go?" She asked. School was over and she had agreed to meet James at the pizza joint down the street from her house a 7. They had about 4 hours to kill. He didn't answer. "Jareth, where would you like to go?" She asked again sounding a little annoyed. Jareth's eyes narrowed a bit at her tone. Sarah didn't back down.

"I'm sorry I don't understand the question." He said his voice holding a little anger.

"You said you wanted to know about me. Well where do you want to go? Do you want to just sit and talk or do you want to learn a little about my favorite things and places?" She asked her voice no longer holding anger or annoyance.

"I would like to see more of your world." He looked at her and noticed that she seemed to look a little tired and kept getting lost into her head. "Sarah are you feeling well?" He asked concern that he hadn't meant to show evident in his voice. She looked at him her face showing confusion.

"What would make you think that I'm not feeling well?" She asked nervously.

"You look as though you didn't sleep well. I found you floating five feet above your bed this morning, and you spent quite a bit of the day lost to your thoughts. So I ask, are you all right?" Sarah was taken back. 'Did he really just ask if I was all right?' Labyrinth answered. 'It would appear little one that the king has some concern for you. You should tell him what you know.' Sarah didn't mean to but she answered Labyrinth aloud.

"Labyrinth if I told him that I was talking to you, he would really start to worry about me." She slapped her hand over her mouth. But it was too late. Jareth had heard and he didn't look happy. 'I can't believe that I just said that aloud.'

"So Sarah my dear, would you like to explain?" Jareth asked crossing his arms and giving her a cold stare. Jareth did and didn't expect her to say and do what she did next.

"No, I wouldn't." Sarah grabbed her bags and started to walk away. 'Oh little Sarah you can't get away from me that easily.'_

* * *

_

**Jareth: **_Does she really think she's going to get away like that?_

**Sarah: **_A girl can dream._

**Jareth: **_I already offered you your dreams. _

**Sarah: **_(rolls eyes) Yeah yeah been there refused that._

**Darklady: **_You know you only did that to save Toby. _

**Sarah: **_Yeah but do you think his royal PAIN understands that?_

**Darklady: **_(shrugs) Probably not. But then again he doesn't have younger brothers. _

**Jareth: **_Oh really and how many do you have Milady? _

**Darklady: **_(blushes) Muuurrph. . . . . . _

**Jareth: **_(grins evily) Pardon?_

**Darklady: 6 **_Alright are you happy I have 6!!!!!_

**Sarah: **_Don't worry Dark everything will be fine. What happens next?_

**Darklady: **_(throws Jareth dirty look) You'll just have to wait and see. _

_LOL Catch ya later Guys_

_I promise chapter 7 is coming soon._


	7. Secrets Out

**Darklady: **_Sorry it took soo long guys (throws dirty look over shoulder) SOMEONE didn't want to play nice. _

**Jareth: **_Its not my fault she didn't TELL ME you called._

**Sarah: **_I didn't realize you couldn't hear her call. _

**Darklady: **_Could you two pretend to act your ages? I mean really Jareth your over 700 years old and Sarah your . . . (gets dirty look from girl) . . . just act your ages. _

* * *

Chapter 7: Secret(s) out 

Sarah didn't get far before Jareth appeared in front of her, a smirk firmly in place. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he was going to get an honest answer on way or another. She looked down at her feet. 'Well Labyrinth? What the bloody hell am I supposed to do NOW??!!!' She asked in her head. 'I've already told you that you have nothing to fear with telling him the truth little one.' She answered sounding a little angry. 'You had better be right about this.'

" Sarah, normally I would find your ability to dodge my questions amusing but I grow tired of this game. So tell me now and be done with it. What are you hiding from me?" Sarah looked at him. Her eyes holding the fire and spirit that Jareth first feel in love with. He didn't know what she was going to say or do next and the thought alone made him drunk with anticipation.

Sarah started to walk. Not like she was trying to get away from him but a calm relaxing speed. She waited until he had fallen into step with her before she looked at him. The look on his face said he was getting upset. She hadn't answered his question, and in truth she didn't know how. She took a deep breath and started to talk. " Jareth you asked earlier this morning what was going on?" He nodded. " And just now you asked me what I'm hiding from you?" Jareth nodded again, looking rather annoyed. " In all honesty. I have no clue what to tell you. I don't know what's going on."

" Well you can most certainly tell me why you kept talking to MY Labyrinth a secret from me." Here is where he would learn how much she knew. She looked at him and gave sickenly sweet smile.

" Now Goblin King," His title. " You and I both know that she isn't now and has never been your Labyrinth." Sara could tell from the look in his eyes that he had been expecting her answer. He gave another smirk.

" Quite right my dear." Sarah couldn't help or hide the shiver that ran through her. " Please tell me Sarah how much did _Labyrinth_ tell you?" There it was again. Him saying please. Sarah made a note to ask if he ever did that with anyone else later, but for now.

" She told me about a prophecy. She told me that I was her Queen

" She told you quite a bit. Tell me did you touch her at all when you spoke?" Jareth already knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it.

" Yes, it was probably when you saw me floating above my bed this morning." She said her gaze still at her feet.

" I presumed." He said making the smirk deeper on his face. " Tell me what of your magic? Today you used it twice. Do you control it?" He wasn't sure what she would say. He had never dealt with a creature that hadn't known of its magic from birth.

" No, I don't. What happened today happened because Labyrinth was helping me. If it wasn't for her I probably would have killed Amara this morning." Jareth heard worry and fear in her voice and had to stop her. When he lifted her face to his he saw that her eyes were filling with tears, as she started to cry.

" Sarah you did nothing wrong in protecting yourself." He pulled her close and held her until he felt her laughing against him. He pulled her away and watched as a smile appeared on her face and she started to wipe her tears.

" I feel like such an idiot. I'm crying in the middle of the sidewalk into the chest of an invisible Goblin King." Jareth chuckled. The deep, warm sound surrounding Sarah.

" No love. Your crying into the chest of a very VISIBLE Goblin King." He chuckled again when her mouth dropped open.

" You said that..." He interrupted her.

" That your parents would be 'wonderfully oblivious' to my existence. I never said that everyone would." He mentally patted himself on the back when he saw her eyes flash.

" YOU WHAT!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The air around them changing once again to fit her mood. Sarah tried to calm herself down, but every time she looked up from the ground she saw the face of a very smug Goblin King, she soon lost her fight. " You mean to tell me that I have been walking away from my highschool with a FREAK DRESSED LIKE SOMEONE FROM THE PLAY 'MIDSUMMER'S NIGHT DREAM!!!" Sarah looked around glad to see that at the moment no one was around. When she looked back to Jareth she could have screamed.

Jareth's face was locked in a mask of cold fury. He took a few steps towards Sarah. Both upset and impressed when she didn't back down. He never let anyone who spoke to him in such a way live. And Sarah had done it not once but TWICE. He has said that they would discuss it later and NOW they would. He looked into her eyes, still towering over her. He was surprised, under his gaze fae ten times her age have cowered in fear. But HIS Sarah was standing her ground. Her eyes locked with his, her stands confident and strong. She was a Queen. She looked down to no one. But she needed to learn how to speak to someone better than her.

"Sarah," He said his voice cold, angry, and quite a dangerous combination. " You are special. In many ways. Not just because you are mortal with Fae powers but because you have spoken to me twice with such disrespect and yet you still live." He smirked when she didn't budge. She really was an amazing creature. Sarah saw her chance to speak and took it.

" And as I've said before Jareth. In this world," She opened her arms wide gesturing to the world around them. " my world Jareth you have to give respect to get it." Her voice as quite as his. But holding no anger or coldness. Just a sad tiredness that made Jareth wonder what more she could be holding back. Then she said something Jareth thought he would never hear her say. " I'm sorry Jareth." He looked at her. His face showing his confusion for a moment. Before slipping his emotionless mask in place. She gave him a smirk of her own before continuing. " In truth I should listen to my own advice. I have been telling you to show me respect when I haven't been showing you very much." She put her hand out for him to shake. " Truce?"

Jareth stared at her dumb founded for a moment. 'Did Sarah just apologize?' He looked at her hand and honestly didn't know what to do. Did she want him to shake her hand, kiss it, what? He looked at her. He wasn't going to let her know that he wasn't sure of himself. He took her hand and kissed it ever so lightly. Sending a shock through both of their bodies. " I will agree to a truce. And I except your apology." He said as the shock subsided.

" Alrighty then." Sarah said a little breathless. She quickly regained her composure. " What do we do now?" Jareth couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. She felt something, whether or not she was willing to admit to it. SHE FELT SOMETHING.

" Well Sarah, my dear. You asked me earlier what I wanted to do and I believe that I told you. I do not like to repeat myself. But for you I would do quite a few things that I would prefer not too. I would like to see more of your world." He gazed at her. She looked at him and thought for a moment.

" Alright you want to see more of my world. What would you like to see first?" What he said hadn't gone by unnoticed but Sarah decided that she would discuss it later. For right...

" I would like to see what you do for enjoyment. What you do to feel alive." Sarah gave him an amused look before turning and walking towards town.

" Alright. If that's what you want." She looked at him and smiled.

They walked for a short while before they were in town. Sarah made her way through the crowds towards her favorite hang out. It didn't take her long to notice the looks she and Jareth were getting. Finally she stopped just outside a small café and asked. " Jareth what does everyone else see when they look at you?" Jareth couldn't help but smirk. He had been wondering what was taking her so long.

" Very blunt Sarah." He said still smirking.

" Yeah well this way I know the only way you can get out of the question is if you just don't answer it at all." She said with her own smirk.

" And how do you know that I will tell you the truth?" He asked amused.

" Well...actually I can't. But as far as I can tell you haven't lied to me yet. Well not really at least. And besides it would squelch your honor." She finished the last part with a bit of a giggle. Jareth almost joined her. Catching himself in time he answered her question.

" They see a man, dressed in those popular uncomfortable looking blue trousers, a black T-shirt I believe is what they are called, and a hunter green jacket. Why do you ask?" He asked still amused.

" Well first yes that's what they are called. And second I just wanted to know what every woman that walks past us and a few men were looking at. What about your hair and make-up?" She asked wondering how she going to explain the make-up, for get the hair. Jareth gave another smirk before answering.

" First dear Sarah. I do not wear make-up. It is a part of my Fae blood. Second no they don't see what you see. My hair is held back with a leather strap, and my Fae markings are not visible to them. Does this put your mind at easy little Sarah?" He drew out the 'little Sarah' as long as possible.

" First yes thank you it does." She smirked at Jareth's astonished face. Then continued. " And second. Stop with the 'little Sarah' comments." Her eyes flashing a little as she spoke. Sarah then turned and started to walk into the café they had stopped in front of. " This Jareth is my favorite place to hang out."

Jareth stood at the door taking in his surroundings. The place was called 'The Underground' 'Interesting.' Jareth thought. He watched Sarah as she found an empty table and sat down. Jareth followed looking around as he moved. The walls were painted dark blue with silver accents and the floors were cloud white. The tables and counters were silver to match the walls. At some tables were adults, some teenagers, and a few preteens all relaxed and calm talking and visiting with friends or family. Jareth smiled. 'She doesn't have many friends. And yet she likes to be in a place where you can see people who have dozens. Interesting.' Jareth sat down at the table with Sarah and stayed silent as Sarah ordered to mocha cappuccinos. What ever they were.

Sarah watched him as he looked about the room. He seemed to be a little lost. Not like he was afraid, more like he wasn't sure what to make of what he saw. She smirked when she thought of what the café was called. 'Ironic no?' Labyrinth laughed in her head, making Sarah smile. She watched as he made his way to the table and sat down. The waitress came over and after a moments mental debate Sarah decided that a mocha would be the safest thing for Jareth to try.

While waiting for their drinks Sarah started to sing as she heard one of her favorite songs come on. 'Magic Dance' by David Bowie. Jareth couldn't help but smirk at the memory of throwing young Toby around, singing him this very song. Jareth joined in as the song started.

Sarah: "You remind me of the babe." Sarah looked a little shocked as Jareth started to sing the other part of the song.

Jareth: "What babe?" He was thrilled when she answered back.

Sarah: "The babe with the power."

Jareth: "What power?"

Sarah: "The power of voodoo."

Jareth: "Who do?"

Sarah: "You do."

Jareth: "Do what?"

Sarah: "Remind me of the babe. I saw my baby crying hard as babe could cry, what could I do? My baby's love had gone and left my baby blue. Nobody knew. What kind of magic spell to use?"

Jareth: "Slime and snails or puppy dogs tails, thunder or lightning."

Sarah/Jareth: "And baby said. Dance magic, dance magic, dance. Dance magic dance. Put the magic spell on me. Jump magic, jump magic, jump. Put that magic jump on me. Slap that baby make him free." Both died down when they noticed other people starting to watch.

The waitress came back and it was the first time that Jareth realized that the two knew each other. The waitress' name appeared to be Sam. Jareth smiled and listened to the conversation the two were sharing.

" Hey Sar. Why did you stop singing?" Sam asked putting the drinks on the table.

" Because it was rude of me to start." Sarah knew what was coming and prayed to disappear.

" Come on Sarah. You know that everyone here loves to hear you sing. You have the best voice of anyone I've ever heard." Sarah smiled at Sam and thanked her for the compliment. But Sam wasn't done. " Sarah, what would you say if I asked you to come back around 7:30 and sing?" Sarah looked horror struck.

" Why would you want me to do that?" She asked taking a quick look at Jareth to see him utterly amused.

" Well its Friday. Were going to be busy. People don't seem to mind waiting for their orders if they have you to listen to and besides I thought you might like the money." Sam and Sarah weren't what you would call friends. Sam and Sarah had known each other for about a year. And were what you would call friendly with each other. Not really friends. Sarah looked from Sam to Jareth and back to Sam. She took a deep breathe and sighed.

" What do you want me to sing tonight?" She asked not really looking forward to any of it.

" It doesn't really matter. You can sing all your favorites. I don't think anyone here would mind. Just tell me what music Bobby should get ready." Sarah thought for a few minutes and then told Sam what to have ready. Sam left Sarah and Jareth alone to tell Bobby of the plan.

Sarah waited for Jareth to say something. Surprised that he had managed to hold it as long as he had. For a moment she even thought that he wouldn't ask or saying anything at all. She was wrong.

" You never told me that you sing Sarah." He said with a bit of surprise. Sarah smirked at him.

" You never asked." Sarah looked at her watch. It was about 6:30 she could run home drop off her stuff and get back to town in time to meet James for pizza. She called Sam over and asked about the bill.

" Don't you even think of it Sarah. Just make sure you and your angelic voice show up tonight." Sarah smiled and nodded. Sam whispered to Sarah as she started to get up. Neither knowing that Jareth couldn't hear them anyway. " And don't forget hot stuff at home Kay?" She smiled and walked away before Sarah could say anything.

* * *

**Jareth: **_I didn't know you could sing Sarah._

**Sarah: **_We covered this, you didn't ask._

**Darklady: **_It wouldn't matter if he had. You wouldn't have told him. (smiles)_

**Sarah: **_(laughs) True. _

**Darklady: **_Hey guys don't forget to review and tell me what you think K? _

_Catch ya later_

**Jareth: **_(disappears in a shower of glitter)_

**Darklady: **_Great now I have to go find the big baby._


	8. Sing Song

Darklady: I'm sorry everyone . . . it took me awhile to find Jareth.

Jareth: I was busy . . . you're not the only writer on this site you know.

Sarah: You know I was busy too. But she managed to find me just fine.

Jareth: You're not as well liked as me.

Darklady/Sarah: (Smack Jareth upside head) BE NICE!!

Jaerth: If you continue to treat me this way my dear Lady, I will be forced to take my leave. (Sound of door opening and closing).

Darklady: (turns and smiles at man who walked in) Hello love. What are you doing here?

Ly: I though that I would check on you. (Give Jareth deadly look) Perhaps talk with Jareth a bit.

Sarah/Darklady: (snickers)

Sarah: Umm . . . Lady . . . who is this?

Darklady: This is Ly my . . . gaurdian angel and boyfriend.

Jareth: (looks at Ly with displeasure)

Darklady: Alright everyone I think we should be getting to the story. Umm . . . (turns to Sarah) Lets leave Jaerth and Ly to talk. Everyone else read and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 8: Sing song

Jareth and Sarah walked quietly to her house. Sarah lost to her thoughts. In one day Jareth had learned more about her then James had in 5 years. 'What the heck is so special about him that I just spill my guts like this?' Sarah risked a look at him. He seemed to be just as lost in his mind as she was in his. 'Labyrinth does Jareth ever talk to you like I do?' Sarah asked still looking at Jareth. 'No mistress he doesn't.' Sarah didn't get to ask another question, because when she looked around her she saw that she was right in front of her house.

"Alright Jareth my parents aren't home. But I'm sure the babysitter is. So you have to make yourself invisible and make sure that they can't see or hear you." Jareth nodded and followed Sarah into her house, surprising Sarah when he did so without argument.

Walking into the house Sarah and Jareth were greeted with Toby crawling up the stairs. The toddler turned at the sound of the door opening and lost his balance. Sarah screamed his name and through her books and back pack running to catch her brother. Toby came down the steps squealing with glee. As Sarah held him close to her chest as she fell hard on her head. Quickly regaining composure she checked Toby to make sure he was okay. And found that the only one thing wrong with the little runt. "Toby if you don't stop squealing like that the neighbors are going to think we have a pig over here." She gave him a kiss and held him on her hip as she rubbed her head. "What were you doing climbing the stairs, Toby? You know that you're not allowed unless I'm with you." Toby looked at his sister and then to the man behind her.

"Bobin Ing!!" He squealed happily. Jareth stepped out from behind Sarah and smiled at the young child. Sarah looked at Jareth and smirked before rolling her eyes and turning back to the toddler.

"Toby where is your mommy and daddy?" She asked keeping her voice sweet and calm.

"Ommy and Addy eft. M wiff Illy." Toby said squirming to get out of Sarah's arms and into the Goblin Kings. Looking to Jareth she smiled and handed the boy over to him.

"You watch him for a minute I'm going to find his babysitter." Jareth looked a little stunned that she was ordering him to do something but was distracted when Toby started singing 'Magic Dance'. Jareth smiled and started to dance with the little tike as he sang with him.

Sarah smiled when she left them. She had never seen Toby so happy. And she wouldn't have ever thought that children would like Jareth. Oh well. 'I have to find that baby sitter.' "Hello Tilly are you here?" Turning the corner into the kitchen Sarah was greeted by the unfriendly face of Tilly. Sarah was about 5'3, Tilly was only just 5'4. Tilly had olive skin, brown eyes and red auburn hair. She was around Karen's age and one of her friends from school. And because of this she no more liked Sarah then Karen.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be out." Tilly said grumpily.

"I came to drop off my stuff. Do you know where Toby is?" Sarah asked not caring if she seemed rude or spoiled.

"He's in the living room watching TV." Tilly answered with certainty.

"No he's not. He was climbing the stairs and nearly fell on his head." Sarah said getting a little loud. The look on Tilly's face said she understood. But the look in her eyes said that Sarah was in trouble. "The only reason that baby was in any danger is because you are still in this house." She said pushing past Sarah and moving to the hall way, where Toby sat on the steps clapping his hands and singing. Sarah followed Tilly with fire burning in her eyes.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Sarah asked as Tilly stopped.

"You're a spoiled selfish child. You don't deserve Toby." Tilly eyed Sarah with disgust. "And you most definitely don't deserve your father's love or a woman like Karen as your step mother." The look in Tilly's eyes would say that she was hoping Sarah would break down and cry.

"Tilly. You're right I'm spoiled and selfish. I probably don't deserve Toby, but I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to. You, my father and Karen can all go to hell for all I care." Sarah smiled at Tilly's shocked face. "And you can tell them I said so."

Sarah had come home to put her stuff away in her room. But after her little 'spat' with Tilly, Sarah wanted nothing more than to be out of the house and away from her. She kissed Toby on the cheek and told him she would be home in time to tell him a story. Toby squealed again with delight and waved good bye to his sister and her invisible shadow.

Sarah walked for only a short time before she heard Jareth clear his throat readying to speak. Sarah braced herself. She wasn't sure what was coming. But she was worried that she wasn't going to be in a very good mood when she saw James. "Sarah who was that dreadful woman?" He asked sounding both bored and interested at the same time. Sarah shook her head to try and clear it.

"That is my 'aunt Tilly' she's Karen's best friend. She and I are the best of friends." Sarah said smiling slyly. Jareth gave a short chuckle.

"If that is how you speak to your friends then I can't understand how Hedwig liked you enough to go against my orders." He gave her a genuine smile when she laughed. She didn't bother correcting him. They were acting civil 'Why ruin it?'

"Tilly and Karen believe that everyone would be better off if I went to live my mother. They have my father convinced and are trying to convince my mother." Sarah's voice didn't hold sadness or fear, just the kind of understanding that Jareth didn't understand.

"You sound quite calm." He stated.

"Jareth," Sarah stopped and looked him in the eyes as she spoke. "If you would like to know something abut me ask." She didn't sound angry or even a little upset, just tired. Jareth looked at her his face void of emotion.

"Very well Sarah. Why don't you seem to mind that your father and mother want nothing to do with you?" He asked keeping his voice neutral. Sarah nodded.

"My father has been married to Karen for about 5 years. Before that it was just me and him." She started to walk again and he followed suit. "My father married her for two reasons he told me. First I needed a mother, I needed to have another parent to love me." Sarah made a very unladylike snort and continued. "And second because he loved her." She turned her head to Jareth but kept walking. "Before Karen came into my life I was the center of my father's life. I'm not going to say that I'm not spoiled and selfish because it would be a lie. I'm not perfect. No one is. But I did try with my step mother." Sarah paused for a moment. Looking both ways and crossing the street she thought again. 'This is what I mean. He asks a question and I answer. I open up to him like I've known him all my life.' Sarah looked at Jareth who seemed to be waiting for her to say something.

"Go on." He said, more a request then an order.

"I may not be the brightest or the prettiest but I can tell when I'm not wanted and Karen most certainly didn't and doesn't want me around. My father has been wrapped around her finger since the day he married her." Sarah looked at him and couldn't read anything in his face so she went on. "When I turned ten I was asked how I felt about living with my mother. I have always been a cheeky little spit fire, and this turned out be another reason why I should never be myself. I told her that I would rather eat her crummy food everyday for the rest of my life then see my mom ever again." She looked at Jareth who couldn't seem to keep the smirk off his face. "I'm glad you find it cute, cause she didn't. She told me that I was just what my mother said. I was spoiled, selfish, and stupid if I thought that I was going to get away with that little comment. I didn't fully realize that I had said something wrong. I thought I was being honest.

"She spent the next 3 months making all of the things that I hated . . . or was allergic too." Jareth looked confused by the word so she elaborated. "When someone is allergic to something it means that their body can't handle what ever it is. And the way the body tells you that it doesn't like it depends on how much it doesn't like it. I'm allergic to pineapples and pears. When I eat them my throat gets itchy and I can't breath properly. If I don't do something to stop the reaction my throat closes and I die because I can't breath." Jareth seemed to understand that.

"You mean to tell me that because you told her that you didn't care for her food, she decided to poison you?!" He seemed both shocked and upset at what Sarah had said.

"Well on night she made my favorite dinner. Roast chicken and garlic rice, what I thought was spiced apples and some vegetables. It wasn't until I took a bite of the spiced apples that I realized she had put pineapple juice in them." Sarah's voice grew cold and hate filled. "I took medicine to help me breathe and stop my throat from itching and told my dad what she had done." Though her voice was still cold and hate filled it also had a sadness that Jareth hadn't expected to hear. "He said he didn't believe me. I was probably an accident and that it would never happen again. I told him if it was an accident she would apologize for nearly killing me. He told me I was over reacting but agreed that she should apologize." Sarah stopped, being right in front of the pizza place where she would be meet James. "My father and I went into the kitchen where she was and Karen said that she didn't have to apologize for something she didn't do. My father told me to shake it off and left. When she was sure he wasn't coming back she added that she wasn't going to apologize for something she wasn't sorry for either." Sarah looked inside real quick to see if James was inside. 'Nope late again.' she thought. She looked at Jareth and gave a smile. "I'm not upset about my father and Karen trying to get rid of me because it's all I've really known. I'm not really wanted by either of my parents and I'm fine with that." Jareth looked at Sarah and his eyes narrowed.

He could tell that she wasn't lying. She really didn't care. Yes it upset her that her parent didn't want her. But she wasn't going to spend days crying over it. Jareth wondered if she already had. He watched her. She was looking for the James boy. She looked exited to be meeting her friend. Jareth smirked at the thought of her one day looking just as exited to see him.

"Hey Sarah, who's your friend?" James asked coming up to them.

"Hey James your late." Sarah said playfully.

"I know. I'm sorry I got caught up with my art. Sorry." He didn't look really sorry but Sarah didn't mind. She was only playing with him.

"It's alright James. You already agreed to pay for dinner so I'm not TOO upset." She said smiling.

"I thank her highness for the gift of her good graces . . . OW." He added as Sarah hit hard upside the head.

"I told you never to do that!" She said sounding a little upset.

"I'm sorry majesty I'll do my best to remember next time." He winked at her and Sarah couldn't do anything but hit him again. "Ok I'll stop. Now would you please stop hitting me and tell me who tall not so dark but really handsome is?" Sarah laughed a little at her friend and turned to Jareth.

"This is..." Sarah realized that she had no clue what to say, and was surprisingly great full when Jareth spoke up.

"Jareth King, pleasure to meet you." Jareth held out his hand which James took and gave a good firm shake. James looked at Jareth and suddenly gasped.

"You're the guy Sarah drew during art class today!!" James looked at Sarah, and smiled approvingly. Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"James as much as I'd like to hear what you think about every good looking guy I happen to know I have get over to 'The Underground' by 7:30. So do you think we could hurry this up a little?" She asked opening the door for him to go through. James looked at Sarah and walked into the pizza parlor Jareth holding the door so Sarah could go through next.

They sat at the table James first asking about why she was going to 'The Underground' then saying that he would join them. James acting like the protective big brother started to interrogate Jareth. James would ask a question and Jareth would act amused and answer to the best of his ability. After about 15 minutes the pizza that Sarah and James had ordered came along, along with their drinks. Jareth looked at the pizza and looked rather confused.

"What you've never had pizza?" James asked looking amused himself.

"No, I'm afraid I've never been fortunate enough." Jareth looked at Sarah his eyes asking the question that him mouth wouldn't. Sarah smiled at him encouragingly.

"It's a cheese and pepperoni pizza. Just try it before you decided whether you like it or not." She said placing a small slice on the plate in front of him. Jareth watched Sarah get a larger piece for herself. She held the large triangle and folded in half, still a triangular shape much easier to eat. Jareth watch amused as the two people in front of him started to eat and enjoy their meal. After a few bites Sarah looked at him and said. "Jareth either you stop acting like a four ear old and try it. Or..." Sarah realized what she was saying and who she was saying it too and lost her voice. Jareth raised and eye brown to her and smirked devilishly.

"Or what, Sarah?" He asked his voice thick with mocking. He was both surprised and pleased to see that Sarah wasn't going to back down.

"Jareth just try the damn pizza. If you don't like it I'm sure I can find something you would rather have." Sarah felt a chill run down her spine as Jareth spoke.

"I'm sure you could." The look in his eyes told Sarah they weren't talking about food any more. Sarah rolled her eyes and pointed to the food, trying her best to hide her discomfort. Jareth gave her a look that said this conversation WOULD be continued. He looked at the pizza and looked lost. James looked at Sarah and mouthed 'help him'. Sarah shook her head. And then gave in when she saw how lost he really did look.

"Here let me help you." Sarah stood and walked over to Jareth. Picking up the pizza she folded it in half and held it to his mouth. "Open." She said smiling. Jareth marveled in their closeness for a moment before doing as he was asked. Opening his mouth Sarah put the pizza in his mouth and he took a bite. Sarah took the pizza away and watched as he chewed. She could tell he was enjoying it. So she put the pizza down on his plate and sat back at hers. A little dizzy from being so close to him. 'What the heck is wrong with me that I can't stand next to the guy without my head getting fuzzy?' She didn't get an answer.

"Well what do you think?" James asked taking another slice for himself. Jareth opened his eyes and looked at them.

"It's not as horrid as I would have thought." Jareth picked up the pizza and took another bite. Meanwhile James looked at Sarah confused.

"That's his way of saying 'I like it' I suppose." She picked up her piece and finished it.

It didn't take them long to get to 'The Underground'. And by the time they got there it was full with people all waiting to hear Sarah sing. Sarah walked into the café both Jareth and James right behind her and was grabbed by Sam.

"Hey Sarah." Looking behind Sarah she saw Jareth and James. She motioned for them to follow. "You'll sit here. It's the table closest to the stage. And I'll get your order in a moment. Kay?" Jareth and James both nodded and sat down while Sarah was taken to the stage with Bobby the piano player. Sarah could play the piano and normally would give Bobby a break and play some. But tonight she knew he was more than willing to play all night long.

"Hey Sarah what song do you want to start with?" He smiled at her as she thought. In the end Sarah looked at Bobby and shrugged.

"Just pick something you know I can sing." She said smiling back at him. Bobby nodded and started to find the song he was going to play while Sarah stepped up to the mike.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to 'The Underground' Café. My name is Sarah and I'll be your entertainment or torture," The crowed laughed at the joke. "for the evening. Sit back, relax and join in if you know the words." Sarah turned back to Bobby and nodded as the crowed applauded for the first time of the night.

Sarah wasn't surprised with what Bobby decided to play first 'Can't fight the moonlight' since it was one of his favorites. Sarah took a deep calming breath and started to sing...

"_Under a lover's sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall _

_We'll just wait until _

_Tell the sun goes down_

_Underneath the star light, star light_

_There's magical feeling' so right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight"_

Sarah started to walk the stage, performing as best she could. The crowd was singing along with her and some even dancing.

"_You can try to resist _

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know, but you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark _

_You'll surrender your heart _

_But you know, but you that you _

_Can't fight the moonlight, no_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart" _

Sarah went into the second verse and Jareth was spell bound. She was magical. He watched as she started to move around the stage, her skirt moving to the rhythm of the song, with her body. It was now that Jareth noticed just how much a woman she looked. Her curves though subtle were there, her breasts though large for her age, were small for a grown woman. The outfit she wore did nothing to complement her hips. 'I'll have to find a dress that will do her justice'. He thought to himself. Her face was a delightful pink, her lips a deep rose red from her nervous biting, maintained a soft and sweet look. Like a fruit that was waiting to be devoured. Her hands small and delicate with some object in her grasp. But her eyes were what Jareth was finding difficult to ignore. The dark brown orbs seem to be holding a secret, one that Jareth was bound to figure out. The song ended and Jareth was oblivious until he heard the applause.

"Thank you." Sarah said, keeping her eyes purposefully away from Jareth. "Alright I hope that you guys are in the mood to dance." She said as the music started to play.

"_Come on, shake you body baby,_

_do the conga " _

Suddenly Sarah wasn't joined by just piano but the entire house band.

"_I know you can't control yourself any longer._

_Come on, shake your body baby,_

_do the conga _

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger _

_Don't you fight it till you've tried it _

_Do the conga beat." _

Jareth was watching the show. Sarah was comfortable on stage, her body moving to the music, her hips and voice following to the beat. Jareth was pulled away from the show when James started to speak to him.

"You know how long it took me to get her to understand that she was sexy enough to do these kinds of songs?" Jareth looked from James to Sarah then back to James.

"Has she not always been so confident?" Jareth asked looking completely fooled by her.

"No way!!" James said looking both pleased with him self and sad for Sarah. "She has always been self-conscious when she performs. Not because she isn't confident with her voice or her acting. She is the best I've seen." James lowered his voice so that if Jareth hadn't been Fae he wouldn't have heard. "It's because she's afraid she'll end up like her mother." Jareth looked at him dumbstruck.

"How could Sarah ever think that she would end up like that awful woman?" James looked confused and shocked.

"You know about Sarah's mother?!" Jareth looked at the boy as though you would a dog you wish would stop jumping up and down in front of you.

"And why may I ask wouldn't I know?" He asked his voice and gaze cold making James wish he would look away.

"I just can't believe that she told you. I've known Sarah since fourth grade. And she didn't tell me about her mother until eighth." James looked Jareth up and down he was glad that Sarah had found someone she trusted.

"I was unaware of that." Jareth said looking lost in thought. 'Why is Sarah telling me so much about herself? Does she really trust me that much already?' Jareth turned back to Sarah and listened and watched as she finished the song.

Sarah finished and the crowed burst into applause, Jareth and James readily joining in. Sarah looked as though she were enjoying herself. She bowed to the crowed and clapped to the band. One of the band members walked up to Sarah and whispered something in her ear.

"Sarah what do you think about singing a duet?" The guy's name was Will. He was the lead guitar of the band and had an amazing singing voice. Sarah thought of him as a big brother. Since every time she had a problem with a guy he said he's pulverize the guy for her. Sarah looked at Will and smiled.

"What song did you have in mind?" She didn't really get an answer from him. He just winked and counted off.

"One, two, one, two, three, four." The band started to play a song that Sarah absolutely adored. And found strangely fitting, Will started the song.

_Will: If I could turn back time. _

_If I could find a way._

_Sarah: I'd take back those words that've hurt you _

_And you'd stay_

It didn't go unnoticed by Jareth or James that Sarah kept her eyes on Jareth as she sang.

_Will: I don't know why I did the things I did _

_I don't know why I said the things I said_

_Sarah: Love's like a knife it can cut deep inside_

_Word's are like weapons, they can wound sometimes_

_Will/Sarah: I didn't really mean to hurt you _

_I didn't wanna see you go_

_I know I made you cry, but baby..._

_Sarah: If I could turn back time _

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that've hurt you _

_And you'd stay _

_If I could reach the stars _

_I'd give them all to you _

_And you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

James kept quiet but watched the looks that Sarah and Jareth seemed to be throwing back and fourth to each other. 'Interesting' James thought to himself with a smile.

_Sarah: If I could turn back time _

_My world was shattered, I was torn apart_

_Like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart_

_Will: You walked out that door I swore that I didn't care _

_But I lost everything darling then and there_

_Sarah/Will: Too strong to tell you I was sorry_

_Too proud to tell you I was wrong_

_I know I was blind, but darling..._

_Sarah: If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that've hurt you_

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_And you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

_Will/Band: If I could turn back time_

_If I could turn back time_

_If I could turn back time_

_Will/Sarah: If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that've hurt you _

_And you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars _

_I'd give them all to you _

_And you'd love, love me, like you used to do_

It didn't go unnoticed by the band that Sarah was singing the song with more conviction then she ever had before, as though she was begging someone to forgive her for something. They were right she was. Sarah didn't know why she was doing it. But she was asking Jareth to forgive her for what she had said and done.

_Sarah: If I could turn back time _

_If I could find a way _

_I'd take back those words that've hurt you _

_And you'd stay _

_If I could reach the stars _

_I'd give them all to you _

_And you'd love me, love me, like you used to do" _

Pause for breath and just enough time for Sarah to get her message across. Jareth was just starting to understand that she was asking him to forgive what she'd done. And he wasn't sure if he could.

_Sarah/Will: If I could turn bak time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that've hurt you_

_and you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars I'd give'em all to you_

_and you'd love me, love me. Like you used to do_

_Sarah: Ahhh..._

_If I could turn back time _

_If I could turn back time _

_If I could turn back time _

_Ahhh baby..._

_I didn't really mean to hurt you_

_I didn't wanna see you go _

_I know I made you cry, but oh_

_Will/Sarah: If I could turn back time_

_If I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words that've hurt you _

_If I could reach the stars_

_I'd give them all to you_

_and you'd love me, love me, like you used to do_

_Sarah: If I could turn back time _

_If I could find a way_

_and maybe, maybe you'd stay_

_If I could reach the stars _

_Will/Sarah: I'd give them all to yoooouuuuuu..." _

Sarah and Will finished the song and both were completely out of breath but smiling like Cheshire cats. Will announced that Sarah would be taking a short break but while they waited for her to come back the band would play. The crowed applauded Sarah as she made her way to Jareth and James. Glad that James had ordered a soda for her. Sarah wouldn't meet Jareth's eyes and wouldn't speak. James was the first to break the silence.

"Alright Sarah, spill." He said almost a command.

"Spill what?" Sarah asked looking at him with confusion.

"You know what." James said looking at her sternly. Causing Sarah to smile amused.

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about?" Sarah said looking amused.

"Not happening Sarah Williams. You might be able to throw other people off your scent with the half-truths and riddles, but not me. So spill who were you singing that song too?" James asked outright knowing that she didn't and wouldn't lie.

Sarah thought about it for a moment. She still hadn't looked at Jareth she wasn't sure what she would see if she did. Would he be mocking her, would he be smiling, would he be there at all? Sarah looked up and saw his eyes filled with wonder. She stared at him for the longest time. Answering James' question she walked back to the stage. As she walked away James laughed.

"I don't know what you've done to her," He said to Jareth. "But you had better not hurt her." Jareth smirked at the words of the mortal boy. 'I wonder if he would say that if he knew what I am?' Jareth smirked deeper at the thought.

"You have nothing to fear James. I would never let any harm come to her." Jareth was shocked by his words. He hadn't meant to say them but they were true none the less. James nodded and both Jareth and James watched the rest of Sarah's show.

It was somewhere around 11:30. The café would close soon. And Sarah had been singing just about all night. She was out of breath, sweating, tired, and loving every minute of it. It was the last song of the night and she always sang the same one. Turning to the band she nodded, turning back to the audience she said "Its almost time for me to say goodnight. But before I go I would like to sing one last song. If you know the words join in and you have someone to love sing to them." Sarah nodded to the band one more time and the music started to play.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you to touch you _

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You are the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am"_

Sarah kept her gaze locked on the back wall of the café. Not wanting to look at anyone while she sang. She was going to have a fun time with this song. It was her favorite. Jareth watched her. She was lost in the song. It no longer seemed like she was singing with her voice but with her heart.

The song broke for the solo instruments and Sarah couldn't help but look at Jareth. She looked through the darkness of the café, he seemed to be lost in thought or the song or both. He was watching the stage with a look of question in his eyes. She smiled and finished the song.

" _And I don't want the world to see me _

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am _

_I just want you to know who I am" _

Sarah bowed and looked back to the table where James now sat alone, clapping. At first Sarah was worried. She looked around the room confused, and nearly screamed when she felt someone wrap strong arms around her waist. The person whispered into her ear, making her body tingle.

"I know who you are." Sarah turned and smiled at Jareth. She couldn't think of anything to say. She wasn't sure how she felt about him but she knew that she didn't want to think of life without anyone from the underground.

* * *

Darkaldy: Alright I know that alot of you are going "YAAY!!" But you probably won't be next chapter.

Sarah: Yeah, believe me. The next chapter is pretty dark and LOOOOONNNNNNNNG!!!

Jareth: Forgive me Lady. I have behaved like a Goblin and though I am King of them. I should know better. Please forgive my rudeness. (Kisses Lady's hand and moves to speak with Sarah)

Darklady: (Runs to Ly's side and whispers) What did you say to him?

Ly: (Kisses Lady's forehead) Nothing that you need know of. But I have a feeling that Jareth will come when you call from now on.

Darklady: Alright I guess . . . Umm . . . everyone else I'll see you next time. But Sarah and I were telling the truth chapter 9 has about four parts . . . maybe more. And will be rather dark. I will warn you now and at the beginning of each part. GRAPHIC CONTENT!! PAST RAPE!!! RAPE!!! ABUSE!!!

Turn back while you still can.

Don't forget to review


	9. part1 Getting to know all about U

Darklady: (sits with Ly right beside her) Hello everyone. Aren't you just SOOO glad that I wrote this next part so quickly?

Ly: You might want to wait to ask that question, love.

Jaerth: (looks to Sarah with thoughtful eyes) Are you alright Sarah?

Sarah: (nods saddly) I'm fine . . . just a little upset that everyone has to read this chapter.

Darklady: (moves from Ly's side to Sarah's) I'm sorry Sarah . . . but to understand whats going to happen . . .  
Sarah: (smiles slightly) I know Lady.

Jareth: (pulls Sarah into his welcoming arms) You have nothing to worry about Sarah. Everyone that reads this will think nothing bad of you. (Sarah nodds as Jareth leads her to couch where Ly is offering tea)

Darklady: Alright everyone we're going to get to our tea. You read and please remember. . .

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES OF PAST RAPE AND CHILD ABUSE

ALL THOSE WHO ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH THINGS SHOULD WALK AWAY NOW.

Just so you know though guys . . . this chapter has quite a few parts. . . and this isn't the worst of them.

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting to know you Warning graphic situations in this chapter.

Past rape.

Part 1: If only

The café was closing. Sarah had gotten her $200 in tips and was helping Sam clean up a little. James and Jareth sat, each lost to their own thoughts. After Sarah had finished the last song of the night Jareth had gone up to the stage and whispered something into her ear. At first Sarah had been warm and welcoming to it, but then James saw the flash of a memory across her face and watched her body go stiff.

Jareth pulled away giving her the space that she seemed to need, the concern he felt was evident on his face. Jareth couldn't figure out what was wrong. 'Did I do something to upset her?' He questioned himself. He had done nothing that he could think of. Sarah had been open and warm to him at first, then something seemed to change. She stiffened in his arms closing herself off and grew cold. Something HAD happened to her but he did not believe that it had anything to do with him.

'I did it again. I can't BELIEVE I did it again!!' Sarah thought beating herself up mentally. 'He was just HUGGING you Sarah! Why did you have to freak out??' She felt Labyrinth come fully into her mind. Now that Sarah had accepted her, she never really left her mind but partially pulled out.

'What is bothering you, little one?' She asked sounding happy at the idea of helping.

'You don't know?' Sarah asked puzzled. 'I thought you and I were connected, shouldn't you know what's bothering me?' Sarah could feel Labyrinth's smile as she spoke.

'It is true that you and I are connected. But though I feel something is upsetting you, I can't tell WHAT is upsetting you. Our spirits are connected as well as a part of our minds. You still have your own thoughts, feelings, and memories. Things that unless you wish to share with me are yours and yours alone.' Sarah nodded.

'So your saying because we share a spirit you feel some of my upset, but because I'm blocking you from certain parts of myself you don't know WHY I'm upset?' She could feel Labyrinth's glow of pride.

'That is precisely it, little one.' Sarah couldn't help but smile.

'And you would like me to tell you why I'm upset, wouldn't you?' Sarah couldn't help but sound a little upset at the idea of sharing one of her secrets.

'Only if you wish to, little one.' Labyrinth said with a mental shoulder pat.

Sarah was interrupted from her thoughts when James pulled her aside. 'Uh-oh Labyrinth, give me a few minutes. I promise I'll tell you everything you need to know.' She felt Labyrinth agree and pull from her mind. 'All right, now what does James want?' They had left the café without her noticing and walked to her favorite park without her realizing 'Gods I feel dense'. James asked Jareth to excuse them for a moment and pulled Sarah over too a swing set. Believing them far enough away from Jareth, James sat on a swing and spoke. "You need to stop it Sarah." She sat on the swing beside him and looked as though she had no clue to what he was talking about, although she knew full well. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Sarah Elizabeth Williams, so don't try and play dumb with me. You really are a wonderful actress but you do a horrible job of playing dumb, you're just to smart to pull it off." Sarah smiled and started to swing.

"First you know I HATE it when you use my full name and yeah your right, I DO know what you're talking about. But that whole thing about me being too smart to play dumb IS dumb!" She got a playful smack from him for the comment. Both friends laughed. James was the first to sober.

"Sarah, he's not like Mitch." She gave him a look that said 'how would you know?' he smiled. "Because I've known you for years and first off, you don't hang around people who give you bad vibes." 'Not after Mitch' they both thought. "And second you have some pretty weird gifts, Sarah. You've always been able to tell when something just isn't quite kosher, and Jareth isn't giving off anything weird is he?" Sarah looked back at the Goblin King as he watched them from a bench.

"No. I'm just scared James. I was supposed to be able to trust Mitch and he . . . " She stopped swinging as her eyes filled with tears. James got up as fast as he could and pulled her into a hug.

"I know Sarah, I know. But sweetie what you have to understand is not every guy you meet is like him. Not every guy deserves to pay for what he did to you." He pulled away from her enough to look her in the eyes.

"You're right."

"I know I am." He said 'matter-of -factly' making both friends smile at each other. "He isn't coming back Sarah. Mitch can't hurt you anymore." She felt a tiny trickle of fear run through her blood. He saw the change in her face, felt her body go stiff, and her breathing stop. "Sarah, what's up?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know, but something bad is going to happen tonight." They looked at each other and Sarah knew that Mitch was coming back sooner than she would have ever hoped.

Jareth let them go off by themselves. He was Fae, there really wasn't anywhere in the park they could go to get away from him. He could hear every mortal in the park. He listened to a few conversations as they walked in, some making him laugh, some making him upset, but as he listened to Sarah and James now he was left with nothing but questions. 'Who is this Mitch person? And what did he do to HIS Sarah?' He could hear her heart racing something had scared her. Something wasn't quite right. 'Only one way to find out' he thought as James and Sarah started to walk back to him.

James and Sarah walked back and James said his goodnights. "I've got a portrait to finish. I'll see you Monday at school Sarah." He turned to Jareth and shook his hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you Jareth. I hope we see each other again soon." Jareth smirked at the boy.

"The pleasure was mine and don't worry, I believe we will be seeing quite a bit of each other." James felt as though he should be worried about what the man said but couldn't help smiling back at him as he walked away.

Sarah knew James was right. She needed to explain a few things to Jareth before anything else happened. They walked alone for a while, making it to the bridge that she had crossed the day before with Merlin in her rush to get home. She sat underneath the clock and called Labyrinth. 'Yes little one?' She asked sounding perplexed.

'You might want to listen up, Rin,' She heard Labyrinth's laugh. It was like tiny chimes in her mind soothing and sweet, like chocolate as it melts on your tongue.

'Rin, little one?' Sarah smiled.

'Well you don't want me to call you Laby do you?' When Labyrinth squealed with displeasure Sarah laughed out loud, making for a very confused Goblin King.

"I was talking to Labyrinth, deciding what I could nickname her. I decided on Rin. She didn't like Laby." Jareth gave a nod of understanding but nothing else. "Guess you had to be in on it."

Sarah took a few deep calming breaths. She could count the number of people she told about what Mitch had done to her on one hand. James, his parents, her father, and Karen. James and his parents believed her mostly because they were the ones she ran too after it had happened. But Karen and Robert Williams, even with the doctor's notes didn't believe Mitch Matthews capable of such a thing. She sighed 'Time to see if Jareth will.'

"Jareth there is something that I have to tell you." He moved and sat ever so gracefully beside her of the ground.

"Very well little Sarah, what do you wish to discuss?" She visibly shuddered at the 'little Sarah' he had said it before, but she was always too angry to be bothered.

"Ok first things first. You can call me anything you want, I won't complain once if you refrain from using 'little Sarah'." He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"Forgive me for being so bold but why, may I ask?" His voice holding nothing to clue in how he felt.

"When I was ten years old, my father remarried Karen Matthews, as you know. They were going away on their two-week honeymoon, and instead of paying for one of my usual babysitters Karen asked her older brother, Mitch Matthews to watch me." She sighed and stood, starting to pace in front of the still sitting King.

"I told my dad when Mitch first came that I didn't like the vibes from my 'uncle'." She looked up from her pacing and smiled. He was confused, she could tell. Something about the way his eyes stopped glowing with arrogance let her know THAT much. She stopped her pacing altogether, walked over to him and knelt before him. "For as long as I can remember which is around the time my mom left, I've been able to feel things about people. Vibes, as James and I call them, can tell me a lot about a person. Whether they are good, bad, going to be friends, or hurt me. My feelings about people are always SPOT ON!"

"And you didn't like the 'vibes'," he smirked " you were getting from him because?"

"I'll get to THAT in a moment." She stood and started her pacing again as if trying to run away from the memories.

"Please go on, my love." His face a mask of shock, had she heard him?

She continued her pacing, 'No. It appears not, Thank the GODS!!' he thought, he waited for her to speak. He was going to do a lot of thinking . . . LATER, NOW he was listening to Sarah. 'You're fine, little one. Just relax.' Labyrinth said calmly in Sarah's mind, she looked down at her feet as she paced not wanting Jareth to see the emotions that she was SURE were playing through her eyes. "My dad told me to cut it out, 'He's your 'uncle' he wouldn't do anything to hurt you'." She said mimicking her fathers voice. She snorted at the memory.

"So they left us alone. I was cautious but polite, he seemed nice enough so I shrugged off my feelings saying that this time they were wrong. We would play games, watch T.V. together, stuff my 'parents' wouldn't do with me." She smiled a particular memory and looked up at Jareth with tears in her eyes. "When I put on my first 'Labyrinth' plays, he did a wonderful job with his role as 'The Goblin King'." She let a tear fall before she turned away from him again. "He wasn't a good cook, so we would go out dinner or order in. 3 days before my 'parents' were do back he took me to the BEST place in the city, I haven't been there since . . ." She sighed and turned back to him as she leaned on the clock that the same strange white owl had been on yesterday as she practiced her lines. "We got home and something about the way he was looking at me made me scared. I thanked him for taking me to dinner and told him I was going to bed. He brushed my hair out of my face in a very 'intimate' and unwanted way. I shivered as he gave me a light kiss on my cheek. If felt like someone had poured ice through my blood, starting where he had kissed me. I was halfway up the stairs before I heard him say he'd be up in moment to check on me. A part of my mind told me to get out of the house, told me that something bad was going to happen. But like the idiot I was/is I shrugged it off, even as every fiber of my being screamed for me to listen, Gods if I knew then what I know now, I would have run for the hills." She turned to him and smiled sadly. "I would have even wished myself away to you." She shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'doesn't matter now'. She looked Jareth square in the eye. "You remember what you said 'What's done is done', Oh if I could turn back time Jareth I would prove you wrong. I WOULD have gotten out of that house then and there but . . ." Jareth looked at her, her fire was small NOT gone, but like someone was raining on it. Like someone or something was trying to turn out her light.

"Sarah, tell me what happened next." She nodded and sat facing him.

"I went to my room and put on my favorite night gown. My father had gotten it for me, red cotton soft as silk with black lace around the neck. Karen told my dad that it was too much for a little girl to wear, if she only knew what I did with it." She smirked at the thought. "Mitch came up to my room just as I was getting into bed. He came into the room and closed the window a bit, then went back to the door and locked it shut. I asked him what he was doing and he just turned and smiled. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them he was sitting on my bed, his face a breath away from my own. The next thing I knew he was kissing me. His lips on mine were like sandpaper on silk, rough and unwanted. Once I got over the shock, I pushed him away and smacked him hard across the face. That was my first mistake. He pulled back and smiled again, he never stopped smiling. He punched my in my right eye and I screamed as I fell back on my bed. He moved to lift my gown up and I kicked him as hard as I could in the face, second mistake. I cut his lips and he STILL smiled at me. He punched me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. He pushed my gown up as I was gasping for breath. I tried to fight again kicking my legs, but he stopped that by grabbing my legs spreading and pinning them so I couldn't move them anymore. When he moved to kiss me again I spit at him, he laughed at that and smacked me across the face, the only way he knew how. You know like from the movie 'Pretty Woman'" She smiled 'no he wouldn't know'.

"...His hand hit my cheek and my whole head spun, my eye felt like it had exploded in my head and my head felt like I'd been kicked by a horse." She sighed. "The next thing I felt was two fingers moving my underwear aside and pushing roughly inside me. It hurt like hell so I screamed and pushed against his shoulders. He punched me again in the face and using his punching hand, he pinned my arms above my head. He pulled two fingers out and slammed THREE back in, his nails scraping my insides, bruising me inside as well as out. I screamed as I felt him cut me he leaned down and whispered in my ear 'relax and enjoy it'. It felt like forever before he finished, pulling his fingers out of me he made a show of licking the blood off them. He pulled my night gown back down, kissed my cheek and left the room."

Jareth was speechless, he watched her and waited for her to finish for he knew she wasn't through. Sarah closed her eyes as the tears started to flow faster. "I curled up into a ball and cried as quietly as I could, trying to listen to the house to hear when he fell asleep. When I was sure that he was snoring, I got my back pack and filled it with a few days worth of clean clothes. I walked to the bathroom and used a wash clothe to wash my face, I would have taken a shower but I knew I was going to the hospital and I wanted them to be able to find something if they could." He gave a sad smile even in the face of horror his Sarah was a quick thinker. "I put on clean clothes, grabbed the nightgown of the ground and walked back to my room. I got my shoes and socks on as fast I could, grabbing nothing but a match box as I left the house, with my back pack and nightgown." She tried to wipe the tears from her face, finding it to be useless, she stopped. "I ran a few blocks away from the house and set the nightgown on fire. Leaving it to burn as I continued on my way, the cops wouldn't find anything on it and even if they could I didn't care I never wanted to see the thing again." She stood again walking to the nearest to tree and leaning on it. "I went to James' house, told him and his parents what happened and the of course they took me to the hospital. Even with Mr. And Mrs. Reese telling them about what the doctor found my 'parents' didn't believe it. Karen telling my dad that I was just doing it for attention, not happy about them getting all the attention with the wedding." She turned to face Jareth with a fury blazing her eyes.

"She told my dad that she heard me telling James that I PAID some guy to beat me up so that it would look real." Jareth stood and moved closer to her, about to put a hand on her shoulder he saw her stiffen and decided to just let her sit for a moment. Then she spoke again anger, hatred, and fear in her voice. "So tell me Goblin King what do you think of 'Silent Sarah'?"

Jareth shuddered inside at her cold, cruel voice. He knew she expected him to get angry, to act like her 'parents' had when she told them. He almost did just what she was expecting, yet again wanting to live up to her evil expectations. But then looking in her eyes he caught something that he was almost shocked to see, hope. She was hoping that he wouldn't be like the rest that he would be different. If this was a cartoon, you could have seen the light glow above his head.

"Sarah what that animal did to you is not your fault." He put a hand on her shoulder, she stiffened under his hand but he didn't pull it back and after a moment she relaxed again. She turned to give him a sad smile.

"You don't know me well enough to know whether or not I deserved it. I'm selfish, stubborn, and as most people have informed me that I am a complete waste of time and space." She looked away from him again hiding the tears that were coming to her eyes, again. 'I hate seeming this weak in front of anyone . . . in front of him'. She thought trying to blink back the tears. "Maybe they're . . ." she didn't finish. He turned her body to face his and put a finger to her mouth.

"Don't EVER think like that again." He said lifting her head, his voice soft but stern. "Yes there are things in your life that are no ones fault but your own," he paused to cradle her face in his hands " rape . . . abuse of any kind is never, NEVER the fault of the person who is receiving it." He kissed her forehead, letting a little of his magic flow to comfort her. "Believe me Sarah. I've seen quite a few abused children." Sarah turned a confused face to him.

"Abused children?" He gave her a genuine smile, she was amazed that it somehow made him even more beautiful, which is truly the only way you could describe Jareth.

"Indeed," he watched as she started to right herself, she was still upset but hell bent on making sure he didn't see any more than he had already. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him, he could tell

right away it was forced. 'Does she feel that she has to be strong before the world, or me?'

* * *

Darklady/Sarah: (sit wrapped in each others arms) 

Jareth: Whats wrong ladies?

Darklady: I'm scared of what people will think.

Jareth: Of you or Sarah?

Darklady/Sarah: BOTH

Ly/Jareth: (move to ladies sides)

Ly: Neither of you have anything to worry about.

Jareth: Sarah you are strong and this chapter shows just how much so.

Ly: Lady . . . you have never really cared what other people think of you . . . why start now?

Darklady/Sarah: (smiles) Thanks Guys.

Darklady: Don't forget to review guys. I'll try and get the next part up soon. Catch ya soon


	10. part2 Getting to know you

Darklady: Hello everyone . . . I'm soooo glad that everyone seemed to at least not be COMPLETELY repulsed by the last chapter.

Jareth: She really has been quite worried.

Sarah: You wouldn't even believe it.

Darklady: I wasn't that bad.

Jareth/Sarah: (give Lady look that could kill) Not that bad? You locked yourself in the bathroom for an hour after posting the chapter to "calm down".

Darklady: (hide behind Ly) NOT TRUE!!!

Ly: (laughs and hugs Lady) Yes it is ture . . . you were singing Kelly Clarkson very loud and VERY off KEY. But . . . OWWWWW (gets hit upside the head by Lady)

Darklady: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO TELL THEM THAT!!!!! Alright enough talk about the last chapter. . . . this one isn't so dark everyone . . . but hey you know 'the calm before the storm'. Please enjoy.

* * *

Part 2: Getting to know you 

Jareth smirked 'Does she really want to know about my duties?' He asked himself. He could tell from the sound of her voice when she asked that she did but . . . 'I have to be sure'. "Would you truly care to know about it Sarah?" She seemed confused by the question.

"Of course, you're learning about me and my world. Shouldn't I be learning about you and yours?" She asked smiling sweetly at him, trying her best to hide the feeling of dread.

"Very well." He started eyeing her suspiciously. "What would you like too know?" Sarah thought about it for a moment before answering.

"What really happens to the children that you take, the ones who's families don't want or win them back?"

"First Sarah I cannot stress these facts enough, first I do not take children unless they are wished to me and second, you are the ONLY one too 'win' a child back." Sarah looked at him shocked.

"Does that mean that you keep every child wished away to you?" He shook his head.

"I did not say that." She looked at him confused again. He smiled genuinely at her. "Children are wished to me for many reasons. Some like in your case because of frustration, some because their family can no longer care for them, and then some because they are unwanted." They left the park as he continued. "Children who are wished away because of frustration are usually sent back." She interrupted him.

"Usually . . . ?" She looked at him accusingly her eyes flashing as magic crackled in the air. He quirked an eyebrow at her, 'Does she even realize whom she is speaking with?' he hid his anger with a smirk.

"Sarah, are you going to give me that chance to explain," he placed his fits on his hips and stopped walking "or is your opinion of me simply set in stone?" Sarah looked at him with a mixture of upset and disgust, both toward no one but herself.

"I'm sorry. You let me talk." She looked at Jareth but seemed to miss the shock flash in his eyes. "Please continue." He was speechless. 'Did she just APOLOGIZE?' he managed to keep his face void as he continued.

"Sometimes children who are wished away in frustration are horribly abused, parents will beat the child then wish them away in the same fit." He gave her a pointed look as he said "I do NOT send abused children back to their abusers." He paused giving her time to digest what he had said.

"What do you do with the children that you end up keeping?" She asked after a moment. "You don't really turn them into goblins do you?" She couldn't help but smile as she heard his laugh.

"Heavens, No. Why would I do such a thing? Goblins bread quickly enough, they need no help from me. No Sarah the children that I keep have one of two things happen. First they can be adopted into a Fae family that doesn't or can't have children of their own. Or the ones over 16 who are not adopted are given jobs in the kingdom, one that suits their talents." He looked at Sarah and waited for her next question. 'What would I do if I were to stay in the underground?' She shook the question from her mind and thought of another.

"What about Toby?"

"What of the lad?" Jareth asked frustrated that she hadn't asked of what her own position would have been.

"Did you already have a family picked out for him or were you going to give him back?"

"Toby was difficult. If you hadn't won, I may have kept him to raise as my own." She looked startled as the idea. Her eyes showed the words floating in her mind 'I don't love him enough'.

"You love your little brother more than most half sisters would Sarah. Toby reminds me so much of myself I thought I might keep him, make him my heir. But what you seem to be missing is my saying '_may have, might'_. In the end I most likely would have sent him home."

Sarah couldn't figure it out. She really had wanted to ask what she would do if she stayed, if he had actually offered her dreams, or if it was just another distraction. But it had to have been. 'He could have any woman he wanted, in either world.' She thought. Then something dawned on her 'Wait, are you going to tell me that the Fae women of the underground don't find Jareth attractive?' Rin answered with a smile in her voice. 'Ask him if you would like to know the answer.' Sarah nodded. 'Why the hell not?'

"Why aren't you married Jareth?" She asked stopping to sit on a bench a block from her home.

He raised an eyebrow in her direction 'she may be growing braver' he thought with glee. Still standing he thought for a moment before answering. "What would make you think I am not wed?" She gave him a look that screamed 'oh come on'. He smirked and replied. "I am not married because I choose not to be."

"Why? Is it that you don't choose to be, or is that the woman don't find you attractive?" He gave her a look of shocked anger.

"And what pray tell is that supposed to mean?" He asked crossing his arms before his chest.

"I don't mean you physically. I meant your position. You're the Goblin

King, do the woman of your world find THAT unattractive?" The anger left his eyes as he understood her words. Letting is arms fall to his sides he sat beside her on the bench.

"The women of my world find my position and 'MYSELF' quite attractive.

My kingdom is the greatest in the underground, my magic holding the most power." He smirked at her. "And my skills as a lover are as the ladies tell me," his smirk deepened "quite 'magical'." Sarah rolled her eyes at the intended pun.

But his voice combined with the smirk sent a shiver through her body, making the same strange feeling from the morning erupt back into her belly. She couldn't take her eyes from his lips. Wondering what they would feel like against hers, what they would taste like. 'Oh . . . my . . . GODS!' She shook her head trying to clear it. Raising her gaze to his, baffled by what she saw. It was the same look as from the peach dream, and just as before it both confused and exited her. She must have shown something in her face, because moments after it had shown, it was gone. She sighed. "If you're such a great . . ." She saw his smirk become mocking.

"Lover . . . ?" She nodded.

"Then why aren't you married. You choose not to be. Why not? Why would you choose to be alone?" She cornered him. He couldn't escape the question. He either answered or declared no comment.

She had him cornered and she knew it. He would either refuse to answer the question and let her know that it was too personal to admit. Or he would tell her the truth and she would learn . . . well she didn't know what she would learn but she would figure it out. 'Listen little one. He is about to speak.'

"I have had many lovers, Sarah." Though Sarah felt her blood boil, she kept her mouth closed and face unreadable. "A few of them I was quite fond of, but I did not love any of them." Now she opened her mouth.

"No offence Jareth, but how can you . . . " She saw his eyes light up with devilish intent and quickly reworded her question. "Why would you sleep with someone that you didn't love?" His eyes had dimmed but did not go out. With still a hint of devilish intent he said . . .

"I assure you Sarah there was little sleeping involved." She made a sound of disgust, making him chuckle. "Sarah with my kind we try and have as much 'pleasure' as we can before we join . . . 'marry'. After we are joined, we are faithful to our chosen." He looked at her a question in his eyes. She didn't need him to ask.

"In this world there is a difference between men and woman." He looked intrigued so she continued. "Men are expected to have as much sex with as many girls as possible before they get married. Girls on the other hand are expected to be virgins when they marry. Now though girls are expected to be, few are. There are three kinds of girls. The first is the one that almost doesn't exist, the ones that wait until their wedding night to 'make love'. The second are the ones who have as much sex as possible before they get married, IF they get married. Then there is the third and final kind.

Girls who don't believe in waiting for their wedding nights to make love but don't have sex. They believe it to be something special to share with someone you love." He cocked his head to the side taking her in as he asked.

"And which one are you Sarah?" She didn't miss a beat.

"The third. I was messed up quite young and most would be surprised that I would ever want to at all. I'm not going to let someone pressure me into something I'm not ready for, but when I'm ready I'll do it with the guy I love." She smiled at him. "Does that answer your question?" He smiled back at her.

"I believe it does."

"Now answer my question please." She smiled when he just looked at her.

"Why do you choose to be alone?"

"I had yet to meet my soul mate." Both seemed shocked by his words, he said "HAD YET to meet". Sarah couldn't understand why she felt so upset. Of course he had found his soul mate. But she couldn't get over the feeling of loss in her chest. 'Sarah cut it out! You can't be upset, you don't even know him' she thought. But she was upset, upset and curious. "That Jareth would imply that you have found her. Have you?" She was hoping he would say he miss spoke, but her hope was crushed with one sentence.

"Yes, I believe I have." He saw something leave her eyes 'was it hope?' He pondered it for a moment, but Sarah quickly recovered.

"What is she like?" She asked wondering if she should be upset or happy that he hadn't really had any feelings for her.

"She is really quite stubborn, does not know when to give up. Kind and caring to the creatures she loves. She's got a sharp mind with a mouth to match, and quick temper but always speaks from her heart. She is beautiful and beyond intelligent, though I'm sure she would say other wise. She is also quite talented in the arts." He smirked wondering if she would realize he was describing her. From the blank look in her eyes, she hadn't. But the blank look wasn't because she didn't understand, 'she's hiding something from me.'

"What are her feelings toward you?" She asked surprising herself with how cheery she sounded.

"I'm not entirely sure. We have just begun to court." He smiled genuinely again and leaned in to whisper. "But I think she's coming around." She smiled sadly as she stood.

"Well I hope you get your girl." She said sounding less then enthusiastic.

"Don't worry I plan to." She rolled her eyes at his smirk.

"You really shouldn't be so sure of yourself. Most women don't like that." She realized her mistake as soon as it left her mouth.

"'Most'? Do YOU like men like that?" He watched her carefully looking for signs of a lie. She noticed and smirked.

"You don't have to worry about me lying, Jareth." He gave her a look of forced confusion. "I don't lie, I may twist the truth but I'm nothing compared to a full grown Fae." He nodded with a proud look on his face. "Now you asked me a question, do I like men who are cock sure? No. They make me feel like a common whore. Don't get me wrong having a guy who knows what he wants, how to get it, and how to treat it is a good thing. But a man thinking that he is the Gods gift to women is maddening." She smiled. "That's probably why I don't date." He looked at her with more questions swimming in his eyes. "Jareth, I would like nothing more than to sit and answer your questions all night," Jareth noted the drops of sarcasm. "But I have to get home." Jareth stood up quickly and offered his arm.

"May I escort the lady home?" She took the offered arm and smiled.

"You may good sir."

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. Sarah still trying to figure out why the idea of Jareth finding someone he loved would make her feel so bad. 'Because you are starting to feel something for him.' Rin stated. Sarah felt shocked for a moment, before she realized there may be something to what Rin was saying. She looked at Jareth, there did seem to be something pulling her to him.

Jareth didn't know what he was doing. Not ten minutes ago he had called her his soul mate, and though he could not lie to himself and say he didn't believe it to be true, he could not fathom why he would say such a thing. He was still trying to decide whether he wanted to be angry and bitter because she beat him or proud and pleased that she had over come so much.

They were at her home before either was ready to be. Both reluctant to let go of the other, Sarah was the first to let go and pull away. She smiled at him hoping he would understand her discomfort. "Thank you, for walking me home." She was turning to walk into the house when he asked her . . .

"Sarah do you have school tomorrow?" She looked back at him confused, but shook her head 'no'. "Then tomorrow we shall start your magic lessons." She looked at him shocked.

"WHAT??"

"Are you well Sarah?" He asked, a bit of amusement in his face.

"You're going to teach me magic?! Why?" He chuckled a bit.

"Yes, and because it would be careless of me to let you run around without knowing how to control yourself." He bowed and started to vanish. He said one more thing before fading completely. "By the way Sarah, the necklace looks wonderful." She rolled her eyes and smirked as she put a hand to her neck and walk into her home.

* * *

Ly: You know you really didn't have to hit me before. . . I was merely telling the truth. 

Jareth/Sarah: (trying to hide their smiles) Lady you shouldn't feel bad . . . Kelly is really difficult to sing too.

Darklady: (looks at Sarah with confusion) How would you know Kelly?

Sarah: How wouldn't I. She's just about the only thing you listen to while writting.

Darklady: (smiles) Thats true.

Jareth: I rather liked this chapter. . . cleared up a bit about me.

Sarah: Yeah nice to know that the Goblin King doesn't turn little kids into Goblins.

Jareth: Who the bloody hell came up with that anyway . . . ? How much sense does that even make. . . .

Darklady: (walks away with Ly as Sarah and Jareth start to argue) Next chapter should be up soon guys. . . but don't let that stop you from sending lots of wonderful reviews.

Catch ya later  
Darklady26


	11. part3 Mitch

Darklady: OH MY GOSH !!!! I'm sooo soooo soooo sorry that it took me sooo long to gt this part out.

Jareth/Sarah: What happened Lady?

Ly: The computer moniter died on her. Rather difficult to proof read a story when you can't see it don't you think ?

Darklady: I'm sorry guys . . . . I really didn't mean for it to take this long . . . . Well here it is anyway. This part is rather dark like I said before. . . . So if anyone is offended when reading things like rape, or abuse of any kind. . . . I suggest you show up for the next part of this story. . .

Jareth: Am I in this one . . ..

Sarah: You know the answer already . . . . Just let everyone read . . . .

Darklady/Ly: (runs and hides her face in Ly's chest) Please don't hate me.

* * *

Part 3: Mitch

WARNING: Graphic situations

Sarah walked into the house and knew something wasn't quite right. The walls seemed to scream at her to leave, she felt Rin pull fully into her mind again. 'Little one the house is thick with the stench of danger, what is wrong?' She asked fear for her little mistress apparent in her voice.

'I don't know, Rin. But stay close.' She felt Rin grab and curl around her mind, giving her a sense of comfort. But her comfort would be short lived. Walking into the kitchen she searched for her 'parents', thinking that by NOW they should all be home. She quickly stopped herself from screaming as she felt someone grab her shoulder from behind.

Turning she saw Karen's anger pinched face glaring down at her. Sarah stepped back to take a look at her, she was no longer dressed in date clothes, but travel clothes a long sleeved light blue shirt with khaki wool pants. Her make up though more subtle was done for public appearance, while her hair was still curly and heavily sprayed to stay that way.

"What the hell took you so long to get home?" She asked crossing her arms over her breasts.

"I had to sing at the café tonight, and then stayed late to help clean up. What does it matter to you?" Sarah asked not bothering to keep the venom from her voice.

Karen rolled her eyes and pushed Sarah out of the way, moving towards the kitchen where she found her jacket and purse. "Where are you going Karen?" Sarah asked with mild curiosity.

"Your father, Toby and I are going on a little trip. I didn't want to pull you away from your school work, so I called a babysitter who will be here soon enough." Karen looked at Sarah her eyes, showing a sick shine of triumph, until they locked on the necklace that Jareth had given her. "Where did you get that?" She asked coming over to Sarah and ripping it from her neck. As the chain snapped Sarah felt unwarranted feelings wash over her, nakedness, vulnerability, as if all the things that nightmares were made of could happen, and no one would care.

"Give that back!! It belongs to me." Karen made a face that said she didn't believe her. She looked at the necklace. It was expensive she could tell from the wonderful craftsmanship, the silver carved owl with one sapphire jewel for an eye and one brown jewel for an eye. A brown jewel that Karen had never seen before. The silver chain it was on, was constructed into beautiful Celtic knots. Karen so wrapped up in the necklace she didn't notice, for a moment or two, that Sarah had taken it back. Sarah held the necklace tightly in her hand making sure that Karen could not get it back.

"Whatever you little bitch I'm sure you stole it. But it doesn't matter to me." Karen pushed Sarah out of the way again this time heading for the front door, whispering something about it not being her problem much longer; at least, she kept walking as she yelled over her shoulder. "The babysitter has a key and should be here within the hour. I'll call if anything happens." With that Karen walked out of the house, started her car and blasted down the street.

Locking the door and turning off the lights on the bottom floor of the house, Sarah made her way to her room. Still holding her necklace she examined the chain, looking to see what the damage was. The clasp in the back had broken which made the feeling of dread more apparent. She put the necklace on her vanity, promising Rin that she would have Jareth take a look at it tomorrow.

After taking a quick shower and changing into, a white cotton night gown Sarah locked herself in her room. She had a few things she wanted to think about. The most apparent in her mind, Jareth. "Why would I begrudge him, finding someone to spend his life with?" She asked aloud not surprised to hear Rin speak aloud.

"You have feelings for the King?" She asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I feel like I've known him all my life, other times I wonder just how much I don't know about him. Sometimes I think I could spend all my time around him, and others I can't stand to exist at the same time as him." Sarah paused and took a deep calming breath. "Does that make any sense to you Rin?"

"It sounds like young love to me little one." Sarah dropped the brush.

"LOVE? I'm not capable of loving someone like Jareth, or getting someone like him to love me. So there goes that theory." Sarah could feel Rin's confusion in her mind.

"You are not capable of love?" Sarah sounded tired as she spoke.

"I'm not sure what I'm saying. Maybe it's nothing, maybe its, everything. I just don't know. Rin . . . after my mother left it was just me and my dad. Then he married Karen and the one person that still cared about me . . . just didn't anymore. I'm not capable of having someone love me." She sighed. "I don't know why, I just know it's true." Sarah felt a wave of comfort run through her.

"Don't worry little one when the time comes you will know, that not only are you loved you are cherished. But for now get some sleep." With that said Rin pulled out of her mind leaving her to rest.

It was about 5 minutes after Rin left her that Sarah heard the door open down stairs and given that she didn't want to go to sleep without knowing who was in the house, she quickly put a robe on a left her room to find out who the babysitter was. Walking down the stairs Sarah felt a lump of fear settle in her stomach, every fiber of her being told her to leave the house, to get out. Deciding this time she would listen to her instincts. She had her hand on the front door before she felt someone grab her shoulder.

She didn't want to turn around, felt every part of her body scream against it. Labyrinth was talking to her trying to calm her down, so lost in the fear of what was to come, Sarah didn't understand. She felt the person behind her turn her, force her body to face theirs. Her eyes closed, she could see Labyrinth walking through the maze of her fear trying to reach her. She felt someone grab her chin and lift her gaze, opening her eyes she felt her body shut down. MITCH

Looking into the black holes of her 'uncle's' eyes Sarah felt tears form in her eyes. He was back, he was back and this time she knew, just KNEW he was going to kill her. His face hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. He still had dimples and pits in his face, still the same oily grey tinted skin, and the same white toothy smile that made her blood run like icy slug through her veins.

"Well little Sarah it has been a while hasn't it." He paused to look down the length of her body. "And my how you've grown." He took a step closer, his nostrils flaring as he took in her scent. She willed her body to listen to her as he started to lower his lips.

"Why are you here?" She asked trying to figure out what she was going to do.

"Why, to finish what we started of course." His smile widened. "See the last time I wasn't ready for you, and you left before we could finish the fun." He pressed her against him. "But this time as you can tell, I'm ready for you." He licked the side of her face making her gag. "I've been ready for a long time now, little Sarah." She kneed him as hard as she could, only to have him punch her in the mouth and send her plummeting to the ground.

She closed her eyes and tried to see Labyrinth. She was still trying to find a way through the fear in her mind, and not having much luck. Labyrinth yelled to her 'Call Jareth!!' but she couldn't hear. Sarah opened her mouth only to have something plunged into it, it didn't take long to figure out what it was. She didn't give herself time to think about it, she merely bit down as hard as she could. Not surprised in the least to feel something hit her in the gut.

She felt her robe being pulled from her, she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to look into the eyes of the monster on top of her. 'Sarah you have to fight. You can't let him take what little he left you. FIGHT SARAH!!' Hearing Labyrinth Sarah began to kick and scratch and bite with all the fury of an alley cat. Only to have her arms slammed down by a large hand, she heard something snap in her left arm but didn't pay it any notice.

Her legs still free she started to kick harder, hearing a grunt of pain as she hit something soft and mushy she kicked the same spot three more times before feeling a boot crash down on her right foot, she opened her mouth to scream only to have him plunge his tongue in again. Tasting his blood from her previous bite Sarah gagged, pinning both her legs with his own he ripped her robe away.

He started to fondle her breast with a rough hand as he kissed her mouth. Her breast ached while her mouth tasted of rotting flesh and blood. She bit him again and opened her eyes only to see a large fist coming towards her left eye. She screamed her head filling instantly with pain. Opening her right eye Sarah looked at her 'uncle'. He was smiling still, even with blood pouring from his mouth and face riddled with scratches and bites.

"You didn't give me this much fun last time little Sarah." He pushed his free hand up her thigh until he hit her underwear. "I'm glad we waited until you could give us this much fun." He pushed her underwear to the side and slammed his three fingers in. "I missed being inside you, like this." He said as she screamed in pain. "But I think we should move on, don't you?"

Sarah shook her head, bared her teeth and struggled against him as she tried to think of anyone that could help her. 'Think Sarah think!' She screamed to herself. She felt his body rumble as she struggled. 'This bastard is going to rape you again unless you think of something!' He ripped her underwear away and quickly undid his pants. 'Call Jareth Sarah! Please I can not help you.' Labyrinth screamed her voice filled with sorrowful anger.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and save me," Mitch smacked her across the face. "RIGHT NOW!!" She felt another blow to her face as she finished her plea. Feeling herself starting to slip away from consciousness from pain and blood loss, she was sure; she opened her eyes as she felt Mitch's weight gone. Now where Mitch had once stood looming over her was her dark knight, her Goblin King.

She felt herself being pulled away from the world, felt her eyes grow heavy and her body start to disappear. She let her eyes fall slowing falling into the darkness that called to her. She felt him lift her to his arms and whispered but two words before everything went completely dark. "Thank you."

* * *

Jareth: (wraps arms around Sarah) I'm not letting you out of my sight again.

Sarah: (nodds as she cries into his neck)

Darklady: Alright everyone . . . . I hope it wasn't too horrible. . . . Ly what did you think . . .

Ly: I think you are quite brave . . . .not matter what everyone else thinks . . .

Darklady: (hugs Ly) I knew there was a reason I loved you. Alright everyone . . . the next part of this story I'm gonna say is going to take a while . . . Sarah and Jareth both need a bit of time to calm down . . . and its my birthday this month . . . YAY??? . . . I'll have the next part up as SOON as I can . . . SO

Catch ya later


	12. part4 The Calm in the Storms

* * *

Darklady: Alright Guys we are all very sorry that this took soooo long . . . but I'm serious . . . Jareth needed time to calm down.

Jareth: Calm down? I'm still fuming. Mitch will pay for what he did to MY Sarah.

Sarah: Your Sarah?? I thought I was my own person . . . .

Jareth: Thats what you thought . . .

Darklady: Lets not get into this now . . .

Sarah/Jareth: Very Well

Jareth: But this will be continued later.

Ly: Hello everyone . . . (moves to wrap arms around Lady) I hope you will forgive the wait. Our dear Lady here turned 17 on the 16 of November.

Darklady: (rolls eyes) Yeah it was swell . . .

Ly: Matthew made you a card . . . it even made you cry . . .

Darklady: (turns to Sarah and whispers) It was soooo sweet . . . Happy Birthday . . . I'm happy that your my sister . . . I cried for 20 minutes . . . (turns back to the readers) ANY WAY . . . this one is kind of short . . .but the next one will be good . . .

Enjoy

* * *

Part 4: The calm in the Storms

Jareth gently placed the bruised and bloody mess that was Sarah Williams on his bed. Calling for the healer, Jareth gently washed her face. He looked at her beaten face and felt his already terrible anger grow ten fold. Listening to her heart beat slow, he feared, truly feared for the first time in his life, he would never see her eyes open again, her glorious emerald eyes with the blue flames that danced through them. It was then that Grue the healer walked into the room.

Grue was considered tall in elfin standards, 5'7, his height do to his Fae father. Somewhere over 900 years old Grue had served Jareth's family for two generations. He was a kind man, his face and eyes etched with lines, from his laughter and smiles. His alt and pepper hair, yet another sign of his heritage. Yet now, his usually laughing yellow eyes, showed signs of horror and dismay as he looked at the Lady in the bed.

He moved quickly to the girl's side, shooing Jareth from the room. "I must treat ALL her injuries." Jareth nodded and moved to stand outside his chamber door. The castle shook with the force of the storm growing from the labyrinth. Using his connection to Labyrinth, Jareth spoke to the livid creature. "Labyrinth, you must calm. Your Lady is safe and healing as we speak." He felt her pull fully into his mind.

He staggered as wave after wave of pain struck his body. His head felt as though it would explode, his arm ached as if it was broken, and his legs threatened to break under his weight. His chest heaved as he fought for breath and his stomach clenched with the overwhelming urge to empty itself. "What is the meaning of this?" As soon as the strangled words left his mouth, it stopped. The pain was gone. His lungs no longer fought the air they craved, gulping a few deep breathes, Jareth righted himself and voiced the question again. "Labyrinth, what was the meaning of that?" Her voice was booming in his mind.

"What you just felt is not half of what my Lady went through tonight. I demand justice for this crime." Calmly Jareth spoke to her, though his own anger wished to lash out.

"Hear what I say Labyrinth. The ones who have done this to our Lady will pay with their lives." Needing to be sure . . .

"Swear it. Swear that justice will be served Goblin King."

"I So Swear."

Sarah moaned in pain as she came back to herself. Her body was sore, though it didn't hurt as much as before. She could fell someone's hands moving over her, frightened to she opened her eyes, ready to strike. But instead of Mitch she found . . . an Elf? He smiled at her as he saw she was awake. "Tell me how you are feeling." He said with a voice like honey. With a dry throat she answered hoarsely.

"Like I was run over." The man nodded.

"That is to be expected, but luckily you will only feel this way for a day or two. You will heal and have no marks of this night." She nodded to him and opened her mouth to ask.

"Did he . . . am I still . . .?" The man quieted her.

"You fought him bravely and kept your innocence." She nodded happier than before.

"Forgive me for asking, but who are you?" The man seemed shocked that he hadn't told her already.

"No my Lady, forgive me. I am Grue Royal Healer for King Jareth." He smiled at her, something fatherly and warming. "And you are Lady Sarah of the Aboveground, Champion of the Labyrinth, and Mistress to her lands." Sarah looked at him confused.

"How do you know all that?" He laughed.

"How could I not? The whole of the Underground speaks of you. You are a legend . . ." he chuckled "and it was only yesterday that you beat his Majesty." Sarah smiled and found herself coughing. A cup of something steaming appeared in the Grue's hand. Placing the cup down on a nearby table, he rearranged her pillows so she could sit up, then handed her the cup. "Drink slowly. It will help soothe your throat." Sarah eyed the cup warily.

"You'll forgive me Sir, if I don't." Grue laughed heartily at her words.

"Please Lady Sarah. It is a perfectly normal cup of mint tea." He smiled. "I promise there is no enchantment on it." Deciding the man trustworthy Sarah took the cup and sipped it slowly, grateful as the warmth spread through her aching body with each taste.

Grue took a few minutes to test Sarah's reflexes, response time, memory, feeling, and sight before declaring her stable. After another moment of making sure she was properly covered, Grue let Jareth in. The Young King seemed relieved to see her awake, though he was tense about something. He moved to her side and took her hand in his. "How are you feeling?" He asked sounding calmer that Sarah knew he was.

"Better than I was before." She coughed again. "Where's Mitch?" She asked frightened that he might come for her again. Jareth heard her heart race and feared her making herself sick.

"Do not worry yourself about him. Just know he will never harm you again." Kissing her hand, he let a bit of magic seep into her, helping her to sleep. After watching her for a few minutes and he was sure she would be alright, he left the room, giving her time to rest.

After thanking Grue and agreeing to bring Sarah to see him the next day Jareth called the Captain of the Royal Guard to him. Moments later a tall Fae stood before him. Lyzander had been Captain of the Royal Guard for centuries and Jareth closest and most trusted friend for longer. Lyzander stood at Jareth's height with a shade darker of blonde hair, he kept his should length locks tied behind his head in a neat pony tail. In a hushed voice, as though he feared to wake the woman in the room behind him, Jareth spoke. "Lyzander I have need of your best female guard, to watch over the Lady Sarah." Lyzander eyed his friend. He had been spoken to his friend only last night, heard of his confusion, unsure whether he wanted the girl as his wife, or his slave. 'I suppose he has made up his mind.'

"When shall I send for her?"

"Immediately. I want Sarah watched at all times. However, your guard is to remain unseen until I have spoken with Sarah." Lyzander nodded. In a less authorative voice Jareth spoke again. "I have never feared so much for someone in my entire lift, as I did tonight."

"What happened to her? Rumor has it that the Lady Sarah was attacked." Jareth nodded, rumors traveled faster in his kingdom then in a hen house.

"She was attacked by her step-mother's brother. And not for the first time, but most certainly the last." Instantly he was King again. "Do not leave this door until your guard has come." With that Jareth disappeared in a cloud of dark glitter. It was time to visit with Mitch Matthews.

* * *

Darklady: Do you ever wonder if there would be anyone to help you in this kind of situation?

Sarah:I did for a long time . . . now I know.

Jareth:I've never been in that kind of situation.

Ly: I'm here for Lady.

Darklady:Hmm . . . oh well . . . what did everyone think about that chapter???

Jareth:Do I get to 'play' with Mitch in the next chapter ????

Darklady: (give Jareth a deliciously evil laugh) Of course you do . . . He has to pay for daring to TOUCH Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth . . . you swore to Labyrinth he would pay . . . and so will EVERYONE that helped him.

Jareth: Everyone that helped him? (moves to crowd Lady)

Ly: Back away from Lady.

Darklady: Don't worry Jareth . . . the next chapter will be quite a bit of fun . . .

Sarah: What will I be doing . . . ????

Darklady/Ly: You'll just have to wait and see . . . Don't forget to review everyone . . .

Catch ya later


	13. One mans prison is a Young Woman's

Darklady: I am soo sorry this took so long. My computer finally kicked the bucket and well . . . I kind of forgot to copy the file. So everyone clap their hands for my sister GraceRichie, who THANK THE GODS had the file saved.

Ly: You really should have saved the file love.

Darklady: I meant too . . . but I couldn't get the disk to work. STUPID COMPUTER!!!

Jareth: Well whether she should have or not, she didn't. But we are all here now.

Sarah: Very true . . . and since I'm sure that quite a few people are more than BEGGING for us to shut up. I suggest we get on with the story.

Darklady: QUITE right Sarah. Alright everyone, don't forget to thank Grace and I'll catch you at the end.

* * *

Chapter 10: One Man's Prison . . . Is a Young Woman's Treasure

Just to be safe . . . I'm putting a warning on this chapter . . . no violence but . . . mention of plans . . .

Jareth appeared in the throne room. He had thought for a moment about putting Mitch in a dungeon cell, but the thought had been quickly pushed away by the idea of placing him in the throne room. There everyone could see him, torment him before Jareth got the chance to see him. He had expected that the goblin guards would attack him for merely being human, had even expected to see some of the other staff come and ridicule him, but what he saw brought true joy to his heart.

Kneeling in the middle of the room, downed in chains was Mitch Matthews. Around him were, as Jareth had thought, most of the goblin guard, but along with them was most of the castle staff. All of them cursing and damning the man, not because he was human, but because he had DARED to touch their Lady.

He couldn't help but smile at them. Even those who had never met Sarah were attacking the man, all showing fierce loyalty to their future Queen. Jareth felt something stir within him, was it pride? Yes, pride that she had managed, by befriending just a few of his subjects, to gain ALL of their trust. Jareth felt as though he could sit and watch the scene below him all day, but it was time to question the man and then sentence him.

With a flick of his wrist the room cleared. For the first time since Jareth had appeared in the room, Mitch Matthews noticed him. Jareth studied the man openly, his dark eyes void of any human emotion and his face turned up into a smile that did nothing to make him look human. "I suppose you're wondering what your doing here." Jareth said still on his throne, and careful not to let any of his anger show.

"Not really." Jareth tilted his head, curious.

"Why ever not?"

"It's only a dream. I'll wake up and Sarah will be bloody and crying beneath me."

"What makes you think that Sarah was not a dream?" The man closed his eyes, as if savoring the taste of something exquisite.

"I've sampled the sweet perfume of her fear before, savored the taste of her screams on my tongue, and coated my fingers in her rich blood." He opened his eyes, seemingly unaffected by Jareth's icy glare. "I've had my hands on her body, had her body struggling in vain beneath mine. Unlike you and the creatures here a moment ago, it was real." Locking his anger deep within him again, Jareth moved from his place on his throne to stand before the man.

"I'm curious of something, if this all a dream, as you say, then wouldn't Sarah be the one in chains?" It seemed as though he was talking to a wall. "If this truly was a dream of your own making . . . then why are YOU in chains?"

"So it's a bad dream. Maybe it's even a nightmare, but it is a dream none the less." Jareth nodded, 'Perhaps I can use this . . . delusion to my advantage.'

Jareth circled the man, thinking. 'How had this happened? Sarah should have been protected from everything, save a natural death. How had Mitch gotten to her?' He searched his memories. She had been wearing his gift when he had left her; he had even made a complement about it. But was it on her just now? . . . . . NO! The necklace had not been on her when he had brought her. Where was it then? Rin pulled into his mind again. 'That devil woman, Karen, ripped it from my little one's throat'. Jareth nodded, that made perfect sense. If the necklace had been removed from her neck then the protection he had placed would no longer work. But he had to wonder if Karen had planned any of this. Had she called her brother to finish what had started on her honeymoon? Rin pulled from his mind again, not wanting to be from Sarah longer than needed. Jareth stopped in front of Mitch again. "Mitch, why did you go to the Williams home this night?" Mitch tilted his head, curious of the question.

"You already know. This is a dream, you are a part of me." Jareth stifled a snort at the mere idea of being part of such evil.

"True, but it's part of the dream, just go with it." Mitch obviously wasn't as smart as he thought he was . . .

"Robert and Karen were married on November 22, 1980; Sarah Williams was born November 22, 1970. Karen thought that getting rid of Sarah would be a wonderful wedding present, but I messed up and Sarah got away. This year . . . Karen called; she said that she had put up with another woman's child long enough. Told me if I was the good little brother I said I was, I would get rid of her before her 17 birthday." Smiling at what Jareth was entirely sure was a memory of Sarah. "This time I was supposed to rape and then kill her. But I guess she gave me _**SO MUCH FUN**_that I fell asleep."

"Fun?" Mitch nodded.

"She put up a fight last time too, don't get me wrong, but this time . . . it was different. Better. She knew what she would lose this time; she knew what I was really going to be taking away from her." He closed his eyes to the memories, no doubt watching them play in his sick mind. "She fought so much I didn't think I'd be able to hold her down long enough to fuck, but once I broke a few bones and she lost enough blood . . ." Jareth stopped him.

"So you Mr. Matthews, admit to the crimes against Sarah Williams." Mitch opened his eyes, a sick glow of triumph in them.

"Yes." Jareth suppressed a chill. He had met many humans in his life. Had even thought a few TRULY evil, but compared to this THING before him, they were as harmless as a new born babe. What truly made him evil though, was what left his mouth next. "And I think perhaps I'll take her again before I kill her." Jareth closed his eyes, SURE there would be anger in them. He had one more thing to ask and if Mitch understood TOO soon that this was no dream, he wouldn't get his answer. Taking a moment to garner a shred of composure, Jareth opened his eyes, took a deep breath and spoke.

"How were you going to kill her?" Mitch smiled again, and Jareth's right fist itched to punch him.

"I had planed on strangling her, watching as those amazing emerald eyes slowly dulled to lifelessness, but after her fight last night and the fun I had, I think I'll cut her up a little maybe even drive a knife up into her pussy." Jareth moved away from the man. Visions of Sarah being cut up and strangled played through his mind in a morbid slow motion.

'ENOUGH!' Turning his furious gaze from the chained creature before him, Jareth instantly knew what his punishment would be. And, he thought with another flash of anger, Karen Williams would enjoy his punishment as well. "Mitch Matthews for the crimes against Sarah Williams how do you plea?"

"I already admitted my crimes to you. So guilty I suppose." Something flickered in the man's black eyes. "What are you doing?" Jareth smiled his cruelest smile.

"You'll see. As guardian to the Labyrinth and her Mistress's, as King of the Goblins and the betrothed to Lady Sarah, I sentence you Mitch Matthews to an eternity of seeing always what you want most, of being always within reach of what you will NEVER touch again." Mitch seemed in that moment to understand that this was no dream, but it was already too late for Mitch Matthews . . . and soon for Karen Williams as well.

With a flick of his wrist, Jareth watched as Mitch disappeared. He could be cruel, could be dark, he was a Goblin King and after this, everyone would know why. Jareth quickly transported himself to Sarah's side and found her still asleep in his bed. Closing the clasp around her neck, Jareth gazed at the new necklace she now wore.

The chain, made of the finest Fae silver, was made up of protection knots. The locket would hang just below her collar bone. The locket itself was also made of Fae silver with an image of the Labyrinth and an owl sitting on a tree branch watching over the maze. The owl's one blue eye and one brown were made of a single sapphire and amber topaz, forever watching over the Labyrinth and now . . . Sarah as well. "This chain will never break or tarnish, it shall never leave your neck save from my own hand. All who see this will know that you are MINE, protected by the Goblin Kingdoms and all their power." Kissing her forehead, Jareth completed the spell. He moved from the bed, only to think better of it a moment later.

Lying on his bed beside the sleeping woman, Jareth pulled her to him. Some deep part of him NEEDED to feel her soft warmth against his body while they slept. Part of him still disbelieving, that she was alive and safe, healthy and with him. He smiled as she melted further into him, purring happily as he pulled her further into his chest. 'She's safe and she's not ever going to be hurt like that again, Goblin King.' Rin said, a slight whisper in his fatigued mind. 'Rest . . . I will let no harm come to you or our Lady'. Jareth thanked the voice and with his arms wrapped tightly around HIS Sarah, fell asleep with a smile lightening his face.

Sarah woke the next morning wrapped in Jareth's arms, bits of the previous night flashing painfully through her mind. Mitch . . . and then Jareth, he had saved her. Turning carefully to face him, she prayed that he would stay asleep. He looked different while he slept, more peaceful, less like the powerful Goblin King she knew. He was smiling about something, what exactly that was . . . Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to know. She found herself unable to resist the temptation to touch him; reaching up carefully with her hand, she let her fingers trace his bottom lip. His smiled widened and she quickly pulled her hand away. 'Oh crap, is he awake?' Her question was answered as he opened his wonderfully mismatched eyes.

For the longest time, they simply laid there staring at each other, both lost in their thoughts of the other. Sarah could feel his body tense and frantically wondered what was wrong. Before her mind could ponder it, she felt his lips on hers. Sarah had often wondered what her first kiss would be like, but even with HER imagination she never thought that THIS would be her first kiss. It wasn't hesitant or careful, it was passionate and lustful. She let herself respond to the kiss, her mouth moving against his with abandon. She forced herself not to whimper or protest as he pulled away.

"I almost lost you." Sarah was sure that her confusion was evident on her face.

"Why would you have cared?" He seemed upset with her question.

"Why wouldn't I have?" She couldn't help but groan.

"Do you ever answer a question without asking another?" Jareth smirked at that.

"Yes." Then he seemed to think better of it. "I have made one mistake after another with you, haven't I?" He smiled as confusion settled in her brow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sarah, I care more for you than I have ever cared for another living being." His face turned cold as he remembered the night before. "When I saw that monster on top of you, I was barely able to keep myself from killing him then and there and again when I saw all the damage he had done to you." He pulled her to him again, letting her head rest against his chest. "A moment before the healer came, your heart started to slow and I feared, truly feared, that I would never see your eyes again, never have the pleasure to argue with you, or become completely frustrated with you." He chuckled, something that she felt more than heard.

"Jareth, now that I'm sure I'm completely confused, do you think you could tell me what you're talking about?" Chuckling again, Jareth shifted until his body pressed Sarah's into the bed.

"You can be truly mindless sometimes . . ." He smiled as she parted her lips to protest, giving him the chance to slide into her mouth. He was careful not to push her too much or too fast. He waited until she relaxed beneath him before exploring her mouth, glad when she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss further. When he pulled away, it was only enough to speak. His mouth closed enough that she could taste his words. "Sarah I love you. I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, the night your mother left." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and whisper in her ear. "You have no idea what you mean to me, and that is my fault, but I promise to fix that."

Sarah gasped as he moved his mouth to her neck, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. She felt it then, that strange warm sensation in her stomach. Desire? Hunger? Need? All of them, she decided. She had never wanted anyone to touch her as much as she did him. She wanted him to wash away all the memories of Mitch with his hands. She could tell he was trying to go slow, trying to give her the chance to say no. Was he crazy? Did he really think that she would ever say no to him? A beat. She had, she had once already. She shook herself mentally, not this time.

Sarah woke suddenly, sitting straight up in bed, only to find her self sinking back into the warm bed sheets as her head started to pound mercilessly. 'What the hell?' It only took a heart beat to realize that her head wasn't the only thing pounding. Her legs were heavy and immobile, her arms sluggish, and her chest protesting slightly at every breath. 'What happened last night?' Then, like being struck by lightening, it all came shooting back to her. Mitch.

He had come last night and attacked her again, but why had he come last night? There wasn't anything special coming up . . . was there? She searched her mind, but with the insistent pounding in her head . . . her mind couldn't grasp the true concept of thought. 'What am I doing again?' She asked herself, more than a bit upset that she couldn't seem to remember.

She was shaken from her thoughts as she felt something groan beside her. Caught off guard Sarah gave a started EEEK as she rolled out of bed, sliding from the bed to her feet. She turned quickly to see who . . . or WHAT . . . could possibly be in her bed, only to have a wave of dizziness take her. As her world spun around her, she found that even with all her protests and demands that her body stay upright, the floor was ever so glad to come up to meet her.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her safely against a warm wall. She panicked for a minute, sending a blast of magic at the being behind her. She turned slumping to the ground, to see Jareth King of the Goblins, pushing himself away from a wall and moving carefully toward her, his face a mask of calm. "Sarah . . .?" His voice testing, waiting for a reaction.

"Jareth?" She asked, wondering if her mind was playing a trick on her.

"Yes Sarah." She looked around, realizing that _THIS_ was not _HER_ room. She looked back to see him, still where he had been a moment ago. There was something about him, something . . . worrisome.

"Where's Mitch?" His face, still a mask of icy calm, 'Is he upset with me?'

"You will never have to worry about Mitch . . . or anyone for the matter, coming after you again." He moved to her side, careful to make sure she saw his every moment. In truth he hadn't thought that she would be able to through him with magic, but now that she had . . . he didn't want a repeat.

"So he's gone?" Jareth nodded, watching her face carefully. She seemed lost to her own thoughts for a moment, most likely speaking with Labyrinth.

'Is it true . . . is he really gone?'

'He will never bother you or anyone else ever again, little one.' Sarah nodded, turning to question Jareth.

"What did you do?" He shook his head.

"What happened to Mr. Matthews is of no concern to you. Just know that he won't be back." She nodded; perhaps she didn't want to know.

"Thank you Jareth." She said suddenly clinging to his chest. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come." He was glad she couldn't see the fear in his eyes as the thought.

"I'm just pleased you remembered you COULD call me in time." He pulled her away so he could look at her fully. "Why didn't you call before Sarah? Why did you wait until . . .?" She pulled away, hugging herself as she remembered the night before.

"I don't know . . . I was just . . ." She watched the night before play through her mind. She had been so scared, afraid of what he would do, how he would do it. She hadn't even thought about calling him, just about getting away, getting him off her. "I was afraid." She kept her eyes averted from his face.

"What were you afraid of?" He paused for a moment; if Sarah had been looking she would have seen something close to regret. He stood, slipping his cold mask in place just as she turned. "I will send someone to help you dress, and then escort you to the dinning hall." He bowed his head slightly to the girl on the floor.

'What just happened?' Part of her mind asked. Rin pulled into her mind, letting a wave of comfort and calm engulf her young mistress.

'What troubles you little one?' She asked concern tinting her sweet voice.

'I was afraid.' Sarah answered a mere whisper in her mind.

'I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about little one.'

'I was afraid he wouldn't come. I was afraid he would . . . be happy.' Sarah answered.

'Why would you think such a thing little one?' Rin asked, her voice harsh.

'I don't know . . . I beat him at his game. I just . . . thought . . .' Sarah trailed off. What had she thought? That he was mad, that he wanted to get back at her.

'The Goblin King is many things, little one, cruel, generous, loving and hateful. But the King would never . . . NEVER wish anyone such harm. Especially not you.' Before Sarah could as what she meant, a woman walked in.

The woman, Sarah could only guess was Fae, was tall like Jareth, 5'10 at least. Her eyes a deep sapphire, no that didn't even describe them properly, they were the color true, but the light in her eyes shown like stars in the darkest night and her skin a light brown color, like she had spent the morning in the sun. Her body was strong and toned, and uncomfortable in the wonderful cerulean gown she was currently in.

She moved toward Sarah with elegance and grace, her body seemingly tense and relaxed at the same time. She smiled as she stopped in front of Sarah. Extending a hand she helped Sarah up, seemingly pleased to see her able to stand on her own two feet. "There we go . . . all better now." She said in a deeper English accent than Jareth's.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked, truly puzzled.

"My name is Jesika, but I prefer Jesi. I am . . . your personal maid." The King had told Jesi to stay with Sarah, she was originally to remain out of sight, but after the little . . . magic show this morning, the King had told her to stay close and become friendly.

"Hello Jesi, I'm Sarah and if you don't mind . . . I don't think I need a maid, but I could certainly use a friend." Jesi smiled and nodded.

"I know who you are Lady Sarah, everyone knows who you are and I would be honored to have you as a friend." Sarah shook her head.

"How is it possible that everyone can know who I am? I was just here the other day, for the first time I might add." Jesi smiled, she wondered just how much the King had NOT told her.

"Word travels fast in the Underground, especially when the King does not wish for it too." She smiled wider as Sarah giggle, the girl truly looked like a . . .

"Jareth . . . I mean . . . King Jareth wants me to meet him for breakfast." She looked down at herself and cringed. "But I'm afraid I don't have anything else to wear." Jesi smiled again, something more amused than happy.

"Do you truly believe that the King would leave you nothing to wear?" She moved to the mahogany wardrobe and opened it.

The thing was half full with poet shirts and vests of every color and material, all like candy for the eyes, all perfect to match with her skin and hair. The other half of the wardrobe was filled with gowns of every shape and size. The colors ranged from blushing pink to the deepest of plums and Sarah found herself gaping at the clothes. "Where did all this come from?" She asked her gaze still locked on the clothes.

"I'm not quite sure." Jesi wondered for a moment if the young woman would press, but she was so wrapped up in the splendor of the gowns, the girl could do little more than gape. Jesi smiled again, finding that she couldn't help herself with the young 'Queen' around.

Jesi quickly showed Sarah the bathing room, and how to work the tub. She left Sarah long enough to undress and submerge in the water, but came back into the room to help wash her hair and then get a robe. Sarah sat before the vanity, somewhat . . . nervous about being in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. "You have no need to be worried Lady Sarah. There is not a Goblin, Elf, Gnome, or Fae in this castle that does not believe you belong here." Jesi said, as if reading her mind and though her words did relieve some of her nerves, she found herself still skeptical. "And if there is one that does . . . I shall personally string them up by their toes." Sarah found herself laughing. It would be quite a sight.

Jesi finished Sarah's hair quickly, deciding to merely clip it back from her face, now the truly difficult challenge. Sarah and Jesi stood before the wardrobe, neither able to agree on a single gown. Sarah looked at them shyly, she didn't feel right wearing them . . . they were all too . . . royal for her. She moved instead to the shirts and tights. Black tights were decided on quickly, with a deep blue silk poet shirt and a soft black leather vest. Her boots would be the same as Jareth's, though these had a slightly higher heel and instead of shined leather, deep blue suede matching the exact color of her shirt.

Sarah stood before a full length mirror to examine herself. Her locket hung down the middle of the slightly opened shirt. She had to admit that she felt strangely . . . sexy in these clothes. They clung to her in just the right places, showing off her curves to just the right extent. After applying a bit of makeup, a little color to her lips, Jesi declared her ready to face the Goblin army . . . let alone it's King.

Sarah made her way down the twisting halls with Jesi, thankful for her friend. She could hear the slight sounds of goblins scampering through the castle, but sadly most of the sounds were drowned out by her THUDDING heart. She was nervous, that much was clear, but why she wasn't sure. She had been alone with Jareth before and never been this nervous. Was it because they were in HIS home now? Was it because of what happened last night? Was it because she was falling in love with him? 'Oh crap I did not . . . I repeat . . . DID NOT just think that.' She could more feel than hear Rin's amusement.

'Would it be so horrible for you to be in love with the Goblin King, little one?' Sarah shook her head, glad that Jesi seemed to ignore her movement.

'No it wouldn't be horrible. It would be wonderful . . . IF he didn't already have someone.' The conversation ended, with Rin's quiet laughter.

They stood in front of the dinning hall, doors closed Jesi turned to Sarah and smiled reassuringly. "Are you ready Lady Sarah?" Sarah took a deep breath, and then nodded to the Fae woman. At first she thought that Jareth wasn't even in the room, but then she saw him by one of large glass doors. He turned and saw Jesi first, as she went in to announce the Lady. "Lady Sarah." She moved to the side letting Sarah be seen behind her. Jesi heard his breath catch and hid her pleased smile.

Sarah never looked more like a Queen in his eyes. Her hair was straight and pulled back from her face, her skin clean and bright. But her clothes were what truly caught his attention. He had thought she would be wearing a gown, one of the glittering pieces of fabric with a flowing train and delicate ruffles, but no, his Sarah had surprised him yet again.

She had chosen to wear breeches instead of a skirt. Breeches, he might add, that clung to the strong curves of her legs. Her shirt, which matched her lovely boots, was open just low enough to show a modest bit of cleavage and that mere inch was enough to remind him how much he wanted her. He couldn't help the smile that lit his face, as he made his way to her.

He noticed that when she first appeared in the door way, that she had an air of worry around her. But as she moved into the room, as she . . . saw his face, she relaxed her normal fire and spirit flowing in her moments. He reached her before he was truly ready too; he had always enjoyed watching her walk. "I'm sorry it took us so long." Jareth smiled, looking over her shoulder to see Jesika curtseying and making her silent retreat from the room. 'Yes she will watch over Sarah well.'

"You have nothing to be sorry for, it is a woman's right to leave men waiting. Is it not?" She smiled almost shyly before changing the subject.

"What are we having for breakfast? And please tell me the goblins didn't cook it." Jareth felt rather than heard the chuckle the erupted from his chest.

"No Sarah of course not, I no more have a death wish than you. No, your friend Hogwarts, Hedwig, Hagrid . . . ?" Sarah smiled.

"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE." She sounded out each letter more carefully than she normally would have, but he seemed to be amused by it.

"Yes that's the bloke's name." Jareth said with a snap of his finger.

"Explain something to me Goblin King." He mentally cringed at her use of his title, rather than his name, but inclined his head never the less for her to continue. "Is Hoggle really that difficult to remember?" Jareth shook his head. He carefully looked around the room, as if thinking they were being watched.

"No of course not, but it quite a bit of fun to watch the little scab get so irritated. I truly can't help myself." Sarah found herself smiling at the chance of seeing Hoggle. She missed him, she had seen him only a day ago, yet missed him as though they hadn't spoken in a month. She sat where Jareth had pulled out a chair for her and thanked him. "What are we having?" She asked curious.

"There will be Underground as well as Aboveground cuisine. But I would recommend you keep to the Aboveground trays." He said quite serious.

"May I ask why?" He smirked.

"You may." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Why should I eat the Aboveground food and not the Underground? I'm more than open to trying new things." Jareth nodded.

"Because Underground food is rather exotic on its own, but Hoggle, he has his own way of doing things. Mixing your equivalent of chocolate and pecorinos . . . with the maggots." Sarah felt bile move up her throat at the thought.

"He won't do that with Aboveground food?" Jareth shook his head.

"No, pancakes with maple syrup, eggs with salt and pepper, bacon, sausage, and ham cooked to perfection. With pastries and toast on the side if you wish to indulge. Sarah was glad he couldn't see her mouth watering at THAT thought.

"Why doesn't he experiment with that stuff?"

"Because children are more likely to eat . . . when the food looks and smells familiar." She nodded that made quite a bit of sense.

After a few minutes, the trays came. Both Jareth and Sarah filled their plates and ate, talking of her education and friends at school, the friends topic died quickly. Then once they had finished their meal, they spoke of his duties as the Goblin King. Sarah had, on some level at least, known that his duties consisted of more than just saving wished away children. But she had to laugh, if anyone actually thought that being king was sitting around spouting orders, they were seriously, seriously wrong.

"I am in charge of the subjects . . . or rather the inner workings of the kingdom. I listen to disputes, over see construction of new homes, bridges, and shops. I deal with the farmers and decide who gets what land and what land would be best to plant what. As well as find a protecting, loving, caring, families for the children I asked to take." Sarah nodded.

"What about the political side of it all? Do you keep peace with neighboring kingdoms? Do you discus matters of state with the High Court? Are you forced to smile at people that you would rather punch, just to keep from war? Jareth cringed inwardly at her questions. He should have known that she would ask questions like this. There were just some things about the Underground and even the Goblin Kingdom that he rather she not know about quite yet.

"Forgive me Sarah, I must excuse myself. I have matters that must be attended to before lunch. I shall call your friends to visit with you after lunch. May I ask something of you until that time?" Sarah resisted the urge to frown at the idea of a FAE asking a favor.

"Tell me what first." Jareth smiled.

"Very good Sarah. Would you please try to rest? You had a . . . a rather rough night, I would hate for you to over work yourself." Sarah sat stunned. 'Is he worried about . . . me?' Still stunned Sarah nodded to Jareth, unable to speak.

"Thank you." Standing he moved to her side and took her hand in his. "Until lunch then." He bowed to her hand giving it a kiss and stood. Leaving quickly without seeming to take notice of Sarah's even more stunned state. Stunned not because of what he had said or done, but because where his lips had touched her skin . . . burned. Not painfully, but almost. 'What is he doing to me?' He popped back in for a moment, smiling wickedly as Sarah jumped.

"I . . . found last night that something had happen to the necklace I had given you. So I fashioned a new one and placed the . . . locket on you instead." Sometime during his speech his gloved fingers had moved to her neck, delicately and some what . . . proudly? "Inside is a compartment for a small picture and a small mirror." His eye's locked with hers and he added. "This necklace, Sarah, will not leave your neck. It will NEVER leave your neck. You are safe." He kissed her forehead as he had the night before and disappeared.

'What the hell?'

* * *

Darklady: Alright . . . I know that I didn't really tell anyone what happened with Mitch, I'm sorry. But you will find out later . . . I PROMISE.

Jareth: (smiles evily) I know what happened to Mitch.

Sarah: Of course you know . . . you did it!

Ly: Actually . . . he doesn't know. He only THINKS he knows.

Jareth: (looks at Ly darkly) Not only do I know . . . but I think a few people are going to KICK themselves for not thinking of it themselves. (whispers something to Ly)

Ly: (nods toward Jareth) HUH, you do know.

Darklady: Alright everyone I'm typing up Chapter 11 as we speak. I just have to finish writing it and send it to Grace . . . so just sit tight. Oh and don't forget to review. Catch ya later . . .


	14. Be Careful What you Wish For

Darklady: Well hello again everyone. Over 80 reviews . . . I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!

Ly: You are quite a talented writer my Lady, you and Grace are working well on this story.

Jareth: This is going to be a fun chapter . . .

Sarah: Your just upset because you act like a fool.

Jareth: (gives Sarah arrogant stare) I am anything but a FOOL.

Darklady: Yeah right Goblin King lets let everyone decide after they have read the chapter K? (Jareth grumbles in backround) I hope that you enjoy this . . . OH and don't forget to Give a great big hand for my beta's GraceRichie and Ergott.

* * *

Chapter 11: Be careful what you 'wish' for.

Jesi had come into the room only heart beats after Jareth's second departure. She had asked about the meal and whether Sarah would enjoy a tour of the King's garden, which Sarah readily accepted. They two women now stood in the garden, both looking at what Sarah had to admit to be the most glorious black orchid she had even laid eyes on. But the beauty of the flower was being pushed quickly to the back of her mind, for from beside her were coming waves of anxiety and shame. Sarah looked to her companion and asked, "Jesi what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something is the matter?" Jesi asked brightly.

"I can feel it." Sarah answered softly. "I can feel your heart race with nerves and your throat clog with shame. So I repeat . . . What's wrong?" Jesi couldn't help but smile.

"You truly are a remarkable woman, Lady Sarah. I fear however that you are right . . . and I must tell you something that you may find displeasing." Sarah felt her own heart race with fear.

"Is something wrong?" Jesi shook her head, understanding the younger woman's upset.

"No miss, but I fear I have lied to you." Sarah relaxed, though still slightly tense. Her first thought upon hearing Jesi's confession had been that something had happened to her friends, or Gods forbid her family. But now she stood beside the Fae female wondering what she could possibly be hiding.

"What is it Jessika?"

"I am not what you think I am. I am not a lady in waiting, nor a maid . . . or anything there of. I am a warrior, the King's finest female guard. The King himself sent for me to watch over you." Sarah kept her face and voice calm, though her heart was beating faster than ever before.

"Why do I need someone to watch over me?" Sarah asked, upset that her voice sounded so weak.

"After what happened last night the King wished for you to be protected at all times, whether in this world or your own. The King had never been so . . . affected before Lady Sarah."

Sarah's mind was reeling. Why had Jareth been so 'affected'? Was it because of Mitch, because of what he had almost done? Did he care for her? Or was this just another trick? She shook her head trying to clear the questions that seemed to pour in, only succeeding in rushing more in.

"Does the King want me here Jesi? Do you know?" Jesi moved then, so quickly that had Sarah not been expecting it, she never would have seen. The warrior took Sarah's hands in hers, her grasp gently squeezing.

"There are things that I am sure the King does not understand, things that he is not ready to admit too. But I have seen into his eyes, listened to his voice as he spoke of your attack, and how he found you. I saw and heard the fear there . . . He wants you here Lady Sarah. He may not understand why . . . or be ready to tell you himself, but truly he wants you hear." Jesi let the younger woman's hands fall from her own. "You Lady Sarah are always welcome." Sarah felt something begin to grow inside her. What was it . . . Hope? Sarah quickly placed the sensation and Jesi's words away in another part of her mind for later reflection. For now . . .

"So Jesi . . . you are what my personal bouncer?" Jesi looked to Sarah with utter confusion clouding her glorious blue eyes.

"Bouncer?" Jesi looked down to her gown. "I can hardly kick in this frock and you wish me to bounce, Lady?" Sarah let the laughter free that bubble inside her.

"I'm sorry Jesi, bouncer was the wrong word to use. Umm . . . you're going to be my guard?"

"Yes Milady. Your personal guard, I answer to you and the King only." Sarah nodded, then she too was pulled to look at the warrior's gown.

It did seem wrong for her, too delicate and flighty. Sarah had never considered herself a warrior by ANY means, but even she found the garment to be . . . a bit girly. Circling Jesi carefully, she took in every inch of the Fae Warrior. No, she certainly shouldn't be in such a dainty fabric. Her body, mind, and magic were trained for protecting, for battle, for survival. Not curtseying and giggling like mindless flirts. Sarah thought for a minute. She should be wearing breeches, something soft and durable, black leather, with just enough stretch for her to move freely. A silk shirt of ivory coloring with a spell of resistance weaved into the light threads, would hide beneath a sleeveless, toffee colored, ankle length tunic. With hiding places for daggers, and half calf boots of the same color and material. 'Yes!' Sarah thought, the picture clear in her mind. 'That's how Jesi should dress.'

Jesi gave a startled gasp as her clothes started to shift and change. It took but a moment, the air smelling of a light mist during and after the magic had settled. 'So the little Queen has magic.' Jesi smiled, that would make her job easier. As the magic faded Jesi looked down to her NEW clothes. The colors and fabrics suiting her perfectly. She inspected the tunic, delighted to find that the little Queen had even managed places for her knifes. Looking back to Sarah she saw worry etched into the young face. Jesi smiled to her Mistress reassuringly. "Thank you Lady. These are truly a wonderful gift." Sarah smiled, though shocked.

"Umm . . . yeah they are." She moved closer to Jesi to touch the tunic, holding the weight of the fabric in her hands. "Did I do this?" She asked after a long pause.

Jesi looked at Sarah then, truly seeing and understanding, though not completely believing. She had to hear it . . . had to see Sarah's mouth voice the words. "Lady Sarah, do you know how to use your magic?" Sarah shook her head, still gazing at the fabric she held in between her fingers. Jesi didn't hide her anger as she pulled Sarah closer to her side. "Captain I have need of you!!" She called in a loud clear voice. A moment later Lyzander appeared.

Sarah was shocked by how much more . . . BEAUTIFUL the Fae men were compared to mortal men. 'Screw this we're living here!!!' Her hormones SCREAMED at the sight of the Fae Captain. His hair was the styled much like Jareth's, though this man's hair was longer and if possible a bit lighter. He was just as tall, though built more for the life of a warrior, though something told Sarah that Jareth didn't look much different underneath the frills. His eyes, like Jesi's, were both blue, though a much lighter shade. Like snow melting at the first sign of Spring. His face was not as handsome as Jareth's, though would still make a happily married woman leave her husband for just a glance. "Is there something I'm missing?" He asked, his voice a bit deeper than Jareth's though . . . still deliciously accented. It was only when he SPOKE that Sarah noticed the lines etched in his forehead from his confusion. Lyzander looked from Sarah to Jesi, only then realizing that he had forgotten to introduce himself. "Forgive me Lady Sarah, I am Lyzander Captain of the Royal Guard and Personal Guard to His Majesty the King." Sarah wondered for a second if she should bow or curtsey, but a whisper from Rin said their was no need.

"I'm pleased to meet you Bystander." Jesi shook her head, and forced herself not to laugh.

"Please Lady, call me Ly." He smiled, truly amused by her attempt. "Jesi why have you called?" Jesi wondered for only a moment whether or not to leave and speak else where, but quickly threw the idea from her mind. If she Sarah was going to be Queen she would have to get used to such things.

"Captain did you know that the Lady Sarah possesses magic, magic that she has not be taught to control?" Lyzander looked at Jesi, seemingly unbothered.

"Of course she has magic Jesi, you know the story. But not nearly enough to do any harm." Jesi and Sarah shook their heads.

"No sir, she possesses magic of her OWN." Ly shook his own head at the women.

"That can not be, she is mortal. NO mortal has EVER had their own magic." Jesi crossed her arms over her breast defensively. 'No mortal has ever? Did he not remember? How could he have forgotten?'

"Sarah do you think you could show him?" Ly spoke again, drowning Sarah's words and fueling her already turning anger.

"Ladies really, I think you are confused. Lady Sarah has no REAL magic of her own." Sarah felt her magic burst to life in her chest, as if her MAGIC was outraged by his words. Who was he to say what she could and couldn't do? 'Little one calm down, you do not want to hurt anyone.' Sarah tried to calm herself, even as she felt her magic licking at her finger tips, begging to be released. Sarah risked a quick glance to Jesi, if the warrior felt the change in the air, sensed the magic fighting for release, she did not show it. Lyzander how ever, stood shocked.

"Does the King know what you are capable of?" He asked, unaware that he had opened up himself for attack.

"Considering that I threw him into a wall this morning, I believe he does. But he is But he is male and Fae . . . so it may not have gotten through his thick ego . . . OR SKULL!" Sarah walked away from them, then. Knowing if she stayed she would only get angrier and lash out at them.

Jesi kept Sarah in sight, though she was wise enough to let the young woman have her space. Jesi needed to speak with her captain and the 'little Queen' needed time alone. The man hadn't meant to upset Sarah, but the way he had formed his statements were offensive to even herself. He seemed to be confused by her upset, typical for Fae males. "Permission to speak freely sir." Lyzander nodded his consent, never looking at Jesi. For if he had he would have quickly denied her permission. "Lyzander what in the seven layers of hell is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't realize anything I said was insulting to her."

"You questioned our state of mind, called both us liars, and then you went on as to imply that mortals were completely incapable of such things as Powerful Magic."

"They are." He said, his own anger starting to show.

"It is NOT. You know it is not! It has happened before." Lyzander looked at Jesi confused, 'what was she . . .' his eyes opened wide. HOW COULD HE HAVE FORGOTTEN!!!???

"Dear Gods I am a fool." Jesi nodded her head at his words.

"You shall have no argument from me of that statement." She said with a hint of amusement hiding behind her fierce anger.

"What should I do? I did not mean to insult the future Queen." Jesi turned him until he faced the young woman he was speaking of.

"Go and apologize. I know you didn't mean to insult her, but she does believe you meant what you said. You have led her to believe that you think her less for being born human. And if I were you I would hurry, I have a feeling Lady Sarah is one that once on her bad side you will stay there for as long as she has breath."

"CRAP!!"

Lyzander moved to Sarah's side, slowly, sensing that she was somewhat like a great cat. Calm and patient, waiting silently for its prey to make a wrong move, so it can pounce. He stopped beside her, noticing her eye's flicker in his direction, felt her magic flare as she realized how truly close he was. He stood for a moment letting her adjust to his close proximity, giving himself time to think of what to say. "Lady Sarah may I speak with you?" Lyzander watched as she kept her eyes purposely from him.

"If you think I can understand your fancy talk." She spat, making the fully grow Fae beside her cringe at the venom in her words.

"Lady Sarah, please forgive me. I truly I did not mean to insult you or any one for that matter." Sarah snorted at his apology and turned her gaze to him, blue flames dancing in emerald eyes.

"You may not have meant to sir, but you most certainly DID!" Sarah snarled, as the warrior bowed his head in shame and fear.

"I can not tell you how truly sorry I am. I never meant any of that to sound so foolish. You have proven to All that you are more determined, spirited, and caring then a good deal of our Fae women. You Sarah Williams are now and always will be, along with others like you, a sign to ALL that mortals are just as capable, if not more so, as Fae." He met her eyes then, daring to face the fires that he was sure could burn even HIM to death. "Please forgive my stupidity, Lady Sarah."

"Fry, do people really think like that down here?" She asked, he responded with a sigh and a hint of a smile.

"LY Lady Sarah, and sadly yes. Some Fae believe because they can control magic they are better than mortals, superior to them. Some even keep them as pets." Sarah gasped as she heard the last part.

"What about Jareth? Does the King keep any human pets?" She spat the last word, as though it left a sickening taste in her mouth.

"Of course not." Ly said with minimal shock in his voice. "Any mortal that works for the King in his palace is treated as any other servant, with all needs seen to. And those children that are sent to other families, families who wish for a child from the King are protected by the High King and Queen themselves." Sarah looked to Lyzander as he finished and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't think I could stand this place if children were being taken from one nightmare to be placed in another." Lyzander nodded at the 'little Queen's' words. "Now what are we going to do about my magic?" Lyzander burst into absurd laughter, at Sarah's question. He could see why Jareth had fallen so quickly for this woman, even at such a young age.

"Your moods shift quicker than the wind." Sarah shook her head and smiled, his words were only slightly true.

"Only when I do not wish to be in a bad mood, do the change so quickly. That does not mean that I do not hold a grudge or that I can not keep my anger flowing." She leaned in, all smiles. "I am a bit of a brat." Lyzander laughed again, who knew the 'little Queen' was so amusing. Jesi came then, knowing that the two had made up in some strange way.

"It is time for lunch Lady Sarah, I am sure the King is waiting." She turned from Sarah to Ly than. "And I believe, Sir, that you have need to speak with the King." Ly nodded, to Jesi.

"Allow me to pop us to the dinning hall." Sarah looked at the offered arm for a moment, wondering if she should take it. Then with only a second of hesitation she laced her arm with his. "Hold tight." Ly said in warning, neither hearing Jesi's protests.

The sensation, Sarah learned, was as unpleasant as she had first thought and was over before it began. Where they had only a heart beat ago been in the King's garden, there now stood in the dinning hall, with a very cold looking King. Sarah's face contorted in confusion as she felt his anger fill the room. Stepping away from Ly to go to him she was hit with a wave of dizziness and nausea.

Sarah fought to remain standing, but found the ground coming up quickly to meet her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for, what seemed like, the inevitable. But it never came. She felt two strong arms wrap around her, as they had before, though this time she felt no fear. Turning instinctively into him. Clutching his shirt and taking in his cool scent, waiting for the ill feeling to pass.

Jareth quickly picked Sarah up, bridal style, and carried her to a near by chair. He sat with her in his lap, gently stroking her hair and whispering softly, for what seemed like hours. All he wanted to was make her feel better and as her grip on his shirt loosened to nothing he pulled her away just enough to look in her eyes. "Sarah are you alright?" His eyes narrowing as she nodded.

"What happened?" She asked, confused as Jareth sighed.

"I told you to rest." His voice holding more humor than Sarah saw in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sarah said looking anywhere but into his eyes, uncomfortable with still being in his lap. Locking his disappointment away he placed Sarah gently in the chair beside his own. Neither noticing or caring that Jesi and Ly had slipped silently from the room.

Jareth moved to his seat, asking once more if she was alright before calling for lunch. "HOGTOAD!" The dwarf came into the room grumbling about how easy his name was and that the King should know it after SOO long. It seemed that he hadn't notice the excited girl beside the King.

Sarah didn't wait for Hoggle to notice her. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Hoggle yelped and struggled for a minute, before he realized WHO was hugging him. The two friends hugged each other close, neither noticing the jealousy that flashed in Jareth's eyes. When the two finally pulled apart, Hoggle asked his questions. "Sarah ya doin' here?" Sarah closed her eyes for a minute, hoping that a better answer to his question would fly across her vision.

"My uncle attacked me last night and Jareth saved me." Hoggle looked from Sarah to the King, his eyes both begging and condemning at the same time.

"That's right Hangnail, the lady is here for healing. Nothing more." 'For now.' He added in his mind.

"Ya had better no' be tricken' 'er." Hoggle said, forgetting who he was speaking too. Until, that is, Jareth stood.

"Are you really telling me, your KING, what I had better and better not do?" Jareth watched with satisfaction as the little man coward before him, upon remembering who was truly in charge. Little did either realize, that NEITHER, held true power.

Taking Hoggle's hand Sarah walked from the room. Paying no attention to Jareth as he appeared just outside the main hall doors. She did however stop when he moved in front of her, not allowing her to walk any further. His voice was truly puzzled when he spoke. "Where are you going?" Sarah looked up at him calmly as Hoggle trembled beside her.

"Well I figured if you two can't play nice, then I'll have to separate you. And since you ate breakfast with me I believe Hoggle should share lunch." Jareth couldn't say or do anything as Sarah pushed past him and pulled Hoggle behind her.

He stood in the hallway, minutes after she had disappeared from sight, completely shocked. Then ever so slowly a smiled crept across his face. Sarah Williams was many things, spoiled, short tempered, impulsive, emotional, artistic, graceful, elegant, stubborn, curios, playful, and his Perfect Match in EVERY way. He vanished from the hall, a smile still present on his face. There were a few people who wished to speak with him.

Sarah realized quickly, that she only LOOKED like she knew where she was going. It took Hoggle a few minutes to convince her, however, to allow him to lead. He had decided to picnic with her in the King's garden. It was quiet and peaceful where he had settled them. It reminded her of where she and Rin had first spoken, though something told her that they had been somewhere with in the labyrinth walls. "Wha' are ya doin 'ere Sarah?" Hoggle asked as he handed her a sandwich.

"I already told you Hoggle. I was attacked last night and Jareth brought me here to heal."

"So ya's trust him now?" Sarah thought for a moment about his question.

"Yes . . . I do." Hoggle looked at her, truly shocked by her answer.

"He changed ya's 'pinion 'bout him in a day?" Sarah shook her head, now understanding his shock.

"I never said I didn't trust him. I always trusted him to do exactly as he said he would." Hoggle jumped at her admittance.

"Ya trust that lyin', cheatin', sack a . . ." Sarah clapped her hand over his mouth, ceasing his heated talk.

"HOGGLE STOP!" She waited until he nodded before letting her hand fall.

"Jus' help me ta understand." Sarah shrugged at his words.

"I can't because I don't understand if myself. He just seems so familiar, so comforting, so . . . Safe." Hoggle shook his head, at Sarah's unhelpful words.

"Ya'r right I donna' understand." Sarah couldn't help the smile that lit her face as he went on. "But considerin how happy ya look . . . I donna need ta."

Jareth tapped his riding crop against his boot. He had told Sarah that he would start her magic lessons today, but in light of everything he had changed his mind. Now he had just heard of Sarah's magical flare. It hadn't been dangerous . . . at first, a harmless change of clothes. But Lyzander had proven if anyone pressed Sarah to much, the consequences COULD be deadly. "Majesty, I would like to be the one to train her." Jesi said after a moment's pause. Jareth, however, quickly shook his head.

"No, the Queen's lessons will be my duty." Jesi nodded, though not at all pleased.

"Well then Majesty, I would start as soon as possible." Lyzander threw in. Jareth raised an elegant eyebrow at his friend, but nodded.

"She is a daughter of Labyrinth." He stated, matter of factly. Leaving both Jesi and Ly to gape.

"How is that possible?" Ly asked, as Jareth shrugged.

"How is something SHE does not even know. But it is true none the less." Jesi spoke this time.

"Does she know?" She paused. "Do either of them know?" Jareth shook his head.

"WHAT?!" Both guards yelled.

"She . . . They do not know," He paused making sure that they realized he was giving an order, " and it will STAY that way until WE are ready to tell them." Jesi nodded, but Ly disagreed.

"I highly suggest that you BOTH tell them and soon. The Queen will not be pleased when she learns that you are keeping a sister from her." Jareth paused.

"You may be right about that . . ." He said pinching the bridge of his nose. "I will speak with him . . . and WE shall decide what to do." Jesi and Ly nodded, though still not entirely pleased. "But for now, neither is to know the other BREATHES . . . Understood?" Both nodded again. "Then spread the word, Captain." Lyzander nodded and bowed to the King before disappearing in a cloud of dark blue glitter. "Jesi . . . Come with me. We must find Sarah and begin her training."

It didn't take long to find Sarah with Hoggle. Jesi stood watching the young woman with her friend, she seemed truly at ease. As though she hadn't a care in the world. It shocked Jesi to see that without turning Sarah knew who was coming. "Jesi . . . why are you and Jareth here?" Jesi shook herself.

"I am always watching Lady Sarah, but the King had decided to start your lessons." Sarah turned then, fear shinning in the dark depths of her eyes.

"Really?" Jareth chuckled at her question, as he helped her to stand.

"I told you last night we would start your lessons today." Sarah looked down, trying to hide from his words. "Sarah come you can not harm me." Sarah gave a nervous laugh at that.

"Yeah sure . . . I've read books seen movies. Just because you've been at this longer . . . Wait how old are you?" Jareth couldn't help but chuckle at her question, it was quite strange how her mind worked. But stranger still was how much he loved it.

"778 year old." Sarah nodded, somehow unsurprised by his age.

"Just because you've been at this for over 7 centuries does NOT mean I can not hurt you. Even a gun expert can be short by a rookie." Jareth nodded, though he didn't completely understand her statement.

"Sarah you will not harm me. We shall start with something simple." Still skeptical Sarah crossed her arms. "Trust me." Sarah looked to Jesi who was now leaning on a tree beside Hoggle, a good 10 ft. away.

"Fear not Lady Sarah, neither Lady Labyrinth nor I shall let you harm someone." Rin's sweet voice chimed in her mind.

"Even if this particular someone could use a swift kick in his breeches." Sarah smiled, but kept laughter at bay and nodded to Jareth.

"Very good. First things first. There are two kinds of magic. The more common is Logical Magic. With this magic you most truly concentrate on what you want, then use words and movements to get the desired out come. Like all things, the more you practice the more able you will become, the more complex things you can do. Such as teleporting yourself from one place to the other or changing your shape." Sarah nodded her understanding so far, but gave him a look that said she needed to ask something.

"Umm . . . I have a question, but I'm not sure how to word it so . . . bare with me." Jareth nodded for her to continue. "Is all magic just the same? I mean . . . is the High King as powerful as a Goblin?" Jareth smiled proudly at her question.

"Very good question and no would be your answer. The High King has the most power of all FAE. The most control and knowledge." Sarah nodded. "Now the second kind of magic is Emotional Magic. It is quite rare and quite powerful, there is no need for practice to do the more difficult of magic's. Emotional Magic works to do just as the person who has it wishes. Unlike with Logical Magic there is no need for spells or movements, it is not the magic you are training the person to control, but their impulses." He looked to Sarah to be sure she was following, only continuing once he was sure. "Now we are going to start with something . . ." Sarah interrupted.

"What kind of magic do you think I have Jareth?" He thought for only a second, before answering.

"Logical." Sarah shook her head, not understanding.

"How does that make sense?" She asked, looking to Jesi.

"Do not look at me Lady Sarah. I would bet my last gold piece that you are an Emotional Magic." Jareth spoke then, seemingly trying convince both women he was right. "True Jesi she shows emotional qualities, but all young Fae have moments when their magic merely reacts, even older Fae like ourselves can loose control." Jesi nodded, though Sarah knew she was still unconvinced.

"Now, Sarah, we are going to start with something simple. I would like you to make me a cup of tea." Sarah looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Well what kind of tea? And how do you expect me to create this tea?" Jareth nodded, she was still asking the right questions.

"First relax, you are getting frustrated and you haven't even tried anything yet. Just think of a simple spell, it would make it easier on you if it rhymed." Sarah nodded, that didn't make sense to her . . . but whatever.

"But that still doesn't tell me what kind of tea." Jareth didn't bother thinking, it really didn't matter what kind of tea. So he merely stated her favorite.

"Chamomile." Sarah nodded, that helped.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Jareth!" She felt the sides of her mouth twitch as he smirked at her.

"Of course not, my lady." Sarah nodded and thought for a minute. The only rhyme she could come up with was completely embarrassing, but . . . it would have to do.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue. Make Jareth a cup of Chamomile tea for two." Jareth laughed at her, as she knew he would, and then suddenly stopped. Sarah opened eyes she hadn't realized were closed and started to laugh, only THEN hearing Jesi and Hoggle behind her, doing the same.

There in all his glory stood Jareth the Goblin King, in a giant tea cup. Chamomile flowers sticking out of everywhere, his boots, his shirt, his pants, even in his hair. Moving closer to Jareth Sarah noticed that he was also SOPPING wet, with a good deal of water in the tea cup he stood in. She supposed that the water must have dumped on the very amused King. Sarah looked up at him, trying desperately to stop laughing, and found looking at him to be her undoing. Looking up at him she saw his look of pure and utter embarrassment sent her into another fit of laughter. Jareth flicked his wrist and immediately righted himself.

"Sarah could you manage to stop laughing?" His serious face and tone did nothing but make her laugher harder. It took a good 15 minutes for all three of them to calm down, by which time Jareth was thoroughly displeased. Which almost caused Sarah to start again. He looked at her pointedly and pursed his lips, wondering if she would start again. "Are you quite finished now?" Sarah nodded, not trusting her mouth to open and not have a laugh come out. He turned to Jesi then, who had resume STANDING beside the tree, along with Hoggle. She looked back at him, truly unbothered by his heated gaze.

"Please Majesty continue." He narrowed his gaze, but said nothing. Turning back to Sarah his voice was calm and somewhat soothing.

"Alright Sarah we're going to try something a bit different." Sarah spoke then, not understanding why he was changing his tactics.

"Shouldn't we try the tea again?" Jareth face was one that Sarah would tell her children about for years to come, the look of pure horror and loathing was more humorous than anything she had EVER seen.

"No, I don't think so." Sarah risked a smile, which surprisingly was mirrored by Jareth. "This time we're going to try making a sandwich." Sarah's brow knotted at this.

"Umm . . . not for nothin but that isn't easy." She stated a bit worried and slightly upset.

"Of course it is." Jareth threw back with an arrogant smirk, she had ALMOST forgotten he had. Sarah shook her head.

"No tea is easy, leaves and hot water. Sandwiches are bread and the layers of things between, THAT is not easy. I think we should try the tea again." Jareth shook his head as she went, growing more and more impatient as she went on.

"NO, Sarah you will try making a sandwich." Sarah crossed her arms irritated that he wasn't listening.

"FINE!" Jareth her another pointed look, trying to intimidate her. She raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Well come on." Jareth smiled to himself, she was the ONLY one who dared to defy him in such ways. He recited a spell and showed her how she would move. Sarah nodded and smirked, he hadn't realized that he had used 'make Jareth' again. 'Oh Well' she thought with devilish glee, somehow managing to keep her face a lock of concentration, even when Rin's musical laughter filled her mind.

"Would you care to give it a try Sarah?" He asked after he was sure she had gotten the movements and the spell JUST right. But it was his voice that caught Sarah's attention, like he was talking to a small child, one who he thought could only understand the smallest of words. 'THAT DOES IT!!!' Sarah thought dangerously, letting a sweetly innocent smile light her face.

"I'd love to Jareth."

Taking a few deep breaths she closed her eyes and recited Jareth's spell and copied his earlier movements. She opened her just as she said 'make Jareth' and found herself ready to laugh again as he realized his error. "NO WAIT!!" But it was too late, the damage was done. Jareth stood there horrified as his nose grew and his skin turned to living sand. His hair was spiked into a single point above his head, as a broom appeared beneath him, in such a way that forced him to sit on it. Behind Sarah laughing started again, this time however, Jesi stood hunched over gasping for breath, while Hoggle's small form was on the ground kicking for air. Sarah looked back to Jareth and found him even more embarrassed and somewhat upset with himself than before.

"Told Ya!" Sarah threw at him, laughed as he turned a 'oh shut up' looked at her.  
This time the laughing fits lasted considerably longer, not because it was all that funny, but because each try Jareth made to rid himself of his new look only made his appearance worse. Warts grew on his sandy skin and on his large crooked nose, his hair turned a grassy green, the kind you found near a beach in the Aboveground. It took almost half an hour for him to find a spell strong enough to fully rid himself of Sarah's makeover. This time when he turned to her he was angry. "Sarah Williams you're not even trying!"

"YES I AM. But I told you a sandwich was more difficult than a cup of tea! You wouldn't listen, you arrogant bastard." Hoggle turned to Jesi behind the feuding couple.

"Damn it all I have to go start dinner . . . call me if she changes him into anything else." Jesi nodded as the dwarf ran back to the castle. Then turned back to the couple 'Time to cut in.'

Jesi moved to stand between Sarah and Jareth, feeling both of their magic's tickle the air. She turned to Jareth and shook her head. "Majesty, perhaps it is time to try something completely different." The King looked at the female guard with deep anger.

"Very well, you think she has Emotional magic . . . Fine we shall test her for that." After he had finished his . . . rant, Sarah stood beside Jesi tense and waiting for him to something . . . Anything. But as moments passed and turned to minutes, he still stood looking at Jesi, unmoving, even to blink. After about 10 minutes, Sarah relaxed, not believing he would do anything after all.

It was then he disappeared, Sarah listened and looked around her, waiting for him to reappear. Seconds, minutes, days passed and she heard, saw, felt NOTHING! Then there it was, grassing giving under a boot behind her. She turned quickly, only to see Jareth's smug face as a crystal headed toward her. Her first instinct and thought was to protect herself from the unknown crystal. A moment before the crystal hit her, a silvery blue barrier appeared around her. When the crystal DID hit, it disappeared into her barrier.

Sarah stood looking at Jareth with deadly anger burning in her chest. He threw a crystal at her! Part of her said she had used magic on him only that morning, but that was different! She didn't know how to control her magic, it was an accident . . . but what he had just done was PURPOSEFUL!! "What the bloody FUCKING HELL do you think you're doing?!!" She screamed after a pause.

"I tested your magic." He said calmly, though shocked.

"And what did you learn?" Sarah asked ignoring Rin's warning her to stay calm, it was already a bit late for that.

"A bit more than I had planed." He said softly.

"Care to share?" '

"You are Emotional Magic . . ." He said still shocked.

"And??!!" Jesi answered than, seeing that Jareth was too lost in his own mind.

"Sarah what you just did with his crystal, the way you absorbed it . . . You shouldn't have been able to do that." Sarah watched them carefully after Jesi had answered her, her anger quickly  
turning to fear.

"Did I do something bad?" Jesi shook her head, to reassure that young woman.

"Not bad Lady Sarah, just unexpected." Sarah looked to Jareth who was now staring at her defeated.

"I don't know how to teach you this, Sarah. I can't teach you to control THIS kind of magic." Sarah felt her anger flood back into her body, as he spoke.

"Well who can?" She asked letting her voice sound only SLIGHTLY agitated.

"I'm not sure. You shouldn't be able to do what you just did Sarah. My magic is some of the most powerful and yet . . ." Sarah panicked, at his words.

"Are you telling me you can't help me?!" Jareth nodded, seemingly oblivious to her obvious upset.

"That is exactly what I'm tell you. I don't know anyone who can help you control this." Jesi spoke again, this time drawing both the King's and Sarah attention.

"But your Majesty . . . there is . . ." Jareth looked to Jesi, flames dancing in his mismatched eyes, daring her to finish her statement.

"No Jessika!" He said with deadly anger in his voice. His reaction caused Sarah to step in front of Jesi, surprising the warrior. 'Wait a moment, who is supposed to be protecting whom?' She thought somewhat amused.

"No what Jareth?" Sarah asked with a growl in her own voice.

"She speaks out of her place." He sated as though that would be the end of it.

"It seems that someone needs to put you in yours!" Something snapped behind the King's eyes at her words. Something that caused Jesi to try and place herself between him and Sarah, but the girl refused to let Jesi move from her place behind her.

"Sarah you step out of yours." He said deadly quiet, making Sarah's blood boil. Rin stepped in then, keeping Sarah calm enough not to use her magic on the foolish King. "Sarah you and Jesi have no right to question your King." Sarah nodded, suddenly in the eye of the storm of anger raging inside her.

"Your right Jareth, Jesi has no right to question her King, but you forget oh Mighty Goblin King, I am neither your subject nor your slave. You have no power over me." Sarah watched as for a split second his eyes flashed, something deep and sorrowful, than went straight back to icy anger. He opened his most to speak, only to shut it again when Sarah held up her hand. "Don't bother Goblin King, I'm gone!" Sarah had turned to walk away, than vanished, leaving a stormy feeling in the air. Jesi turned to Jareth, her anger drowning out her better judgment.

"Are you truly THIS STUPID?" She asked, not caring when his anger flashed to her.

"Jesi now is not the time . . ." She shook her head, and interrupted him.

"No, Jareth NOW IS THE PERFECT TIME!! You are a fool! You spend centuries waiting, WISHING for this woman. Spent 16 years watching over her once you finally DID find her, and now when she is finally starting to admit that she feels something for you, YOU act like a spoilt SELFISH CHILD, running scared because you were given a precious gift, that just keeps proving to be more and more special." Jesi stared to fade, leaving to find Sarah. "Wake and take a good look at the woman you keep underestimating Goblin King, before it is too late and you loose what you have been blessed with!" With that Jesi completely disappeared, leaving Jareth alone to think of what BOTH women had said. And oddly enough with one phrase in particular 'Be careful what you wish for.'

* * *

Darklady: Alright so what did everyone think of this latest chapter? 

Jareth: I think I was a fool.

Sarah/Darklady: De De De . . . Ya think?

Ly: I think that I was truly made a fool of in this chapter Jareth.

Darklady: (hugs Ly and kisses him lightly)Oh please, you know I love you. Its just nice to have a little comic releif.

Ly: As long as your . . . not planning on making this perminant, I'm alright with it.

Darklady: (hugs Ly closer) Don't worry it won't last long at all.

Jareth: Did anyone else notice the talk of 'Another Queen' in this chapter?

Sarah: Yeah . . . you want to explain that Lady?

Darklady:(watches as Jareth and Sarah start to circle and turns to Ly) How about we POP out for a bit. Catch ya'll later. . . BYES

Don't for get to review . . .


	15. Sweet Dreams

Darklady: Hi everyone sorry this took soo long. My fault completely just couldn't seem to get in this chapter.

Jareth: (looks around for Ly) Yes . . . not my fault in any way.

Sarah:(smiles at Jareth) Don't worry love, she wouldn't set Ly on you unless you deserved it.

Jareth:(smirks) Love?

Sarah:(looks to Darklady in panic)

Darklady: Well . . . . enjoy everyone . . .

* * *

Chapter 12: Sweet Dreams

"Who the hell does he think he is?!" Sarah yelled to the open air.

"He is a King, Sarah, used to getting his way in everything. You must learn to stay calm around him, little one." Rin's sweet voice whispered on the wind.

"Is there no one who can help me with him? Help me make him see?" Rin appeared in 'human' form beside the mortal girl and nodded.

"In truth yes…but you must first show the King that you can and WILL stand up to him on your own." Sarah nodded, not really hearing Rin when she said there was help. When she turned to Rin her eyes were laced with unshed tears.

"He doesn't love me at all, does he? He doesn't even care the tiniest bit!" Rin gasped at her young mistress' words and quickly spoke up for her…somewhat foolish King.

"I can not tell you what is in the King's heart. Only HE can do that, but I can tell you that the King often does foolish things, you must learn to just…how do mortals say 'shake it off'." Sarah smirked at Rin's use of the human phrase and then put her head in her hands to wipe away the tears.

"That will be fun." Rin laughed, but quickly calmed.

"Enough of this talk, we must start your training." Sarah's head shot up, as Rin's words sank in.

"Are you completely mental?" Rin smiled, not completely understanding the young woman's question, but she could tell that she was nervous and upset again.

"Little one, think about it. It makes the most sense. I can keep you calm and if you do loose control there is no way for you to physically harm me." Sarah relaxed as she thought about the intelligence to Rin's thoughts and perked up.

"Alright let's do this!"

Jareth sat draped over his throne. The goblins dancing, singing and drinking around him did nothing to help the perplexed King think. Moving to a window, the King pushed himself out, changing to his owl form before he had fallen even a few feet. Beating his mighty wings, Jareth made for the Aboveground. If he could in his present form, he would have smirked at the familiarity of the scene.

He sat now atop the Williams home. He had made sure to clean up the blood by the front door, but he knew that he would never truly clean it from his memory. He knew in the deepest part of his soul that every time he walked through the front door, every time he stood in the house with her, he would smell the rusty salty aroma of her blood. Perhaps…that was a good thing.

Sarah meant a great deal to him. He had already claimed her as his Queen, but she, of course, didn't know that. In the crystal ballroom she had believed his intentions to be true for the briefest moment. She'd been his in that moment, only to fall into the illusion again that it was about the BABY. How to make her see that it was NEVER about the baby? The only reason he had even taken Toby was to keep her in the Underground longer, give himself more time with her. But he should have known that wouldn't be how she'd see it.

He had watched her for years, had seen the changes in her. When her mother had left, when she had met James, when Karen had entered her life, when Mitch had taken part of it, when Toby was born, he'd been there. He had been the one to comfort her the night her mother left, the one she told EVERYTHING to. He had loved her since that first time in the park, when the small mortal child had recited her play for the owl that watched over her. Now when he had the chance to prove his love, to help her see that she really did feel the same way, he was as the mortals say, SERIOUSLY FUCKING IT UP! Something had to change and it wasn't Sarah.

He had been sitting on the roof, trying to find the one grain of sand that would tip Sarah's scales in his favor, when he saw James. Perhaps her long time friend could shed some light on his lovely mortal. Quickly he changed forms and invoked a glamour to hide his Fae markings and clothing. He was sitting on the front step of the house when James finally came into sight.

Seeing Jareth, James waved, both exited and slightly upset at seeing him. James looked around, expecting Sarah to be around, but came up short. Looking to Jareth he smiled again. "Hey Jareth."

"Hello James, what are you doing here?" Jareth asked. James looked around once again.

"Is Sarah here?" Jareth shook his head and looked at James confused as he punched the air. "Can you keep a secret from Sarah?" Jareth smirked at the boy's question.

"As a matter of fact…I can keep several." James nodded, obviously no where near as curious as Sarah.

"Well Sarah's birthday is tomorrow and while EVERY OTHER year she is mostly forgotten, I'm going to throw her a party here at her house." Jareth looked at James confused by his master plan.

"How do you know that Mr. Williams and his wife will agree?" James smiled, obviously proud of himself and the fact that Jareth had asked.

"Actually I called Mr. Williams' law office and they said that he and his wife had gone away for their anniversary. So I called all Sarah's friends from the Underground, and her favorite teachers from school, it won't be big. But knowing Sarah, even the tiniest party will make her feel loved." James turned a curious gaze to Jareth, wondering… "Do you happen to know any more of Sarah's friends?" Jareth smiled, this should help Sarah to forgive him.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jareth smiled as James laughed merrily.

"GREAT! The more the better." James moved past Jareth and unlocked the front door and then turned to Jareth to ask once more…. "Sure Sarah isn't in there?" Jareth shook his head to the boy again.

"She's…a little upset with me at the moment. So for right now, she's with a friend calming down." James laughed at Jareth and walked into the house, allowing Jareth to follow.

"If I know Sarah, and I do, then she isn't 'a little' anything. She's probably near melt down." Jareth nodded his head sadly, it was true, he wasn't sure how he would ever convince her after what he had just done. James moved through the house, laughing as he pictured Sarah's face. "Alright so what did you do to upset her?" Jareth thought about it for a minute.

"I don't think I'm going to tell you. I may get into even more trouble with her, and I'm having enough fun trying to convince her that my feelings are real." James smiled at Jareth truly pleased by his answer.

"Listen Jareth, whatever you say to me you say to ME, unless of course you're doing something you shouldn't, then I'll sing like a canary. So tell me, what did you do?"

"I told her that she forgot her place." James raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"You mean…forgot where she was in a book, place or 'me man, you woman' place?" Jareth cringed inwardly as he answered.

"Me man, you woman." Jareth was confused tremendously when Jareth started to laugh again, this time harder than before. He was TRULY getting tired of being laughed at.

"You went prehistoric on Sarah Williams?" James gasped, instantly sober. "What in the name of all that is HOLY and DECENT were you thinking?" James asked, shocked that he wasn't kidding.

"I'm going to just admit the truth, I wasn't thinking at all. I was just trying to hurt her. She had embarrassed me and I wanted to do the same." James stopped moving through the house and sat at the grand piano in the living room. Letting his fingers rest on the keys, James played a haunting melody that still floated through an enchanted ball room.

"Well I don't know how to help you. All I can say is apologize. Sarah is quick to get angry, quick to expect the worst. But with you…she's confused." Jareth quickly took his gaze from the boy's fingers upon hearing his last statement.

"How do you know she's confused by me? Did she tell you that?" James shook his head to Jareth's questions, taking a minute to think on how to answer.

"I've known Sarah awhile, she doesn't speak much about her feelings because she thinks that if I know the REAL Sarah, I wouldn't like her anymore. What I can't get her to understand is that I've known the real Sarah for almost as long as I've known her." Jareth smirked.

"You make her sound like two separate people." James shook his head.

"That's exactly what she's like. She has two faces. She has one that she shows everyone, the one that doesn't care if people poke fun, if she doesn't have any friends, if she can't talk to someone. But then there is the real Sarah, the one that I can see, the one that longs for someone to love her for her, not for who she pretends to be. I know she spends her nights dreaming of magic, that she sees, feels and knows things she shouldn't. I can read Sarah and she is truly confused by you. She can't make up her mind." James looked to Jareth, deadly serious. "Jareth, I don't know how you met Sarah or why she trusts you so much but know this if you break Sarah's heart…." Jareth interrupted.

"Is this where you tell me you'll hunt me down and gut me? Because I believe that we have been through this already." Jareth smiled, as he spoke. Sarah was truly fortunate to have a friend such as James. The young man shook his head at Jareth.

"Jareth you and I both know that I wouldn't have a change in a fight with you. But Sarah…she'd eat you alive then spend the rest of her life believing that everything her step mother told her was true. Just be careful with her…please?" Jareth nodded to the younger man, and smiled, it was time to get this place ready for Sarah's birthday party.

"Alright now tell me what I can do to help get this party perfect for…." He almost choked on the word. "OUR Sarah?"

By the time dinner had come along, Sarah had gotten some control of herself and her magic. She could conjure a cup of tea and even a sandwich. Teleporting however, was still a bit beyond her reach. So when the time came foe Sarah to try, Rin was kind enough to lend support. It hadn't taken Sarah long to decide where she wanted to go. She missed her dog and asked Rin if she thought anyone would mind her bringing him to the Underground. Rin had agreed as long Sarah and Merlin came RIGHT back, a moment later Sarah stood in her garage.

Merlin, who hadn't been out all day, was beside himself with happiness at the sight of his master. Rin instructed Sarah to hold tightly to Merlin then think of where she wanted to be. It took a few minutes longer than Sarah a bit longer than she would have liked, but upon opening her eyes she found herself again in The Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Never realizing that there were two 'elves' in her home, planning to make THIS birthday the most memorable of ALL birthdays.

Sarah and Merlin walked through the halls, neither caring that they were HORRIBLY lost. But Merlin growled suddenly and assumed a protective position before his master as he heard someone's approach. Sarah understood her friends upset, but quickly told him to calm down. She knew who was coming and she meant anything but harm. "Over here Jesi!" Sarah called as Merlin relaxed and licked her hand. Jesi turned the corner a bit perplexed.

"How did you know it was me Lady Sarah?" She asked stepping closer to Sarah and Merlin. Sarah thought about it for a minute. There was something about her presence, something different from person to person, something that she knew she really shouldn't be able to sense without them….

"It's your magic, I could sense your magic." Jesi nodded, it made sense. The 'Young Queen' could do it as well, tell the differences of magic from person to person, even when they were not using it.

"There is food being brought to your room." Looking down to Merlin she continued. "And there will be a nice warm bowl of something for you." Sarah looked to Jesi questioning. "Rin told me that you might be bringing him. I thought that you both might be hungry." Jesi moved the last few steps to Sarah and was only slightly surprised when Merlin resumed his earlier growling. Sarah moved to scold him to close her mouth as Jesi held up her hand in pause.

Taking a step back Jesi knelt and extended a hand for Merlin to sniff. The dog moved forward to Jesi slowly, testing her. He growled, she didn't blink. He barked, she didn't flinch. He snapped at her hand, she didn't pull away. When he finally did reach her, he licked her hand, she had earned his trust. Jesi looked up and smiled at a glowing Sarah, as Merlin licked her cheek. "I think we shall be great friends, we both are here for one true purpose. To protect our friends."

Sarah, Merlin and Jesi now sat in Sarah's room, which Jesi had ordered made up during the day so that Lady Sarah wouldn't have to spend the night with the King. Sarah and Jesi had spent their time getting to know more about each other. Jesi learning about Sarah's family, about Toby and her father, Sarah had learned about Jesi. She was only 206 years old, rather young for such a position as personal guard, but she had never been made for anything else, she loved to fight and protect and it only made sense to put the two together. Her mother and father owned land at the far end of the Kingdom and had been an only child until about a century ago when her younger brother had come into their lives. Her little brother, Jax, who also seemed to have the same knack for protecting as his sister, was now training to protect a Queen in a…sister Kingdom.

Sarah had told her about James, was in fact in the middle of telling her about the time he had dyed his hair pink for a month just to see her smile, when she SUDDENLY jumped. "Jesi I have to be at school tomorrow." The warrior nodded, as she sipped her tea, behaving as though she had known all day "Jesi you don't seem to understand I HAVE to be at SCHOOL tomorrow." Again Jesi nodded.

"I know Milady." Sarah looked at Jesi and wondered how she could be so BLOODY calm.

"Jesi you do realize that you are going to have to stay here." Jesi shook her head than, looking at Sarah as though she had be speaking some long forgotten language.

"No miss, I shall be attending school with you." Sarah looked at Jesi as though she was going to laugh, her words somehow amusing.

"You're joking…right?" Jesi shook her head as answer to the young woman's question. "How are you going to do that? By staying invisible like Jareth?"

"No miss, I can't do that. People must see me and see me WITH you." Sarah gave Jesi a 'yeah sure' look, when she had finished.

"Umm…I'm sure that I'm crazy for asking but how are you going to manage that?" Jesi smiled at her young Mistress somewhat darkly as she answered.

"There are a few options." Sarah nodded for her friend to continue. "First I could weave a spell that would cause everyone to believe that I had been there all along." Sarah quickly shook her head at Jesi's first idea.

"I'm against messing around in people's head's."

"I thought you might be Lady Sarah." Jesi said with a bit of amusement. "The second we could create papers that would state I'm an…exterior student." Sarah couldn't help but laugh at Jesi's attempt.

"EXCHANGE student." Sarah tapped her fingers on her chin. "Hmmm you know that would probably be the best way of doing it." Sarah nodded, her mind made up. "Yeah I think that's what we should do." Jesi smiled she thought that's what the young woman would agree to.

"Well then it's settled. There is only one problem with that." Sarah looked to Jesi worried by her partial explanation. "You are going to have some story telling to do. You will have to make up my entire Aboveground 'life'." Sarah brightened considerably at the idea of making up a mortal life for Jesi.

"Alright, but there are still a few things we need to figure out." Sarah gestured toward her friend.

"Like the way you look. If you're in my class you can't look any older than 18." Jesi nodded for her to go on. "And your eyes, there are just too glorious to be human." Jesi nodded again. "And the way you move and… Oh Gods, Jesi you're just going to have to act and behave more human." Jesi smiled to her now, completely worried mortal friend.

"First of all, my appearance can be taken care of by a single glamour spell. As for acting more human, I have spent time among humans for every era. You don't need to worry about me, Lady Sarah." Sarah clicked her tongue, at Jesi's reassuring words.

"Yeah that's another thing, you can't call me Lady Sarah. Actually I would prefer you call me Sarah all the time." Jesi shook her head, at Sarah request.

"I'm truly sorry Miss, but I can not. Not because I do not consider you a friend but because I must keep up the appearance of your lady in waiting. But I will agree to call you by your given name when in the Aboveground, but by title when here." Sarah pouted, but agreed. She really didn't like being called Lady at all times of the day, but apparently she had no choice.

It wasn't until Jesi asked if Sarah was ready to go to bed, that Sarah really started to miss Jareth. She had gotten way too upset and he had gone too far. She now lay in the lavishly decorated room on a bed big enough to sleep an army. She looked around the moonlit room, taking a good look at it for the first time.

The room, strangely enough, seemed to be made for her, but that was impossible…wasn't it? The room was done in cherry wood furnishings and dark blue fabrics. The bed she now lay on was about a Queen size, bigger than any bed she had ever called her own. The mattress supported her body perfectly when she lay in it. The bottom sheets a creamy white with a midnight coverlet. The dark curtains hid her and Merlin from anyone who dared to look in threw the window.

The bed itself was gorgeous, something so intricately made that every time she looked she found something else to be in awe of. On the head board rested the same scene as on her locket. The labyrinth going on for seemed like eternity, an owl in a near by tree watching over it and the person who walked its walls. Animals were carved all around the top of the canopy, almost like they were watching over her as she slept, while vines with flowers she had never seen circled the posts, so real that she had thought to lean her head closer to see what they would smell like.

The fireplace at the end of the bed was big enough to stand in and was carved with the same animals from both Above and Underground. The flames that cracked there now seemed to mock the silence, making her wish for Jareth all the more. Before the large flames were two large comfortable leather chairs with a simple coffee table between. She imagined that in the days to come she would spend lots of time there with….

On the far left side of the room there was a real sitting area. A couch, loveseat and a few chairs, much like the ones before the fireplace, sat waiting to be used. All made of the same fine blue leather. Behind that sitting area were two large glass doors that lead to a spacious balcony from which the moonlight filtered in.

On the right of the bed were three doors, each spaced farther apart from then next. The first, starting from the left, lead to Jareth's chambers, apparently this room was the only one available.

'Yeah right.' Sarah had thought before, but now that she was alone in the large and familiar room, she found comfort knowing that the arrogant King was only a few breaths away. The second door led to a bathroom…one that was quite surprising for a place that looked so medieval. Jesi had laughed when Sarah had first seen the modern toilet, saying, "We live in this era because it is the one we are most comfortable with, but we don't shy away from hygiene." Sarah nodded though she REALLY hadn't understood. The bathroom was large, holding a bathing pool, a bath and a shower.

The third door, the furthest from the bed, was a walk in closet. THAT room was the largest of the two attached to her chambers meant for her use. Fitting clothes, shoes, and accessories from both the Aboveground and Underground lined the walls in a dazzling rainbow of color.

Being careful not to wake Merlin, Sarah got up from the bed. She paced quietly back and forth thinking of all that had happened during the day. She'd heard so many things, things that gave her hope, something she truly dreaded. Hope had always been a bad thing in Sarah's world. Having hope meant it could be dashed, that she could be let down. It meant she could be hurt. Sarah shook her head, Jareth couldn't hurt her that way, he had already told her that he had found his mate. Sarah had asked Jesi about ceremonies in the Underground, centering around the 'joining ceremony'. From how Jesi had explained it, it was even more binding than the Human. It bound the two beings for all eternity, their hearts, their minds, their souls. So that there could be no lies or secrets between the couple and there was no divorce. 'Oh well' Sarah had thought, 'it didn't really matter did it?'

Jesi had said that Jareth wanted her here, but Sarah still wasn't quite sold on that. She wasn't even sure he was sure about that. She remembered when she and Lyzander had popped in for lunch. He had been so angry about something, he had been drowning in it. What had he been so upset about? If she thought about it, he hadn't only been angry, there was another emotion mixed in with it, just as strong but less noticeable. She racked her brain trying to figure out what it was. Then it hit her HARD… He was jealous. 'Wait what?' Sarah shook her head, that couldn't be it.

'Why not little one?' Rin asked once again a whisper in her mind.

'Why would he be jealous? What was there to be jealous of for that matter?' Sarah knew, without seeing her face that Rin was smiling at her, laughing at her. 'Rin this is NOT funny!' Rin chuckled then so Sarah could hear musical notes.

'Yes it is little one.' Rin said still laughing.

'Well please enlighten me, for I dearly love to laugh.' Sarah said doing her best impression of Elizabeth Bennet.

'Both you and the King, only one other time have I seen two creatures so perfectly matched.' Sarah looked to the darkness, questioning the voice in her mind.

'Who were they?' Sarah asked. 'Who were the other creatures?' Rin paused for a moment, trying to find the right way to put it.

'Another King and his chosen. She was young when they first met, much like you and your Goblin King, but I must admit they got along a bit better.' Sarah's curiosity was peaked at Rin's answer.

'Like me? How do you mean 15…16?' She knew Rin was smiling at her again.

'No, I believe, like you, she was 5.' Sarah turned, instantly moving to the balcony doors.

'What do you mean Rin? Jareth and I only met two days ago.' Rin shook her head, even though she knew her Mistress could not see.

'No little one, you met Jareth long before than. Do you not remember?' Sarah laughed almost hysterically at Rin's question.

'No I don't REMEMBER! What are you talking about Rin?' Rin sighed at Sarah's question.

'Jareth must be the most foolish Fae to ever fall in love. Do you remember the night your mother left?' Sarah frowned at Rin's question.

'Of course I remember. But there was no Goblin King…only a barn…OH MY GODS!! Tell me you're joking!!!' Rin appeared by Sarah and shook her head.

"No, you have known 'your' Goblin King since the night your mother left." Rin smiled at Sarah. "And already know quite a bit about him don't you?" Sarah shook her head, upset that she hadn't figured THAT out before.

"No, what I know about the Goblin King I made up for my plays."

"Tell me little one, what did you imagine about the Goblin King?" Sarah thought about the question for a time before answering.

"Well, his royal colors are midnight and silver." Sarah's mind flashed to the peach dream. Moonbeams and midnight, he had been wearing those colors, had decorated the ball room in them. 'SHIT!! That was just a coincidence!' She thought about something else, forcing her mind to forget what she had just connected. "He was raised knowing that his chosen mate would be mortal born, but tried to deny his destiny by courting Fae women, Princess', Countess', Duchess', trying to find someone…ANYONE who could reach his heart, but he found that he quickly tossed each of them aside…save one." Rin nodded, as Sarah stopped.

"Go on little one…I'll tell you when to stop." Sarah bit her bottom lip, wonder what else she could tell her.

"Umm…He was rather old when he found the princess in the story. Old enough that everyone, including himself, had thought he would never find her." Rin smiled at Sarah's 'story'.

"Now tell me something personal about the Goblin King of your stories. Something unique, something NO one else knows." Sarah paused at Rin's request.

"Umm…he was engaged once, but the wedding was called off." Rin nodded seemingly calm, but Sarah could tell she was upset. "What's wrong Rin?" Sarah asked, surprised when Rin seemed to pull into herself, seeing something but at the same time nothing at all.

"Yes I am quite glad that the young King came to his senses in time." Sarah looked to Rin completely lost by her statement.

"Are you serious?" Rin nodded to her young mistress' stunned question.

"Everything you 'made up' for your Goblin King was told to you, information that is true and historical. " Rin watched Sarah carefully, unsure if she was taking the new in properly.

"So what you're telling me is…I've known the Goblin King practically my whole LIFE?!" Rin nodded again, unbothered by her mistress' tone. "Why the hell didn't he tell me?" Sarah asked, growing more and more impatient with a certain Goblin King. He was truly REDICULOUS!

"My understanding, little one, is that he had once, but the next day he had to erase it from your memory. The Karen woman was going to have you taken away if you didn't stop talking about the Goblin King who visited you." Rin gave Sarah a sideways glance. "She was quite…surprised when you suddenly only thought him a story book character." Sarah gave a shrilling scream, one she was surprised didn't wake the entire castle.

"Alright that's it NO MORE! I have school in the morning; I have a life I have to makeup for Jesi, and a more than enough to keep me insane for TWELVE LIFETIMES!!"

Rin smiled at her little mistress, even NOW when she wanted so desperately to kill someone, she was holding her magic in. She was a quick study and determined, she and her sister would get along quite well once they met. "Very well little one, you rest. Tonight you shall only dream of what you wish too." Sarah was already in bed and halfway asleep when Rin disappeared from her room.

Jareth hadn't gotten back to the Underground until well after midnight, in the Aboveground. He and James had spent the entire time deciding how to decorate the house. They had decided on her favorite colors, silver, dark blue and pearly white. He would decorate most of the house when the two were at school, with a bit of help from some of his more capable servants and magic. They would finish decorating once James was out of school. He would find some way to keep Sarah away from the house, perhaps Jesi and Labyrinth would enjoy busying Sarah while they finished her part.

'I'm sure we could think of something my young King.' Rin said sweetly. Jareth only smirked as he lay on his bed.

'You should stay out of my mind Labyrinth.' Rin chuckled at his words.

'And why is that?' She asked in her musical voice.

'You would not like what I keep hidden.' Jareth said somewhat tired sounding now, as though bored with conversation.

'Of what do you speak? Your erotic thoughts toward my Mistress? I have seen such things before, even helped plan a few. Or do you speak of your love for her? That joyous emotion you hide from her?' Jareth sat up from his bed, confusion lit his face.

'I hide nothing from her.' He stated adamantly, no longer sounding bored.

'You have told her that she is your mate? That you can see yourself with no other?' Jareth nodded to the voice in his mind.

'I have told her as I would any other woman.' Rin quickly disagreed with his statement.

'NO! You have told her as you would any Fae woman. She is not Fae, though she could easily pass for one, she does not understand your ways Goblin King. She questions whether you even consider her a friend.' Jareth groaned she was right, of course. He had made one mistake after another with her, starting with taking her brother. He need to think, to find away to show her…how much he needed her.

'What do you suggest my Lady?' Jareth asked, knowing that the powerful being would have an answer that would please her mistress.

'I admit that the party for her birthday is a good start, you are going to let her friends stay…and you needed no one to convince you of that. I have a few of my own surprises coming that night. But you Jareth, you need to court her. Get to know her family and allow her to REALLY know you. And when the time is right ask her father's permission to marry the girl.' Jareth looked into the lowering flames of his fireplace.

'I have told her about myself.'

'Not as Jareth. You have given her information through your link, but that is not enough. She wants to hear such things as your childhood, your fears, your life…from YOU. Not some bird hiding in a tree.' Jareth nodded at her honest words.

'Very well Labyrinth. Tomorrow Lady Sarah and I shall start a new.' Rin smiled and though he could not see, Jareth knew she was pleased.

'Rest well Goblin King.' She said pulling from his mind to watch over her daughters and their King's.

* * *

Darklady: Well what do we think?

Sarah: I think I should meet this other queen.

Darklady: Well sorry sweetie . . . but you don't meet the other queen until the next story.

Sarah: Well that sucks.

Jareth: Not for me I get to have you ALL to myself for the longer.

Ly: (pulls Darklady into a hug) I can understand that Jareth.

Darklady:(give Ly evil look) Yeah I bet you can . . . (smiles as Ly ducks head) yeah . . . well don't forget to review and tell me what you think peoples? K? Oh and don't forget to give Ergott and Gracerichie a BIG hand . . . K?

Catch ya later


	16. Getting it Straight

Darklady: Hello everyone . . . sorry that this didn't get out sooner but . . . you know life happens.

Jareth: Yes I suppose it does.

Sarah: Yeah you should know Goblin King.

Ly: Could you please not start? I'm truly not in the mood for your bickering.

Darklady: (gives Ly questioning look) What's got your tights in a bunch love?

Ly: I'll tell you later . . .

Darklady/Sarah/Jareth: (look at Ly questioninly)

Darklady: Alright sweetie . . . Umm everyone else . . . enjoy this chapter . . . OH and on another note . . . 99 reviews. . . anyone want to be numbe 100?!

* * *

Chapter 13: Getting it straight

**Jareth** found himself asleep quickly, his day more tiring than he cared to admit. Not because of anything or anyONE other than his lively Sarah. She truly baffled him, the way she thought, the way she went about doing something and the way she saw things, most unlike average mortal women. Oh how he wished to feel her beneath him, to feel her warm and welcoming body fitting perfectly to his.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking such things, she was too young…too innocent. He should have waited, waited until she was older. He never should have sent those goblins to watch over her, never should have taken her brother, and NEVER should have brought her to the Labyrinth. It was too late now, not that he would reorder time if he could, what's done is done.

Now he lay in his bed dreaming, dreaming of her hair, her eyes, her lips, her taste. He could feel her now; taste her sweet tartness on his tongue. He opened his eyes and there she was beneath him, ready and waiting. He smirked down at her. "We shouldn't be doing this." He said as he leaned down to taste her again. He felt her wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He searched her mouth, tasting, memorizing. When they finally pulled apart for much needed air Jareth found himself smirking again as she whimpered.

"You're right, we shouldn't be doing this." She said leaning up to kiss him ever so lightly on the lips.

"So I'll stop if you will." She smiled up at him as she lay her head back down, DARING him to stop what they both wanted.

"Do you challenge me Sarah?" Deep inside himself Jareth knew this to be nothing more than a dream, a dream that he would not finish.

**Sarah** woke with a start, she had been dreaming of Jareth again. It had been a wonderful dream, so real. She could still feel him atop her, could still see his smirking face as she dared him to stop. But yet again she had woken before anything truly interesting had happened. 'Damn it to the seventh layer of HELL why can't I finish THOSE dreams?' Sarah groaned as there was no reply, then got up from bed and took a quick shower.

Coming back into the room, Sarah found Aboveground clothes waiting at the bottom of her bed, she wondered for a moment who had come into her room and placed them there. She quickly put on the jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. She had just finished lacing her second shoe when Jesi knocked on her door. Sarah moved to the door with a now VERY awake Merlin at her feet. "Good morning Lady Sarah." Jesi said once she had stepped into the room.

"Yeah I guess." Sarah said somewhat distracted. Jesi looked to Sarah confused by her tone and focused look.

"What is it my Lady?" Sarah looked to Jesi and smiled, trying to relax the older woman, then answered her question.

"Just trying to get your story straight in my mind." Jesi nodded and waited for her to continue, which she did a few minutes later. "Alright I think I got it. You were born and raised in Whales. Your father works for the government and your mother is a stay at home wife, so when your father was transferred to Ireland there was no reason not to follow. You moved to the island when you were 15. Your mother, after 2 years, grew worried about your continued safety and FINALLY convinced your father to send you to live with her cousin in America. Jareth King and I met a few months ago and agreed that when you came to the States I would show you around and make sure you understood everything about being and American teenager." Sarah paused for a minute, going over everything she had said in her mind. "That covers everything I think…did I miss anything?" Sarah asked Jesi after a moment.

"I don't believe so Lady, you have a wonderful gift for story telling. This should work out well." Jesi complemented and Sarah couldn't help but roll her eyes. "But I do have one question." Sarah cocked her head to the side.

"And what would that be Jesi?" She asked sounding a bit bored.

"Jareth King?" Jesi asked with a slight laugh to her voice.

"He chose it, when he introduced himself to my friend James. I DID NOT pick that." Sarah said with her hands up in surrender. Jesi smiled and nodded.

"Very well Lady Sarah, should we be going?" Jesi asked still amused.

"What about Merlin? I can't very well leave him here alone." Jesi nodded to the drooling mass of hair and smiled.

"Don't worry about Merlin, my lady, Sir Didymus has agreed to watch over him." Sarah smiled, wishing that she could see the good knight before leaving. "So shall we be off?" Sarah nodded, the looked at the door that led to Jareth chambers. "Is there something wrong miss?" Sarah looked back to Jesi and smiled.

"I hope not. Alright I just need my backpack and then we can go." Jesi smiled and gestured to the bed that, a moment ago had been bare, now her bag sat upon. "Alrighty then, I guess we're ready."

Sarah and Jesi stood in the principle's office, waiting for Jesi's class schedule. Sarah hadn't asked Jesi if she could see the glamour and even though she was extremely curious to why the principle kept staring, Sarah refused to even BOTHER asking. After fifteen minutes in the dirty old man's presence he FINALLY gave them her class schedule. They were off.

**Jareth** sat on the piano bench looking about the room. It was true that he could decorate the whole House with a flick of his wrist, but this was better. Sir Didymus and his two dogs, Ludo, Hoggle and most of the army she had…defeated were placing the streamers and balloons about the room. Her friends would stay for the party, but it would be an even greater gift to know that they had decorated as well.

He'd be lying, something he NEVER did, outright at least, if he said that he wasn't using her little companions. Jareth knew that by even PRETENDING to play nice with Hoggle, it would cheer her up. He never meant to upset her, never meant to have her question his intentions. Well, perhaps for a moment outside the park, but for only a moment. He thought back, to when he had offered her everything. 'Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave.' He should have known RIGHT THEN she did not understand.

Jareth laughed bitterly. She had already won her brother back. She had beaten the labyrinth, made it to the center. When she came into the BLOODY room, she had already won. He should have known she wouldn't see it that way. Should have known she would only see it as ANOTHER challenge. His heart clenched painfully as he heard her say those vile words again, but this time in anger. 'You have no power over me.' He had done it to himself of course, pushed her to the breaking point, but she wasn't ready. She would know of the young Queen soon enough. In truth he was being practically selfish; he didn't want to share her quite yet. It certainly wasn't the entire reason he…THEY…kept the sisters apart. But it was top on the list.

For the slightest moment Jareth allowed his mind to wander to his dream the night before. It had been real, he'd known that they had been SHARING the dream the moment she disappeared. It was truly amazing in his mind, that she could have enough power to do such things, and enough…fire to DREAM of such things. He laughed quietly to himself. His Sarah was nothing if not interesting.

Jareth tuned back to his subject's and found them still hard at work. He couldn't help the smirk that came to his face as he watched them do so. These creatures were her friends, trusting and caring of her after only a few hours in her presence. At first he had thought she had tricked them, that their loyalty was because of some empty promise. Then he had thought they were just too simple minded NOT to trust her. Now he knew the truth. It was her, her personality…her mortal magic. Their power made the young and foolish trusting and the old and bitter caring. It was something most women could do, more a maternal instinct than magic, but MAGIC none the less. It was then Hoggle came over to speak with the distant King. "Majesty?" Jareth frowned then.

"Yes what is it, Hopple?" Jareth couldn't help the smirk that lit his face as the dwarf jumped, instantly angry.

"Hoggle," the dwarf corrected, that anger chilling in his eyes…even while he wrung his hands nervously. "Wer' almost don and I was wonderin' if I could leave the lit'l Lady a present." Jareth kept his face a mask of indifference, even as his mind ROAORED for him to be rid of the little scab.

"Hamhawk, there is no need for you to leave a gift for the Lady." Hoggle jumped again at the name.

"It's HOGGLE! An' why no'?" Jareth looked the dwarf up and down, he truly did love seeing this little scab HOPPING mad. But he would NOT be spoken to thus.

"Hoggle there is no need for you to leave a present because I HAD thought you would be here. But if you insist on speaking to me with such disrespect you shall find yourself buried up to your neck in the bog." Hoggle ducked his head at the mention of the bog. He would never understand how Sir Didymus could stand that place, sense of smell or NOT.

"'Ow are ya gonna manage US bein' up 'ere? Don' ya think the humans migh'a no'ice." Jareth smirked at the cowering dwarf, even as he asked his question. It was truly amazing that Hoggle thought he would actually place him in the bog. He would never…well not NEVER…but definitely not when Sarah cared so much about him. Perhaps it was time to TRY and get along with the little scab.

"A glamour spell will take care of you appearances, but your behavior will have to be dealt with. You will speak with the beast and the knight for me." Hoggle looked at the King a gasped by his words. It was worded as a command but his tone of voice made it a request. Hoggle bowed his head too confused to do or say anything besides his simple, 'Yes'. Sarah had started changing the Goblin Kingdom the moment she stepped foot in it, but she was only NOW starting to change one of its Kings.

**Sarah** watched as Jesi spoke with the principle. He didn't seem to notice that Jesi wasn't human, but he did seem to be interested in something. He put her in all of Sarah's class, gave her a slip of papers to have signed by each teacher, and sent the two girls on their way.

Sarah wasn't surprised to see people staring at them. She was, however, surprised to when Amara came up and stopped in front of them. "Who's your new friend Sarah?" Amara asked in her friendliest voice, sounding a bit like a bad episode of H.R. Pufnstuf. Sarah resisted the urge to roll her eyes and answered the easy bully.

"This is Jessica Elling, she's a transfer student." Sarah said, careful to keep her tone light. Amara turned to Jesi, smiling as sweetly as she could. Jesi couldn't help but think how she looked a bit like a troll when she smiled.

"Where did you transfer from?" She asked, still trying to sound pleasant.

"From Ireland." Jesi answered in her heavily British accent. Which confused Amara immensely…which made Sarah's lips twitch.

"You don't sound Irelandian." Jesi laughed out loud at Amara's statement, something about it seeming dangerous.

"I was born in Whales, but moved to Ireland when I was fifteen. My parents just sent me here to stay with my mother's cousin, so I wouldn't be in the war zone." Sarah breathed out a sigh of relief as Jesi went on. They'd had only a few minutes to get that story straight, but Jesi did wonderfully. Amara bought the story, though that really didn't say much.

"Who is your cousin?" Amara asked, much to Sarah's dismay.

"Jareth King." Sarah said, not surprised to see Amara's confusion again.

"Why are you hanging with a freak like Silent Sarah?" Amara asked, seemingly pleased with herself, she apparently didn't notice Jesi tense.

"She and my cousin know each other." Jesi stared, only to be interrupted by Amara.

"Well your cousin obviously needs to get out more often." She said still unaware of Jesi's growing upset. Sarah placed herself between Jesi and Amara, knowing that Jesi wouldn't be able to hold herself much longer. She was pleasantly surprised to see Amara take a few careful steps back.

"Leave her alone Amara. We both have to get to class." Amara backed down as Sarah noticed that her 'friends' were not there to back her up.

Sarah and Jesi sat in the lunch room sometime later. People had been clamoring to get close to Jesi all day, but after 4 hours of her repeated 'get lost' stares, they pretty much stayed away. They sat at a table by themselves until James came, giving the room a quick scan before he took his seat.

"What did you do Sarah?" He asked, not noticing Jesi.

"Well, actually it's Jesi." Sarah answered with a smirk. "She won't give any of them the time of day." James turned to Jesi as Sarah spoke and smiled himself.

"So you're the 'whore' Amara's been talking about." James jumped visibly when Jesi locked him with another of her deadly stares. Sarah laughed slightly, unable to keep herself from doing so, only to quiet when James gave her a stare of his own.

"Who calls me a Whore?" Sarah saw the promise of unforgettable pain in the Fae women's eyes. Not for anyone at the table of course, but if Jesi found Amara….

"Jesi calm down, she's just saying that because you wouldn't ditch me for her." James nodded, obviously agreeing to Sarah's conclusion.

"Oh on another note, I've got me a date tonight." James said, wagging his eyebrows at Sarah who looked at her friend…completely lost.

"Umm . . . am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" Sarah asked sounding just as confused as she looked.

"I told you I would take Amara out on a date." James watched as Sarah's expression change from confusion to shock and melted into a look of PURE amusement.

"James you CAN'T!" Sarah said in a whisper, only slightly surprised when Jesi interrupted.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jesi directed the question towards James, though both already knew who she was speaking too.

"I'm sorry, my name is James and you are?" Jesi looked to Sarah, silently asking if he could be trusted. Sarah nodded and Jesi answered the boy's question.

"My name is Jessica Elling I believe you met my cousin Jareth King." James looked from Sarah to Jesi and back, something telling Sarah he wasn't falling for what Jesi had said.

"Alright…so where have you been? You sound British, more so than your cousin." Jesi nodded to James, seemingly unaware that he was testing her.

"Well, I was born in Whales, but my family recently moved to Ireland. We had been there 2 years before my mother finally convinced my father to send me away. She had wanted us ALL to move back home, but my father works for the Government and can't just leave. So my mother sent me to live with her cousin, Jareth." Jesi watched James as she spoke, making sure that he was following her story and, more importantly, that he was buying it. Sarah nodded to Jesi when she was sure that James WAS believing them.

"So how did you and Sarah meet?" James looked to Sarah. "I assume you knew Jessie before Jareth." Sarah shook her head at James' assumption.

"NO, actually I've known Jareth for a while. He's kind of like the guy you've known forever but never REALLY knew." James nodded his understanding to Sarah.

"So you and Jessie met…?" Sarah smiled to James.

"Actually we only met yesterday." She then turned and smiled at Jesi who was smirking towards her young mistress. 'Gods, do ALL Fae know that smirk?!'

"You only met yesterday?" Sarah nodded to James question. "WOW Sarah, girl what happened to you?" Sarah looked at James, confused by his latest question.

"James, what are you talking about? Is there something different or wrong with Sarah?" Jesi asked concerned.

"Wrong, no. Different…HELL YES!" James turned fully to Sarah, sizing her up with his eyes. "Sarah I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong, but is something up? It took me 6 WEEKS to get you to eat lunch with me." He paused and whispered. "And that was before Mitch." Sarah nodded to James and patted his knee, startling her friend even more.

"I don't know James, it's just like…I know no one will hurt me anymore. Like Mitch is never coming back." Sarah looked to James, biting her bottom lip nervously. "Does that sound weird?" James nodded to her question and ducked quickly away from her playful slap.

"Yes, BUT I wouldn't expect anything less from you sweetie. Are you sure you're alright?" James asked, still worried about his closest friend.

"I feel better than I ever have…." She wanted to tell James so badly about what had happened. About what she could do and who Jareth and Jesi really were, but she couldn't. Not until she spoke with Jareth about it and even then she wasn't sure she would.

The rest of lunch was spent with Jesi and James getting better acquainted. Or rather, spent with Jesi learning about James and how close he was to Sarah. When lunch was done, James left Sarah and Jesi, claiming to be late for Bio and promised to catch them at last period art, since Sarah and Jesi had a two period study hall. As the two women walked to study, with Sarah explaining that study hall wasn't a class where they STUDIED a HALL. As they walked Sarah told Jesi about how she and James had met, why they had never gotten together, and what the OTHER meaning of 'gay' was.

So wrapped up in her explanations and stories, Sarah almost missed the sound of footsteps coming up behind them rather quickly. Jesi on the other hand, was ready and waiting when Amara threw a text book at Sarah's head. Jesi AGAIN found herself pleasantly surprised as Sarah fell into a crouch and spun, hissing at the young women, the large book messing her by a few inches. Though surprised, and certainly pleased, Jesi forced herself to focus on the here and now, she would ask Lady Sarah about her reaction later.

"Well, well Sarah, you've gone from a silent freak to a hissing one." Amara stated smiling at Cindy. Sarah stood, doing her best to keep Jesi still.

"What do you want Amara?" Sarah asked with her hand on Jesi's shoulder, holding the Fae women back.

"I just came to tell you about my date with James tonight." Sarah couldn't fight the smiled that begged to appear on her face. "What are you smiling at Williams?" Amara asked nervously.

"I'm just wondering what your boyfriend is going to say about you going out with another guy…let alone James." Amara laughed herself, at Sarah's thought.

"Oh I don't worry about Timothy, when he has a slut like you more than willing to give him a good fuck." Amara leaned in smiling evilly. "You of course are so much like your whore of a mother…you won't mind keeping him busy for me." Amara turned to Tammy and high-five'd her as she finished, neither saw Jesi move.

Sarah had tried to keep Jesi away from Amara, but at the shock of her words, Sarah's hand fell away. Jesi had moved so quickly Sarah didn't even bother to pretend to try and stop her. For the first time since Sarah had the…pleasure…of meeting Amara, she was glad for the empty hall as Jesi pinned the three girls to the wall of lockers with only a glare. "You will NEVER again speak to Sarah," Jesi said in a voice that held no room for argument. "WELL…unless of course you have no wish for preservation of life."

"What makes you think we'll listen to you?" Mindy asked.

"Because if I so much as see you breathe in her direction with the slightest feel of ill intentions, I shall personally see to it you rue the day you picked her as your emotional trash can." Jesi said, deadly serious.

"What makes you think you can do a DAMNED THING to us?" Amara scowled, not used to being the one frightened into a corner.

Jesi looked to Sarah, silently asking permission to teach the 'girls' a lesson. Sarah thought it over quickly. There were neither teachers around nor students and Amara was working on her last nerve. But was that a good reason to show Amara that Jesi wasn't normal? Was that a good reason to risk ANYONE seeing that Jesi wasn't normal? "Jesi, leave it alone." Sarah said shaking her head and moving closer to the wall of girls, looking each girl in turn and finally pausing on Amara, "They're not worth the effort of a hair flick." Sarah smiled cruelly, her eyes alight with it. "But you have fun with James tonight. Wherever you end up going…I'm sure you'll have a GAY ole' time." Sarah walked away, heading towards her class. Jesi stayed for only a moment longer, giving each girl a look that promised nothing less than utter torture and followed her lady, a bright smile on her face.

"You are quite surprising La…Sarah." Sarah gave Jesi a sideways glance for nearly slipping, but turned fully to her with a questioning tilt in her brow.

"What have I done to surprise you now?" Sarah asked, sounding a bit tired of surprising people.

"Why did you not want me to show them what I was, what I could do?" Jesi asked, watching Sarah's face carefully.

"I didn't…I DON'T want people to find out about you and Jareth. I don't want ANY of you to be taken to area 51 and be tested on with iron scalpels. I don't want anything to happen to you, or Hoggle, or Ludo, or Sir Didymus…or…or Jareth." Sarah kept her gaze locked with Jesi's as she walked, watching as understanding, confusion and even a bit of fear passed through her eyes.

"You were protecting me? Protecting your friends?" Jesi asked sounding amused, though confused Sarah nodded. Jesi wrapped her arm around Sarah comfortingly. "Thank you Lady. I must admit I find it amusing that YOU were protecting me, but I thank you. I am…as are all of the subjects of the Goblin Realm, fortunate know a Lady like you. You are my friend." Sarah blushed and felt tears prickle her eyes. She hadn't heard ANYONE speak to her like that in the longest time, as though she were someone to be cherished. It was a pleasant turn about.

"Thank you Jesi." Sarah said choking down tears she REFUSED to shed. 'You will make quite the Queen my young friend. I know of only one that you will match.' Jesi thought as she and her young mistress walked to their next class.

* * *

Darklady: So what did we think of this Chpater?

Sarah: Not bad . . . but no Sarah/Jareth moments.

Jareth: I noticed that as well.

Darklady: You can't spend the ENTIRE story in each other's heated embrace. You both have seperate lives.

Sarah: I SPEND NOO TIME in his 'heated embrace'.

Darklady: (looks down to the ground and mumbles) Not in this chapter . . .

Jareth: (looks pleasantly at Lady) Really? That does sound like something to look forward too. . . . SO WHAT THE BLOODY HELL are you doing talking to us? Go and get to writing the next chapter.

Darklady: (give Jareth a pointed look) You had better watch it Jareth . . . You are NOT the writer of this story . . . I could have you pose naked for James? (Jareth ducks head and moves to Sarah's side) Yeah I didn't think soo. Alright everyone . . . Give a big hand to my beta's Ergott and Gracerichie (love you Grace . . . my sister and insperation). Don't forget to review. Please? ;P Catch ya'll later.


	17. Clean Slate

Darklady: How is everyone tonight?

Sarah/Jareth: Very well thank you, what about Ly?

Darklady: If I could get him to stay still long enough to ask . . . . I'd tell you.

Sarah: What's Ly up too?

Darklady: (shakes her head and shruggs) I have no clue . . . but whatever it is . . . I hope it isn't for me.

Jareth: You don't like surprises Lady?

Darklady: The last surprise that I got was my sixth little brother . . . don't get me wrong I love him, but I would have liked a little sister. You know BEFORE I was old enough to drink. . . . hahahaha Alright everyone enough about me. Time to read the chapter . . . catch ya in a few. Oh and don't forget BIG HANDS to my Sister and BEST FRIEND GraceRichie.

* * *

Chapter 14: Clean Slate  
**  
Jareth **sent his subjects back to the castle as soon as they had finished what decorating they would do. James and Sarah would be at school for another 2 hours at least; just enough time to check on Sarah and Jesi at school. After a quick search of the house, to be sure that they had left nothing but decorations as a sign of their being there, Jareth appeared in Sarah's art class.

Sarah, Jesi, and James stood close together, each ones easel within talking distance of the other. Sarah was making a larger version of the sketch she had done the day before, while James was working on something completely new. Jesi on the other hand, did her best to LOOK as though she was doing something; painting had never been one of her strong suits. Jareth smiled as he watched Sarah paint his likeness.

She was truly gifted in many things, though something told him that she would never admit to being good at any of them. She seemed different today as well, more like the girl who had traveled the labyrinth, then the one who had been horribly abused by her uncle. As he sat watching her, he thought perhaps the punishment he had chosen for Mr. Matthews hadn't been severe enough, but no. The punishment fit the crime perfectly, he would rid himself of two stones with one bird…or whatever the mortal saying was.  
**  
Sarah **had felt Jareth come into the room, but had yet to turn and acknowledge him. She continued with her painting, though she kept herself open to him. He was thinking about something, questioning himself. His mood quickly turned however, he seemed to now just be admiring something. 'Perhaps he's thinking of his chosen.' Rin pulled in her mind then, a feeling of amusement coming from her visitor.

'His chosen little one? How do you know that's who he is thinking of?' She asked with a smile in her voice.

'I can feel it, feel his love and admiration for her.' Sarah answered.

'Do you know who his chosen could be?' Rin asked sounding as neutral as possible, while smiling.

'No, for all I know it could be James.' Rin and Sarah both laughed at the picture in Sarah's mind, startling both Jesi and James himself.

"What's so funny Sar?" James asked, moving to Sarah's side.

"Oh nothing, just picturing you and Jareth together." James smiled at her answer.

"Oh YUMMY. Do me a favor and ask your man candy to pose naked for me?" Sarah bumped James with her hip at his ridiculous request. Then laughed as she felt Jareth's utter shock and horror behind her, for a moment she even thought she heard a crystal drop. She thought about actually asking him for only a second before shaking her head.

"Why would I ever do something like that?" She asked playfully.

"Because you love me, and it would SOO much fun, plus I'll be your slave for like FOREVER." Sarah laughed at him, confusing the poor boy.

"Forever isn't that long James." She said laughing as Jesi joined in.

"Not that long at all." Jesi added, enjoying THIS much more than painting.

"What do you mean 'not that long at all'? Forever is like F-O-R-E-V-E-R!" James said, confused and trying to prove something. Sadly for his ego, all he did was cause Sarah and Jesi to laugh harder. "Would you two STOP!!?" James said, smiling at the cackling witches.

"Sorry James…umm…inside joke." James narrowed his eyes at Sarah then Jesi, but ultimately shook his head and gave up trying to figure them out.

"ANYWAY…what are you going to be doing with you're lovely Mr. Do Me?" James asked, forgetting to duck when Sarah's hand came around to smack him upside the head.

"I don't understand the question." Sarah said, acting as though she hadn't seen, heard, or done anything.

"What are you gong to do with the painting once it's finished?" James asked, rubbing his head dramatically.

"Oh, actually I'm not sure. Maybe I'll give it to Jareth. It only makes sense, he's the model." James raised a suspicious brow, but said nothing more about where the painting would live once it had been FULLY brought into the world.

"So have you decided what/who Jareth, or the Goblin King, is looking at?" James asked going back to his own painting, which seemed to be a picture of his family.

"Umm…actually again I have to say I have no clue." Sarah turned and locked eyes with Jareth, who was left gaping when she winked and turned back to her work. "Maybe he has some ideas." Jesi turned when Sarah had looked at her, extremely amused, after her latest comment. She found herself smiling as she saw a very perplexed Goblin King staring at her young mistress.

"Miss Williams, who is this?" Asked Mrs. Bloom as she looked at the painting approvingly.

"He's supposed to be a character from on of my favorite books." Sarah answered somewhat nervously.

"Very interesting, Miss Williams. What character is this very attractive looking man supposed to be?" Bloom asked genuinely interested.

"The Goblin King." Sarah answered hesitantly. The teacher looked back to her from the easel.

"The Goblin King? He looks…almost human. Shouldn't he be more like…I don't know a goblin?"

"No Mrs. Bloom, in the story THIS is how he is described and he's more the King the Goblin Realm, HE is actually Fae. There are more than just goblins in this kingdom you see." Sarah said feeling more relaxed as she went. The teacher looked at her curiously.

"You've quite and interesting mind Miss Williams. Tell me did you draw this from your imagination or did you use a model?"

"A model." Sarah answered simply, Mrs. Bloom nodded.

"Well may I make a comment? One based on something I fear has really very little to do with your art?" It was Sarah's turn to look curious as she nodded to her teacher. "Do you have feelings for this man? The model?" Sarah hid her shock better than she had thought she could. 'What the hell is it about the DAMNED sketch that says…I LUUUUUUUUV him?' Sarah risked a glance to Jareth and wondered if he could hear the conversation. 'Screw it!' Sarah thought, straightening her back.

"Yes," she answered simply, careful to keep her eyes locked on her teacher and away from Jareth.

"Well I'm going to tell you the same thing my mother told me…when you see something you want THAT much sweetie, go for it." Sarah nodded and forced a smile to her face, grateful to any God that was listening that Mrs. Bloom then turned to Jesi, deciding to comment on her 'abstract' artwork.

Sarah was glad that James didn't try to talk to her, she didn't feel like talking; she felt like curling into a ball and crying every drop of water from her body. She risked a glance at Jareth, catching him looking in the opposite direction. For a moment she didn't care if she sounded childish or spoiled, IT WASN'T FAIR! 'I know what I want.' Sarah thought she thought watching Jareth as he started to juggle his crystals.

'Then why do you not 'got for it'?' Rin asked sounding amused by the term.

'Because he isn't mine to go for.' Sarah thought sadly. Not wishing to discuss it further Sarah closed her mind to Rin, not quite sure on HOW she did it, but glad that she could.  
**  
Jareth **watched Sarah as she glanced back at him. He had never seen that look in her eyes before; never seen such sadness, such utter hopelessness in her fiery gaze. Instantly alarmed, Jareth dissolved his crystals and went over what had just happened. 'What had happened?' A moment ago she had been laughing and making jokes. Jareth watched as Sarah moved to the teacher's side.

"May I have the pass?" She asked sadly. The teacher looked at her confused and concerned.

"Of course Miss Williams, is something wrong?" Sarah quickly shook her head to the teacher's question.

"No Mrs. Bloom, just need to use the girl's room." The teacher nodded to the innocent request and sent Sarah on her way.

Jesi looked to Jareth slightly panicked, the teacher was still speaking with her and she couldn't leave the room without a pass even if she wasn't and in this particular class there was only ONE. Jareth nodded to Jesi, letting her know that he understood and followed Sarah himself. Jesi nodded, though the King noticed that she not relax a single muscle in her tiny body, she was ready if Sarah needed her. Jareth found himself smiling at this as he moved through the room, pleased that his Sarah had made yet another loyal and loving friend.

Though Jareth had started out the door only breathes after Sarah, he found himself having to use magic to catch up with her. She was upset that much he knew, WHAT had upset her and WHY was a completely different matter. He knew she felt him there, there seemed to be no way of hiding himself from her anymore.

"Sarah what is the matter?" He asked trying to keep the concern in his gut from his voice.

"It's nothing Jareth. Just go back and wait for me in the classroom." She answered, swallowing her treacherous tears.

"Sarah I will not stand you lying to me." Jareth said trying to sound stern, though even HE could hear the concern that was now dripping from his words. "Now tell me what's wrong." He paused. "Please Sarah." That was the last straw, Sarah let the tears flow. She mumbled and cursed under breath. 'Why does had have to be so nice NOW?!' She thought frustrated.

"Jareth please just leave me alone." Sarah said, running into the ladies room.

Jareth stood paused outside the door. He had imagined telling her tonight, had thought it would be part of her birthday present. But perhaps she needed to hear it now. Taking a deep breath, Jareth appeared in the ladies room. He listened carefully, no one was in the room besides himself and Sarah and with a quick flick of his wrist he was sure NO ONE would bother them.

"Sarah?" He heard her give a frustrated growl/sob.

"Jareth, have you NO concept of the word privacy?" Sarah asked, wiping the tear tracks from her face. Jareth found himself smirking at her question.

"I have the perfect grasp on the concept; we will not be disturbed here." Jareth said calmly, standing before the stall he knew she was hiding in. "Now please talk to me Sarah?"

"I don't want to talk right now." She said in a spoiled way.

"Very well I don't mind not talking, but only if you can keep my mouth otherwise occupied." He said with a smirk, knowing he would get something out her Sarah. '3…2…1'

"Occupy your own mouth Goblin King. Just make sure you aren't bothering me when you do it." Sarah snapped back, her voice giving away the smile on her face as she came out of the stall. Jareth smiled before he pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers.  
**  
Sarah **felt her body melt into his, even as her mind demanded she pull away. It seemed, however, that her body and heart had plans that did not include the consent of her mind. Sarah felt her arms wrap around his neck, felt the NOW familiar knot grow in her belly, as she pulled him closer. Forget what her mind wanted her to do, her body had a much more intriguing plan.

Sarah shut away the part of her mind that told her he was toying with her. Even if he was it felt good now, let the hurt come later if at all. She marveled at how she could feel the heat of his hands through her shirt and his gloves. Inwardly she laughed at how perfectly they fit together, at how the mere smell of him made her mouth water and the knot in her stomach JUMP for joy.

Sarah gasped, unintentionally, when he pulled her closer still. Both his hands firmly clamped on her bottom. Jareth gladly took advantage of the situation and slipped into her mouth, marveling at how painfully close and horribly far off her taste had been in his dream. Smiling as she moaned, Jareth chose that moment so slip his hand under her shirt. Careful to move slowly, his hand rested just under her shirt at the base of her back, his glove dissolving as he did so.

Sarah groaned and pulled away as she felt his bare skin on hers, every nerve in her body coming to life at the simple touch. Closing her eyes, she felt his smiling mouth rain kisses on her neck, causing her body to shiver deliciously. Sarah wondered how a mere touch could make so much of her body sing. 'Practice.' She though, he'd been alive for over 7 centuries…with women more experienced than she…and there it was, the memory that he belonged to someone else floated in the front of her mind. She pushed him away then, her heart aching and body screaming at the lost of his warm firm embrace.

"Jareth you can't do that." She said hugging herself, while trying to catch her breath.

"I can't? I believe I just was." He said sounding slightly out of breath himself.

"You know what I meant." She replied in a sad whisper. Jareth took a step closer to her, placing his once again gloved finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his.

"Yes, I know what you meant little love." He said whispering in return, as his thumb traveled across any part of her jaw it could reach. Sarah quickly pulled her face from his hand.

"Jareth STOP, I will not be some one night fuck!" Sarah said harshly. Her voice giving all the seriousness her eyes were glowing with. Jareth looked to his Chosen and shook his head.

"I have made one mistake after another with you my love. I should have told you from the beginning." He started, rightly beating himself up for not telling her sooner.

"Jareth what are you talking about?!" Sarah asked getting more and more lost with each passing second. Jareth took her face in his covered hands again.

"You and I. Sarah forgive me, I have mucked things up from the beginning. I wonder if even with my abnormally long life, I have the time to apologize for everything I have done wrong." Jareth looked down to Sarah, who was still painfully lost. "Sarah Williams, you are frustrating, you are stubborn, spoiled, and the only woman that I have EVER seen myself spending eternity with." Sarah shook her head at his testament.

"NO Jareth, you have someone. She's waiting for you…"Jareth laughed interrupting her.

"That is quite true, she is waiting for me…to take her away from this awful place." Sarah gasped, and Jareth smirked. "Didn't think I heard that, did you love?" She shook her head, in shock. "You Sarah are my mate, my perfect match, my only TRUE Queen. Please tell me that my foolishness hasn't taken you from me." Jareth said the last sentence looking more hopeful and desperate, than he had that night in the broken room.

Sarah looked at him confused. Not about what he had said or asked, but about herself. Was she ready to FULLY admit that she had feelings for Jareth? After only two horrible days was she ready to give up the possibility of any one else? Was she ready to give up her ….'normal' life?

She shook her head to clear it. Of course she was! Jareth was everything she had dreamed of, his life, his world was EVERYTHING she had dreamed of. "No Jareth. I don't even think your most foolish words could force me from you." She paused. "But Jareth, I'm too young to marry, to leave my family to rule a kingdom with you." Jareth shook his head smiling happily at the woman who had, on some level, just agreed to be his.

"Then we shall wait my heart, until you are ready to marry, to be my Queen. Just remember this ALWAYS Sarah, I would NEVER take you away from your family." He kissed her again, lightly this time and pulling away as a bell rang. "It would seem, my love, that I have kept you longer than proper for a gentleman." He said with a smirk.

"Like you give a flying pixie about being proper with me." Sarah said with a smile of her own. Jareth kissed her again, with only a bit more passion.

"This is our new start Sarah. A clean slate if you will, but I fear that Jesi is waiting outside the door for you and have an urgent matter to attend." Taking a hesitant step back, Jareth bowed over her hand and disappeared. "I shall see you soon my heart."

Sarah stood alone in the bathroom for what seemed like years. 'Did that really just happen?' She thought, some small part of her believing he would only say such things in her dreams. She found herself smiling, looking in a small mirror above one of the simple white sinks, smiling all the more when she saw her flushed face. That is how Jesi found her, smiling like a fool before an image of herself.

"Sarah? Why are you smiling like that?" Jesi asked, handing Sarah her school bag.

"I'm not sure Jesi, am I awake?" Jesi moved close to Sarah as she asked her question. For a minute Sarah thought she would do nothing but look at her until, that is, Sarah felt a sharp pinch from her Fae friend. "OW!!" Sarah said moving away from Jesi and rubbing the sting away. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Do you believe yourself awake?" Jesi asked, trying desperately to hide her smirk. Sarah nodded with narrowed eyes, as she noticed the woman's lips twitch. "Then I did my job." Jesi answered and Sarah rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as they walked into the hall. In the Underground Sarah wondered what she was doing. James had, apparently, left right after their last class saying that he would see them later. Sarah had originally planned on heading home to get a few things before heading back to the Underground, but Jesi had, had other plans.

Sarah stood in the King's garden, a light blue dress had been switched from her T-shirt and jeans, under the pretense that the servants would ask less questions. Sarah found that slightly unbelievable, she truly believed that it was Jareth's doing, but kept that opinion to herself. Jesi, on the other hand, stood in what Sarah had seen her in all day, dark brown leather breaches with matching tunic and boots, and a black silk shirt hiding beneath. "Is there a reason that we are here Jesi?" Sarah asked shortly.

"Yes Miss, actually there is." Jesi said, showing no sign of hearing Sarah's upset. "Today when that girl…Andorra threw that book at you." Sarah looked at Jesi confused…and slightly amused.

"Yeah? I reacted…" Sarah said let her words trail off.

"Who taught you to react in such a way?" Jesi asked with sincere curiosity.

"No one." Sarah said, shaking her head. "I've always reacted like that. Why?" Jesi shrugged as though she was never truly interested in the conversation, confusing Sarah to the point of going mad.

"Just wondering I suppose." She continued after a pregnant pause. "What would you like to do now miss?" Jesi asked, trying unsuccessfully to change the subject without suspicion.

"I don't know Jesi…do you have a library?" Sarah asked, startled when Jesi started to laugh.

"Do we have a library? Do fairies bite?" Jesi asked, calming down. "Of course Miss, come with me."  
**  
Jareth **and James stood surveying their work. From the moment you walked into the house, you were greeted with midnight and moonbeams. The railing to the steps was decorated with swirling streamers of blue and silver. Pearly white balloons held up the 'Happy Birthday Sarah!' James had drawn for above the stair case.

On the floor of the walkway, which Jareth swore he would clean himself after the party, was silver glitter leading into the family room, where the main party would take place. The large room was heavily decorated, but tastefully so. The ceiling was no longer visible, because of all the balloons and streamers hanging from it. The furniture, thanks to James, was draped with a creamy white fabric, with various Celtic symbols in a silver shinning material. The piano was the only thing in the room not decorated in silver, blue, or white.

James now sat on the couch going over a list that he had made. Decorating hadn't taken nearly as long as he originally thought, thanks to Jareth working during the school hours. "The only things we have left are the food and the cake." James said, still looking at his list. "The food will be taken care of by Sam and the guys from 'The Underground', the cake is already done and waiting for us to pick it up. My mom owns the local bakery and was more than pleased to make a cake for her adopted daughter." Jareth nodded to the younger man when he looked up from his list.

"Forgive me for asking what may seem like a ridiculous question, but why must we worry about things that seem handled?" James looked at Jareth curiously, confused for a moment by the way he worded his question.

"Umm…well we have to make sure Sam remembers not to add anything Sarah is allergic to and to remember not bring anything that contains butter milk. We also have to make sure that everyone at 'The Underground' knows how to get to Sarah's house." Jareth nodded to the reminders of the fruit, but came up short at the mention of milk.

"Is Sarah allergic to milk as well?" Jareth asked curiously. James quickly shook his head.

"No, just sensitive to the stuff. She loves the flavor of buttermilk, just like she LOVES pineapples, but they make her sick…so we have to make sure the temptation isn't there." Jareth nodded again, somehow knowing that Sarah would be one to eat her favorite foods, whether they could kill her or not. James stood then, stretching quickly and walking towards the door. "Alright we go to 'The Underground' first, so we can talk to Sam and then we'll swing by my house to get the cake." James said as the left the house to finish their secret mission.  
**  
Hoggle** stood at the gates of the labyrinth with Ludo and Sir Didymus. He had pretty much gotten through to the knight, but Ludo was proving to be a bit more of a problem. Perhaps they could glamour him into a younger looking human. "Jus' 'member, Didymus, tha' we aren' human." Hoggle said reminding the knight for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Fear not my brother, the Lady Sarah's friends will never notice that I am even present." Didymus said, waving that ridiculous sword around for emphasis. Hoggle growled.

"She ain't the one worryin'…I AM!! Stop talkin' like tha', they don' sound like tha' Aboveground. Yeh canna embarrass the lady." Hoggle said sounding harsher than he had meant too.

"Ludo, barras Sawah?" Hoggle shook his head. 'Dear Gods above 'tis goin' ta be a hell of a day!' he thought, starting over again with the orange beast, making carefully sure that his friends were paying CLOSE attention. Hoggle had spent a good part of the day hoping that Sir Didymus would get his warnings through his THICK head, now Hoggle merely prayed that the he would get used to the Bog.  
**  
Sarah **has asked Jesi for some time alone once she was in the library. She had then set to exploring the large circular room. This room was done in dark greens and equally dark mahogany. There was another large fire place on the far right of the room, with a few chairs and a couch sitting before it. The desk directly across from the door, was quite large with a rather comfortable looking chair perched behind it. Behind the desk was another set of glass doors that lead to yet ANOTHER balcony. 'Fae must LOVE their views.' Sarah thought with a smile.

The rest of the room was rather empty, save for the floor to ceiling shelves FILLED with books. She searched through the book for an hour, those she could reach at least since there was no ladder in sight. In her search she had found books written in, she learned from Rin, Elvin, Gnomish, Faire, Dwarf, and even a few in Mer, but it seemed that English was too far from Jareth's reach. "Is there not ONE BLOODY ENGLISH WRITTEN BOOK in this entire room?" Sarah growled to the walls in frustration. It was then she heard the door open and close behind her. Thinking it Jesi, Sarah kept to her search, until she noticed the signature magic wasn't right…AND…there were two!

Sarah turned and examined the two creatures that had appeared. One was definitely female, the other was male, both however appeared to be goblin. The female seemed older, her curly blonde hair had various streaks of white throughout it, her eyes were a dark brown like good rich soil. Her skin was more a pale lavender, then the normally depicted green. Even with the various warts across her face, arms, and possibly her legs as well, she looked very motherly and comforting. The other, the make looked younger, like…a young adult. His hair was short, spiky and black, with fierce electric blue eyes that were nothing but sweet. His skin, unlike the female, seemed leathery and had more a green tint to it than hers but both seemed friendly and nervous to be standing before the mortal.

"Hello my lady." The female said, giving a low curtsy. "I am Lilli, your personal maid." Sarah nodded with a smile and looked to the other goblin.

"And you are?" She asked trying to sound as friendly as possible, seeing that the little thing seemed frightened enough already.

"Name's Filx, milady. I am your personal goblin guard." He said with a perfect bow. Sarah was glad for her self control as Flix finished, for it took every ounce of her WILL to keep from laughing. Looking at the little goblin she couldn't imagine how he could guard anything, he and Lilli barely stood 4 feet from the ground.

"I'm quite pleased to meet you both, but I'm confused. Did Jareth send you?" Sarah asked, smiling. It would be interesting to learn that he was sending MORE people to watch over her.

"No Miss, Lady Jesi did." Lilli said with a smile of her own, one that was both alarming and comforting, thanks is part to the two rows of needle sharp teeth.

"And why would Jesi do that?" Sarah asked, questioning them both.

"Lady Jesi and Master Lyzander thought it best that you become…acquainted with your staff." Flix said looking to the ground.

"Ah, I see. Well I'm glad to meet you both." Sarah said stepping close to them. "I wonder though…" Sarah said looking to Flix, who looked up quickly upon hearing her unfinished statement.

"Yes milady?" He asked with pure curiosity in his young eyes.

"Ah see, you have gorgeous eyes, why do you insist on hiding them from me?" Sarah asked with a light tone and slight giggle, the sound of which relaxed both of her companions.

"I don't mean to upset you Lady Sarah. I just thought…thought that you wouldn't want to look at a filthy goblin." Flix said, sounding like someone had drilled the thoughts…the insanities into his mind. Sarah couldn't help the look of pure horror and shock on her face. Kneeling down to their level, she lifted Flix's gaze to her own, then glanced at Lilli to be sure BOTH goblins were paying attention.

"I don't think a single creature in this castle, in this world, or the next is filthy or foul or repulsive…well except for the Fireys." Sarah added with a smile, which both goblins returned.

"Only Fireys like Fireys." Flix answered and Lilli seemed to readily agree.

"Now no more looking at your feet, unless you ABSOLUTELY must." Sarah said, standing and smiling down brightly at the maid and guard. They both smiled up at their Lady and nodded. "Very good now, let's see if the three of us can find Ly and Jesi." Sarah said, surprised when Flix came to attention. Lilli, like Sarah, saw this and couldn't help the amused smile.

"Sorry miss, I can't come with you. There are a few things I must attend too." Lilli said with another low curtsy. "Good day, my Lady." With that, Lilli backed slowly out of the room and disappeared from sight.

"I'll take you, Lady Sarah. Follow me." Flix said, gleefully turning and leading his mistress to her destination.  
**  
Jareth **felt the friendly atmosphere in 'The Underground' the moment he stepped through the front doors. Apparently the café had been closed, due to…'_A Family Engagement_', Sarah truly had an interesting personality. Sam, Bobby and Will were gathered around the bar when James had attracted their attention. "Hey Sam!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey James…and Jareth." Sam said, her gaze traveling over Jareth with an approving gleam.

"So what are you making for Sarah's party tonight?" James asked Sam.

"I'm not quite sure yet and I only have 2 hours left, so no pressure. She likes chicken and turkey and beef. She can't stand pork . . ." James interrupted Sam then.

"And she's allergic to pineapples, pears, and buttermilk." Sam nodded to the information, her face thoughtful.

By the time they had decided on a variety of slicked meats and sweet trays, with a few fruit platters, Sam had just enough to time to finish them and call the rest of the band to pick up drinks. James followed Sam to the back, giving her a bit of help before he and Jareth had to run. Jareth stood by the bar with Bobby and Will, watching the two men drink what looked to be coke. It was Will rather than Bobby who started the interrogation, the opposite of what Jareth had thought.  
"So how long have you and James been together?" Will asked, sipping his drink. Jareth looked to Will and answered truthfully.

"Since last night at Sarah's house, though I did leave him for a bit to check on Sarah." Will spit his drink as Bobby laughed.

"You and James got together at Sarah's house?" Bobby asked, seemingly shocked.

"I'm afraid I must have misunderstood the first question." Jareth said with an arched brow.

"How long have you and James been a couple, dating, doing the nasty, nasty?" Will asked with a grin.

"I'm afraid you are TERRIBLY wrong…I am NOT with James. As a matter of fact I'm courting Sarah." Jareth said defensively. He found he couldn't nor wanted to keep from smirking when both men sprayed the other with their drinks.

"What?! You look old enough to be her FATHER?!!!" Bobby said as Will began to choke.

"I am younger than I look." Jareth said keeping his voice light.

"REALLY!?" Will gasped harshly. "How old are you?" Will asked with a cough. 'Over 700 years old.' Jareth thought honestly.

"23." He said hoping that they believed the partial truth.

"23 is not that far from what I was thinking." Bobby said, looking Jareth up and down as though trying to find a good place to hit.

"It is a far cry from being her father, I would have been 6 when she was conceived." Jareth said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I have to say that I am not impressed in the slightest by your faith in Sarah." Both Bobby and Will looked at Jareth, truly shocked. "Do you truly believe Sarah foolish enough to fall for some perverted, horny bastard who she felt had NO true feelings for her?" Jareth was sure his eyes were all but shooting sparks, he was so upset. "I don't care what you think of me, but do not DARE insult Sarah." Will and Bobby shared a look, then turned and smiled to Jareth.

"Good to hear." Bobby said with a smile.

"But remember if you do anything to hurt our Sarah, we've got a whole band that will be wailing on your foreign ass." Will said clapping Jareth on the back.

James appeared a few minutes after that and, THANKFULLY, whisked him away. The walk to James' house from the café wasn't that bad, but when they had the cake, James would borrow his mom's car. "The cake is kinda big and I don't think carrying it 2.3 miles would be a GREAT idea. Plus, if anything happens to that cake before Sarah gets to see it, my mom has promised a grounding that will last until John Travolta goes straight." James said as they stepped into his home. His parents had left a note saying they had some shopping to do for Sarah and would see him at the party. The cake and keys to his mother's delivery van were left on the table, ready and waiting to go.

Jareth stood staring at the cake, James had been telling the truth when he said the cake was large. Carrying the 6 layer cake to the van wasn't as difficult as either thought it would be. Getting Jareth to relax in the 2.3 miles from James' house to Sarah's was the real trick. Apparently Jareth didn't care much for cars.

"How can you get around the world if you don't use a car?" James asked as they set the cake down on Sarah's kitchen table.

"I suppose I'm not used to being in the passenger's seat." Jareth said with a shrug. James looked down to his watch and punched the air.

"YES!! We have ten minutes before Sam shows up with the real food and 5 before people start showing up." James said excitedly. "That means I have five whole minutes to talk with you." James added, with a wiggling brow. Jareth raised and elegant brow of his own towards the boy, something he found himself doing quite often as of late.

"And what pray tell do you wish to speak to me about for 5 minutes?" Jareth asked sounding quite bored with the idea.

"Well what is your present for Sarah?" Jareth looked at James, his face void of emotion. Inwardly however, Jareth found himself confused by the young man's question.

"Was that really the question you were going to ask?" James nodded. "Very well then, my present to Sarah is a bit of a surprise." Jareth said smirking as James deflated.

"Oh come on Jareth, you can tell me…I won't tell anyone…PROMISE!!" James said, appalled by how much like a 2 year old he sounded.

Jareth smiled, "I noticed that Sarah like animals." Jareth told him, only slightly changing the subject.

"Yeah she adores them. Cats are her favorite, though she loves all animals. Tigers are her ABSOLUTE favorite." James said quickly, hoping to still get Jareth's gift out of him.

"Cats? If Sarah cares so much for cats why does she only have a dog?" Jareth asked, sincerely using the information as the idea for his present. Since Jareth's birthday present for Sarah was such a surprise…HE didn't even know what it was.

"Karen is allergic to car hair and honestly she hates dogs, but Robert got Merlin for Sarah when she was 6, the birthday after her Mom left. So Karen can't MAKE Robert get rid of him, Merlin's old…he won't be around much longer and I'm not really sure Sarah will do once the living rug is gone. Doesn't stop Karen from trying though, but since Sarah does such a great job of taking care of Merlin, she really has no GOOD REASON to get rid of him." James said a bit frustrated.

"Then THAT'S what Sarah will be getting from me." Jareth said after a moments thought. James looked at Jareth shocked, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Are you really going to tell me that until 3 seconds ago, when you said 'surprise' you meant EVEN YOU had NO IDEA??!!!" Jareth watched James as he spoke, highly amused by his reaction.

"Yes. I believe that is exactly what I'm telling you." Jareth said with a chuckle.

"You are friggen unbelievable." James said shaking his head. "So WHAT exactly is that you're getting Sarah?"

"A cat, or rather kitten." Jareth said with a smirk, technically it would LOOK like a kitten.

"You know what…" James interrupted as the door bell rang, glancing quickly at his watch James smile. "It's PARTY TIME!"  
**  
Sarah**and Flix had found Jesi and Ly in what appeared to be an office. The walls were decorated with maps…of the Underground Sarah assumed. There was a large desk, covered in papers and a pair of chairs in front of it. On the other side of the room was a table, where Ly and Jesi sat playing a game of chess. Jesi was the first to notice Sarah and stand. "Lady Sarah." She said with a bow. 'I really wish they wouldn't do that.' Sarah thought, and as though reading her mind Ly chose that moment to bow himself, a devilish smirk firmly in place.

"Is there something wrong my Lady?" Ly asked, moving to stand before her.

"Yeah actually, do you have a single book in this bloody place written in oh, I don't know…ENGLISH!!??" Sarah asked, rather harshly. From behind Ly, Jesi stifled a laugh.

"Sorry miss, I had forgotten that all the English writings are on the top shelves." Sarah rolled her eyes at the female guard, as she continued to laugh at the mental slip.

"Alright well I'll…" Sarah felt it then, the slight twinge of Jareth magic. She smiled and turned to the spot she knew he would appear in. "Hello Goblin King." She said once he had come fully into view. Jareth smiled at his chosen.

"One of these days you WILL explain how you do that." He said pulling her to his side and kissing the top of her head tenderly. "What were you three doing?" He asked looking to his Captain.

"Nothing, I suppose. Why do you ask Majesty?" Ly asked risking a glance towards a now very serious Jesi.

"I merely wanted to be sure I wasn't going to be stealing Sarah from something too intriguing., but seeing as you were doing nothing and nothing with you Ly I might add. These poor women must be bored out of their minds." Jareth said with a smirk, which Ly mimicked.

"I'm quite sure, Majesty, that the ladies would much rather be board with me than yourself, seeing as you have such interesting…'Ideas'…when there is nothing to do." Jesi and Sarah both laughed at Ly's comeback.

"Play nice boys. Now where are you taking me Jareth?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Away from here." He said with a smirk as they disappeared.

* * *

Darklady: Jareth said he loved her. Hehehehe everyone happy now?

Jareth: I don't know, I actually think we could have gone a little longer without her knowing.

Sarah: Not if you didn't want me to go . . . Lizzy Borden on your ass.

Darklady: (ROFL) OMG!!!!

Jareth: Lizzy Borden? Who the bloody hell is that . . . .

Darklady: (pulls Jareth aside) You've really never heard ? . . . Oh just wait a sec. (turns to all the readers) Hey guys the next chapter is being typed so it sshould be up soon . . . unless of course life happens. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think . . . only a few chapters left until the sequal. LOL Catch ya later . . . . (turns back to Jareth) you've never heard the nursery rhyme Lizzy Borden . . . GRACE!!!!! I need your help!!!!!!!!!! (shakes her head) FAE!!!


	18. Rin's Surprise, Jareth's present

Darklady: Hello everyone sorry for taking so long . . . completely my fault. But the important thing is that I'm here now right?

Jareth: I suppose . . . unless of course the Chatper is a complete waste of time . . . than it doesn't really matter at all does it?

Sarah: Do you think you could be the least bit civil?

Jareth: I was being civil . . . honestly civil.

Darklady: (rolls eyes) Don't worry about it Sarah's he's right. Alright everyone big hand to my beta GraceRichie without whom this silly chapter would still be sitting in my harddrive ) Thanks Sweetie I owe ya one.

Jareth: (whispers to Sarah) Do you think that maybe we should be working more for this GraceRichie.

Sarah: (Shakes her head) No her story is doing just fine without you mucking it up.

* * *

Chapter 15 (The Party Part1)

Rin's surprise, Jaerth's present

**Sarah **looked at Jareth curiously as she looked from her front door, to him and back. She could hear the sound of the wind blowing, a cat crying, the neighbors having an argument over whether the 49er's or the Giants were the better team. It was normal, too normal, SOMETHING was up. "Jareth what's going on?" Jareth looked to Sarah, an innocent smile lifting his lips while his eyes dance with amusement.

"Why Sarah Williams, I'm sure I don't know WHAT you're talking about." He said with mock innocence.

"Listen here Goblin King, those charming BS excuses and faces may work for Fae women and even a few Mortal, but NOT on me." Sarah watched with a smile as Jareth's quickly turned to a frown.

"Sarah that is NOT proper language for a Lady." He paused, all fun again. "Now close your eyes and no opening them until I say." Sarah arched a brow, but promised and closed her eyes, allowing Jareth to lead her.

As Sarah closed her eyes she opened herself up to the world. In the house was the feeling of excitement and love. Were Karen and her father back? Was something up with Toby? As she heard the door knob turn she strained to hear. The house was quiet, up until Jareth closed the front door. The latch on the door was like a button…or the detonator for a megaton bomb, because as the door clicked shut the house exploded.

As soon as the door shut, the house boomed with 'Happy Birthdays!' Sarah jumped, falling back into Jareth's laughing chest. With her eyes still closed she found it difficult to give him a proper death glare. 'It's not my birthday.' She thought to Rin confused.

'Of course it is little one. Today is November 22; you were brought into this world 17 years ago this very day.' Sarah felt her heart STOP.

'Daddy and Karen got married today. That can't be…can it?' Sarah was pulled from her thoughts with Rin when she heard James.

"Sarah why haven't you opened your eyes?" James asked with mock hurt in his voice, Sarah couldn't help but smile at the picture in her mind.

"I promised Jareth I wouldn't open my eyes until he said." She could HEAR James pout. "He hasn't said to open them so . . ."

"Jareth tell her she can open her eyes." James said with true upset.

"Of course, Sarah you may open your eyes now," Jareth whispered against her ear.

Sarah opened her eyes and immediately felt her heart swell. The house was done in her favorite colors and at least 20 people filled the house. Her heart sang as she realized that ALL of them were REALLY happy to see her. She couldn't help the breathless gasp at the assault of feelings. Though for years to come she would kick herself for sounding like one of those silly teenagers. "Who did all this?" She asked looking to James.

"Well Jareth and I did the decorations, Sam and the band did the food, Mom did the cake and everyone brought gifts." James said with a smile. Sarah turned to Jareth, truly shocked.

"YOU helped do this?" Jareth smiled at his shocked chosen and pulled her into a tight hug, making sure only Sarah could hear when he spoke.

"Actually your friends helped out quite a bit, Hammle, Ludo, Didymus and most of the goblin army that you nearly destroyed." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Remind me later to thank them." Sarah said before turned and seeing them before her. "OH MY GOODNESS!!" She squealed happily running to the closest of the three to hug, which just so happened to be Ludo.

Ludo, even to Sarah, appeared as a 5 year old boy with red-orange hair, brick colored eyes and a pudgy, freckled face. His teeth, as Sarah noticed, were still LUDO…over sized canines that looked as though they could cut through rocks, if they weren't already his friends. "Happy Birffday, Sawah," he said as he hugged her with all the strength of his true form. Sir Didymus was next.

He appeared to look like a middle aged man. He was at least 5'8, his hair orange with white eye brows and mustache. His nose, probably the most…intriguing of his features, was large, but somehow fit his human glamour. His smile, though charming and friendly, was lined with sharp teeth not like Lilli's but like…well a fox. He stood just above Sarah's height and found it a terrible bother, but decided that he could stand to be a giant for his lady. "Happy Birthday, Lady Sarah," he said with a bow over her hand. Hoggle stood behind the knight waiting penitently for his turn with his friend.

Hoggle stood just below Sarah's height, as was usual. He looked like a wizened old grandpa, slightly balding, creased skin, big nose, and twinkling eyes. He smiled a set of perfect dingy teeth. Sarah knelt to hug him as tightly as possible, not caring whether Jareth liked it or not. "Happy Birthday, Little Lady," he whispered in a watered down version of his accent.

"How? Who? HUH?" Sarah stuttered, wiping tears from her eyes and looking from one friend to the next. Hoggle pointed to Jareth and spoke with a look of…managed contempt.

"He is how, he is who. He let us help with the decorations and then used a glamour spell so we could be here for the party," he said with a slight tinge of suspicion on his Scottish tongue. Sarah turned and locked her curious gaze with Jareth's calm stare.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Because I love you and if Hymen and the lot make you happy then I will do my best to get along with HIM." Jareth said with a smirk.

"Hymen?" Sarah asked with a smirk of her own.

"Baby steps, I believe is the saying." He threw back with a chuckle playing in his voice. Sarah shook her head, then reached up and pulled his lips down to hers, laughing when the crowd around them erupted into HOOTS and whistles.

"Thank you." She whispered, meaning it with every fiber of her being.  
**  
Jareth **watched as Sarah moved through the party, thanking and greeting people as she went. Jareth watched his chosen and his subjects as they traveled through the room speaking with and meeting various people, except for Ludo. Though large and frightening to most, Ludo was still quite young for his species and AS SUCH kept close to either Sarah or himself. At the moment Jareth and Ludo stood beside the piano watching Sarah as she greeted her guests.

That was where James' parents caught sight of him. Mrs. Wagner was the female version of her son. Her jet black hair was shoulder length and ruthlessly straight, her eyes were the same storming water as her son's, the only TRUE difference was her womanly figure and her height as she stood a good 5 inches taller than her son. Her husband Mr. Wagner was roughly the same height give or take and inch. Unlike his wife and son, however, Mr. Wagner had hair the color of a fine sherry with light green eyes and sun kissed skin. Both parents, however different they might have looked, could be seen in the boy. His mannerisms and movements were entirely his father, while he looked like his mother.

"Hello, you must be Mr. King." Mrs. Wagner said, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Marah, James' mother." Jareth kissed the woman's hand with a smirk.

"I can see now where James gets his charm and please, call me Jareth." Mr. Wagner smiled from his spot next to his wife and put his own hand out to be shaken.

"Watch it pal, she's taken." He stated good naturedly. "I'm Peter, James' father." Jareth shook the man's hand with a firm grip and a smile.

"And now I know where the lad gets his death grip." Jareth said, flexing his hand with a smile. "I am quite pleased to meet you both." Jareth said honestly, all the while keeping a careful eye on Sarah.

"So how long have you known our Sarah?" Marah asked, noticing Jareth's body tense momentarily. Jareth smiled and kept his mask of perfect charm in place, as the voice in his head growled 'MINE' not for the first or LAST time.

"Well I've known Sarah for years, but only recently have we started to truly learn about one another." Jareth answered carefully before leaning down to the ginger haired boy at his side. "Go to Sarah, I'm sure she would be happy to see you," he whispered to Ludo, not wanting the young creature around in case he lost his temper.

"And what are your plans?" Peter asked once Ludo was standing with Sarah.

"Plans for what Peter?" Jareth asked, holding back a smirk as the man took a sip of his drink.

"Plans for your relationship with Sarah? Does Robert know that you are dating?" Peter asked innocently.

"Actually I haven't yet had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Williams, but my plans for Sarah?" Jareth glanced to Sarah and caught her eye, smiling at her Jareth turned back to Peter and Marah who seemed to be eagerly waiting his answer. "I will say I have no REAL plans for my life with Sarah, I fear if I were to make them she would put them all to hell in the first few moments of their lives. I have HOPES, but I make no plans with her. I do not want to make her feel as if I'm forcing anything on her. I will wait forever if that is what she wants." Marah seemed pleased with Jareth's albeit, unusual, but heartfelt answer, while Peter stood shocked.

"Then what are your hopes for yourself and Sarah?" Marah asked, trying her best not to laugh at her husband.

"My hopes are to marry Sarah when she is ready, but for now I am happy to just be with her. To see HER happy, healthy and safe." Peter and Marah nodded, believing Jareth to be sincere and truly in love with their 'adopted' daughter.

"I like you Jareth, you're a little old for Sarah in my book, but you seem like a proper gentleman." Peter said, wrapping an arm around the Goblin King with a smile and open affection.  
**  
Sarah **and James watched as Mrs. and Mr. Wagner spoke with Jareth. Neither nervous, but both cautious. Sarah smiled and turned to Bobby when she realized that her foster parents agreed with her choice. Now she just had to deal with her over protective 'big brothers'. With Ludo still planted at her side, content to merely be clutching her leg, she faced the Neanderthals. "Bobby I mean it STOP!" Sarah said, growing a bit frustrated.

"I can't help it Sarah. You're like my little sister and I don't wanna see you hurt. He seems legit…BUT…I'm still worried about ya." Bobby said in his 'please don't be mad for caring' voice. It was James, who spoke next.

"Actually Bobby from personal experience I know that Jareth has a better chance of getting hurt than Sarah." James said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Sarah asked, arching a brow to her best friend.

"From what I heard 'Sar Bear' you have ALREADY shown Jareth what a tigress you can be." James answered with a smile, making everyone around him nod in agreement. Everyone that is, except Sarah.

"'Sar Bear'? You haven't called me that since fourth grade and I couldn't stand it THEN! Besides James, you know just as well as I that I do NOT sharpen my claws on a person for no reason." Sarah threw back, taking a sip of her drink. It was apparently everyone's turn to agree with Sarah as the circle of men bobbed their head like oversized birds. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the little girls' room."

Sarah closed and locked the door to the bathroom, needing a moment to herself. She had sent Ludo back to stand with Hoggle and Didymus, truly needing the time alone. After finishing and washing her hands, she found she couldn't stop staring at her reflection. She examined her face carefully, missing nothing and yet…it seemed…SOMETHING. From her careful search she found nothing different about her appearance. Maybe it was in the way she moved, the way she spoke…but no. She felt the same and did nothing different, but that wasn't completely true.

She was doing something different, she was opening up to people. She was finally starting to feel like she could talk to people, be around people and not get hurt. At the realization Sarah found herself smiling. 'You should do that more often, little one. The world brightens to see you happy.' Rin said with a smile in her own voice.

'You're wrong Rin, most people find my smile…unnerving.' Rin laughed at Sarah's comment.

'I can understand why that was said.' Rin said playfully. For a just a minute Sarah wished she could flick Rin for her comment. 'If you continue to think such violent thoughts you will not get MY birthday surprise.' Rin had tried to sound serious, but found she couldn't keep the amusement from her voice.

'What's your surprise?' Sarah asked, changing her mind a moment later and rewording her question. 'What surprise could you have for me Rin?' Sarah asked with a grin.

'More than you are ready to know, but this particular surprise is very much on its…actually, little one, it's here.' Sarah felt anxiety bubble up in her stomach as Rin informed her of the 'surprise's' arrival.

'Alright I'm staying here now.' Sarah said, sitting herself on the closed toilet. Her…'plan' was short lived however when Mrs. Wagner came and knocked on the door.

"Sarah sweetheart you…umm…I think you're going to want to come and see this," she whispered in a shocked voice.

"What is it Mrs. Wagner?" Sarah asked, moving quickly to unlock the door.

"I don't think I should tell you, just come and see." The exited woman said as Sarah opened the door. The older woman grabbed the younger's hand and pulled her to the living room.

Sarah watched as the party guests crowded around two new women. The first one Sarah could get a glance of was a bit older than herself, though not by much. She was the same height as Sarah and dressed rather casually, a pair of khaki slacks and a hunter green blouse. Her eyes and face held amusement and apprehension as she scanned the room with an efficient cursory glance. Her eyes were a strange, yet beautiful, mix of greens, golds, and even bit of red, like the hazy days between Summer and Autumn when the leaves were just starting to change. Her hair was a curly mass of auburn that leaned more towards the red and her skin was a creamy peach. Plainly put, she was gorgeous. She looked like a woman, not like a pencil or a stick. She had breasts and hips and wasn't shy or upset in the LEAST to let people know that.

The woman seemed to be scanning the party, looking for something or someone. She had moved over half the room when her eyes caught Sarah's. She smiled sweetly, but nervously, as though she was trying to relax both herself and Sarah with that simple curve of lips. She turned slightly, her eyes still watching Sarah, as though she thought Sarah might run or disappear. Tapping the woman beside her, she whispered something and pointed towards the confused birthday girl.

As the bodies parted and both women came into view, Sarah's heart stopped. The woman that was now walking carefully towards her was elegant and appeared serene. With her pale skin, 50's pinup quality figure, perfectly cut dark hair and jewel eyes, she was the tantalizing beauty every critic, journalist, and lover had ever said she was. Her voice was just as EVERY ONE of her co-actors had said; a link to a soul that could cause great pain and pleasure.

"Hello Sarah." Linda Williams was the perfect older version of Sarah, like looking in the mirror twenty years down the road. Sarah Williams had always dreamed of the day she would meet her mother again, but now as she stood before her in flesh and blood Sarah found she couldn't speak. Linda looked at her daughter with tear filled eyes and a proud smile lighting her face. "You're so big." She stated with a hysterical giggle. Sarah bit down on her tongue and tried to keep herself from loosing control, tried to keep from saying words that would cause her mother pain, but quickly lost her battle.

"That happens in the space of ten years. A lot of things happen." Sarah said with a hitch in her voice and a lump in her throat. She wondered where Jareth was, she really needed to feel his strength beside her. Linda looked down to her twisting fingers and nodded, looking back to her daughter with fat tears spilling down her cheeks.

"I know Sarah and I know there are things I missed, things that I royally messed up…things I said that I NEVER should have said. Sarah I can't…I can never expect you to forgive me. I can never expect you to because I can't even forgive myself, but I'm asking you to try. Sarah please try to forgive me…or at least give me another chance. I was young and STUPID and heartless to shrug off my greatest gift without a thought. I can't believe I said those things to you, my baby, my perfect angel. You did nothing to deserve them and I want you to know that. You were everything…ARE everything I could EVER ask for. I let you grow up without a mother; I wasn't there for all the kisses and hugs you should have gotten from me." Linda moved closer to her daughter, neither remembering nor caring about the others in the room.

"What do you want me to say Mom?" Sarah asked, her voice choked with tears and her heart twisted violently in her chest. "Do you want me to tell you that it's alright…you didn't miss much? Do you want to hear that it's fine that you didn't call ONCE for my birthday, that I didn't even get a letter from you saying that you loved me or missed me?" Linda shook her head fiercely at Sarah's words.

"NO Sarah, I don't want you to say that because I know it's not…it is NOT okay. It will never be ok, but I want a second chance. I know I missed a lot, but I want to be your mom. I want to call you on your birthday, to write you letters, to kiss you and hug you and tell you how much I love you and how happy I am that you are in my life. I want to hold you and laugh with you…I want you to trust me the way a daughter should trust her mother. Will you give me a second chance Sarah? Will you give US a second chance?" Sarah stood stock still. Was her mother really there? Had she really come back after more than a decade of NOTHING? Sarah realized sometime later that her thoughts must have been showing on her face or in her eyes as the other woman, the one Sarah had seen first moved to Linda's side.

"Sarah, I'm Gabrielle Mitchell, I'm your mother's personal assistant. Can I say something?" Gabrielle asked in a careful voice, as though afraid she could push Sarah the wrong way with just her tone.

"It would seem, Miss Mitchell, that you already have, but yes…go ahead." Sarah said without the intention of sounding cross or perturbed, but it was simply reflex she just spoke. She had to give the girl credit for not wincing, but merely speaking.

"Sarah, my mom and dad split up when I was very young too. They both said some pretty bad things, both to myself and each other, but they never apologized, never came back. They dumped me on my grandparents and split, but I'm telling you now…if EITHER of them had come back and asked for a second chance, I would have at least TRIED. No girl wants to go through life without a mom, Sarah." Sarah stared at Gabrielle, the new-comer in her mother/daughter world. Sarah bit her cheek as she realized that the lady was right, how many times had Sarah wished her mother would come back, that she could have just one more minute with her?

"I guess we could try, but you have a lot to make up for. I have to learn to trust you again and I'm not saying it will be easy…not saying that I'LL make it easy, but I'm willing to try." Sarah said as she finally freed the tears that had been burning at her eyes. Linda nodded to her daughter, tears falling just as freely down her own face.

"Can I give you a hug?" Linda asked tentatively, not wanting to push Sarah farther than she was willing to go. Sarah couldn't help the dry laugh that escaped at her mother's request.

"I think I'd like that." Sarah admitted, trying to wipe the persistent tears from her face.

As Sarah and Linda pulled apart both felt laughter bubble up and out of them. Linda stood for a moment staring at her daughter, her hands lightly stroking Sarah's face lovingly.

"You are more than I ever dreamed." She said with a distant look, only to jump back to herself a moment later with a startling 'OH!' "I…or WE have a gift for you." Linda said, gesturing to Gabrielle behind her and back to herself. "Do you want us to get them now? Or should we wait?" Sarah tried to wipe the salty tracks from her face as her mother waited for her answer.

"Umm…I guess you should get it now." Sarah answered with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, be right back." Linda said placing a gentle kiss on her daughter's forehead, before turning and pulling Gabrielle from the house by her captive hand.

Sarah watched as her mother and assistant made their way to the front door and out it. Seizing their moment, James and Jareth moved next to Sarah, both worried about the young woman. Sarah looked from Jareth to James and back, wrapping an arm around both and pulling them both into a tight hug. "Sarah are you alright?" James asked, watching his friend with a critical eye.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Sarah asked, looking at her long time friend slightly confused.

"Sarah your mother just popped in after 12 years of absence. Are you telling me that has NO effect on you?" James asked, growing more and more concerned.

"I'm still in shock…I think. Ask me later and we'll see if I'm ready to breakdown." She answered calmly and deadly serious. "But you know what you could do for me?" James shook his head. "You could get me another drink. I think I'm going to need one." James laughed, relaxing at Sarah's request.

"Alright Sar."  
**  
Jareth **watched James' retreating form, waiting to speak until the young man was well out of range. Pulling Sarah close he studied her face. He could tell that for this moment she was on cloud nine. Her mother was back, her friends had thrown her a party, the likes of which she had never seen and she was safely wrapped in his welcoming arms. He couldn't help the smirk that lit his face at the purely egotistical thought. "Sarah love, are you really alright?" He asked, pulling her away just enough to look in her eyes.

"I'm fine Jareth just a little…surprised. I never REALLY thought I'd see her again." Sarah admitted, her gaze turning to the direction her mother had gone and was now coming from.

Out of the corner of his eye Jareth watched as Linda and Gabrielle came back into the room, both carrying a gift. Behind Sarah he could hear Sir Didymus starting to slip into stories of his knightly duties. Rolling his eyes Jareth kissed Sarah on the forehead and reluctantly stepped away. "Your mother and her assistant are coming and I must have a word with Didymus and Gabble." Sarah smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Hoggle, Jareth. H-O-G-G-L-E." She said, standing up for her friend.

"Yes, yes…that's what I said." Jareth waved with a wink as he walked away.

Jareth watched as he pulled Didymus and Hoggle away for a word. He watched Sarah carefully until he saw Jesi standing close by. He wouldn't say that he didn't trust Linda and her assistant, but he would not leave Sarah alone with her mother. Not until he was SURE Sarah wouldn't end up hurt again.  
**  
Sarah **heard Sir Didymus as Jareth pulled him away. "Forgive me dear lady, but the King has need of me." Sarah rolled her eyes with a smirk. That was Didymus…ever the valiant knight. Linda and Gabrielle stopped in front of her, baring their gifts, Linda's eyes glowing with unimaginable pride.

"Do you think you could open this one now?" Linda asked, still unsure if she was pushing her daughter too far. Sarah looked from her mother to the small box and back.

"Umm…I guess." Sarah took the box from her mother, noting that most of the room had stopped what they had been doing to watch. The box was small just large enough to cover the palm of her hand. It was a small silver thing, etched with Celtic symbols that Sarah couldn't remember the meaning of. Opening the small box Sarah felt her breath stop.

The ring, like its box, was etched silver, the same Celtic symbols donning it as the box. A brilliant sapphire sat between two diamonds, looking ethereal and untouchable. Sarah looked to her mother and saw her look of complete and utter happiness. "This ring, Sarah, belonged to my mother. She gave it to me with the promise that as long as I wore it she would be watching over me." Linda took the box from her daughter's hand and removed the ring. Taking Sarah's hand she placed it gently on her daughter's finger, admiring how perfectly it fit on her hand. "I want you to have it." Sarah shook her head, moving to pull the ring off.

"No Mom, it belongs to you, Nanna gave it to you." Sarah stammered, feeling guilty about taking something that meant so much to her mother.

"You're right she did and I'm sure that she would be more than pleased to see it on you." Linda soothed, holding Sarah's face in her hands. "It's the only thing in this world that could even TRY to come close to how much you mean to me. I want you to have it." Linda said with a smile. "Besides it looks better on you, and unlike myself, it fits you perfectly. I've never been able to get it on my pudgy fingers." Sarah laughed at her mother's comment; Linda Williams did NOT have pudgy fingers.

"Thank you Mom." Sarah said, hugging Linda to herself. Smiling as Linda whispered another 'I love you'. Again Sarah heard Sir Didymus' voice, he was speaking with Jareth. 'Dear Gods, this is going to be a long night.' Sarah thought.

"Of course my lord…." The rest was cut off, most likely by Hoggle or Jareth slapping their hand over the poor knight's mouth. Gabrielle who had apparently disappeared to place her gift with everyone else's, came back as Linda was hauled away by Mr. and Mrs. Wagner. The young woman's face a mask of confusion.

"I guess people talk like that here too." She said almost to herself. Sarah however heard the comment and turned to give Gabrielle her own look of confusion.

"Where have you heard…?" Linda came back interrupting Sarah's question, apparently to Gabrielle's relief.

"We have been hearing quite a bit of the old medieval talk, haven't we Gabby?" Linda said, practically answering Sarah's question.

"Really why is that?" Sarah asked.

"New movie set in 16…something or other." Linda answered, not quite sure what year they were supposed to be in.

"Early 1500's," the girl her mother affectionately called 'Gabby' corrected. "It's about the whole Anne Boleyn scandal." Sarah accepted her explanation; it was well known that her mother loved to star in the older set movies.

The three women spent a good deal of time talking and getting to know on another. That is until Marah came over and demanded Sarah blow out her birthday cake. Everyone in the house piled into Karen's large kitchen, trying to find the perfect spot to watch the birthday girl make her wish.

Jareth and James stood beside the cake, with just enough room between them for Sarah, but Sarah had noticed neither of them ANY of them. Her eyes were locked on the cake, the likes of which she had only seen at weddings. A 6 layer cake sat in the middle of the table, with weaved looking frosting and waterfalls of white chocolate and cherries down the sides. Sarah turned quickly to Marah and hugged her till she couldn't feel her arms.

"Thank you Mrs. Wagner, it's perfect." Sarah pulled away from the older woman and moved to stand between her Goblin King and best friend.

"Alright you three, after Sarah nods signaling that she's made her wish I'M going to count. On three you'll each blow out a side of the cake, cause Sarah can't do it ALL by herself." Marah said with a laugh.

"Are you ready to make your wish Sarah?" Jareth asked with a devilish smirk.

"What would I…I want Toby here." She said with a sad smile.

"You could wish for him to here for your birthday. I think that's perfectly safe love." Jareth whispered in her ear, so no one else would hear.

"I don't think I'll be wishing for ANYTHING, but I can and will hope that he and Daddy will come home." Everyone stood watching as Sarah closed her eyes 'hoping' her father and baby brother would make it to her birthday party. Sarah, Jareth, and James blew out the candles on Sarah's cake, turning the kitchen into a concert hall as darkness swallowed the room.

When the lights were back on Sarah found herself surrounded by her friends and family, true her father and brother were missing but they would come home soon enough. For now she was happy with her mother, her best friend and the most wonderful Goblin King she could ever ask for.

Jareth, James and Sarah were given the first slices of cake as the line formed. It was supposed to go, get your cake, your fork, and move back to the living room. But it seemed Jareth had another plan for his little love. As she came out of the kitchen Sarah felt someone pull her towards the entrance way, than up the stairs to her room. "What the…?" She started.  
**  
Jareth **scooted Sarah into her room, closing, but not locking, her door as he moved into the room. He looked at his chosen with a deep pride in his heart, she was more than he could have ever hoped for in a mate. "You might want to open…or rather, receive my present without an audience, my heart." He said with a deepened smirk. Sarah did her best to look suspicious, holding a large slice of chocolate cake, but found it quite difficult.

"And what could your present possibly be?" She asked with a worried voice, as her heart began to race.

"Sarah please do calm down, I only want you to see your present in it's true form…but if you'd rather see what everyone else does…." Sarah watched him as he spoke, something about the way she looked at him told him that she was learning more than NORMAL women, be them mortal or magical. His Sarah was unique.

"What did you get me Jareth, a dragon?" She asked with a challenging stare.

"No Sarah of course not…maybe some other…no." He answered with a thoughtful look. Out of the air he pulled a crystal, the scene feeling strangely familiar to both. Sarah took a step back as she watched him manipulate the crystal has he had once before.

"Jareth…?" He smirked as he stood with the crystal dancing from one had to the other and back. "Jareth if you throw another snake at me…I promise you won't like what I throw back." Jareth held the crystal in one hand, while the other turned into a lone finger pointing in amused sternness.

"Now Sarah I believe I learned from THAT lesson if no other." Jareth threw the crystal in the air, neither surprised when a medium sized box floated down into his waiting arms. He watched with amusement as she fought with her will power and curiosity. "Do you want it?" He asked, smirking when he was rewarded with an eye roll.

"Jareth if you're going to give me a present then give it, other wise…." He couldn't help but feel a bit…put out that she didn't want to play, but it seemed a bit fair.

"Very well then my love, here is your present." Jareth placed the box on her bed. The medium sized box was white with a single silver bow on the very middle of the top.

Jareth watched happily as Sarah stalked carefully towards the box on her bed. Her movements, he noticed were slow, careful, light. As though her body was readying to pounce or flee. That was why she loved cats so, he mused, because she, in some part, was just that. A cat. He smiled, mentally gloating about a gift she had yet to even open.

As she eased up the lid, the box jumped and jiggled. Sarah dropped the lid back into place as she sprang back a few steps, her eyes narrowing at the now freely moving box. As the lid rose and she watched two rather large white and black striped paws pop out the front. Jareth watched as the tension and unease flowed from her young body, like water off the mossy rocks.  
**  
Sarah **watched as the furry paws were followed by a head. A pink nose, violet eyes, and a face that made her anxious to see it was real. The tiny tiger cub came carefully, but clumsily, onto the bed, flipping onto her back as the box toppled over. The tiny creature turned its head staring at Sarah curiously as it righted itself.

The little cub was gorgeous, white and black. It was larger than most or rather ALL tiger cubs she had seen. Its eyes as well, were unusual with their intriguing shade of purple. Sarah found though she wanted to take her eyes from the cub she could not, so her question was asked as her eyes remained locked on the animal. "What is it Jareth?" She asked moving slowly closer to the bed.

"Your 17th birthday present. James told me that you are fond of tigers." Sarah laughed at his choice of words.

"Fond is to pale a word, ADORE I'm sure is what he used." Sarah said, sitting carefully on the bed a few feet away from the cub.

"Yes actually now that you mention it, I believe that adore was the word used." Jareth said with a smile sitting on the same side as the female tiger cub. Picking her up, Jareth wrestled with her, trying simultaneously to keep either himself or the cub from being harmed.

"Jareth what is this?" Sarah asked again, letting the cub sniff her fingers.

"This Sarah is my birthday gift to you. A white, Labyrinthine tiger cub." He said as the little thing fought to be in Sarah's arms. Letting her go, Jareth watched as the little creature moved carefully and purposefully towards her mother. Sarah smiled as the cub curled up in her lap and fell asleep, with her hand stroking her soft fur.

"Jareth…." She whispered, careful not to wake the sleeping baby in her lap. "Aren't tigers a bit dangerous? I mean how will WE hide her? How will we deal with her attacking someone? What about Toby?" Sarah's mind raced to think of all the horrible things that could happen to her pet, her little brother, her family when the cub in her lap grew.

"Sarah be calm, I would never endanger the lives of those you hold dear. Besides my dear, this little girl is unlike normal tigers." Sarah looked at Jareth confused by his last statement. "Listen Sarah, Labyrinthine tigers are quite different from the tigers of your world. On her own this little one will be able to hide her true appearance from mortals, appearing as an average house cat…or kitten for now. She will grow Sarah and as she does she will learn, she will seem quite human, having reactions and feelings to YOUR emotions." He looked down to the sleeping bundle of fluff on her lap and smiled. "But for now my love I believe you should choose a name for your new companion."

Sarah looked down at the oversized powder puff. She was gorgeous, small, and yet big, warm and trusting. Sarah watched and started at her as she thought about her name. Merlin, oddly enough had NOT been Sarah's idea, no the over grown hair ball had been named by her father. This time the name would fit the being that wore it. "What do you think about Alexandra? Alex for short." Sarah asked Jareth with a smirk.

"I think that is the prefect name for her." Jareth praised, touching the cub's head. At Jareth's touch Alex woke with a jump, she looked at the Goblin King then back to her mother and purred as if to say 'Yes?' Sarah smiled and pulled the babe into her arms laying a kiss on her nose. All three jumped slightly when James burst through her bedroom door.

"Hey Sarah Mom wants to…" James turned to Sarah and Jareth and instantly went pale. "Umm…Sarah not for nothing, but have you noticed that you're holding a tiger cub?"

* * *

Darklady: Alright what did we think?

Sarah: We think that james is a little DUH. Did you notice?

Jareth: (nods in agreement) I must admit . . . it did seem abit . . . dumbassish.

Darklady: (raises eyebrow in confusion) Dumbassish? Is that even a word.

Ly: When you're King whatever you say is correct grammer.

Sarah/Darklady: Nuh huh!

Ly/Jareth: Yuh HUH!

Darklady: Alright whatever . . . Everyone there is a link in my bio that will send you to a painting that my dear Sister Grace did for the chapter titled 'James' where Sarah draws a picture of Jareth gazing out a window. . . Takes a look Ks? Alright don't forget to review . . . I'll be catchin ya's later! Byes


	19. The Party part2

Darklady: I'm soo sorry this took so long everyone. This was actually pretty much a group fualt. Grace was a little busy with family in town and I was a little busy trying to breath ) Such a stupid past time.

Jareth: Well everyone you must welcome a new character to this story, one who seems to be hell bent on joining our little parties.

Gabby: Hello everyone.

Sarah: Welcome Gabby.

Ly/Jareth: Like we weren't out numbered enough, you have to go and add another girl Lady?

Darklady: Oh shut up, there will be another male for the ranks I promise. Alright everyone enjoy!

Chapter 16: The Party (Part 2)

**Sarah**, on some level at least, was laughing. Had she noticed? No, she thought it was a rather intriguing looking bunny. Alex was looking carefully at James, as though deciding whether he was friend or food. Sarah looked to Jareth, who unhelpfully seemed to be lost in his own world.

"James…." What was she supposed to say?

"Yeah Sar. I'm listening. Just tell me what's going on," James urged, weary eyes still trained on violet eyes just as intent on studying him. 'Alright here goes nothing,' Sarah thought as she took a deep breath.

"Jareth gave her to me." Sarah answered honestly, if shortly. She wasn't fooling herself, she was completely aware of the fact that she was trying push off the question to her companion.

James' lips pursed at Sarah's vagueness, "Thanks, now try telling me where he got a white tiger cub, let alone a white tiger cub with PURPLE eyes?" Even through his question, James' eyes remained locked on the small carnivore, waiting for it to do something other than lay contentedly curled next to Sarah.

"From…I'm not sure." Sarah paused, frowning as she turned to Jareth. "Where did you get Alex?" Sarah asked, more than willing to turn the spotlight on the Goblin King. James looked from Sarah to Jareth questioningly, never letting Alex out of his peripherals.

Without a pause or moments thought Jareth turned to James. "Do you believe in magic?" Jareth asked completely serious as Sarah smacked her hand to her forehead. James narrowed his eyes and fixed his best friend and her…boyfriend with an irritated scowl.

"What does that have to do with anything?" James asked with a frown.

"Quite a bit actually, but if you have a closed mind I should just erase this from your memory." Sarah jumped at the mention of memory.

"Jareth you are NOT going to mess around in his mind. Gods only know what the effects could be." Jareth looked to Sarah amused, both forgetting for a moment that someone else was in the room.

"There was no ill effect the last time." Jareth said to Sarah's complete shock.

"What the hell do you mean 'last time'?" Sarah asked as the cub's agitation grew with her own.

"He's had his memory tampered with before, as have you, and there were no adverse effects." Jareth said matter of factly, neither paying any notice to the other male in the room.

"When did you use magic on James' mind?" Sarah asked, outraged, but James had apparently had enough of being ignored.

"Would somebody PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on here?!" The angry boy shouted. Jareth looked to Sarah, his face a mask of indifference as his eyes asked for help.

Sarah smirked holding Alex close to her chest. "Uh uh, you can tell him. You're the only one who could get him to believe the truth anyway." She said petting and purring at the baby in her arms.

"Would someone just start explaining!?" James said, finally slamming into the break in his patience.

"I asked you before James, do you believe in magic?" Jareth asked, trying to hold onto this bored tone.

"Do you mean 'pull a rabbit out of my hat' magic or spells and potions?" James asked with the first twinges of confused shock pulling at his voice.

"Does it matter?" Jareth asked, picking something invisible off his pants.

"In that case, no…I think it's fake." James answered, crossing his arms.

"Maybe in this world James, but not in mine." Jareth said fixing James with a serious stare.

"What are you talking about? There is only ONE world, the REAL world and magic is not real." James looked to Sarah and joked, "What, you guys going to tell me every time I say I don't believe in fairies one falls down dead?" Sarah looked to her friend puzzled, then turned to Jareth who shook his head.

"True or not I'm not sure, but if it was Hammer would be out a job." Jareth answered truly uninterested.

"Alright, you two wait here. I'm going to call for some help." James turned to open the door and found it wouldn't budge.

"Sorry James, you asked a question I am going to answer." Jareth said smiling. "Magic, my young friend, is quite real. It is faint in this world but thrives in my home." Jareth said, trying his best to keep his tone level.

"Your world, you mean like the mother ship?" James asked, trying to keep from panicking. Sarah however felt the growing fear in her friend and ached to put him at ease.

"James what would Jareth have to do to prove he could do magic?" Sarah asked calmly.

James looked to Sarah shocked. 'Is this for REAL?' He thought to himself.

"Umm…I don't know. How about he calls a goblin…" he started teasingly, mocking them both. "…or better yet, how about a fairy?" James said on the verge of hysterics.

Sarah shook her head. "James calm down. Jareth call on a goblin." Jareth gave her a questioning stare. "Fairies are too mean." She answered with a shrug.

**Jareth** thought for a moment. There were quite a few goblins he could call, but only two that really belonged around Sarah. Creating two crystals Jareth dropped them on the floor, letting the perfect spheres shatter in a puff of glitter. As the glitter cleared two small forms were left behind. Flix and Lilli looked to Sarah and their King showing proper respect to each before asking any questions.

"Majesty? You have need of us?" Flix asked with an exited smile. Jareth smirked as his gaze caught James'.

"Goblins." Jareth said as he gestured to the two creatures that stood confusedly between them.

"Lilli, Flix…I would like you to meet James Wagner, one of Lady Sarah's most trusted friends. James this is Lillianah and Flix, Sarah's personal maid and goblin guard." Jareth explained, his smirk deepening as the two turned to show respect to their Lady's confidant. James looked to Sarah, an uneasy chuckle bubbling up in his chest.

"Sarah are you serious? This is just a joke right…kids dressed up in costume and some," he gulped slightly. "…interesting special effects?" Sarah looked to Jareth, wishing she knew what to say to her friend. James' mouth dropped at her silence. "You can't expect me to believe this." James said breathily, his voice catching in his throat as the truth began to claw at him.

"What do you want me to say James? I've never lied to you before, NEVER! You want me to tell you quick and easy. Rip it off like a band aid and get it over with? Fine. He's the Goblin King." Sarah said plainly, knowing full well it would take more than that to make James believe her…a small, silly part of her deeply hurt that he didn't already.

"Come on Sar, tell me the truth, this is just a joke right?" James snickered, unable to keep from laughing any longer.

"Damn it James, I am telling you the truth!" Sarah yelled and Jareth watched as she slowly started to loose her control. It didn't take but a second for James to be hanging upside down, as though held by an invisible hand. "James Amadeus Wagner I am loosing my patience." Jareth smirked, considering the boy was hanging upside down about three feet off the ground…he would make a fair guess she wasn't loosing her patience…it was GONE. "I have never lied, I am telling you the truth. What do I have to do for you to BELIEVE ME??" Sarah cried as Jareth and Rin both tried to calm the emotional girl.

"I think holding me upside down with no wires or a guy named Bubba is a pretty good start." James said shakily, panic creeping in. That simple statement went further in calming Sarah, than either of Rin or Jareth's attempts. "Sarah, please put me down?" James pleaded, attempting a smirk.

"I don't know James, are you going to open your mind or do you still need a bit more blood down there?" She asked, knowing full well if there was any more blood going to his head it would just pop off.

"Sarah put me DOWN!!" Sarah smirked and released what hold she had on the boy, letting him fall with an unnerving thud. Lilli looked quickly to Sarah asking for silent permission to check on James, which Sarah gladly gave.

"Well deary, something tells me you shouldn't have upset Lady Sarah like that." James laughed at the maids' comment.

"Yeah you're probably right, should I give it another shot and see if she throws me to the ground?" James asked, rubbing his head as he sat up, smiling a bit when Lilli laughed at his joke.

"Well tell me now, how many fingers do you see?" Lilli asked wiggling two fingers in James' face.

"Umm…five?" James said after a moments thought.

"Close enough, can you stand?" James nodded to Lilli, still a bit careful about her. True, he believed this was real, but he was more than just a little…bothered by the idea. James turned to Sarah and could still see the warning fires dancing in her hazel eyes.

"So umm…does Jesi know?" James asked, some part of him already knowing the answer.

"Jesi is another one of Jareth's subjects. She was sent here to watch me after Mitch came back." James moved to Sarah's side instantly at the mention of her uncle's name.

"When? Where is he? Did he touch you?" James spat out the questions as he searched her body for evidence of an attack. Sarah found herself laughing as James inspected a certain rib.

"James take a breath, I'm fine. Jareth took care of Mitch and I'm ABOSOLUTELY SURE that he is never coming back." Sarah said calmly, her voice reassuring.

"How can you be sure?" James asked, truly worried for his friend.

"James I will admit that I have failed Sarah in the past, but I promise you both right now, the people who hurt her are going to and ARE paying for their crimes against her." James gazed at Jareth as he spoke, fear and hurt swirling in his eyes. Sarah seemed to be the only one to notice Jareth's words…but decided not to comment.

"But HOW do you KNOW he isn't coming back? How do you know he won't hurt her again?" James asked desperately.

"Because I won't let him, James. Sarah is my chosen, my mate, my heart. I will NEVER let ANYONE harm her again." For a moment Jareth thought James wouldn't believe him, would beg and plead for some kind of proof that Mitch was gone. But as the two men regarded one another Jareth watched as James mind yielded and trusted Jareth's words. Jareth took James' hand in his, holding it tightly as he spoke. "James as long as I have breath in my body I promise I will use it to protect your friend." James returned Jareth's firm grip.

"You had better Goblin King, or I'll be PUMPING iron into your veins!" Jareth smirked at the boy's threat and nodded.

"I would expect nothing less." Jareth admitted.

**Sarah **watched as Jareth and James came to their own, albeit strange, understanding of one another. In her arms Alex twisted, trying to get from her mother's arms. She was anxious about something, so was Sarah, there was something wrong. Sarah looked to Lilli and Flix and smiled, there was nothing wrong in their world for the moment.

The same could be said of Jareth and James, upon reaching their 'understanding', they began to whisper and smirk back and forth. But Alex knew something wasn't right, the little creature growled and purred with upset as she tried to free herself from Sarah's firm grip. "Settle down little girl, it's alright." Though still anxious Alex rested against her mother, snuggling into Sarah's warm and cushioned embrace.

Sarah sat speaking with Lilli and Flix as the two others in the room continued with their 'secret meeting'. Lilli had gone earlier to make sure that Alex, "a wonderful name" as she put it, was ready to meet her new mother. Flix had been sitting with Ly and Jesi, watching Jesi kick Ly's butt in chess, quite happily. Moments passed and a knock sounded on the door once again. With a quick snap of his fingers Jareth placed Alex's disguise in place, JUST as Marah came into the room.

"Sarah, James, Jareth is anyone…OH there you are. James I sent you in here with a question did you get me an answer?" James gazed at his mother, lost by her question and slightly jumpy about the two/three mythical creatures in the room.

"Umm…sorry mom, I don't even remember the question." James answered honestly.

"Well isn't that just wonderful? Sometimes I swear you are just like your father. Oh my goodness, Sarah what a lovely kitten." Marah said, coming further into the room to pet the cat. "Where or perhaps I should say WHO," Marah corrected, glancing at Jareth "did you come from?" Jareth smirked back at Marah, unable to resist.

"Why ask a question you already know the answer too?" Jareth asked as his smirk deepened.

"Just to see that sinfully delicious look on your face, my dear. NOW Sarah people are wondering when you're going to start opening gifts, personally I think everyone is anxious to see what everyone else got you." She stated with a wink and a laugh. With Alex now lounged comfortably around her shoulders, Sarah stood.

"Alright well I guess it would be impolite to leave everyone waiting." Sarah said pulling Jareth and James up from the bed.

"Yeah, I guess it would." James said, knowing full well she could care less if everyone else thought it rude.

"Well that reminds me James…what did you get me?" Sarah asked with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"I gave you the party, my present quota is already full." James answered, both knowing he would NEVER not get something for her. In Sarah's mind James' presents had always been the best, he would always get her something that even SHE didn't realize she liked or loved. No James' gifts were never a disappointment.

"Fine by me, you probably couldn't beat Alex anyway." Sarah said winking to Jareth. Lilli and Flix were sent home, as they didn't care much for the Aboveground both saying it was too loud, bright, and weird. So Sarah, James, Jareth and Marah with Alex still a living fur on Sarah, made their way to the living room. The gifts were piled in the center of the room or rather packed. Sarah sat on the couch before the large pile of gifts and proceeded to open each one in turn.

After a half hour of laughs, giggles and gasps Gabrielle's was the only present left, save for James' who present was ALWAYS last. Sarah lifted Gabby's, for that's what she'd been told to call her, present carefully. The box was small and black with a silver bow. It was strange Sarah thought, somehow the box looked familiar, felt comfortable in her hand. Sarah looked up to Gabrielle and saw a glow of pure delight in the woman's mesmerizing eyes. As Sarah turned back to the box she felt wave after wave of hate and anger wash across her skin. Looking up quickly she glanced at Jareth, who seemed to have noticed her sudden unease 'Rin what's up?' Sarah asked putting Gabrielle's gift to the side, as Alex started to hiss around her neck.

'Your beautiful birthday party is about to get ugly.' Rin said with a secret bit of glee. Sarah heard her mother ask, "What's wrong?", heard another guest move to her side, only to shake them both from her mind as the front door opened.

**Karen** Williams walked the steps to her front door. Inside her home she could hear the sounds of a party, music, people and plates clattering. The mere idea made the throbbing in her head worsen 10 folds. It had started early the morning before, succeeding in making sure she didn't enjoy her mini vacation with her family. It had taken Robert all day to convince her, but finally the pain had been going on for so long and had taken so much out of her, she couldn't fight him.

Now as she walked up to her home she felt a prickle of anger start to seep through the clutter in her mind. 'What the hell is Mitch doing throwing a party in MY home?' She smiled after the thought crossed her mind, something evil and secret, perhaps it was forgivable. That was IF he had done as he was told. She had been quite upset the last time, to come home and find her step daughter still breathing. But it was only a minor set back…one that took SEVEN YEARS to fix.

As she opened her front door Karen felt all the blood drain from her face. The throbbing in her head had gotten dramatically worse and to make things even more fun the party being thrown was for SARAH! Karen turned to see her step daughter staring nervously at her. Upon opening her mouth Karen had planned on asking where her brother was, when she heard his voice. "Karen you bitch! Get me the fuck out of here!" Karen turned every which way, trying to find her very ticked off sounding brother. Only to look back to Sarah and growl. "Where's Mitch?"

**Sarah** looked to her step mother for a moment, utterly confused by her question. She could feel Karen's fatigue and upset, but her confusion and sudden fear were what bothered Sarah. She took in her step mother's appearance for the first time that night.

In the 7 years that Sarah had known Karen she had never seen her look so…unkempt. Her normally perfectly styled hair lay flat and lifeless on her head. She looked as though she had gone to bed with wet hair and not bothered to even brush it when she woke up. Her makeup was smeared and uneven, reminding Sarah of Alice Cooper after a rough night of partying at Studio 54. Her clothes, though complimenting and proper, were wrinkled and un-tucked. Sarah found herself shaking her head at the normally fashionable woman. At the same moment Sarah felt a strange pang of pity rush through her, something was up with her step mother…and she was GOING to find out what it was.

"Karen?" Sarah started, the house hushing, quietly watching the two women.

"Where is Mitch, why did he call for help?" Karen asked, moving towards Sarah with pure rage glowing in her brown eyes.

"Karen I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen Mitch all night. I haven't seen Mitch in two days." Sarah said calmly as her father stepped in on the scene.

Sarah watched as her father and younger brother came into the house, silently closing the door and turning to face the small party. She watched as his concern for his wife melted away as he saw his daughter's mother standing beside her. For a minute Sarah even thought he might drop Toby, but it seemed, thank the gods, that he wasn't THAT shocked to see Linda Williams again.

"Karen?" He asked before staring blankly at his former wife.

"This is all your fault! You couldn't just handle her by yourself, could you, you stupid SLUT!?" Karen looked to Sarah, who couldn't hear the screams that Karen could, and growled.

"Damn it you little whore, where is my brother?" The room gasped at Karen's crude and uncalled for insult.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?!" Gabrielle asked, outrage that BOTH of the girl's parents just stood by and watched. Karen turned her gaze from Sarah to the curly haired woman flanking Sarah's right side.

"Who the hell are you?" Karen bellowed, yelling over her brother's latest insult.

"Karen damn you, you should have killed Sarah yourself. But NO you wanted to play with that idiot husband of yours, remember when WE used to 'play' Karen?" Karen felt blood rush to her face and bellowed to the woman again unaware of the fact that her question had been answered.

Sarah watched her step mother in horror. It wasn't like her to say such things with other's around. She had always kept the defense that Sarah treated her like the wicked step mother no matter what she did. Now here she was, cursing and yelling like she SWORE she never did.

Sarah glanced to the woman on her right and saw her amazing eyes flash fire. Red sparks dancing in and out of their green depts. Something wanted Sarah to warn the woman about her step mother, about how incredibly cruel she could be, but something else made her stop. Looking at Miss Mitchell your first thought would have been about her size and her fragile look, but the air around her seemed to be thick with determination and intelligence, her very stance saying she could more than handle herself.

The room as Sarah only knew, was filled with a staggering amount of emotions. Some unpleasant, most confused, but one person seemed to be quite amused. Sarah turned her eyes to her step mother's form and wondered what could possible be funny about someone in such a state. Behind her she could hear James and Jareth whispering, though she couldn't make out about what.

Sarah had thought for a minute, to turn and question the men at her back. An idea that was quickly forgotten when Karen started to yell again. "Damn it Mitch shut the hell up!"

The whole room became a mass of confusion and upset. Quickly Sarah closed herself off, not caring to feel so much at one time. "Sarah where the hell is Mitch?" Karen bellowed again. Sarah moved closer to her step mother, aware of Jareth's movements behind her and Jesi's careful eyes on both her and Karen.

"Karen, Mitch isn't here. I haven't seen him in over 48 hours. I didn't do anything to him." Sarah stated in complete honesty.

**Jareth **stood behind his chosen, watching her every move carefully. He had told James the source of his amusement and was pleasantly surprised to learn the young man approved. Jareth's mind flashed back to the night he sentenced Mitch Matthews and Karen Williams, smirking wickedly at his own brilliance.

Jareth pulled at the magic that kept him from hearing Mitch's pleas and chuckled to himself as he heard the man curse and condemn his sister. He had trapped Mitch in Sarah's locket. When she opened it she would see a small mirror and a picture of Toby, but Mitch would forever see Sarah. He had also created or rather enhanced the sibling connection, making it so that Karen could ALWAYS hear her brother's call. The sound varying from almost a whisper in the back of her mind to a mind blowing yell, depending on how close to Sarah the older woman was.

He watched with twisted glee as Sarah moved closer to Karen, blissfully unaware of the damage she was doing. He would not tell Sarah of her step mother and uncle's punishment. Mitch Matthews and Karen Williams would never again threaten the life of ANYONE and that was all she needed to know.

**Sarah **moved closer to her step mother and smiled to her. She had never seen ANYONE, let alone Karen this upset. Even with her empathy turned off Sarah could feel the worry dripping from the walls. Sarah's eyes sought out Toby's, the babe's eyes locked on Jareth's form behind her. She watched as the babe struggled in his father's arms, trying desperately to go to the man who had watched over him so well in the Underground.

"Jareff! Jareff!"

"What are you talking about Toby?" Karen asked her son, sounding more cross at the infant than Sarah could ever remember. Toby looked to Sarah, something in his ocean blue eyes asking her for help.

"Jareth is my boyfriend Karen, he wants Jareth to hold him." Sarah answered calmly, watching as both Karen and her father turned a shocked gazes to her.

"You don't have a boyfriend!" Karen said, yelling over the voice in her head. Sarah nodded her head and felt Jareth come to stand beside her, in between her and Linda.

"I would have to happily disagree Mrs. Williams, Sarah and I are most certainly going stiff." Jareth said, leaning down as Sarah whispered a correction. "Steady…Sarah and I are going steady." Karen looked Jareth over and Sarah watched as her step mother's light brown eyes shot fire.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked with a snarl. Beside Sarah, Jareth smiled and bowed his head.

"Jareth King, pleased to finally meet you." Jareth said politely with underlying amusement.

"Yeah whatever. Sarah what the hell is going on here? Why are all these people in my home?" Sarah looked at her step mother confused for a minute.

"Umm…James and his parents threw me a birthday party, everyone here was invited." It was strange, as she answered Sarah could be almost SURE that Karen didn't hear a word. Sarah had no idea how right she was, as Karen started to shake her head.

"Karen you fucking bitch this is all your fault! Why did I ever think your plan would

work? Of course it wouldn't work, you fucking thought of it!" Karen shook her head and screamed to Mitch, unaware that he was the only one who couldn't hear her.

"Screw you Mitch the plan would have worked perfectly if you could have kept your pants zipped long enough to kill Sarah!"

Sarah felt her heart stop. Had her step mother just said that, aloud and in front of so many people? Sarah shook her head, she wouldn't believe it! For a solid minute she thought she had lost her mind, until Toby started to cry. "Ommy NO hurt Sawah!" Sarah moved away from Jareth, passed Karen and took her frantic brother from her father's arms. The babe snuggled close to his older sister tears streaming down his face. Toby was the proof for

Sarah that she hadn't lost her mind.

Her step mother had planned to kill her!

Moving back to Jareth's side, Sarah felt numb. All she could feel was the upset baby in her arms, clinging to her as though she would slip through his pudgy little fingers. She looked about the room and found everyone staring at her and Karen, wondering what would happen next. What confused Sarah most was Jareth. It took her a moment to realize that he was humming, a song that calmed Toby and made her heart ache, because her world was indeed falling down.

* * *

Darklady: Alright what did everyone think?

Gabby: I think that Karen is a BIAAATCH and she's lucky Jareth is the one thinking of punishments.

Sarah: Hmmm??

Jareth: Nothing love. (Glares at Lady and Gabby) Lets go check on Alex, I'm sure that she is getting a bit upset. (Disappears with Sarah in cloud of dark glitter)

Ly: I have to say I think that Jareth's idea is quite brilliant.

Darklady: Well I hope that all of you will tell me what you think. OH and to answer a question asked before. No James has no magic, Jareth just forgot to put Alex's glamour on. That's all. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I hope to hear from you guys soon. Sorry again for the delay. Byes for now.


	20. When It All Falls Apart

Darklady: Hello everyone . . . I'm sorry that this took soo long.

Ly: You've no reason to be sorry.

Sarah: Of course . . . you had no choice but to wait to post.

Darklady: True . . . My beta went out a town for a while and then neither of us really had the time.

Gabby: Where did she go?

Jareth: I don't really see how that is any of our business, but she went to visit some friends . . .

Gabby: (whispers to Sarah) Does he always have somekind of bug up his ass . . .

Sarah: (whispers back to Gabby) No your just lucky . . . he likes you.

Gabby: If that's liking me . . . I'd hate to see what he'd say if he loved me . . .

Sarah: He'd give you a poisoned peach, shove into and oubliette, throw into the bog of eternal stench, and then slowly torture the man that raped and tried to murder you and the woman that planned it all.

Ly: Makes up for all the bad stuff doesn't it . . .

Darklady: No not really . . . I'm sure Jareth could still screw up pretty big. (glances to Ly) But then again you know that don't you? Anyway everyone . . . please forgive the long pause in the chapters . . . and do enjoy this one.

* * *

Chapter 17: When It All Falls Apart

Robert moved slowly away from Karen, his normally pleasant face a mask of tortured purple rage. Grabbing his wife by both shoulders Robert forced her to face him. His blue eyes were the color of the deepest ocean stirring as a storm raged above it.

"You hired your brother to kill my daughter?!" He yelled, showering his wife with rage.

"Of course I did." Karen admitted carelessly, unabashed of who heard her flippant tone. "Do you…DID you really expect me to raise that waste of flesh as MY daughter? Why should I be forced to raise her when her own mother didn't want her?" Someone might have taken her for an hysteric, but for the simple way she spoke…as though it were a casual bit of conversation. Robert looked to his daughter, a mixture of shock, fear, and disbelief in his eyes.

Robert moved, as if in a daze, to his daughter's side, lifting his son from her arms. The babe in turn gripped his father tightly, as though waiting for his world to fall further to ruin. Toby looked back to his sister and frowned, something terrible was about to happen. Sarah, however, smiled at her younger brother, recognizing the fear in the small boy's eyes. There was at least something she could do to ease his fear.

Taking the kitten from her shoulder, Sarah handed her to Toby, smiling  
reassuringly, "Don't worry little man, she'll keep you safe."

**  
Toby **smiled at his sister and the kitten in turn, thankful for the comfort both gave him. There was something strange about the kitty, but Toby wasn't up to pondering over the oddity at the moment and merely sighed as the kitten settled itself. With the kitten safely nestled in his arms, Toby turned back to his mother as his father began to speak.

"Karen, I have no idea what would cause you to think I wished my daughter dead, but I'm sure that by the time the police have finished with you I I'll know more than I ever hoped too," Robert said with obvious displeasure. Toby, who as Sarah had often said was must to smart for his age, sat in his father's arms shocked by what his mother had said.

"Robert are you honestly going to tell me that our lives wouldn't be better without that little mistake hanging around?" Karen took a single step toward her husband and son. "Tell me that our lives wouldn't be better if her slut of a mother had taken Sarah with her when she left. Or better yet, that the little snot hadn't come back that very night when she ran away." Toby watched in horror as his mother spoke so venomously about his sister.

Toby was slightly surprised when the woman who could only be identified as Sarah's mother moved to stand before his own. Just studying their body language, Toby knew both women were evenly matched in rage and aggression. Something about the way Sarah's mother stood however, tall and defensive, told him that his mother would do best to keep her mouth shut.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I can assure you MY daughter is a waste of neither time, space, nor flesh!" Miss Williams growled to the new Mrs. Williams. Toby looked to his sister and watched as pride began to glow in her hazel gaze, at her mother's heartfelt words. Toby found himself turning back to the older women however, as his mother snorted.

"Who the hell do you think you're kidding Linda? You told her at FIVEthat she was the biggest mistake of your life, going SO far as to say you wished she'd never been born!" Karen spat back, her eyes daring Linda to say anything more.

"Karen you dumb bitch, where the FUCK are you? Can you hear me you fucking cunt?!" Karen felt her face glow red with rage and hurt at her brother's cruel words.

"SHUT UP MITCH!!" She yelled back to the disembodied voice.

**  
Jareth** knew that Toby was slipping swiftly into confusion. The boy had never seen his mother act this way. He'd never heard her speak of his older sister with such obvious distain and though Jareth did honestly fell sorry for the discomfort of both siblings, he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't glad for it. He had known when he came up with this plan that the two would suffer, but it had to be done. He could only sit and watch as events played out and give comfort where he could.

He couldn't force himself, no matter how much he wished he could, not to find the scene amusing. He had hoped that Karen would reveal her horrible nature, but never dreamed of a better setting. Karen Williams stood in the middle of 20 people, voice her plans to kill her step daughter and arguing with a man no one had seen in at least two days. 'Oh yes this is indeed too delicious.' Jareth thought with wicked glee. Even in his amusement Jareth found himself promising to take on the political duties of the Kingdom for a full week. His mind shuddering at his worst punishment.

Looking to Sarah again however, he raised it to two weeks. Wrapping his arm around Sarah, he noticed as his arm rested where Alex had been, that something in Karen shifted…snapped into place. Jareth recognized the look in the woman's eyes, desperation. Frowning he pulled Sarah further into the shelter of his arms.

"I'm here." He whispered soothingly, into her ear.

"I'm glad." Was Sarah's only reply, before Karen began to speak again.

"What the hell are you doing here any way?" The woman asked, impatience dripping from her voice.

"I came for my daughter's birthday." Linda admitted through clenched teeth, holding onto her control by a frazzled rope. Karen paused for a moment, seeming to just realize her surroundings and the people included.

"Who the hell would want to celebrate that thing's birth?" Karen asked with a dark chuckle. Never noticing Jareth's or Linda's eyes flash.

"That's ENOUGH Karen." Robert roared from beside his daughter.

"I'll decide when it's enough, ROBERT." Karen shot back to her husband, her brown eyes dancing with dangerous flames. "Who in their right mind would throw you a party anyway, Sarah?" Karen asked, unaware that the question had been asked and answered some time ago.

"I WOULD!" James shouted, with more strength than Jareth thought the young man possessed. Glancing towards the boy Jareth couldn't help but notice how much James eye's looked like the soft green of the Great Lake during a horrible storm, with waves crashing and lightning piercing the sky. Karen looked quickly to James and growled as she made for Sarah.

**  
Toby **watched as his mother stalked toward his sister, anger rippling off her in near tangible waves, like his breakfast off the walls when he was angry. Toby watched as Sarah pushed herself away from Jareth, reluctantly willing to give up the feeling of safety and strength the Goblin King gave. Karen stopped directly before Sarah, her face mere inches way from the younger female's.

"What did I tell you the last time I found that queer in my home?!" She spat, pointing to Sarah's closest and dearest friend. "I do not want him in my home, infecting Toby with his filth!" Karen proclaimed, staring at James as she spoke. Her eyes filled with immeasurable hatred, her hatred for James only matched or rather beaten by her hatred for Sarah.

Toby watched as his sister fought a silent battle, one that was over before it had begun. For a moment she stood perfect still, 'The calm before the storm.' Toby thought. In slow motion Toby watched as his sister's hand, which had brought him so much comfort, clenched into a fist. In silent amazement he watched as Sarah leaned back as Karen turned her gaze from James to her step daughter. His sister's fist meeting Karen's right eye with enough force to throw the older woman off balance and send her crashing to the floor.

"Don't you EVER speak about ANY of my friends like that again," Sarah growled as Karen looked up with shocked clouded eyes. In his arms the kitten began to hiss and claw towards Karen, showing her own displeasure without hurting the babe that held her.

Toby wasn't surprised to see so many pleased faces at his mother's fall, but the applause and cheers came as one. Behind his sister her friend stood smiling with his thanks, while his father tried without success to suppress a chuckle. Behind Karen stood Linda, beaming proudly at her daughter as if saying 'That's my girl'. From the way Sarah was holding her hand it was throbbing with pain, but when Toby looked into his sister's eyes he understood that is was a good hurt.

Toby, even though barely two years old, wondered how Karen's future black eye was any comparison to the marks she and her brother had left on his sister. Sarah would forever wear the scars that his mother and uncle had created for her. While Karen would walk away without a single healing mark…in Toby's mind that seemed wrong. His mind was pulled from his thoughts as Karen screamed again at her absent  
brother.

"Shut the hell up Mitch! If you had done what I told you 7 years ago, she'd be DEAD! But no you had to rape her and never finish the job you agreed too!" Karen screeched from her place on the floor.

**  
Sarah **looked quickly to Jesi and Jareth as she felt powerful magic fill the room. It was angry and extremely dangerous, but under complete control, though it swirled around the room like a careful breeze. Jesi shook her head at the silently asked question, as did Jareth, though both seemed perfectly calm about the magic that was filling the room. Rin pulled into Sarah's mind, her mood dark and outraged.

'Only give me the word and I shall gladly crush her like the insect she is!' Rin's usually lyrical voice was harsh and raw with her anger.

'Labyrinth calm down.' Sarah whispered, using the being's full name in a soothing and commanding manor.

'How can YOU be so damned calm? She sits there and openly shouts her plans for you death and RAPE!' Rin growled, a wave of anger crashing through Sarah as the powerful being spoke.

'You know damn well I'm just as _pleased _as you are about this, but Karen Elizabeth Matthews Williams is someone I promised myself I would NEVER become and hurting her…KILLING her would make me just as evil as she is.' For a short time Sarah heard nothing, felt nothing. Then suddenly Rin calmed, not by any truly noticeable amount, but enough to pull her magic from the room.

'Karen is not a woman…BEING…that I wish to be compared too.' Rin finally said, sounding both upset and amused by the idea.

**  
Toby **watched as Karen growled as she glared about the room. He could tell she was in pain from his sister's forceful hit and something told him her pride was just as bruised. He couldn't help but laugh himself, as his father continued chuckling causing both the babe and kitten he held to bounce. As Karen's gaze lingered on that of her husband and son, Toby looked quickly to Sarah and began to call to her.

As Sarah turned and smiled at him, Toby felt all his fear and worry melt away. He had always felt safe with is sister, even when she was angry. The night when she had wished him away, he knew she hadn't really meant too. Paying so much attention to his sister's comforting face he never saw his mother stand behind her, even smiled when Sarah made a funny noise, only to frown a moment later. Karen pulled Sarah's hair until the girl's ear was directly beside the older woman's mouth as she growled.

"Stay away from my son you little stain!" Toby began to scream, his small body knowing no other way to react to his overwhelming feelings of rage and anguish.

"Karen, you're upsetting Toby…STOP!" Robert said, none to calmly.

"MY son will grow to hate this waste of time, if I have to beat him within an inch of his life." Karen growled, more to Sarah than her husband.

Sarah listened to her step mother, putting up no fight UNTIL she threatened Toby. Sarah's eyes quickly locked with that of her little brother's, watching his short life pass before their eyes. The night he was born, his first smile, first laugh, first step, first word. Then she saw that night three days ago, the night she had wished him to the goblins. She remembered their time in the Underground, the friends they had made, the tests she had faced to get to him. She had refused her dreams, refused Jareth for the boy in her father's arms, and she would be damned if all that was for NOTHING!!

Reaching behind her head and grabbing Karen's wrist, Sarah dragged her abnormally sharp nails across tender flesh, drawing both blood and a pained hiss from Karen. Grabbing Karen's wrist as the older woman tried to pull away, with a firm grip Sarah twisted until Karen's arm was behind her back. As Karen struggled against Sarah's controlled restraint, the girl twisted the arm just a bit further, telling her step mother quietly to STOP struggling if she valued the use of her right arm.

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU threaten Toby, YOUR OWN SON!!" Karen turned as much as Sarah's hold would allow and spat towards the girls feet.

"If he ever pretends to show pity for a worthless creature like you, he deserves worse than a beating!" Karen tried to twist around while Sarah absorbed her latest statement, but found her plan shut down quickly as four strong arms wrapped around her.

Sarah watched in a slight daze as Jareth and Mr. Wagner restrained Karen. Jareth looked down at Karen amused, like she was a spoiled child that suddenly realized it had lost its power. Glancing up towards Sarah, Jareth gave her a smirk that made her heart beat faster and her stomach flip. And while Jareth was pleasantly calm and collected Mr. Wagner was royally ticked and was no where NEAR shy of being a bit rough.

"My son may be playing for the other team, but at least he has his family and friends. You Karen, are a sick woman who is about to lose everything she lied, cheated, and tried to kill for." Peter whispered, just loud enough for Sarah to hear. Peter than turned to Sarah and nodded, speaking again this time loud enough for everyone to hear. "The police are on the way, Officer Andrews is coming over personally. Said he had a present for Sarah too." Peter smiled as he heard Karen growl at the name.

Officer Jonathan Andrews had been a close friend of the Wagner's since he was a rookie on the force. Now the Deputy Chief…they were a close family. He had been the one to respond to the call the first time Mitch had attacked Sarah. He had been expecting Karen not to believe the evidence against her brother, but had expected more of her husband. Johnny had been quite…put out…to learn that Mr. Williams, the brilliant and highly successful lawyer refused to listen to the facts. Without even speaking to him Sarah was absolutely sure that the good officer was whistling Dixie.

"Don't think that BOY is going to save you Sarah!" Karen screeched.

"Karen you dumb bitch, why didn't you just kill Sarah yourself!?" Karen's mind echoed with her brother's voice. It was a moment before she asked herself the same question. 'Why don't I kill her myself?' Karen found herself holding back a smile of wicked glee.

**  
Toby **watched as Karen suddenly gave up fighting against Mr. Wagner. Her eyes he noticed, danced about the room searching for something. Following her pleased gaze, his blue eyes locked on to a cake knife on the table beside where his sister now stood catching her breath. His first thought had been…'CAKE??', but as the look in the older woman's eyes flashing deadly he became worried.

His small body surged with the need to warn them all, but all it could do was cry and point, "Jareff! Jareff!" Toby heard himself whine. He saw the look of triumph wash over Karen's pale face and found himself crying harder as Jareth started to pull away from Mr. Wagner. As Jareth released his hold on Karen, Toby screamed again shaking his head and struggling to be free of his father's hold. Jareth came over then, glancing over towards Sarah before turning his full attention back to Toby.

"What's the matter chap?" Jareth asked, his voice calm and soothing. Toby watched in silent horror as the Goblin King only moved farther away from Sarah.

Glancing towards Mr. Wagner and Karen, Toby knew he was too late. As Mr. Wagner turned to speak with his wife, Karen pulled fully out of his grasp, using the man's momentary distraction to her advantage. He watched in slow motion as his mother made her way towards Sarah. Watching as she lunged for the knife and kept moving towards his sister. Jareth and his father couldn't understand his cry of warning, only looking to Sarah as they heard her grunt of pain and shock.

As all three males stared at the two Williams women, Toby felt all their hearts jump to their throats. Karen Williams sat above Sarah, her legs straddling the younger one. One hand holding both of Sarah's hands above her head and the other pressing the knife into her throat. Even with her back to him, Toby knew Karen was smiling with pure twisted delight.

Jareth moved then, his fear and worry making him less careful and precise in his movements. Toby jumped a bit when Karen's head turned, her face completely different from his mother's. Her blonde hair seemed to sizzle with anger, her brown eyes alight with deadly desire, and her lips curled back in a snarl. "Back up pretty BOY! Or I'll rip her throat open right now!" Jareth stopped his movements immediately. Toby noticed his father however seemed confused, couldn't he see Jareth? Robert moved to such an angle that he could see both Karen's and Sarah's faces. Toby kept his eyes open, making sure to take in everything about the two.

Toby gazed as the two most important people in his life, his heart crying out as his mother paused above his sister. He could see the knife digging into Sarah's pale throat, watching as a few beads of blood appeared on pristine flesh. His body gave a scream as the kitten in his arms cried out, both frightened for the pinned girl. Toby held tighter to the small creature in his arms, finding comfort in his sister's pet.

As Toby studied Karen, waiting for her to make her next move, he saw a man flicker beside her. The man he recognized as his Uncle Mitch, began to pound on Karen's head trying to get her attention. "Karen you dumb BITCH, you should have taken care of Sarah yourself! But NO you had to bring me into it, didn't you?! Can't you do ANYTHING for yourself??" Mitch yelled, disappearing as the last word died. He had seen the same thing happen a few times tonight, even heard his uncle's cruel words toward his mother, but now he finally understood.

Toby watched Karen shake her head trying to clear her brother's words from her mind. Frowning as he saw her tremble with the force of his words. Karen leaned close to Sarah, making sure to keep Robert and Jareth in her peripheral vision.

"You would have done yourself a favor if you had stayed in bed that night. Mitch would have come back and finished everything, raped you a few more times then shoved a knife up into you, BUT NO! You had to run away to that cum suckers house and the cops!" Toby felt his heart stop at his mother's crude words. She'd snapped! Karen smiled above Sarah, something congratulating. "I underestimated you. It took a few years to get the cops off my back, **FIVE** YEARS! But that's alright, it took me a few years to find Mitch again and a few months to come up with a plan. This one would have worked perfectly." Karen said with a purr. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jareth move, as punishment she forced the knife further into her throat.

"Back off Jareth!" Toby heard an unfamiliar woman say, just as someone's magic pulled the Fae King back.

"That's right Jareth back it up…wouldn't want to have an accident now would we?" Karen said smiling towards the blonde male.

**  
Sarah** locked her eyes with Jareth's hoping against all hope that he would understand. Karen thought because she had a knife to her throat, that Sarah was under her control, but she of course was wrong. Behind everyone Sarah had seen Officer Andrews come in, just as Karen slammed her to the ground. Knowing that given enough time Karen would spill her guts, Sarah prayed that everyone would stay calm.

Jareth seemed to understand, as he moved back to stand beside Toby and her father. Sarah's eyes moved from Jareth's to Toby's, his blue eyes dark with fear and upset that only a child could show. 'It'll be alright Tobes, you'll see.' She thought, more for herself that her little brother. Turning back to Karen, Sarah asked.

"And what plan was that Karen?" Sarah watched Karen carefully as she went deadly still on top of her, only the knife at her throat seeming to move. Karen's eyes seemed to be taking in everything about the girl beneath her. Sarah felt her own face bunch in confusion as Karen continued to search. 'Fear, little one. She sees no fear.' Rin stated in her calm musical voice, though Sarah could hear the underlying panic.

Sarah pulled on her talents for the dramatic, and forced her eyes to cloud with fear. Karen relaxed once she saw the emotions, but the tears Sarah shed, seemed to be what the woman was truly waiting for. A wide, crocodile smile lit the older woman's face.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sarah wailed, nearly giving herself away as she repressed the urge to laugh, as Karen drank in the fake cries.

"Kill you of course. If you had done as I planned you'd be dead already. Mitch would have come and made it look like a robbery gone horribly wrong, but now I suppose I'm just going to tear your throat out." Sarah's face fell as tears streamed down her cheeks, choking slightly as Karen forced the cold metal further into her skin.

"Why would Mitch want to kill me?" Sarah's voice getting higher in mock panic.

"God damn it Karen you dumb hump, this is entirely your fault! You should have come up with a better plan, you only had 7 mother fucking years!" Karen closed her eyes tightly, trying to force her brother's booming voice from her mind.

"Fuck you! My plan was perfect! You were supposed to rape her and then ram a knife into her!" Karen opened her eyes and looked down to Sarah. "Had you been home earlier it would have been easier for him. I was going to drug you, so you wouldn't put up so much of a fight, but you HAD to come home late. Stupid bitch, probably out with blondey over there, showing him a REAL good time." From beside them Sarah and Karen heard Jareth growl. Karen noticing his hands turn into tight fists. "Not that good apparently, guess you just didn't practice enough. Too bad he won't get the chance to help you study." Karen added with a chuckle.

"You mean it wasn't Mitch's idea…you wanted him to rape me? You wanted him to KILL me?" Sarah closed her eyes and forced a few more tears to fall as she shook her head. "WHY?" Karen laughed and pushing the knife in a bit harder, drawing half a dozen beads of blood.

"Simple, you're in my way. Correction you WERE in my way. After we got married Robert started paying less and less attention to you, believing me every time I said I was handling it." Karen smiled. "He's so gullible, 'I'll go talk to her' or 'It's a girl thing.' HA! Didn't take much to turn Daddy against you, just a good hard fuck. Guess you weren't enough anymore Sarah dearest, and once you're gone for good I won't have to worry anymore." Sarah opened her eyes, careful to keep her true anger behind the created fear.

"Worry about what? I didn't do anything!" Sarah wailed again, trying to ignore the sting at her throat.

"I see the way he looks at you!" Karen spat, her anger coming back full force. "His eyes always fill with a love I've never seen directed towards ME!" Karen leaned down to whisper. "What do you do Sarah? What have you done to make him look at you so?" Sarah shook her head, weakly fighting her human restraints, hoping Andrews had gotten everything he needed, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could act scared.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Sarah said with more anger than fear, her facade slipping.

"Of course you do Sarah." Karen said with a smirk. "You were a very good daughter, weren't you? Always making sure daddy had EVERYTHING he could need or want." Sarah knew that Karen could see as well as feel the change in her step daughter. Gone was the mask of weakness and fear, now showing her true rage and strength.

Sarah pictured what they must look like. Karen straddling her, Karen's left hand holding both of Sarah's above her head. Her right hand held the knife and forced it further into Sarah's exposed and vulnerable flesh. It didn't take much effort to get her hands free of Karen's weak hold. Both finding that Sarah's hold on the older woman's throat considerably stronger as Sarah flipped them so she was now on top.

Sarah relished in the pure shock and fear in Karen's dark caramel eyes, as she squeezed tighter on the woman's throat. It took a moment for both women to remember the weapon still clutched in Karen's right hand. Karen reacting quickly moved to stab Sarah, missing her chest and slicing through Sarah upper arm as the girl dodged the true attack. Hot red blood oozed from the wound as a man pulled Sarah from Karen's throat. "Damn it Jerry, she's hurt! Call the paramedics in, it looks bad!" At the announcement of her injury Jareth was by her side, cursing in a language Sara was sure didn't come from this world.

"Damn that women to the seventh layer of hell for bloodying MY Chosen!" He whispered hotly, as he went about tenderly examining her wounds.

Karen in front of them spat, cursed, and screamed as three officers wrestled her back to the ground and cuffed her. Mitch screaming in her head as she was lifted from the ground. "Karen you fucking whore, get me the fuck out of here!" Karen screamed again.

"Shut the fuck up Mitch!" Officer Andrews finished reading Karen her rights and looked to Sarah, something like hope glittering in his eyes.

"Does she mean her brother?" He asked, that hope in his voice. Sarah nodded but frowned.

"Yeah…but he isn't here. Hasn't been for two days." Sarah looked to her step mother behind him. "I think she's finally flipped her wig."

"Damn you, you little slut! Why couldn't you just DIE!?" Karen spat, trying desperately to reach her step daughter, even as two officers held her back.

There was no warning, no sound or movement to give her away. It was simply one moment Linda Williams was hidden in the mass of people behind her daughter and the next she was hitting Karen. Just as accurately and forceful as Sarah before. Sarah watched in complete shock as her mother was pulled away from Karen, four body building men barely keeping her at bay. "If you EVER speak to my daughter again, you'll be spitting teeth!" Linda vowed, snatching her arms from the men that held her.

Sarah stood speechless as her mother examined the wounds on her neck and heavily bleeding one on her arm. Linda looked up and smiled to her daughter, before turning to one of the men who had been restraining her. "If you don't get those paramedics in here NOW, I'll have your badge on my wall by tomorrows BRUNCH!" Sarah watched in tired amusement as the young officer jumped to do her biding. Sarah even found herself laughing out loud, as her mother turned a truly caring and comforting face back to her. "And what, my dear, do you find so damned funny?" Linda asked with a smile as she pushed a stray hair behind Sarah's ear.

"It's just . . . I'm not used to people caring so much. Well except for James." Sarah admitted, her smile widening as Jareth spoke at her side.

"Best get used to it love, because if those men don't get back with those healers soon the bog will be the least of their worries!" Jareth stated with complete seriousness.

Sarah closed her eyes, tired from both the blood and adrenaline loss. She could hear James talking to his parents, her father calming a very upset Toby, she could even hear her mother threatening another job. She ignored them all however, concentrating on Rin and Jareth's voices and the comfort they brought. So lost in their voices she didn't notice the use of her own, but she must have said something, she concluded as she heard her mother call her father closer. "Who is this Jareth she keeps talking about?" Linda asked, sounding concerned.

"I don't know. She told Karen he was her boyfriend, but I've never met or even heard of the guy before now." Robert answered. Sarah opened her eyes and directed her questioning gaze towards the Goblin King above her. He smiled down at her, something that held both amusement and love.

"Your parents can't see or hear me." Jareth said with a slight chuckle.

"But Karen?" Sarah whispered, just loud enough for Jareth to hear.

"Karen Williams may be your mother by law, but YOUR parents are Robert and Linda Williams." Sarah rolled her eyes, causing Jareth to chuckle again.

"You are so bad, but I think it would be best for them to see you. Before Karen isn't the only one heading for the mental ward." Sarah whispered with mild amusement as she closed her eyes again.

**  
Jareth **walked to the kitchen, believing it best to not just suddenly appear to her parents. Moments later he was walking back into the living room, seconds away from sending a few officers to the bog, when he saw a man leaning over Sarah. Jealousy bloomed inside him for a moment, as well as the overwhelming need to protect his injured chosen. Walking closer however he recognized the man for what he was, a healer. So lost in Sarah and the man that was treating her wounds, he almost missed Linda's question. "I'm sorry sir, who are you?" Jareth turned to Linda and smiled his most reassuring smile.

"Jareth King, Miss Williams. I'm quite pleased to meet you." Linda's mouth hung open as she listened to Jareth introduce himself, her eyes dancing over his form. He had changed his appearance to appear closer to his 'mortal' age, but he was still a good 6 years older than his chosen and most parents didn't appreciate the difference in ages. 'If only they knew.' He thought, with a bit of tired amusement.

"You can't be . . . You must be at least 20 years old!" Linda said shocked, Jareth nodded as Sarah turned slightly to wrap her arms around him. Jareth ignored Linda's shocked face and Robert's outraged one, turning his full attention to caring for the young woman in his arms. 'A month! A month of political drivel is what I deserve!' He thought glumly.

The paramedics had said Sarah would be fine. The wound was no where near as deep as they had originally thought. She had lost a bit more blood then they were comfortable with, but said with food and rest she would heal. The party had of course ended and all of the guests, save for James his parent's, Linda and her assistant, had left. Near death experiences and mental breakdowns, were apparently party killers. Now the only people left in the house, were Officer Andrews, the Wagners, the Williams', Miss Mitchell, and Jareth himself.

Karen had been dragged to one of the cars outside, after promising that Sarah would die the whore death she deserved. Jareth found it amusing that such an intelligent woman could come up with such ridiculous threats. Only moments later however, Linda had bruised Karen's other eye, causing Jareth to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. Jareth had moved Sarah to the couch, and currently sat with her head in his lap. Sitting in an arm chair directly across from the couch, Officer Andrews began asking his questions. The entire process, surprisingly, taking only half an hour. "I know everything after I walked in." Andrew stated with a proud smiled directed towards Sarah. "I see you inherited your mother's gift for acting." Sarah smiled shyly back to the officer as Jareth murmured agreement.

"And the Oscar goes to Sarah Williams for her stunning performance in 'Evil Bitch Say What?'" James said making everyone laugh. Even Jareth, who couldn't understand why anyone would want a man named Oscar.

**  
Toby **watched as his father spoke to one of the officers from his place on the floor. He quickly found however the he wasn't anywhere near as interested in them, as he was Jareth and his sister. Toby moved to kneel beside the couch, as Alex climbed carefully to lay on her mother's stomach. Raising his arms Toby gave his silently plea to be held.

Jareth leaned over carefully lifting the boy into his arms. Toby looked to his sister, his arms holding tightly to the Goblin King. Tears glazed his eyes as he fought to pass the words through his stubborn lips. "Sawah hurt?" He asked the tears began to fall from his eyes. Toby felt his heart lighten as Jareth smiled at him, reassuring and filled with love.

"Sarah is just tired Toby, with a little rest she'll be right as rain." Jareth admitted honestly. Toby believed the King, and nestled himself safely between his sister's head and the Goblin King's chest.

Toby watched as his father went outside with the officer, calling over his should that he would be right back. Sarah nodded and found Toby's head up by her own. "I'll keep an eye on Tobes Dad." She called opening her eyes and sitting up slowly, Alex moving to her lap. Toby looked to his sister again and found he couldn't help but sob.

He'd never seen her look so dead. Her hazel eyes were tired, like a fire place as the flames sputtered and hissed. His skin was bruised and had bits of her dried blood on her neck and arm. Her hair was a wild mess of tangles about her face. As he cried he felt someone pull his from Jareth's arm, instantly he knew it was Sarah.

She held him close, lightly stroking his hair back as she whispered that everything was alright. His tears slowly stopping as she began to rock and sing. It was a silly song, something that had no real words, only notes and sounds, but it soothed in a way that no words ever could. He heard in the back of his sleepy mind, two other voices join Sarah's. Toby wished he could open eyes he hadn't let fall, but the refused. He could identify one of the voice's as Linda's, Sarah's mother sounding a deeper slightly nasal version of her daughter's voice. The second voice however, was a complete mystery to him. It sounded trained and more folk like than Sarah's pop voice. Both voices mixed together perfectly, wrapping around the babe like a blanket that would keep out the fiercest cold. Smiling Toby let his mind shut down, succumbing to his young body's need for rest, content in his sister's protective hold.

**  
Jareth **watched as the three women sang Toby to sleep, their voice's coming together to make a sirens song. It was funny, he thought, that each woman knew the song and had assigned themselves each a part. Sarah having started the tune took the lead, with Linda as the back and Gabrielle as the whimsical middle. The song ended and Jareth couldn't blame the boy for falling asleep, had he not a few things to take care of himself, he would have gladly joined the lad in slumber.

As the room fell into comfortable conversation, Jareth excused himself, as Robert Williams came back into the house and motioned for Jareth to follow. 'This should prove to be quite amusing.' Jareth thought as he followed Robert up the stairs to the master bedroom. When the door closed Jareth and Robert remained quiet for a few moments, taking the other in.

Robert Williams was a tall man, as least 6'1, as he almost reached Jareth's height but not quite. It was clear where Toby got his eyes from as Robert's baby blue orbs danced over Jareth's face. Robert's face was kind, normally, hold the comforting look of a father in his slightly weathered face. His voice, as he spoke his next words was deep and protective, holding no room for argument. "Alright son, you've got 30 seconds to tell me what you're doing with my daughter, before I shove your rotting corpse were worms won't even find you."

'Amusing indeed.' Jareth thought with a smirk.

Letting his personal glamour fall Jareth watched as Robert's enraged face turned to one of shock. Gone was the neatly slicked back hair that was held restrained by a leather strap at the base of his skull. Gone were the Aboveground clothes and the face that seemed abnormally normal. Before Robert Williams stood the Goblin King, in all his arrogantly royal glory.

* * *

Jareth: I am not arrogant . . .

Darklady/Sarah/Gabby: Compared to what?

Darklady: Actually now that I think about it . . . (points covertly towards Ly) I can name someone else a bit more arrogant.

Ly: I rescent that comment.

Sarah: Rescent it all you want Ly, everyone here knows that it's true. Including yourself.

Disembodied Voice: I must agree whole heartedly.

Ly/Jareth (gaze about the room looking for the voice that is disturbing them so)

Sarah/Gabby: Who the hell is that?

Darklady: (smiles evilly to them all) A new friend . . . don't worry girls . . . this male has a brain. He was trained well by his wife.

Disembodied Voice: Though I would love nothing more than to disagree with that comment . . . I know it to be true.

Darklady: See what I mean? Well anyway guys . . . what did you think? I tried to make it funny but serious, dramatic but light, insightful but not soo rushed. Leave a quick review and tell me what you think Ks? Hope to hear from you . . .

OH and just as a note. I lost the notebook that I was writing my story in. I had, had 15 pages of chapter 18 finished . . . but seeing as I lost the notebook I have to start over so I'm not exactly sure when I'll be getting it out . . . but I do hope it will be soon.

Hang on everyone we're almost done.


	21. Daddy's Little Girl

Darklady: Sorry that it took me soo long guys. My beta and I have been kinda busy. But mostly I've just been stuck . . . LOL Anyway . . .

Sarah: New Character!!

Gabby: New Character!!

Ly/Jareth: Who cares?

Darklady: (glares at boys) You two had better be nice. Jareth you've been friends with the man for centuries . . .

Sarah/Gabby: Their just jealous that the new guy has it all. Looks, Brains, and Charm

Ly/Jareth: WE have all that and more.

Darklady: Yeah you also have egos the size of large jungle cats, and like all cats they like to be stroked. (SHAKES HEAD) Anyway . . . enjoy guys!!

* * *

Chapter 18: Daddy's Little Girl

**Robert **Williams had always thought himself a reasonable man. He had never struck a woman, or child, he gave respect when it was due and expected nothing less in return. He had been taught by his Celtic grandmother to be respectful of the world's magic, but never in his 45 years did he think he would meet a Fae. If that truly was what the man before him was.

"What the hell?" Even to his own mind it sounded ridiculous, a point only proven by Jareth's next comment.

"Is that truly the best you can come up with?" Jareth chuckled. "You bloody mortals have very little imagination." He paused for a moment and smiled fondly to the air. "Save for Sarah, a true diamond amidst a world of coal." Robert felt his rage flood back to the forefront of his mind.

"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" Robert roared. "Who the hell do you think you are?! She's a minor!"

"Jareth Athos, King of the Goblin Realm and Guardian of the Labyrinth and her Mistress'." Jareth answered with a flamboyant bow, a smug smirk tugging at his lips. Robert stood perfectly still for a moment, wondering if at any minute the man before him

would pop. King of the goblins?

"Alright someone obviously didn't take enough or ANY of their medication today."

Robert mumbled, trying to think of what he would do. He was startled out of his thoughts when the man before him barked with laughter. Looking to back to Jareth, Robert decided that it was a laugh that held little to no humor.

"You met and married a woman who has been trying to kill your daughter since your wedding night. It was this woman whom you believed in over the word of your own flesh and blood…even when the proof of your daughter's rape was being shoved into your face." Robert frowned at Jareth's words.

"I banned him from the house." Robert stated defensively. Jareth smirked, something that warned one to tread carefully.

"Be honest Mr. Williams, you didn't really ban him from your home did you? Were it not for the fact that he was running from the law and could not come to your home, you would welcomed him back again. To hell with Sarah and her 'stories', you had to keep Karen happy." Jareth sneered, stunning Robert into silence.

**Jareth **knew he was close, dangerously so, to losing his temper. He had watched Sarah and her family for 12 years, during which time he'd come to believe certain things about the man before him. He had thought Robert Williams to be an open minded and intelligent man, but at the moment Jareth was finding Robert anything but open minded. Gods help them both if Jareth's impression of the mortal was completely wrong, because with every passing moment Robert had his mouth gaping like a cod fish, Jareth was forced to slowly question himself.

Jareth stood, arms crossed and brow raised in silent challenge, wondering if the lawyer before him was ever going to come back with an opposing argument. It seemed not.

"Mr. Williams I can…sympathize with your current situation." Jareth found himself frowning as Robert snorted.

"Keep your sympathy, because you can't possibly imagine what is going through my mind. My wife has been lying to me for our entire goddamn marriage and not so secretly planning my daughter's rape and murder. My son is most likely traumatized for life from the image of his mother forcing a knife into his sister's throat. My ex-wife is downstairs, having shown up after 12 years of FRIGGEN NOTHING. For the cherry on the pie of my day, my 17 year old daughter is dating an over 20 pervert, who can't possibly want anything but to get into her pants!" Robert ended, his face purple and nearly panting for breath.

Jareth took a deep breath, keeping his barely contained anger in check. Knowing somewhere in the more reasonable part of his mind, it would do him no good to scare the man before him. It was amusing, on some level, to learn where Sarah got her quick temper. Jareth had mistakenly thought that it was a trait from the girl's mother, but it was quite obvious from Robert's little outburst where had gotten her smart mouth. Calm once again, Jareth found himself immensely bored and wishing for nothing more than to be able to comfort his Chosen.

"Mr. Williams if you have nothing more to say, Sarah and Toby both have been through quite a trying day. As you just pointed out. So perhaps we could finish our business so we may both return to them." Jareth watched as Robert flashed an even deeper shade of purple, he barely resisted the urge to groan and put his hand over his face. Apparently Sarah got her pigheadness from her father as well…DAMN IT!! He had been hoping that was just one of her special gifts. No such bloody luck!

"We will finish our conversation so that _I _can get back to _MY _children." Robert stated pointedly. "You are to stay away from my children. Especially Sarah." Robert said, poking his finger into the air before Jareth's face.

"And pray tell Mr. Williams, who shall stop me should I choose to continue seeing your daughter?" Jareth asked, cradling his chin in his right hand while he pressed his forefinger to his lips.

"Myself if need be! You are far too old for her and in dire need of medication! Goblin King indeed." Something seemed to click in Robert's mind. "That's how you got to her isn't it, you sadistic bastard? A young girl starved for any kind of attention and here you come pretending to be Prince Charming from one of her fairy tales." Jareth chuckled, unable to contain himself.

"Villain actually."

"I don't give a rat's ass if you told her you were her frogy god mother! You are using my

traumatized daughter for your own sick pleasure you bastard!" Robert bellowed, crossing his arms in some futile sign of finality. Jareth frowned at the man before him, the grasp on his anger slipping.

"I would suggest sir that you refrain from questioning my parentage again. I would demand that you STOP implying that your daughter is weak or stupid enough to fall for a man who wanted nothing more than a quick tup." Robert frowned himself, glaring at Jareth even before he had finished.

"I don't care about your suggestions and damn your demands! The only thing I care about is my children. I never, EVER want to see you within 1000 yards of either of them!" Jareth knew he had lost control the moment Robert's eyes turned confused and frightened. His magic had flared lashing out at the world around him. For the briefest moment Jareth didn't care who knew where he was, what he was doing, the only thing that mattered was that someone was trying to forbid HIM for seeing his mate.

Jareth watched as Robert trembled before him, feeling twisted pride at making such a man fear him. Suddenly Rin forced herself into his mind, rage and sadness crashing from the ancient creature to himself. Her beautiful voice sounded more like a dragon's harsh whisper in his mind, the fire of her anger playing across his skin.

'Save your games for those who can fight back in our world Goblin King. Here you affect more than you realize.' She paused her voice softening. 'Think of Sarah.' The name of his Chosen from Labyrinth's sweet voice causing him to calm almost instantly. Pulling his magic back Jareth looked to Robert, careful to keep his face completely indifferent. Robert quickly regained his confidence, standing taller than he had only moments before. Looking at the man Jareth knew he had only made his case worse. Shaking his head he created a crystal smiling when he found Sarah in the kitchen alone. She turned to him, as though she knew that he was watching and exactly where from. His smiled turned into a smirk as he watched cross her arms below her breasts, the act causing more than intimidation.

"What in the 9 layers of hell are you doing up there?" She asked in a quiet hiss, obviously hoping that she wouldn't be overheard.

"I merely lost my temper for a moment. It was nothing." Jareth said calmly into the crystal, ignoring Robert's look of panicked shock.

"Nothing my ass, I could feel it Jareth. Come down stairs and I'll talk to my dad." Jareth shook his head, even though he was sure she couldn't see him.

"Sarah, your father and I are stepping out for a moment. We will return shortly." He vanished the crystal quickly, seeing the flames beginning to dance in his Chosen's eyes. He barely repressed his grin as he felt Sarah's magic fill the room, she truly was pissed. 'I love it.' He thought, smiling at Robert as he spoke to the man. "You sir are coming with me." Robert shook his head.

"Yeah right! I'm not going anywhere with you Goblin Boy!"

"Goblin Boy?" Jareth chuckled as he formed another crystal. "Well like it or not Mr. Williams, you will be coming with me. Take a deep breath; this will only hurt for a moment." With that Jareth tossed the crystal in his hand at Robert's feet, the perfect fragile sphere shattering as the ground fell from beneath the mortal's feet.

**Robert **felt his feel leave the ground, as if flying…or perhaps falling. His eyes were shut tight against the tremendous winds that battered his face. His body felt as though it were being pulled in a thousand different directions at once. His lungs refused to work, as panic caused his body to tense painfully. Just when he thought he might pass out, it stopped and the world was suddenly alive with more noise than he thought he could handle. Opening his eyes Robert found himself once again stunned speechless, something he had never been overly found of.

The room he now stood in, looked and smelled worse than any frat house he had ever had the displeasure of being in. Chickens ran wild about the room, leading to a rather repulsive stench of old bird droppings. Added to the scent of stale beer and un-bathed bodies, Robert found it once again difficult to breath. The floor was littered with garbage of every sort. The only clean spots being the middle of the room, a small area littered with plush pillows and the rather overly masculine chair at the back of the room.

Running, drinking, and staring about the room were small misshapen creatures of all different sizes and colors. Some of the things were scaled, some leathery, some even appearing to have an oily shine to their skin. There were brown, gray, green, blue, and even strange yellow looking ones. None looked as though they could reach his navel, some shorter than even his knees. They all seemed to have a certain air of curiosity about them, as though something as simple as breathing could astound them.

Even as he thought about it Robert noticed that some of them appeared to be more intelligent then others. Those…beings…sticking out more because of their cleaner looking clothes and bodies.

"Goblins." Robert found himself whispering, even with his mind blatantly denying even the idea. Yet he had to admit that there was nothing else they could be, the realization frightened him to no end. He was in a room filled with…goblins.

Looking around, startled, Robert found Jareth in the chair at the head of the room, shaking off the thought that the chair had been vacant a moment ago. Robert carefully made his way to Jareth, noting the…relaxed way the man sat, lounging as though everything were as normal as day and night.

**Jareth **had debated on where to take Robert, where he would easily but quickly get him to believe what he was trying to get the mortal to understand. At first he had thought the throne room, but there was to great a chance of being caught by his fellow King or worse…the Queen herself. Jareth shuddered at the very picture. Personally he'd never met the woman, by Fae law he wasn't permitted to until he had marked his own mate. Archaic laws aside…meeting the Queen was something he was not looking forward too.

He had then thought he'd take the man Labyrinth herself, but the would only seem like being outdoors. It had come down to his garden or the holding room. As the garden was currently being exterminated by Hoggle, Jareth chose the holding room. At the moment the sound of the scab's voice was liable to lead to Hoggle living in the bog. Something Jareth was undeniably sure Sarah would not appreciate.

He hadn't thought were would be so many goblins in the room, but no matter. The little pests were doing a great deal more for convincing Robert than he would have by himself. Jareth glanced at the man who was now making his way through the goblin horde, fear and anger swirling in the mortal's eyes. Goblins moved from Robert's way unsure if the man would share in their King's enjoyment of kicking them out of windows and unwilling to see if he shared the accuracy.

"Where the hell am I?" Robert asked drawing Jareth's full attention.

"In the Underground of course." Jareth answered as he pulled his gloves tighter on his hands. "More precisely the Goblin Realm." Robert stood for a moment, apparently taking in the information. Suddenly, as though he had finally gotten a joke, he began to laugh.

"Yeah right! You know I've seen a lot of quacks…but you definitely take the cake." Robert said trying to calm himself. With each chuckle Jareth found himself becoming less and less amused. With a single nod to the mass of goblins, Jareth signaled that they may 'play' with the mortal. All the time wondering where the family's obsession with cake had come from.

Jareth watched as Robert's laughter suddenly stopped, turning into startled yelps, as goblins began to scurry on or to him. A few climbed up his back to look over his shoulders, some latched onto his legs, one even managed to get upon the poor man's head. Jareth couldn't help but smile as Robert danced about the room, trying to rid himself of the unwelcome pests. With another nod the goblins dropped from Robert's body falling to the floor and moving quickly away.

"Enough games Jareth! I want to be home NOW!" Robert roared, moving to stand only a few feet away from the King. "I don't know where I am or how you brought me here, but you will send me back this instant! I don't know how you met my daughter or how you tricked her into being with you, but you will never come near her again."

The room grew deathly quiet. Robert glanced around, each goblin stood perfectly still. Their eyes all focused on the same person…Jareth. The goblins could tell their King was upset, could tell he was trying not to harm the man. Still all of them jumped when Jareth bellowed for them to be gone.

As goblins scurried to flee from their King's sight, jumping out windows and pushing one another to be free of any coming threat, Jareth sat not amused a bit by the show they offered. His eyes mismatched and enraged remained on Robert. He dared to tell him, in his own Kingdom, what he was going to do. Dared to order him around! He calmed himself, speaking through clenched teeth.

"I wonder sir, are you hard of hearing?" Jareth paused standing once the room was nearly empty. "Your daughter has said we are courting, more than once she has said it. I suggest, Mr. Williams, that you listen to your daughter. Otherwise I fear our relationship will remain a trying one." Robert turned a remarkable shade of purple once again.

"We have no relationship, Sarah is not your girlfriend! You are never to see her again." Jareth found Robert's statement amusing this time.

"Glix, I do believe that I said everyone. " Jareth said glancing behind Robert, where one lonely goblin stood. Jareth watched as Robert took in the goblin's appearance. Glix was no where near as imposing or frightening as a good many of the goblin's in the royal guard, but was definitely something to see. He stood at a mere 3 ½ feet tall, with black hair with dusty blue skin. His eyes were an unearthly yellow, though they were common in his family. His clothes were all green with slight gold accents, announcing to all from what Kingdom and King he hailed from.

"Glix was sent with a message." Jareth frowned.

"A message from who?" Jareth asked something like worry blooming in his chest.

"Whom do you think?" Came the booming voice of his fellow King. The weight on his chest lifted a bit, though the appearance of his life long friend could bring nothing but trouble at the moment.

**Robert **glanced about the room, he, Jareth, and Glix were still the only ones there. Then where had the voice come from? Turning to look at Jareth, Robert jumped. A man standing at least 2 inches taller than Jareth had suddenly appeared at his side. The man was the opposite of Jareth in appearance. Instead of a mass of white gold hair, there was a mass of midnight curls, each curl seeming to glow with its own special moonlight. His skin, while pale like Jareth's, dipped a bit further towards sickly than the Goblin Boy's. It left this man looking almost like the vampires he'd seen his daughter reading about, but that same moonlight glow he seemed to possess made the pallor more appealing than sickly. It was his eyes, however, that held Robert's attention.

If the man before him truly was the vampire he looked, then those vibrant, bottle green eyes should have frightened him, but they seemed to soothe more than anything. Those same eyes looked Robert over with a strange mixture of confusion and curiosity as to why he was there, understanding at why he seemed frustrated and finally a rolling frustration towards Goblin Boy.

When Jareth balked and curled a lip towards the newcomer, a comforting smile spread over the deathly pale face, until it revealed a smile that could kill…literally. Suddenly, Robert's reassurance flew out the window after some of those goblins. He may not be a vampire, but his teeth were just as sharp and impressive as Jareth's.

The look of comfort and reassurance melted from those bottle green eyes as the man turned to Jareth, frustration and annoyance taking their places, "Jareth what the bloody HELL is going on!?" The man paused, taking a calming breath, then continued. "For years we've told each other everything. I've heard about meaningless flings after meaningless flings, about your twisted fantasies, and hopes." The man paused again glaring at Jareth. "I was even there when you were insane enough to join with someone other than your true mate. Yet after all this, after all the centuries, I have to hear about your discovery of you Chosen from a GOBLIN!" Jareth frowned.

"I was going to tell you, I was only hoping for a bit more time to prepare her." Jareth answered with honestly Robert could tell. Ten years as a lawyer had done him some good it would appear.

"Prepare her for what? To meet me? I'm not as big and bad as the courts believe, my Chosen says I'm a teddy bear." The man said, calming visibly at the mention of his wife. Looking at the man Robert wondered what kind of woman would dare to call him a teddy bear. Neither Jareth or the new man before him, looked as though you would want to cross her. Toned and obviously intelligent, it wouldn't take long for either of them to destroy any opponent, even without the use of their magic.

"Eireach tell me that she doesn't know!" Jareth demanded, his tone more panicked then anything. Eireach smiled, a chill running down Robert's spine at the gleam in his eyes.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell her? Damn Jareth, I know I like a bit of action, but I'm not dumb enough to piss off that woman…even if she wasn't my wife." Jareth gave a sigh of relief at his friend's confession. 'What the hell?' Was all that would run through Robert's mind as he continued to watch the scene play out before him.

"How did you find out?" Jareth asked.

"Hoggle told me that you needed someone to keep an eye on you." Eireach chuckled. "Seems the poor dwarf believes you won't follow the rules, but I assured him even you weren't that stupid." Eireach turned back to Robert. "And who is this?" Jareth shook his head and glanced at Robert. It seemed for a moment that he had forgotten the man's presence.

"Robert Williams, the father of my Chosen." Jareth answered, gazing at Robert intently. Finding himself uncomfortable, Robert moved his eyes to Eireach once again.

"Ah, pleased to meet you sir." Eireach stated kind heartedly, grasping Robert's hand with one of his own. It was surprisingly stronger than Robert had expected. "Why, may I ask, are you here Mr. Williams?"

"Because the Gobble Kid over there brought me." Robert felt himself grow red with discomfort as both men began to laugh, the deep rich sounds filling the air. After a few minutes of continued laughing from the two men, Robert found he'd had more than enough. "IF you two are finished I'd like to go home, I have children to check on." Jareth nodded calming first.

"Very good, you and I will go and che…." Robert cut him off.

"NO! I think I've made it perfectly clear. I DO NOT WANT YOU AROUND MY CHILDREN!" Robert watched as both men sobered immediately. Eireach giving Robert a look of pity as rage danced through his friend's mismatched eyes.

**Jareth **had known that Robert would be difficult to convince, but not even Sarah was this stubborn. The man stood in a castle, had been surrounded by goblins, was now alone with two fully grown Fae males and STILL he didn't get it. Rage at being told to stay away from Sarah clouding his eyes, fear at the possibility or never seeing her again crushed his chest to the point of suffocation. Jareth shook his head, before anyone left this room Robert would believe and except Jareth as Sarah's boyfriend and possible husband. Even if he had to hold the man upside down above the Bog of Eternal Stench.

"Mr. Williams, as I've told you before, I have no intention of staying away from either of your children." Robert puffed up, looking somewhat ridiculous, though Jareth was sure a mortal man would fin him intimidating.

"You will stay away from my daughter!"

"And who is going to bloody well stop me if I don't?!" Jareth asked taking a single step towards the mortal.

"I will if need be! I won't have you reenacting your twisted fantasies with my underage and traumatized daughter!" Jareth smirked.

"I should think not." Jareth lowered his voice to a husky whisper. "I'd much rather act out Sarah's. I did mention her delightful imagination." Robert puffed to his full height, his entire face an intriguing shade of maroon. While Jareth stood tall and proud, a smirk placed smugly on his usually elegant face.

"Enough from the both of you!" Eireach bellowed, throwing each man at opposite walls and pinning them there with his magic. Jareth let his eyes move to Eireach for a moment, taking in his friend, his normal calm person flustered with annoyance. Something that, in Jareth's mind, he should have been used to while around him. "Mr. Williams, like it or not Sarah is going to be spending quite a bit of time with Jareth. There is truly nothing you can do about it, so I would suggest for the sake of both your children and yourself that you get used to it!" Jareth chuckled, unable to help himself as Robert nodded in defeat. His amusement was cut short as Eireach turned his burning green gaze on him.

"Don't look at me like that!" Jareth spat, forcing the magic that held him away.

"I'll look at you however I bloody well please!" Eireach said, moving to stand directly before Jareth.

"What the hell did I do?!"

"Nothing that can't be explained by your lack of common sense." Eireach shook his head. "I swear with your bloody attitude I'll never understand how you get children to trust you without magic." Eireach looked back to Jareth. "That man is the father of your Chosen! He deserves respect and reassurance. He is in a different world, learning all his fairy tales are real, that his daughter is much more than he ever thought, that he is basically losing her. He deserves your patience." Jareth opened his mouth, promptly shutting once again when Eireach held up his hand. "I don't give a rat's ass." A term he'd obviously learned from his wife. "He is her father, the very reason she exists. I would start showing him the proper respect, or you very well may lose Sarah. Stop acting like an ass."

"I am not acting like an ass." Jareth said, trying to keep the part of him that agreed with Eireach at bay.

"Oh yes you are. You're acting like a spoiled selfish child." Eireach stomped his foot, not noticing for the moment how much he did as well with the single movement. "And damn it I'm trying to keep this all away from my wife, something that is equal to prancing around naked in Fiery territory." The very thought of what the Fiery's would try to rip off making both men shudder. "But I promise you right now, if you do anything, ANYTHING to endanger Sarah or her family my wife will be the least of our concerns." Jareth nodded.

Eireach was right, of course…he usually was, Jareth thought with a sigh. Robert Williams, though unbelievably blind, deserved a certain amount of respect. He cringed at the thought of Sarah knowing what he'd said to her father. Swallowing his pride, Jareth moved passed Eireach to Robert. Robert stood watching the scene play forth, whether he had heard what was said or not Jareth was unsure, but it was clear that Robert knew something had changed.

The two men stood studying the air for a moment, both men unaware what should be said. Jareth knew he should apologize for his earlier comments, but couldn't manage to swallow quite enough of his pride to do so. He could feel Eireach heated gaze burning holes into the back of his head.

"So this is all real…isn't it?" Robert asked, breaking the silence that threatened to suffocate both of them. Robert opened his arms, gesturing to the world around him. "This isn't a trick? You really are the Goblin King?"

Jareth watched as frustration and fear danced within his clear blue eyes. He wondered if he should tell Robert anything, if he should just wipe the man's memory. It would be easier for all involved, easier for the man to believe his daughter was dating a slightly older man, than a cradle robbing Fae. However lying was something he truly found appalling, twisting the truth and lying were two very different things. Jareth also knew that Sarah would never agree to hiding such a thing as his true identity from her father, or with his messing with the man's mind.

"Yes Robert, this is all real." Robert nodded sadly to Jareth confirmation.

"What is so bad about that?" Eireach asked, careful to keep his voice light. Robert looked to the both Fae as though they had lost their minds.

"What is so BAD!? This is another world, with different rules and version of propriety. My daughter is _17_ _years old, _but apparently that's fine in your book. I know nothing about you, or your family and I've read that book. You take children and turn them into goblins…." Eireach turned to Jareth frowning as he crossed his arms.

"What did you do?" Jareth shook his head, frowning at the question.

"What in the nine layers of hell makes you think I did anything?"

"Because before we came to rule people never dared to think about us changing children into goblins, let alone believe in either of us. Now they use our title as a threat to make children behave. Now every Ron, Prick, and Barry believe not only do we steal children, but that we transform into creatures that most believe unintelligent and evil." He paused, crossing long arms over his chest. "And since I know I haven't said a thing that leaves…YOU." Eireach stated calmly, though the last word seemed to drip with a bit of venom.

"First I'm sure you said it wrong …it's Dom, Hick, and Tarry. Second, I didn't do a damned thing! I still don't understand why you believe I would spread such a vicious and juvenile rumor." Jareth watched as Eireach took in a deep breath, his eyes glowing with delighted mischief. Jareth gasped, glaring murder at his friend. "DON'T YOU DARE!" Jareth growled as Eireach continued to chuckle, turning they both gave their full attention to Robert once more. "I don't know who started that horrible story, but I can assure you that none of the Goblin Kings have ever changed a child into a goblin." Eireach nodded to Jareth words, a far too amused smile still on his glorious face.

"They reproduce faster than rabbits; they need no help from their Kings to keep their population going." Eireach said with his ever present smile.

"Kings? You mean you both rule…? That wasn't in the book." Robert said, looking between the two Kings. Eireach's smiled disappeared with a blink of Jareth's eyes.

"What bloody book?!" Eireach looked to Jareth who currently stood with a look of feigned innocence. "What book?" Eireach repeated, looking rather expectantly to his fellow King.

"Quite a few things weren't in the book." Jareth said, calmly ignoring Eireach and his glares. "There are however, two Kings of the Goblin Realm." Robert looked to them confused.

"How does that work? Time share…? I mean, don't you tend to step on each other's toes?" Eireach looked away from Jareth, though he noticed the blonde's sigh of relief, and shook his head with a huff.

"No, we do not step on each other's toes. We live in separate castles; we can't step on each other's toes." Eireach looked to Robert, his gaze holding the irritation he felt for Jareth. "As for how two Kings work, it's quite easy to explain." Jareth nodded, glad for the reprieve, though he knew that Eireach hadn't forgotten a thing.

"Eireach is in charge of all the political business of the Kingdom. He goes to High Court, keeps peace with our fellow Kingdoms and makes sure that we don't cause an accidental war." Jareth smirked. "Eireach sees to all the political drivel because in his old age he's become just as mind numbing as the other fuddy duddies." Eireach nodded, his eyes closed.

"Firstly, I'd like to point out that you are a day older than I am," Eireach stated pointedly to Jareth before turning to Robert. "While I attend to my 'fuddy duddy' duties, Jareth deals with all the inner workings of the Kingdom. _Sometimes_ he manages to settle disputes, enforce laws, and keep our army in shape." Eireach opened his eyes, a gleam of amusement telling Jareth that he was about to get it, but good. "I shouldn't really be surprised that Jareth works so well with them, they have so much in common. Seeing as Jareth is both immature and sex crazed, the only missing personality trait is the alcoholism." Jareth glared at his friend's all too pleased smirk.

"What in the God's names is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, my dear friend, that you, like many of the goblins we rule, are crude and lack the control of your hormones. Goodness Jareth your bed had seen more action than a goblin pub." Jareth glanced to Robert seeing the man's mouth gaping as much as his own.

"You don't expect Sarah to….I mean she's too young…too…" Jareth looked between the two men utterly confused.

"Expect her too…what?" Jareth asked, a bit upset when Eireach began to chuckle. The man truly seemed to find everything funny today.

"Another thing he has in common with goblins, he's quite intelligent but sometimes…how does she put it...? Oh yes…the lights aren't all on." Robert smirked as Eireach smiled, while Jareth continued to stand looking confused. Jareth wondered for only a moment if he should be offended before he decided that it didn't matter. "As for your question, Robert, no he has no expectations of your daugter. Fae laws prohibit him from doing…that…with his Chosen before they are joined. Married," Eireach added when Robert seemed lost. Robert's face dropped as he glared at Jareth.

"You don't expect her to marry you do you?" Robert asked in more of a feral growl than a human voice. Both Eireach and Jareth turned to the other.

**Robert **watched as the two stared at each other, seeming to have a full conversation without saying a word. The silence was terrible, the absence of sound leaving him little do but think. He'd been blind when he married Karen, he'd seen that she didn't like Sarah. It had been obvious that she wasn't going to learn to care about Sarah, and yet he'd been foolish enough to hope. He shook his head, not hope. He hadn't cared. He hadn't cared if his daughter was happy, he'd been lonely and Karen had been there to comfort him.

As the years went by he'd just ignored whatever Karen was doing to Sarah. Secretly he'd even blamed her for everything that had happened. He'd known all along that none of it was Sarah's fault, but at the time he hadn't cared. He'd blamed Sarah for Linda leaving, blamed her for Karen's poor behavior. He shook his head, guilt and anger pounding at him so strongly he fought for breath.

In the seven years he'd been married to Karen he'd punished Sarah and now he had to make up for it. He wondered for a moment if Jareth was how he was supposed to start. Looking at the blonde he wondered how. Was he supposed to save his daughter from this man…this immortal? Or was he to let him sweep her off her feet? Allow this man to date and marry her?

Marry his only daughter?

He was pulled from his thoughts, started from them as both men turned to him, "Do you want us to be nice…or do you want us to be honest?" Eireach asked, clearly displeased with having to explain at all. It would seem that Jareth had neglected to do quite a few things.

"I think I would prefer kind honesty." Robert answered, glad that both seemed to agree.

"I won't lie to you Mr. Williams, I want nothing more than to marry your daughter. I care for your daughter quite deeply and can think of little else that would make me happier than being able to call Sarah my wife. The choice however is Sarah's." Jareth said calmly, obviously trying to be both honest and kind as Robert had requested.

"She has a choice?" Robert asked, his voice holding more hope than he would have cared to share.

"Yes…" Eireach started, glancing at Jareth disappointedly. "I really don't understand why you can't explain these things on your own. Sometimes I wonder how you're considered an adult."

"I have my moments of brilliance." Jareth said with a shrug. Eireach nodded in agreement, before smiling.

"Yes of course, even a broken clock is right twice a day." Eireach turned to Robert, ignoring the glare Jareth had thrown his way. "Yes, Mr. Williams your daughter has a choice…everyone has a choice. However, I can tell you now that Sarah will never be as happy or safe or loved as when she is with Jareth." Robert felt anger bubble inside him at Eireach's far too calm words.

"Are you telling me…sir…that my daughter is not happy or safe or loved when she is with her family?" Robert asked, watching as once again the two men conversed without words.

"Have you forgotten the years you spent ignoring her? The years your wife tormented her? Planned her murder…?" Jareth asked his voice calmer than either men in the room had ever heard before in a voice.

"And where were you OH mighty Goblin King? You left her on her own just like I did." Robert frowned as Jareth remained perfectly calm. Eireach stepped between the two men, strangling the fire before it could flame to life again.

"There is only so much we can do without being called to help, Mr. Williams. Jareth can and did comfort Sarah, made sure that she was safe whenever in his care, but in your home…where she has not called to him…he has no power." Eireach said, his own voice now as calm as Jareth's.

Robert pulled into his mind again. He'd never had any of his family's gifts, not like Sarah had. He didn't see things, or feel things. He couldn't make things happen by merely wishing for them too, but he had learned at a very young age, two rules. Always trust your instincts and never doubt the family. Gazing at the blonde male before him Robert understood, believed that this was really happening. And the realization sent a ripple of fear through him.

**Eireach **watched Jareth and Robert, taking in both their reactions. He watched as Robert Williams stood tall and proud before him, though his eyes trembled with a fear Eireach wasn't sure the man had even admitted to himself yet. He watched as wave after wave of comprehension crash over the mortal. The understanding that everything was real had finally broken through his walls of normalcy. How or what caused his walls to crumble were a mystery, but however it happened, Eireach was grateful. Jareth on the other hand had always been interesting to read, seeming to only let a person see what he wanted them too. At the moment the Fae King appeared calm and controlled, but Eireach, of course, knew better.

From their boyhood Eireach had always had a curious understanding of the man beside him. Where others had seen a stoic little boy, he'd seen the tumultuous storm of curiosity and determination that had stirred within his friend. Somehow he had always seen the small signs to discover Jareth's mood.

At the moment Eireach could tell Jareth was confused, something that always unsettled him, even with his air of perfect understanding. Neither seemed able to pinpoint why Robert had suddenly began to believe. Suddenly Eireach saw that Jareth understood, as if someone had turned the upside down book right, but what was it?

Robert looked to Jareth and frowned, "Is what she says true? Did you really do that for Sarah?" Jareth nodded, looking a bit upset.

"Is what who says true?" Eireach asked, as confusion twisted is features.

"Labyrinth." Jareth answered slowly.

Eireach felt his heart stop and launch itself into his throat as his stomach dropped nauseatingly, Hoggle hadn't told him about that. Eireach looked to Robert finding himself slightly breathless. The man before him was the father of a Labyrinthian Queen. His wife was going to kill him. Sarah Williams truly was a sister to his wife and she was to have no knowledge of Sarah's existence. His mind whirled and his stomach churned as his own realization hit.

The prophecy.

Even in a world where magic was real, Eireach had believed the prophecy to be nothing more than a fairy tale. Something the mother's of his world had told children to lull them to a restful sleep. Yet here it was clear as the nose on his face, Sarah Williams was the second Queen of the Labyrinth. Oh his wife was going to KILL him…or rather hurt him a whole hell of a lot.

She'd read about the prophecy years ago, even discussed it with him on a few occasions. Yes he was in some SERIOUS trouble, he smiled, but no where near as much as Jareth would be once BOTH women found out. Eireach turned to Jareth, amused by the 'here it comes' look he had glowing from his eyes.

"You keep your Chosen a secret from me…fine. You want me to keep it a secret from my wife, I may not like it but you're my friend and I'll do as you ask. Even if it's a risk to my health and happiness. But not telling me about Sarah's connection to Labyrinth…to the ENTIRE Underground! That's even more stupid then your usual stunts." Eireach paused. "I'm not even sure why we're keeping this all a secret." Eireach admitted, looking to Jareth expectantly.

"Perhaps I may shed some light on the subject." Rin's musical voice came tinkling through the air, as her mortal presence appeared. Oh his wife was going to rip him a new one, once she'd heard everything!

* * *

Darklady: Alright so how does everyone like Eireach?

Sarah/Gabby: (swoon)

Ly/Jareth: He's alright.

Eireach: I don't know if I'm glad to be here, but I'm certainly pleased to meet such fine ladies.

Darklady: (smiles to Eireach and glares at Ly) Why can't you ever act like that? (Sighs) Alright everyone I know that a few of you might recognize Eireach from another story . . . maybe. Eireach was based off the character of my sister's story . . . Eireach from Crystal Vengence. Please no burns I got permission from Grace before using Eireach . . . besides if she really had a problem she would have told me while she was editting.

Eireach: I really have to keep this a secret from my wife?

Jareth: Yes . . . Just like I have to keep it a secret from Sarah.

Sarah: Keep what a secret?

Jareth: Oh nothing love, come I'm sure your friend Hamhock is waiting for you.

Sarah/Eireach/Ly/Darklady: HOGGLE!!

Jareth: That's what I said. (disappears with Sarah in a flash of glitter)

Eireach: Is that common?

Ly: Quite. Come Eireach, lets you and I get to know one another better.

Darklady: ( to Gabby) I suppose that leaves the two of us.

Gabby: (watches as Eireach is lead away by Ly) Yeah.

Darklady: (smirks) Come one . . . You can help me write the next chapter . . . Hope you enjoyed guys . . . don't forget to leave a quick review and tell me what you think!! Byes for now!


	22. Rin's Answer and a King's Tale

Darklady: Dear Gods above I finally got it DONE!!! Sorry it took so long guys, I feel guilty, but I had to make sure that it was worth the wait. You understand?

Ly: Not really, but considering how long it is I'm sure they don't really care.

Darklady: Lol Probably right. Well Guys Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 19

Rin's Answers and a King's Tale

**Robert **knew that his mouth was hanging open, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. The woman that had appeared in the room was anything but human. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to accurately describe the way her hair shimmered in the weak lighting, the impossible color of her eyes, the very air around her sang of mystery and magic. He frowned as he realized he was really starting to believe all the magic…stuff.

His mouth finally closed and Robert couldn't help but notice that the other two men were bowing to the woman. There was a reverence about them that had an unease slinking through his system. What was he to do? Bow, kneel, stand and look the fool?

As though hearing his thoughts, the woman smiled warmly towards him while gesturing to the two bowing men, "Rise young Kings and worry not Robert, you are fine the way you are." The woman said, her voice soft and sweetly Irish tinted. A part of Robert's mind wondered if all beings from the Underground had such glorious accents?

Both Kings stood, surprise echoed on each of their faces. Robert frowned as he watched them; it was as though her appearance wasn't any less of a surprise to them as it was to him. For whatever reason, he was sure he wasn't appreciating the moment as he should. From the looks on their faces, it was as though he were witnessing something epic. The woman was exquisite, even by Fae standards, her body drawing the eyes of men; as much as her own eyes told them to never touch.

"Labyrinth?" Eireach asked quizzically, his expression intrigued. Robert wasn't sure what a board game had to do with their situation, but the woman smiled at the three of them as warmly as before turning to Eireach.

"You asked a question my young Goblin King and to get a proper answer and understanding of the answer I must explain a few things." Both Kings looked to the other, as though hoping that the other would have the answer printed on their forehead. Three chairs appeared beside the woman before any of them could say a word and with a gentle gesture of her hand, they each took a seat.

"Alright Labyrinth, tell your tale." Jareth said, lounging in his chair once again. Robert watched as he situated himself, wondering if he knew no other way to sit. His legs were draped over one leg of the chair, his left hand pressed against his lips in concentration. In his right a riding crop appeared and began to tap against his booted foot, as though following the beat of his own music.

"All good things to those who wait." Came Labyrinth's reply, pulling Robert away from his thoughts. Her voice was slightly stern as she gazed at Jareth; Robert noted its affect and moved on. "My tale begins long before the Houses of Fionan and Athos combined. Long before either of our current kings were twinkles in their mother's eye. Long ago there was a woman born of great power, strong in both her heart and her mind, her power like nothing our worlds had ever seen." Labyrinth paused and Robert noticed that it seemed to be for Eireach's benefit.

"You don't have a clue what she's talking about do you?" Jareth asked with a crooked smirk and shaded eyes when he noticed Eireach's rare look of confusion. It seemed that Jareth was both amused and bothered by Eireach's ignorance.

"One can't know everything." Eireach answered indifferently, though Robert could tell the man was somewhat shaken.

"I suppose…there's only one problem with your argument my friend…it's never bloody happened before." Jareth quipped irritably, his attention going back to the ethereal woman before them.

"I speak of my Queen, of my first and only ruler." Eireach stopped her there, apparently having something to say.

"I thought you told me that my wife was your ruler as well?" Eireach frowned as Robert patted him on the shoulder. Without knowing the man long, Robert could see that he was not used to be baffled.

"Give her a second to speak, she's trying to explain." Robert said, knowing somehow that once Labyrinth finished her tale, it would make sense…at least to the Fae in the room. Labyrinth nodded to him in thanks and smiled sympathetically to Eireach.

"My ruler must be dark and light, careful and impulsive, kind and cruel, intellectual and emotional. She must be both for I am both; you cannot have goodness without evil. For many years my Queen ruled me with great power and care. When my Queen was murdered her soul tore in half to hide from those who would destroy it. One half was logical and controlled the other emotional and impulsive. Both sides should never be trifled with, as they both hold great strength in mind, heart and magic."

She paused looking to the Kings her eyes alight with something that Robert couldn't place. "It was prophesized long before either of your births that her soul would be reborn into her decedents. Two women of mortal birth, sharing a tortured past, who both held the knowledge of the old world and what it means to be truly magical." She paused. "Sarah and the young queen have belonged to me since the moment of their conception, just as I have belonged to them." Eireach sucked in a quiet breath, his eyes going wide as he remembered something.

"Sisters by soul and heart, the two shall join with Kings of great power. Together sharing a Kingdom greater than even the High King could ever dream of." Eireach paused, looking to Labyrinth with a mixture of awe and excitement. "Jareth, the prophecy…it really was always true." His excitement was short lived though as his pale features sobered and darkened, his voice falling grave. "You know the High King isn't going to be pleased about this." Eireach looked to Jareth and glared.

"Ya think?" Jareth growled out.

"Excuse me," Robert said, ignoring the twin glares that Jareth and Eireach were sharing.

"Could we pretend that I have no idea what the hell all of you are talking about?"

**Jareth **looked at Robert; truth was he had forgotten that the human didn't know what they were talking about. He'd seemed to be following everything quite well; then again perhaps he was just keeping his mouth shut and leaving his questions until the end.

Looking at the man now, Jareth was sure it was the latter.

Jareth pondered how he was supposed to explain without confusing the poor man more than he already was, "In order for you to completely understand Robert you'd need a long and detailed history lesson." Jareth smirked as he saw Eireach sit a bit straighter in his seat. "And as excited as Eireach may get over the idea, we simply do not have the time." Jareth grinned at Eireach's glare before turning back to his Chosen's father. "For right now, just understand that Sarah is very special, much more special and precious then any of us thought before now."

"Oh, well, that's obvious." Robert said, still looking a bit confused.

"I think you should ask all the questions you've got floating around in your head Robert. You may never have Jareth so willing to answer them again." Eireach said, knowing how Jareth loved to play games with people.

"Does Sarah have magic?" The mortal asked, something that edged towards fear in the undertone of his voice, a fear that disappeared at Eireach's hearty laugh.

"From what I've heard from the goblins, she packs quite a punch."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Robert asked, looking directly at Jareth.

"It means that she has enough magic to have thrown me into walls at least twice." Jareth answered, narrowing his eyes at Eireach who was laughing far too hard to have just heard about the wall incidents. They'd have to talk later.

"Why did she throw you into walls?" Robert asked, suddenly defensive.

"Not for the reason you're thinking. I've never forced myself on a woman and I would gladly kill anyone who tried to." Robert relaxed visibly. "She had a bit of a panic attack and I got a little too close." Jareth answered plainly, it was the truth.

"You should know that you never sneak up on your Chosen." Eireach said, tsking his friend and shuddering as though remembering his own experience.

"Chosen?" Robert asked, once again confused. Jareth shook his head mentally, why had he thought this would be a good idea?

"Merely what we call the woman we intend to spend the rest of our lives with." Eireach said off handedly, frowning at the face Robert made.

"What?" For a moment Jareth wasn't sure if the man was angry, shocked, or a combination of the two. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Robert roared. Angry, Jareth thought, definitely angry.

"Haven't we gone over this before?" Jareth asked, suddenly anxious to be back with Sarah.

"She's just turned 17! How can you expect her to marry you? She hasn't even had a boyfriend before now!" Robert growled, his voice quickly turning from angry to panicked. Looking to Eireach, Jareth let his confusion show in his eyes. Without a word Eireach urged Jareth to speak to the man, calm his fears.

"Robert calm yourself, if anything happened to you while you were here Sarah would never forgive me. And personally I enjoy your company when you're not being unreasonable." He watched carefully as the man did as he requested/commanded. The man took slow deep breaths, and regained control of himself. "Now, understand this. I care for Sarah very deeply, and I would never force her to do anything that she herself was not ready for." Jareth couldn't help but notice how much he had to repeat himself while around humans. "As for my marriage to Sarah, that will happen when she decides she is ready. At the moment however we are merely learning each other."

Though that seemed to relax him, Jareth and Eireach spent the better part of an hour explaining various terms and intentions to him. While Eireach explained the differences between a joining ceremony and a wedding, Jareth lost himself to his thoughts. To thoughts of what could be, what might have been.

The thoughts of a family filled his head, thoughts that he hadn't dared to think about the last time he'd thought of marriage. The woman had been cold and distant, the only passion, in the bedroom where she craved and created erotic pleasure, but little else. With Sarah though it would be different.

He could already see her standing in his garden, a brilliant smile gracing her face in the midmorning sun. He could see their children, daughters, sons; he didn't care so long as they were theirs. As long as when he kissed them goodnight Sarah would be standing beside him wishing them sweet dreams.

He could imagine their life together, passionate and lively. Her temper would get the better of her whenever he decided to stoke that fire insider her. He could already hear her stern voice growling his name. He smiled, somehow finding the sound comforting. "Jareth, what are you doing?" Eireach asked, a curious smile appearing on the pale Fae's face.

"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, his confusion evident in his tone.

"I'm merely wondering if you are going to answer the angry call of your Chosen, or if you are waiting to see if she will break all the rules and come here to fetch you." Jareth growled, realizing that it hadn't been merely in his head that Sarah had been angered with him.

Quickly forming a crystal Jareth gazed into it, finding an enraged looking female staring back at him. Again he made a note to ask how she was always aware of his presence, as she turned to 'look him in the eye'. But there Sarah stood, James at her right, an expression of pity could be seen on the boy face, even with it being turned partly away from Jareth's view.

"Yes love?" Jareth asked, his tone light.

"Don't you dare 'yes love' me! You've been gone for nearly 2 hours, where in the 7 layers of hell are you?" Sarah growled, her hazel eyes dancing with green flames. Jareth smirked, unable to resist.

"Sarah, do calm down…" She interrupted him.

"I don't want to hear it Jareth. Not one word about me needing to relax, not one bloody word. I want you and my father back here in 2 minutes or I'm coming to get you and I promise that it won't be a wall that I throw you into this time." With that threat given, the crystal popped like a bubble that had suddenly realized it was being held.

Jareth looked at where the crystal had been, not only had she just threatened him, she destroyed his own crystal. The girl had threatened him in his own kingdom and then dissipated his magic. Holy shite! Looking up, Jareth caught both men looking him, silent laughter shaking them both.

"Oh shut up the both of you."

**Sarah** couldn't listen to the conversation buzzing around her. Her mother and the Wagner's were speaking about things she couldn't even begin to comprehend. She glanced up at the clock in the hall, he had one minute. She'd been dodging questions about her father and Jareth for the last half hour.

"Don't you think Sarah?" Her head snapped back to gaze at her mother. She hadn't been listening, wasn't her lack of interest apparent enough?

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" She asked, glancing at the clock in the hall again.

"Sarah sweetie, you really need to relax. Your father is just upstairs with Jareth, we'll hear if they try to kill each other." Peter said, his tone playful. Sarah paled. They had no idea how wrong they were.

"Dad stop teasing her, she's already nervous enough." James said, noticing Sarah's constant glancing at the clock.

"I'm sure you would have heard us if we had decided to kill each other." Robert Williams said, his tone pleasant though Sarah could see he was a bit more pale than usual. "I don't think Jareth would have gone down without a fight." The blonde behind him smiled.

"Ah there you are Robert, for a moment I thought you two had slipped away." Linda said, her voice pleasant as she stood. "You'll excuse us. I need to talk with Robert alone for a moment."

Sarah watched as her parents left the room, her mother's eyes belittling her calm façade. She stared after them, wondering what they could possibly be speaking about. The time that they had spent not talking, not seeing, or caring about each other? Her relationship with Jareth? His age was a problem, she knew, neither of her parents seemed pleased with it. Though they had no right to be against it, she thought miserably. Her father had been 7 years older than her mother when they had gotten married. Linda had even been about her age when she'd met her father.

Sighing, Sarah turned back to the people left in the room. The Wagner's had left soon after her parents had gone to talk, James promising to see her bright and early as he hugged her and wished her a goodnight. Gabby had stayed and while waiting for Linda to finish talking with Robert, agreed to help clean up the mess the party had made.

"Do you ever notice that people throw a party and then leave before it's time to clean up the mess?" Sarah laughed at her new friend's deduction.

"Actually I had noticed that, sucks right?"

"Oh definitely," Gabby said tossing yet another piece of half eaten cake into a large black garbage bag. "Did anyone actually eat their cake?"

"I think quite a few of them lost their appetite with Karen's little stunt," Jareth said, helping the women to clean by picking up used cups and napkins.

"I didn't," Sarah said, forcing the thoughts from her head. "I'd like to finish cleaning up in here and then go have a slice of my cake." Gabby laughed beside her.

"Sounds like a plan." The older woman said, wrapping a friendly arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"You're joking? You haven't seen enough of this sticky, gooey, mess yet? You need to eat some?" Jareth asked trying to clean off some that he'd found on his boot. Both women laughed at him.

"Chocolate and cherries and you think that we aren't going to have any?" Gabby teased, winking at Sarah.

"I will never understand the workings of a woman's mind." Sarah laughed.

"Greater men than you have tried sweetheart." Sarah said, walking into the kitchen to tie up her now full bag of garbage and get a new one.

She hadn't been in the kitchen for then a minute when she felt Jareth's arms wrap around her middle. His hold was both protective and possessive, making her feel warm and safe. A thought floated into her head as she realized that they were alone. Turning to she stood on her toes, lifting herself up until she could press her lips against his.

The kiss, which had started out gentle and safe, quickly turned hard and passionate. Her hand's moved of their own will to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer. She didn't allow him to take control of the kiss, wasn't relinquishing control. Her tongue danced about his lips, teasing him until he decided to open it to her. With a groan he did just that. He tasted better than he had before, he was exotic and hot. Wet and delicious. If this was what every kiss would be like, she was afraid to see how everything else would feel.

She pulled away from him as she felt his hand moved under her shirt. There were plenty of things that she wanted to try with him, but none of them were appropriate for the kitchen, where they could be walked in on by anyone in the house.

"You are in quite a bit of trouble, Goblin King." She said letting her head rest on his chest.

"If that is you being mad at me, I would love to see what happens when you are truly angry." Sarah laughed into his chest, but pulled away so he could see that she was serious.

"Jareth what happened when you were alone with my father?" She asked, hoping that no one would walk in.

"What do you think, Sarah?" He asked, arching a brow at her own question.

"I think that you had better stop playing games with me Jareth. I want to know what you said to my father and what my father said to you."

"Nothing that should cause you any sort of alarm Sarah. I merely told him about our relationship, where it could lead, and what that would mean." Sarah narrowed her eyes at the man towering over her.

"And what would that mean Jareth?" She asked, careful to keep her tone light.

"I think you already know what that means Sarah. It means you coming to the Underground as my wife, it means you ruling the Goblin Kingdom beside me as my Queen. To rule as the second Goblin Queen." Sarah felt her face contort in confusion.

"I thought you said that you had never been married before." She pulled away from him, feeling confused and betrayed. "How can I be the second Goblin Queen, if you've never had a wife?" Sarah pulled away from him watching as his eyes glazed over in thought.

"Sarah I have never joined with another female. I have no Queen, because you are the only woman ever meant to be My Queen." He paused, his hand moving to touch her face, only to pull back when she braced herself against it. "I have a story for you Sarah. A story that I hope you will hear out before you decide to ask your questions." Narrowing her eyes at him for a minute she decided in the end to just listen to him.

"Fine Jareth, but this had better be one hell of a story."

"Once upon a time, the Goblin Kingdom had been made up of two kingdoms. The Kingdom of Fionan and the Kingdom of Athos, both of which were farmed, worked and populated by the goblins of the Underground. The two kingdoms worked together, the kings becoming great friend as they ruled their lands." He paused making sure that she was listening. "In a moment of genius, the two kings came up with a plan. They would join their lands, their powers, and their families to make the Great Goblin Kingdom. The two King ruled together until their son's became of age. The original plan had been to have the families joined, for their children to marry, but as both King's had only sons and neither was going to have more children, the duties were passed to the Princes." He paused again, trying to think of what he wanted to say next. Sarah waited patiently until he spoke again.

"The duties of the Kingdom were split between the two, Eireach Fionan would take on the political duties of the kingdom. His love of history, laws, and diplomacy would do him well there. Jareth Athos would take on the ruling of the subjects, the inner workings of the kingdom. Both would share the duties of the wished away, though that too had quickly become mainly Jareth's responsibility as the political duties proved to be more trying than anticipated." Sarah motioned with her hand for him to continue. "It was prophesized that the two would join with women of great power and wisdom. Eireach would find his chosen one night, a pull on his soul that could only be the woman he was meant to be with for eternity. The young woman from the Aboveground, joined with Eireach and became the first true Goblin Queen of the new kingdom."

"So you're trying to tell me that there is another woman running around the Aboveground who's had to deal with you over grown fairies?" Sarah said, trying to keep her voice calm.

"I'm telling you that there is a woman running about the Aboveground, a woman who is your sister in every way but blood. Though, if what Labyrinth says is true, you may share that as well." Jareth said, keeping himself perfectly calm. Sarah growled and started to pace about the kitchen.

"Why would you keep something like this out of that book?" She paused and glared at him, her voice quiet to keep from calling attention to them. "What else did you leave out of the book? What else aren't you telling me?"

**Jareth **gazed at the woman that he already considered his wife. She was pacing about the room like an angry tiger would after being caged. Her eyes danced with fire as her magic tickled the room, yet behind it, all he could see pain.

He had hurt her by not telling her all this before, by not letting her know about his family or its history. But why should that have mattered to her? Was it really his family's history that she was asking about or his own?

"What do you want to know Sarah, ask and I'll tell you. I'll tell you anything, everything you wish to know."

"How many women have you been with?" She asked testing the waters, seeing if he would truly tell her anything.

"I lost count around my 300th birthday and the number was so large then that it shames me to tell you there have been many more." She frowned, though was obviously pleased with his honesty. Though not pleased with the truth itself.

"Where is this other woman?"

"In the Aboveground, sadly I can't tell you anymore than that."

"Can't or won't?" She asked, her voice seeming to hold mistrust and a bit of malice.

"I can't Sarah, I would if I could. Sarah you must understand, there are rules and then there are laws. You can bend the rules, but even I must follow the laws. Laws state I can't tell you anything that would jeopardize the life of a royal. Of the entire Underground."

"What the hell would I do to the entire Underground by knowing the name of a woman?" She asked her voice filled with anger. Jareth found himself looking at that as a step in the right direction, she could be as angry at him as she wanted to be. But he would never be able to handle the look of pain he had seen in her eyes a few minutes ago.

Jareth told her about the Queen about her rule, her murder, and her resurrection. He told her of her part in the story. That her powers would grow and become more powerful than even the High King's. Something that would have to remain a slight secret, because until they had a chance to speak with the High King she would have to remain a secret, much like her sister.

"What the hell does that have to do with me not being able to meet the woman that you call my sister?" Jareth sighed.

"Magic is a very fickle thing my dear. It realizes that it belongs to you, yet it wishes to be controlled. You, due completely to my own stupidity, have not been given the proper training. You my dear, need time to train and to learn the limits of your powers before you can meet your sister. Before you are allowed to realize that she is your sister." Again she narrowed her eyes at him, the woman was paying far too much attention to what he was saying instead of what he had said.

"You mean to tell me that I could be living next door to the girl, going to school with her, and because I haven't been trained how to use my magic, I can't know? What the hell?"

"I know this makes no sense, believe me. I have been living in and with magic my entire life and I still don't understand most of what it can do or how it works. But if you were to meet your sister at this moment, knowing that she was your sister and not being able to control your powers, you would die." Sarah plopped herself down in one of the bar stools resting around the large kitchen island.

"Die?"

"Sarah your magic has always been a part of you. It was always meant to be with you, it can't survive without you and you can't survive without it." He moved closer to her, careful to keep his movements slow and easily seen. "I can't understand why, and I don't truly wish to know how, but your magic will rip away from you if you meet your sister before you can control it. The Young Queen has had years to learn how to control her magic, she may not fully understand the extent of her powers yet, something she will not be able to do without you, but she knows how to control what she has now. The reason you can't meet is because if you meet her now and can't hold your magic, it will attach to her, lock onto the powers inside her. They will kill her."

"So what you're telling me is that because you decided that I wasn't ready to know about who I was or where I really belonged, I don't know how to use my magic. Because I don't know how to use my magic I can't meet the woman that could help me to understand all this, because it could…no, not could, WOULD kill us both."

"That would be the basics of it…yes." Jareth said, watching her carefully for some sign of what she was thinking.

"Well isn't that fan-fucking-tastic? Is there anything else you've forgotten to tell me? Do you have a crazy ex who is going to be coming to take you away from me? Do your parents have another kid who's going to try and kill me? Is the High King going to expect me to be his mistress when he finds out that I have more power than him?"

"Sarah calm down love, please. I didn't mean to keep this from you…." She put her hand up to stop him. His heart sank, he'd mucked things up beyond repair. His heart broke a little, as he realized that he would have to give her time to trust him again.

"Jareth what the hell else did you keep from me?"

"I do have an ex Sarah, I have just told you that I have many. But as to one of them coming to take me from you, she could try but it would never work. I love you, only you and I will wait an eternity for you if I must. I have lost your trust Sarah, I understand that I will have to earn it back." Sarah shook her head at him.

"Jareth what the hell is this about? You haven't lost my trust, but you certainly haven't done a very good job of keeping me informed." She was trying to calm him, he had lied to her and she was comforting him. He frowned, this wasn't how things were supposed to be.

"Sarah, Sarah could you come to my study for a minute. Your mother and I want to talk to you about something. Jareth, could you come too please." Robert said from his study.

Jareth smiled, they were about to make his decision so much easier. He wasn't pleased with what he had to do, but it must be done. She had to be given time to grow, to learn about herself, and what she wanted. Sighing he kissed her head and moved to follow her to the study. Everything was about to be turned upside down, again.

**Sarah** suddenly felt cold. Jareth had all but shut himself down beside her. He was still warm and comforting to her, but there was something strange about how he was acting. Something was off. She wondered briefly what her parents wanted to talk about, a question that was thrown from her mind when Jareth kissed her lips. There it was. His kiss wasn't like it had been before. It was sweet and gentle, nor was passionate and heated. It was a goodbye kiss, as though he was leaving her.

She pulled away, opened her mouth to talk, only to have him kiss her forehead and shake his head. She turned, tears in her eyes, and went into her father's study. Her parents were sitting at his desk, talking in hushed tones. The room was dark; they hadn't turned the lights on. But even with them off she knew what the room looked like. She knew every book on every shelf, knew where each chair was, and where her father was sitting.

She felt her heart tighten at the look on her father's face. Pity. Dear Gods above help her, what had they decided to do? Her mother looked to her, her face a mask of confidence. They were about to say something she didn't like, and Jareth being able to hear their conversation knew what it was."Sarah come sit down sweetie, we need to talk to you about a few things." Linda said, her voice sweet and comforting like a mother's should be.

"I don't want to sit, I'm fine where I am. What is it you want to talk about?" Sarah asked, wrapping her arms around Jareth's waist.

"We want to talk about your relationship with Jareth." Robert said, looking to them both with pity filled and apologetic eyes.

"Sarah, we don't think that this is a very good idea." Linda started carefully, keeping her voice even. "Sarah, we think that you should put your relationship with Jareth."

"What?" Sarah asked her heart plummeting to where her stomach should have been.

"Sarah, this is your first relationship and he's far too old for you."

"What do you mean I'm too young? You were 15 when you met dad!" Sarah said her voice getting louder as panic set in.

"Sarah your father was not my first boyfriend. Nor was I coming from a family where my mother abandoned me, my father ignored me and my step mother tried to kill me. I knew what was going on in my head. I knew where I wanted to go in my life. Can you say the same thing?" Sarah bit her lip nervously. No, but that wasn't because she was nuts.

"So what, you want me to date another guy? Then go back to dating Jareth?" Sarah asked, her anger quickly getting the better of her. "That really wouldn't be fair to the poor boy that got stuck with me, would it?"

"Sarah, we're not saying that you can't ever see Jareth again. It's just not a good idea right now." Robert said, his voice a bit forced. Sarah could tell her father wasn't happy about the little arrangement.

"Well I'm glad that we've talked about it, but I'm not going to stop seeing Jareth because you two think I'm mental."

"Sarah Elizabeth Williams, no one here has called you mental. But you will stop seeing Jareth, he is far too old and…experienced to be your boyfriend." Linda said, her own voice rising with her anger.

"Sarah, love calm down." Jareth said, trying to calm both his Chosen and her mother before there was an all out brawl. "Perhaps they're right. You deserve to have a normal boyfriend, test the waters so to speak, before you decide you want to have anything permanent with me." Sarah looked up Jareth and frowned.

"Is that what you think, I need time to test out the ride with other guys before I try anything with you?" Sarah pushed herself away from Jareth, feeling her world fall down again. Karen trying to kill her, her mother leaving, her father ignoring her, even rejecting Jareth hadn't hurt this much. "You said you'd be there for me as the world fell down, you just forgot to mention that you would be the one to drop it."

Sarah ran from her father's study to her room and locked the door. No one in the house had the key besides Karen and she'd never told anyone where she kept it. She threw herself on her bed, clinging to her pillow as though it were only comfort in the world. Alone in her room she allowed herself to cry. Her father and Jareth came to the door, knocking lightly. "Sarah please open the door, we can talk about this reasonably."

"I don't want to talk about it and neither do either of you. I can sense it on both of you." And she could, her magic was running amuck with her emotions all over the place. She could sense their feelings and, to a certain point, their thoughts. "What's the problem Jareth, can't use your magic through the door?" Her heart stopped when she felt his agreement.

"Sarah let me in. I can work a spell and you can forget about me until you are of age. You can have a normal life until you're ready to be with me." Sarah shook her head, though she wasn't sure why, neither of them could see it. They started banging on the door.

"Labyrinth!" Sarah called in her mind, her tears apparent even in her mind's voice.

"Yes Mistress."

"Jareth. He is not to be near me until I control my magic or find my sister, whichever comes first."

"Mistress, is that really what you want?"

"It doesn't matter what I want, it's what he wants. Please help me to do it, please." Sarah begged in her mind, hers once silent tears becoming sobs.

"I will do this for you little one, though I do not agree." A pause outside and then started to bang on the door again. Jareth growled from his place behind the door.

"Can't you use your magic to open it?" Robert said feeling the power build behind the door. Jareth growled again, pounding on the door. Trying anything he could to get Sarah to answer it.

"Were you not paying attention when Labyrinth was talking before? Sarah holds more power than the High King, I couldn't get in there with his help." He paused, stopping his pounding on the door and tried to calm himself. "Sarah open the door, we can figure something else out."

Sarah closed her eyes, this is what he wanted. At least this way she would be able to remember him, be able to understand why she felt like she was missing something. He would be able to see her through crystals and from a distance he would be able to watch in owl form. She would be able to see him from her own crystals, once she learned how to use them. She would be able to travel to the labyrinth to practice with her magic and see her friends, always so close but never being able to feel his touch.

The screeching from behind the door told her that Jareth was in owl form. Tears still running down her face she opened the door, not even flinching as Jareth burst into the room. He circled the room screeching and flapping madly, before landing on her bed to stare and screech some more at her.

"Its better this way, you'll see." She said going to sit beside him on the bed. Alex, who no one had noticed outside the door slipped in quickly before Robert closed it again. The, now cub, moved to Sarah's feet, rubbing against her mother to try and comfort her.

"Sarah what have you done?" Robert asked, his face a mask of horror and shock.

"I cast my own spell." She said, her tears were flowing as Jareth rubbed his head against her cheek.

"What did you do?"

"I made it so I would remember, so Jareth wouldn't have to remember alone." She turned to give a watery smile to the bird beside her. "This way you won't mess with my head and I won't freak out when you come to get me." He hooted sadly at her, his own eyes betraying his emotions.

"Sarah, do you really think that was a good idea? I mean he could have taken away your memories of him, you could have lived a normal life." Sarah picked up Alex, allowing the cub to sit in her lap as she tried to calm herself.

"What good would that have done anyone? Jareth would still remember me. He'd live Gods know how long, without me knowing who he is, he could walk right by me and I would never see him." She sighed, petting the owl beside her on the bed. "This way I'll remember him, we can still talk, and he can look at me and know that I'm waiting for him."

"Why is he an owl Sarah?"

"It's his animal form. He'll be able to be near me, but he won't be in his Fae form. I won't really be seeing him, so you and mom can relax. I'm not going against your wishes." The last part was filled with anger and resentment and she knew it. She looked up at her father and didn't bother holding back her feelings.

"Sarah you could have gone to the underground to see him, you could have been with him there." Robert said, trying to get her to undo what she'd done.

"Jareth would never have allowed it. I'd made a promise not to see him, and he'd make me keep that promise." The owl hooted and nodded its head, agreeing with the young woman who sat petting it.

"Sarah do you understand what you've agreed to? What you've done? Do you even know what the spell you cast does?" Robert asked suddenly sounding panicked.

"Don't worry dad, I didn't do this by myself. I know that this spell will work the way it was meant to. Jareth won't be able to come to me in his real from until I'm of age. Until I'm an adult by Aboveground rules, when I can make my own decisions without the input of my parents, we won't see each other." The owl hooted again.

"Sarah I don't like this, this isn't good for you. Take back the spell so that Jareth can do his. You won't remember anything, you won't have to go through anything, you won't remember that you're missing something." Sarah looked up at her father, wondering if he understood what he was saying.

"Would you have missed mom even if you'd never met her? Would you have missed me or Toby?" Sarah saw the understanding fill his blue eyes. "Just because you don't have them around, doesn't mean that you don't miss the people you were meant to have around you Dad." The owl beside her hooted, trying to get his own voice heard. "Forget it Jareth, I'm not changing my mind. You want us to wait until I'm older, fine, but you are not taking my memories of you."

"I don't like this one bit, but if you've made up your mind." Robert looked to the owl, feeling somewhat strange about talking to an animal, even if it was the Fae king. He shook his head. His daughter had just cast a spell turning the man that had been standing beside him into an owl. There was a large tiger cub in her lap, he'd met two Goblin Kings, and powerful immortal being that had been around for longer than anyone could remember, and he was nervous about talking to an owl?? He'd lost his mind. "We can't really change her mind Jareth and from what she's said, she's planning to suffer with you." The own hooted unhappily, as though saying that he wasn't happy about her suffering at all.

**Robert** left his daughter's room, leaving her alone with the owl that was her boyfriend and the tiger cub that was her pet. Oh this was going to take some getting used to. Walking by his own room, he checked on Toby. Pleased to see that at least one of his children was/would be sleeping peacefully. Satisfied that Toby was alright, he went downstairs to deal with Linda.

Linda and her assistant, Gabby?, sat on the couch having a heated conversation. It looked as though Gabby was pissed about something and Linda was doing her best to defend herself. The younger woman looked up at Robert and frowned.

"How is Sarah?" She asked, seeming quite worried about his daughter.

"She's done crying for a little while, I hope." He said glaring at the woman that was his first wife.

"Don't look at me like that, it's for the best Robert. She is too young to be seeing that man." Linda moved her head, this way and that trying to see behind him. "You didn't leave them alone together did you?" Robert puffed up as though he were readying to yell.

"No Linda, Jareth went out the back door about 5 minutes ago."

"That's good. The sooner she is away from that man the better, watch she'll forget all about him in a few days." Robert was about to burst, this woman had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't know the slightest thing about Sarah. True, he didn't know much about her himself, but he knew that his little girl had just taken a hard hit.

"Linda what kind of world are you living on? You are both being complete idiots." The woman beside her said, her voice nowhere near gentle.

"What is that supposed to mean Gabby?" Linda asked. Robert felt his jaw drop, had she really just called them both idiots? Wasn't Linda going to say something about her disrespect? Shaking his head Robert realized that there was something more to this relationship then, employer/employee.

"It means that neither of you really have any right to say what is best for Sarah. Forgive me, Mr. Williams, but I can't sit here and say nothing. I watched those two tonight. Sarah and Jareth obviously care very deeply for one another. That relationship is not, or rather WAS not, based on sexual attraction. There was a deep respect and admiration between those two."

"That doesn't mean that Sarah should be with someone so much older than herself." Linda said, weakly trying to defend herself, though Robert could clearly see she was already convinced that Gabby was right.

"Oh shut up Linda, you were 15 when you were dating Robert. Sarah is 2 years older and from what I saw tonight, a hell of a lot more mature then the both of you were at that age. That girl, from what I've heard, has been through a living hell. Her mother left her, her father ignored her, and her step mother tried to kill her. She was raped repeatedly by her uncle and called a liar when she went to the one person that should have believed her over anyone else." Gabby shook her head, her eyes dancing with flames that Robert had only seen in his daughter's eyes. "You let the poor girl be abused by your brother in law, your wife and yourself."

"I don't think that's a very fair assumption." Robert said, his own ire beginning to die down. It was like getting reprimanded by your mother, you couldn't argue with the truth.

"You don't think it's fair? I wonder…how far is it that, that girl finally found someone to care about her and you two send him packing." Gabby stood, her hands on her hips like an agitated mother. "I repeat, you two are idiots. The girl has gone through one of the worst nights of her life and now she has to go through it alone. Don't expect her to be talking to either of you about anything deep, anytime soon.

Robert watched as the enraged young woman stormed from the room, stomping up the stairs, most likely to talk with the girl she'd so strongly stood up for. Robert shook his head. Rubbing his hand over his face, he gave a tired sigh and looked at his ex-wife.

"You let her talk to you like that?" He asked, surprised that the almost bipolar Linda Williams allowed anyone speak to her with such venom.

"What can I say, the girl's right. She usually is, I should have asked her opinion first…I usually do. She's smart, hard working, and loyal to the end. I don't know what I'd do without her anymore." Linda nodded in the direction Gabby had gone. "I think she made quick friends with Sarah, you can bet she'll verbally abuse the both of us for this again." Linda frowned.

"What?"

"At least you don't have to be alone with her. We're sharing a hotel room, a car, and a flight back to California. That girl is going to rip me a new one." Robert laughed, relieved that he wouldn't be left alone with that sharp tongue for such a long period of time.

**Sarah **was a little shocked, to say the least, when Gabby knocked on her door. Jareth had flown out the window and rested on the branch outside her window, a moment before the knock had come. He wouldn't be leaving any time soon, but neither of them wanted her to answer questions about a barn owl in her room. Even Alex had put on her glamour.

Sarah looked up at the older woman and found herself unable to hold back her tears. She was both shocked and grateful, when Gabby wrapped her up in a hug. Gabby rocked the girl back and forth, not saying a word. "I'm sorry about this." Sarah finally said, pulling herself together. She could cry by herself later, she didn't need to be bothering a new friend with her problems.

"Don't you dare be sorry. You've got every right to be upset." Sarah nodded, not bothering to keep herself from smiling as something floated through her mind.

"You yelled at my parents?" She had meant it as a statement, thought it had come out as a question. Even if she hadn't heard the woman's words, she had felt her anger pulse through the house. Anger, Hate, Lust, powerful emotions could fill a house. Anger as strong and fierce as Gabby held felt could fill Jareth's castle. The woman nodded, not bothering to hide her own amusement.

"That I did."

"Why?" Sarah found herself asking. She cringed as she realized that she had let some of her suspicion fall into her voice.

"Sarah, I get it. You've been screwed over for quite some time and you don't trust easily because of it. But believe me when I say this, I want to be your friend. I have a feeling you and I would get along quite swimmingly. I think that you are getting a pretty raw deal here and I kind of lost my temper." Gabby smiled at the younger girl and winked.

"Between you and me, I think your mother likes it. Why else would she keep giving me reasons to?"

Sarah laughed, this woman was strange. Though Sarah wasn't really threatened by her, there was something that told her to be careful. Much like herself, Sarah sensed the potential for great cruelty in her. One of those, I can be your best friend or your worst enemy kind of people. No matter how much she wanted to deny it though, there was something about being able to talk to another girl that made her warm to the idea of being friends with Miss Mitchell.

**Jareth** waited until he was sure Gabby would not return, before flying back in through Sarah's open window. In owl form it was impossible for anyone to see the sad smile on his face as he watched her sleep. That was both a blessing and a curse.

He wanted so much to touch her cheek, to taste her lips. Damn her parents, damn him, damn the fates for this. Why had they given him this great gift if they were going to take it away so quickly? He shook his head. The fates were not to blame for this. He had pushed her to this, had forced her hand. He had done this.

He had known that his idea to hide her memories would not be pleasing. He had meant to shield her from the pain of being without him, being partly bound as they were, she would feel a sense of loss. He hadn't wanted her to feel that pain. Mortals had gone insane from the pain of losing their Fae mates. He shuddered at the thought.

Sarah was strong willed with great power, power that he could never think to understand. He felt only a portion of that power when she had forced him to take his animal form. He'd felt it, as though it were a storm raging around him, as his muscles and bones shrank and reshaped. He shuddered again, wondering if she would ever be able to fully control herself.

Ruffling his owl's feathers he watched for a few moments more. Alexandra, a fitting name for such a powerful animal and friend, laid beside her mother her true form remaining hidden by her glamour. He was glad that he had given her the cub. The cub would grow quickly as most creatures from the underground did and would become another trusted confidant for his chosen.

He flew from her room, going straight to his own chambers. He did not wish to see any of his subjects; he did not need their petty worries filling his head at the moment. He changed into his night clothes quickly, wishing desperately for the solace his dreams could provide.

He fell asleep quickly, thoughts of Sarah and her spell swirling through his head even as he faded into slumber. He found himself in a field, with a frown he took in his surroundings. He and Eireach had made a point of learning their land, making sure that there was no Fae that could know it better then themselves. Yet he was sure neither of them had ever come across this place.

The sound of flowing water drew him to an oasis. Tree surrounded the area, animals from the labyrinth dwelling in the darkened forest. The grass beneath his feet was green and soft, free from any harmful weeds. Wild flowers and carefully planted bushes riddled the area, resembling a garden of sorts. Though there was still something wild and mysterious about the land. With a rush he realized, at least partly where he was.

He turned quickly, only just noticing the power behind him. He barely kept the relieved smile from his face as his eyes locked on her cautious form. She wore a gown of deep red, something that eerily reminded him of mortal blood. Her hair was up and out of her face, a simple French twist that was decorated with a single black pearl comb. Her skin was flushed, her cheeks holding a complimenting amount of color, her eyes alight with curiosity along with the caution that he had noticed in her stance. "You brought me here?" She nodded.

"This is where Rin brought me. I thought that it would be best." She said her voice void of any emotion.

"You sought her protection?" He asked, annoyed with the harshness in his own voice.

"I sought familiarity." She said, her eyes flashing fire. He nodded curtly, uselessly upset.

"Do you know where this is? I have not seen this particular place before." He watched as sadness flashed across her vision. She recovered quickly though, hiding it behind her will to be strong, pulling strength from her surroundings.

"The final resting place of the Queen." She nodded her head to indicate behind. He turned noticing for the first time a rather intriguing gate. From his distance, even with Fae sight he found it impossible to see it clearly. It was made of silver of platinum, words in the old language etched around the top. He couldn't make out the words, though he knew they held great power. He turned back to her, frowning.

"How do you know so much of the great Queen?" He asked both curious and suspicious. The fire in her eyes told him that he had made yet another mistake, yet at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

"It doesn't matter how I know about her Jareth, not right now at least. Why are you behaving this way?" He watched as anger flowed freely into her eyes, the skies above growing dark with her mood. "Are you really that sore about my spell?"

"I am not 'sore' about your spell Sarah, I am enraged!" He said moving to stand over her, not caring about the power that swirled around him. Power that he knew, would easily tear him apart should she feel threatened.

"Do tell." She said crossing her arms, her tone flippant. His anger flared, his arms gripping her shoulders as his control snapped.

"How could you do this? Do you know what will happen, Sarah? Do you know the pain that you have forced upon yourself, the unneeded longing and ache?" He asked, his eyes no longer swirling pools of anger, but sorrow and fear.

He watched as her gaze softened, felt the power around them calm, and felt the sun appear from behind her thick clouds. He's wondered about the storm the other night, obviously Sarah's powers had been trying to surface even then. She frowned up at him. "I don't want to forget you Jareth. You want to wait until I've matured, fine. But I will not have you mess around in my head, and possibly change your mind about me." She said, her tone said that it was meant to be teasing. He knew better though, he could see the worried buried in her heart. The worry that he would leave her like everyone else that had claimed to love her. He frowned.

"Sarah what makes you think I would change my mind about you, forget you so easily?"

She frowned at him.

"You've been engaged before Jareth." He cursed, remembering now that he had told her of his failed attempt to run from his destiny. "You forgot her, changed your mind about her. For all I know she is far more worthy of you." He growled at her words. No matter how much strength she possessed, the years of abuse she had endured would take time to be forgotten. What else was she to believe? How was she supposed to see herself as worthy of his love, when life had told her otherwise?

He frowned. He would have to tell her everything. Would she understand? Would she hear him out? Gods give him strength. He moved with her surprised with the ease she moved with him. A strange formation of rock by the water fall was sufficient enough for a bench. He sat her down and stood before her, wishing to pace as he revealed it all to her. Gods he wished he could have Eireach beside him, his friend giving him strength and guidance.

He shook his head. He could easily have contacted Eireach. Their connection was unique. They could easily converse without crystals, though few knew that. Due to their connection, however, he knew that at the moment Eireach was with his chosen. He would have to do this on his own, sighing he realized that it was for the best. "Sarah to understand everything I must tell you everything. I ask only that you listen to everything I have to say before you speak, or I may never fully get through it all." She frowned at him but nodded.

"Alright Jareth, I promise." She had already heard most of what he was about to say, but she neeeded reminding. He needed to be sure that she knew everything about what had happened.

"Long before my birth, there were two Goblin Kingdoms, The Goblin Kingdoms of Fionan and Athos. Contrary to the opinions of the mortals above, the Goblin Kingdoms have always held great power. Athos and Fionan had worked side by side, ensuring peace between their Kingdoms. They were rumored to have been friends from the hour of their births.

"Upon the announcement of their impending children, the two kings hatched a plan. They joined the two kingdoms, creating what is today known as the Great Goblin Kingdom. The kingdom truly encompasses all of the goblin species, though there are many other magical creatures that the Goblin Kingdom protects.

"After the birth of the Goblin Prince's it was prophesied that they would each marry. Their Queens would be mortal born, though they held Fae blood and power the High King could not dream of. We, my fellow king and I, had been told of the prophecy from the time we could talk.

"We grew and eventually our father's passed the ruling of the Kingdom on to us. The duties of the Kingdom were easily. We had both been taught to rule, as though we would handle everything. I know the political duties of the kingdom, just as Eireach, my fellow King, knows all the inner workings. But when it came time for us to rule, we found that we each had our own calling.

"Though I knew all about the political drivel I found it tedious and lacking the thrill I needed. I much preferred working with the subjects, seeing to their immediate needs and dealing with the Wished Away. Gratefully Eireach could not see himself dealing with subject's problems on a day to day basis. Eireach has a great mind to you see, brilliant. The High King calls upon him when he is unsure of his own reasoning, but he cannot stand the boring work of dealing with the Kingdom's problems. Like myself, he could do the work, but he would prefer not to." Sarah frowned at him. He watched as she bit her lip, trying to bite back her question. Unable to deny her, he motioned for her to ask her question.

"He doesn't like goblins?" She seemed upset, but he couldn't help the way his lips curled at her emotion.

"He cares very deeply for his subjects. Eireach would lay down his life for the smelly beasts, just as I would. But Eireach has never much cared to hear people whine, strange as he's listened to mine for centuries." He winked at her, glad to see the small smile on her face. "As time passed Eireach and I fell into a comfortable rule. Years passed centuries rather and neither of us found our destined Queen, as the prophecy spoke of. I became angry. In an effort to run away from my destiny I proposed to a Duchess.

"She was quite beautiful and in a sinister way she was intelligent. As time passed and our joining ceremony grew closer and closer, I found that I couldn't help but realize the true person I was about to bind myself too. She was cold towards the subjects, didn't care for the Wished Away, she didn't care for children of any sort. Eireach had told me from the beginning of our engagement that she was not who I was meant to stand with.

"The night before our ceremony I realized that I couldn't marry the woman. I went to my chambers, where I knew she was waiting." He glanced at Sarah, amused and regretful, of the way she bristled. "When I opened my door I could not believe my eyes. The woman I was to make my Queen lay in bed with one of my guests. Her companion was a king of lower rank and with much less power. Though I had come to call off our engagement I could not believe that she would sleep with another man, in my own chambers.

"I had everything from my room burned, knowing that I would never share the same things with my true chosen as I had with the snake I'd almost joined with. With Eireach, the only person that I ever told what happened, I waited for my chosen to appear. Years passed, years that turned into decades. We'd both all but given up hope our families had begun to believe that neither of us would ever find our Chosen. Then a glimmer of hope.

"On one of his rare trips to the above, he found her. Honestly I believe that he went to the aboveground do to her call for him. He found her, in great emotional peril. He offered comfort, as she was too young for him to offer anymore than that. He became her almost constant companion. Giving her a friend and a confidant when she had few or either.

"I was both pleased for and jealous of my friend, but I understood that it was not my friends fault. My chosen had not been born yet." He stood still before Sarah, looking at her with wonder and awe. The same look he had had the first night he had seen her.

"I had come to the above to get away from the Goblins. I had flown over your park many times and gone there searching for peace." He smiled at her. "I was overwhelmed with emotion when I saw you. A mere slip of a girl and I knew that you had me the very first time I saw you. Your tears caused my heart to race, I wanted to comfort you, I wanted to tear out the heart of who ever had dared to harm you."

"Jareth, how could you have felt so strongly about someone you didn't even know?" She asked. He was surprised by the question. He had been prepared for her to yell, scream even hit him for keeping such things from her. Yet she stood before him, calm and serene. Every bit the Queen she had been born to be.

"The relationship between a Fae and their true Chosen is one that can never be severed, only strengthened. You Sarah Elizabeth Williams are the other half of my soul. I had not fully lived until I saw your face, heard your voice, saw your smile." She frowned at him.

"Then why did you keep so much from me? Why didn't you fight for me when my parents made that stupid decision?" She wasn't exactly angry, but she wasn't just hurt. Her emotions were a mixture of both.

"I hadn't thought of it as keeping things from you, I was keeping you to myself. I wasn't ready to share you. I went years without telling Eireach about you, while he hadn't been able to go hours." He frowned, wondering if he was saying it correctly. "I was being selfish, I was afraid that if I told you about my world you would be too intrigued by it. I had waited quite some time for you and I truly wasn't ready to share." She nodded.

"That's understandable I guess, I don't agree with it. Not for one millisecond, but I understand. Why didn't you fight then Jareth?"

"Sarah, when you decide to come to me, you will be coming to one of the most powerful Kingdoms in the Underground. You will rule by my side as Queen. You have duties and battles of your own to see too. Tell me that you are truly ready for everything that I have just told you and I will reorder time, fight with my last dying breath against your parent's wishes." She bit her lip nervously. Though he had expected her reaction it still caused emotion to flare within him.

He understood why she wasn't sure. She was young and though mature for her age, she still had quite a bit of growing to do. She still had things to learn from her home world, people to meet, things to accomplish. He did not begrudge her a life. "Tell me about this other King's chosen." She said, changing the subject.

"She is older than you, though if I remember correctly not by much. She is quite fierce and powerful. She also rules over Labyrinth." He watched as her mouth gaped open. It took all his will to refrain from kissing her, from delving into what she had so carelessly opened to him.

"What do you mean she rules Rin?"

Jareth frowned, how had she become so familiar with the ancient being? Rin. What a strange way to show respect to a creature with such power. He knew at that moment he would never fully understand the relationship between the creature and its he didn't want to. "The Young Queen, as she is called, is your sister." He told her of the prophecy, of how they were bound, of how they had been destined to rule together.

"Well that's just peachy. When do I meet the woman?" She asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

"You have to find her." Jareth answered.

"What?"

"You have to find her." He told her what would happen if they met before she was ready, before her magic was fully controlled.

"Do you have any idea how long that could take? Years, decades, I won't stay as fresh as you Jareth. I'll get old, I'll get wrinkly." He laughed.

"Sarah, Labyrinth will help you. I doubt that it will take you decades to learn to control your magic. I doubt it will take more than a few years. You are bright and fast, you will learn. As for your aging, you will not be here long enough to worry about getting old." He said wrapping her in his arms.

They had been talking for well over an hour and had barely put a hand on her. He had walked her to the bench, where the both now sat, and he had left her to tell his tale. He kissed her, no longer able to deny the longing he felt for her. His love for her, his need to be near her, all crashed down on him. He pulled back seeing questions swirling in her mind. Smirking he shook his head. "Sarah my heart, there will be more than enough time for all your questions. I promise I will answer each one, but at the moment I wish to spend time with my chosen." He kissed her forehead, hoping that she would give him that gift.

"Alright Jareth, I'll keep my questions to myself for now. But remember that you promised to answer them." He nodded and laughed, he wouldn't deny her the answers she craved. Suddenly serious again, he frowned at her.

"This is not going to be 'a piece of cake' Sarah. You have opened up a door that I cannot close for you." She scowled at him.

"I don't want you to close anything for me Jareth. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." He nodded, not wanting to burst her bubble. It would only be a matter of time before she realized what she had done, what she would have to live through. He kissed her and pulled her closer, they would be fine. He believed it because she had said it, she was strong.

She was strong.

2 Months Later

**Karen** sat staring at the man across from her. He was gorgeous he really was. There had never been a happier bride then herself. She doubted there would ever be. The only dark cloud of her life with Robert Williams was his daughter Sarah. She had thought that would be an easy problem to fix, but she underestimated the little slut. As a result she found herself in this wonderful establishment.

No one had been able to find Mitch, 'he's gone'. The nurses had told her as they pushed in her medication. The stuff was supposed to clear the voices in her head. She didn't have voices in her head the only voice she heard was Mitch's. The medication didn't do anything to quiet him. As a matter of fact it only made him louder. When she was tied to her bed, for the staff's protection as she had already bitten three of their male nurses, everything went quiet. She couldn't hear the pounding of her heart, the rush of blood in her ears, the screams of the other patients, just Mitch.

But she forced all those thoughts from her mind as she smiled at Robert. He was gorgeous. He'd worn one of his best suits to visit her, his hair cut to perfection, his face freshly shaven. She frowned at the nurse that whispered something into his ear, only able to catch 'unstable' and 'dementia', rolling her eyes she waited for the bitch to leave them alone together. "You have 30 minutes." The woman said before closing the door behind her.

"Thank God. I thought that idiot would never leave." She desperately wanted to wrap her arms around him, taste his lips with her own. But they had cuffed her to the table, to be sure that she wouldn't hurt him. The only thing she had enough play to do was put her hand comfortable on top of the table. "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me." She looked to the small window trying to if anyone else was outside the door.

"Did you bring Toby? How is my baby?"

"Toby isn't here Karen." Robert said calmly as he took his seat in the chair across from her. She frowned at her husband.

"Who's watching him if he isn't with you?" She bristled as the words came out of his mouth.

"He's with Sarah and Linda's assistant Gabrielle Mitchell."

"What are they doing with my baby?! How could you leave him with that little bitch?" She asked sounding much calmer than she felt.

"I left him with his sister and her friend. He's safer with them then he was with you Karen." Her eyes went black with rage as she hissed at him.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to get me out?" She asked. He shook his head, his face frustrated and shocked.

"What makes you think I would want to get you out of here Karen? You've lost your mind. You tried to kill Sarah and you threatened Toby. You need help and you can't get that anywhere but here." She screamed.

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to tell you myself, before you left our lives forever."

"Tell me what?" Karen asked in a low hiss.

"The judge awarded me full custody of Toby Karen. You don't have any rights to him and we're no longer married." She felt her stomach clench.

"WHAT?" Her breath started to come in quick short gasps, as she processed what he had just told her. "You divorced me and took away my parental rights?"

"Yes. That is exactly what I did." He said calmly.

"He's my baby. You can't take him away from me. He needs me!" She started to pull against her restraints, trying to get at him. "What the hell have you done? She's turned you against me! Don't you see, she's trying to destroy our family?" Robert stood and shook his head.

"No Karen, you did."

She watched helpless as he walked out of her life. She had called to him, tried to get him to turn around, to change his mind. In the end he had left her with the people in white. She'd bitten another nurse, this one a woman and given one of the doctors a black eye. The bastard would also be icing his crotch for a while after the kick she had gifted him with.

She lay in her bed, a sedative coursing through her system. Her head swam with her brother's whispered screams. Almost so faint that she believed they would disappear at any moment. They'd left her in her room to 'think about what she'd done'. She had thought about what she'd done and she was quite pleased with herself. The only thing she regretted in her life was Sarah. "I'll see you dead Sarah Williams if I have to sell my soul to the devil himself, I will see you dead." A tinkling bell of a laugh floated to her ears.

"Would you settle for Satan's spawn?"

* * *

Darklady: Special thanks to GraceRichie Girl I don't know what I would do without you! The the Gods for a beta, best friend, sister like you! So what do you guys think?

Sarah: I think this is a load of Bullocks! Why the hell do I have to look for her?

Jareth: Because you'll die if I tell you before you're ready!

Sarah: I can't even know out here?

Gabby: No that would ruin everything.

Eireach: Sarah little love, calm down. You will figure everything out in time.

Ly: It really isn't that difficult Sarah to wait. You'll have a lot of fun along the way.

Darklady: You really need to shut up Ly, before I hurt you!! You really have no right to talk about waiting.

Ly: (shys away)

Darklady: Yeah that's what I thought. SO I hope that you enjoyed this . . . don't worry guys I am conituing this, you just have to give me a bit of time to get the first chapter perfect. I hope I hear some reviews . . . good and bad.

Ly/Sarah/Jareth/Eireach/Gabby/Darklady: CATCH YA LATER!!!


End file.
